Luminous Horizons
by UnexplainablyMeg
Summary: Carlie (Renesmee) is finally ready to strike out on her own two feet. In a sun filled costal city in California. In this timeline Jacob has not imprinted on her. He did not return to see Bella at her wedding. Carlie has no idea what is in store for her as she ventures into her new high school. Only to discover that there is a wolf finishing his education.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

POV: Carlie

I followed my phones GPS through the winding beach city roads. I had asked dad to please not go over the top on my location this time. Granted his arguments in the past had been that mom and him would also be living in the house too. This time was my first time living all by myself. It only took me a full five years and a promise to call them weekly on fridays. Of course with that agreement it also meant that at least for the first month the rest of my family would be expecting updates too.

It was going to be weird not living with them all. Coming from a good family and now here I am. Driving alone through a California town. I felt my stomach in my throat. Maybe I am not old enough to be on my own. Maybe my dad was right. I do grow faster but I am still really young. Especially when you look at my projected life span.

I was distracted and missed a turn. Damit. I need to focus on the road. It would prove my dad right if I could not even find my house. I needed to hear my family's voice. Not one of the ones that would blow it all out of proportion. I am just feeling anxious about living on my own for the first time. Surly that is normal.

I pulled my phone out of the holder on the dash of my fathers volvo. He gave it to me so I would feel connected to home every time I drove to school. I felt closer to him right now as I dialed the one number of the person who would make me feel better.

"Hello?" a male voice came through the speaker of the car.

"Hi" I said. My voice sounded closer to tears than I would have liked.

"Give me a moment" I heard him speak into the phone before he hung up.

I followed my GPS I was about fifteen minutes away from my destination. I knew it would not take him that long to get back to me.

My phone rang loud over the speaker.

"Hey baby girl whats going on" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I'm nervous. My stomach is in my throat. Maybe dad was right maybe I am not ready to live on my own" I cried out.

"Take a deep breath. What you are feeling is totally natural. Everyone feels that way when they are taking the first step into independence" His voice sounded calm.

I breathed deeply listening to my Uncle trying to soothe me. He was always the one helping me through my anxiety growing up. He was the one I told when my first boyfriend broke my heart.

My parents had been out hunting that weekend with the rest of my family. Uncle Jasper stayed behind to supervise that I made it home safe and sound. He had let me walk into the house belly flopping on the couch. I broke into tears. I was not invested in the boy. He was not my one true love. It was just something for me to do because I was bored. I knew that. I had let myself be on this pedestal where I believed that he would not break up with me. So I might have not been heart broken. I had just hurt my pride.

Anyway Uncle Jasper had brought out Ice cream with Blood sauce. Handing it to me we turned on a sappy romantic comedy. I curled into my uncle and we stayed that way until my parents came home. Uncle Jasper had always been a safe place to fall for me.

"Have you made it to the house yet?" He asked.

"No. I am turning the corner to it now" I told him. Already feeling better.

"You will love it. Aunty Alice set up your closets. Yes plural. Aunty Rose made sure you had a flashy car in the garage for when you want to be a show off. Uncle Emmett overhauled the entertainment system. Your mother put family pictures on the wall. Your father oh gosh he has a world class security system in place. Grandma put a phenomenal kitchen. Grandpa made sure you have all the medical supplies you may need at your fingertips. And I got you a gym in your spare room" Uncle Jasper's voice calms me down further. I think he knew that. He used to do this to me when I was younger just though his voice he would settle me.

"Ok. I think I am brave enough to do this" I told him.

"You are brave enough. You are number one in my army kido. I would not give that position to just anyone" His southern drawl really came out with that sentence.

"Thank you" I told him.

"You are very welcome. Call anytime. For anything. I love you"

"Love you too" I said and we both hung up the phone.

I parked in the driveway of a house that could not scream more Cullen's house if it tried. The front of the house was a gray. With a big mint green door. Instantly I knew my father had gotten that door painted specifically for me. I had fallen in love with mint green a few years ago. The nice thing about being a Cullen is the fact that my family made sure that everything I could possibly want would already be here.

I clicked the garage door button on my keychain revealing the car Aunty Rose decided to give me. Oh my gosh. A mint green Mazda MX-5 Miata. I would need to call her and say thank you. This car is so pretty. Climbing out of the Volvo I grabbed my backpack. I touched the flashy car. Oh gosh I will have to name you. My mind went blank. I will name you on our first joy ride. I smiled as I saw the note on the windshield in Aunty Rose's writing.

_Enjoy the car. Remember it is okay to stand out every once in a while. ;) _

I picked up the note. This was going to go in a scrapbook.

The garage door entered into the kitchen. Huge white and bright with state of the art appliances. There was a note on the fridge. It was in my Grandmothers writing.

_I want you to enjoy this time in your life. I remember being a young human and loving to cook with friends. I hope you find friends that make you want to let them in. Do not be afraid to make a mess and learn to cook. _

_PS. I have set up a meal service to deliver you meals on monday. _

_PPS. What a Grandmother worries. _

I smiled. This was purely my Grandmother. Her biggest complaint to me leaving was the fact that I had not learned to cook. My idea of cooking was making spaghetti with my friends. She had been teaching me to cook for the last two years. When it seemed inevitable that I would be allowed to live on my own for the first time. Gosh I was so happy she did that now. I could not wait to make blood brownies.

The kitchen opened up to the living room and a set of stairs. I could not help it I ran up the stairs to see the closets. The entire top floor was my bedroom. The bed was huge and placed against one wall the sheets where a soft gray. I already knew without touching them that the you be the softest possible. I did not have time to look at the space I ran head first into the huge walk in closet. Aunty Alice had outdone herself. I had more clothing than I could count. Everything was categorized. Shirts, Skirts, Pants, Jeans, T-Shirts, Prom, Date, Party, Lingerie. All labeled around the room. I paused at the mention of Lingerie opening that drawer. Aunty had placed a note there in her elegant scowl that just said:

_YOU GO GIRL_

I laughed. Walking into my bathroom I saw all the makeup and beauty products I could ever want layed out on the huge marble countertop. A huge glass shower stood in one corner. A deep bathtub next to it. The toilet was so fancy it had a warming option. Okay someone went overboard in this bathroom.

I changed quickly into sweats and a t-shirt and ran downstairs my socked feet finding traction on the light wood flooring.

The living room was the next thing I saw. The TV was huge. Bigger than the one at my families house. My eyes bugged. Uncle Emmett had found a way to make this room better than the theatre in our last house. I knew without testing it that the sound would be spectacular. The couch was just as awesome. It was huge. Almost bigger than my bed upstairs. I might have been hinting to Uncle Emmett that the best couches where the ones that sunk into the floor and covered a big space with cushions. I knew he was the right person to tell that too! This is fantastic!

A dark gray door was leading off the the far wall of the room. Opening it I found the gym Uncle Jasper promised. It was state of the art. A treadmill, rowing machine, free weights, motorized climbing wall, and a yoga space. Uncle Jasper has done it again! A note was taped to the mirrors on the far wall of the gym:

_You Got This! _

~Uncle Jasper

I left the note right there. You never know when you have a hard workout and need a bit of motivation from my ex-trainer.

I walked back into the living room and walked outside onto the back yard deck. There was a hot tub! Oh my gosh. This is amazing. There was even an orange tree! I was so excited I have always wanted an orange tree but, my family never could live somewhere sunny enough. I ran up to the tree. Noticing only as I got closer that there was a letter attached to the tree by a multi coloured ribbon. I pulled the ribbon off the tree holding the letter with both hands I saw my dads handwriting.

I walked slowly back into the house. Landing softly on Uncle Emmetts sunken couch. I curled in to read my parents letter.

_My Dearest Daughter, _

_When you told me you wanted to leave. My heart broke a little bit. I wanted you to stay my little girl for a longer time. I wanted to keep you safe and with me until you turned one hundred and then decided to keep you for another thousand years. That offer still stands. You will always be my little girl. You learned to, stand, walk, and dance faster than any other child. I will remember those moments for the rest of my life. You came into my life as a surprise. You changed me in ways you would never truly understand. Your heart is so full of love and acceptance. Over the course of the last ten years you have been a light in my life. _

_I understand the need you are feeling to step out of your comfort zone and embrace the world. To understand what this world has in store for you. I would never want to hold you back from something that you wanted to do. I know that your Uncles have trained you to fight better than anyone else could fight. I know you are a strong individual. Please know that if you ever need to talk or need your mom and I there. We will be there in a heartbeat. Even in the sun. _

_I love you my daughter._

_I love you my friend_

_I love you my miracle. _

_Love, _

_Dad. _

Gosh dad always knew how to make me cry. I got up grabbing a tissue from a box of the entertainment system. Grabbing the remote I sat down on the couch. I needed to tune out and enjoy some mindless television. That is not what I recieved.

Uncle Emmetts face appeared on the tv.

"BOO!" he yelled. "Do not worry I can not see you. Everyone told me to write a note.. Notes where never our thing. Movies are our thing! So I thought I would just tell you through a recording what I would have put in the note." Emmett took a step back from the camera. Yelling at the top of his lungs "Go Kick Some ASS!" He winked and the screen went black.

I love my uncle.

I watched tv until the sun started setting. Walking to the kitchen I grabbed bread and cheese and made myself a grilled cheese sandwich. Plating it with a side of blood ketchup. I ate quickly. Tomorrow would be my first day at my new school. My first day at my new life. Oh my gosh I can not wait! I curled into bed touching a piece of paper. I pulled out the small note. In my moms handwriting.

_Have a great night sleep sweetheart. I love you. _

_~Mom_

I held the note to my chest. Feeling her love washing through me I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I awoke to the phone ringing. Rolling over in bed I found it without fully opening my eyes.

"Hello?" I said in my voice laced with the last remnants of sleep.

"Good morning nudger" My moms voice sounded extremely perky. I flipped my phone on speaker. Stretching, trying to actually force myself to wake up. "It is your first day at your new high school. This is the first time that your father and I will not be there." I could hear the emotions in her voice.

"Yes mom. This is the first time I do not have to remind myself every five seconds to not call you mom in the middle of math class." I laughed.

All my past high school experiences have been very confusing. My parents would pretend to be my siblings. Grandpa would normally break us up into two groups of children. Uncle Emmett, mom and I would be one family group. My dad and Aunty Alice would be siblings and Uncle Jasper and Auntie Rosalie would be siblings. It will be weird today going into class without a familiar face.

"You are so ready to do this on your own baby girl" My mom sounded so happy through the phone. "I was around your age when I left my mom and moved to a new school."

"Then you met dad and are now living your happily ever after!" I finished her story enthusiastically.

"Maybe you will find your happily ever after" my mother teased.

"If not I already have my fall back husband" I laughed into the phone.

"Oh yes. The wedding that will be shared if you turn one hundred and you are both single" I could almost hear my mother's eyes roll.

She loved my fall back husband. She told me that she wanted me to have an amazing romance in my life. We both know I am too practical to fall in love like she did. Let's face it my best friend would be a great husband. He even gets the check mark that states he is father approved.

"Is she debating marrying the best person ever earlier than her one hundredth birthday?" My father's voice came through the phone. My mother must have speakerphone me as well.

"Nope. One hundred is still the number. I do not want to trap him. Yet" I said. Picking up my phone I walked into the closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a plain gray tshirt. I was lucky enough to have the same shoe size as my mother. That means any time Aunty Alice goes overboard or gets mom something she would never wear. I get them. I located the knee high leather riding boots struggling to get them on my legs. This is the first time I am putting them on without anyone's help.

I was apparently making frustrated noises because my mom asked "are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I am fine. Just the first time I am putting on the leather boots without help" I told her.

"Why do you have those boots?" I heard my dads voice "Who let you have those boots. You are not even a married woman. What are you telling the world?"

I laughed my dad was giving me a half hearted lecture. I knew he did not fully believe what he was saying. It was just because I was his daughter. Looking over at my lingerie drawer I giggled. Wondering how fast he would burst a blood vessel if he knew the skimpy things Aunty Alice had provided me.

"Well I will call my future husband and get his opinion on my boots" I laughed.

My phones alarm went off. Grabbing it I ran to the bathroom. Placing the phone on my vanity I flipped my hair and sprayed a liberal amount of dry shampoo. Not that I needed it. My hair hardly got greasy but I just wanted the familiar scent. Quickly putting makeup on. I knew that the majority of people would try to make themselves look better with makeup. I used it to make me look more human. Less superhuman. Much to Aunty Rose's dispare, she hated that I played down my looks.

"So are you nervous about your first day?" My mother asked

"I would not say nervous. I am a bit worried about behaving human. I always looked more human compared to my god like parents." I explained

"You can do it. I believe in you. Ren you got this." My dads confidence made me feel way better.

"Are you upset that I decided to use Carlie?" I whispered. Knowing they would hear no matter how low I spoke.

"Why would we be mad about you using your middle name? I understand not wanting to explain your first name to everyone you meet." My father spoke fast.

"You can choose what name you want to present to the world. It does not change who you are" My mother spoke her words sounding genuine.

"Thanks" I leaned against the vanity counter. Looking as human as I could make myself. I let my head rest against the glass. I let myself worry about what the new school was going to be like.

Dad broke me out of my thoughts "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No." I said picking up my phone walking downstairs. "Before you start your lecture about breakfasts I made a breakfast pbj before I went to bed last night. So I will eat it on the way to school. This school has a cafeteria right?"

"Yes it does." My father said.

"I wonder if they have blood sauce." I pondered outloud. I heard my mother laugh and my father gasped. "Just kidding."

"Now you did it. Your father is doing his disappointment face." Mom said. "I will just ignore it. Save yourself. Have a good day at school my love."

"I love you mom. I love you dad. I will keep you informed on how my day goes." I told them.

"I love you nudger." Mom said

"I love you light of my life" Dad said.

I hung up the phone. Taking big bites of my sandwich. The best sandwich ever. With blood butter! Dancing into the garage I looked at the fancy car. Tempted to take it to school. I could hear my dads lecture in my head. Caving I took the Volvo. Tossing my backpack onto the passenger seat.

I drove through town. My house was on the opposite side of town it butt up on the forests that ringed the city. So I could still go hunting whenever I needed. Not that I needed to go as frequently as my family. Especially not when I learned to incorporate animal blood into other foods. I still do need to go hunting at least twice a month. More if I am stressed. I already hunted with my family before I moved as a going away feast. My dad actually let me attack a mountain lion without his assistance during the take down. That was a first.

I drive up to the school. It was massive and airy. I parked my car near the back of the lot. Keeping my head down I walked straight towards the office. My breathing hitched. Shaking my head I cleared my nerves.

The office had a wall painting of the ocean and looked super tacky. The man sitting on the opposite side of the desk was wearing a bright highlighter yellow shirt. Oh my gosh. I tried to keep the shock off my face. He looked up smiling "Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Hi. I am a new student here. I need to pick up my schedule" I said trying to keep my voice as normal as I could.

"Of course. Could I get a last name?" He asked

"Masen" I smiled. This was my father's actual last name before he was turned into a vampire.

"Your first name?

"Carlie" I informed him.

He printed off my sheet. Looking at it I had an interesting scedual. The morning had two classes. English and Advanced chemistry. After lunch I had gym, physics, and autobody. I quickly ran to the other side of the school at a human pase. I entered my classroom with a few minutes to spare.

The teacher called me over to his desk handing him my sheet he signed over his class name. I scrunch my eyebrows together. He laughed. "It's just a first day thing. We want to make sure everyone is able to find their classes. At the end of the day you will return that to the office".

"Thank you. Mr.. " I went through my brain trying to remember what his name was.

"You can just call me Jeff. Miss Masen." His voice sounded velvety. "Unfortunately the school board has insisted that we make seating arrangements. So your seat is the one in the back next to the window. If that is not going to work for you please let me know."

The way he was looking at me made my hair stand on end "No. That should be fine". I gathered my paper from him and walked to the desk waiting for my class to start.

Jeff seemed distracted and was not starting class on time. I spent the extra time trying to make eye contact with any of the other students. None seemed interested in gaining another friend. Pulling out my phone I sent a quick text. The person I wanted to send a text to was labeled husband in my phone.

I texted him 'no one is looking at me. Like no one. I have tried to make eye contact with everyone that has come into the classroom. This is pointless. I am not going to find new friends here.

I sent the texted and waited for a response. I probably would not be receiving one until he got back to his phone. His job often had him running around so he usually did not text back fast.

Leaning back in my desk I waited for class to start. Opening my notebook. I doodled. Pretending to not be eavesdropping on my fellow classmates.

Of course they were talking about me. I had a new nickname that made me work really hard at suppressing a giggle. The redhead loner in the corner. They were not fully wrong.

Once Jeff actually started class things seemed to be okay. I even had my neighbour a skinny asian looking boy ask me for an extra pen.

It was a boring class. On the importance of the comma. I still took meticulous notes. Simply because I wanted to pass time faster. A knock sounded at the door to the classroom. My teacher smiled walking to open it.

"Your late" Jeff stated.

The boy who walked in was all muscles. I guessed he was on the football team. The amount of concussions he had received in his life would increase the risk of forgetting how a clock worked.

The girls in the classroom did a collective swoon. Oh my gosh. I was just annoyed. If you knew you caused this reaction why could you at least not show up on time to have it.

I realised that the asian boy who was sitting beside me quickly moved desks. What is happening. The boy who caused the disruption clambered down the rows of students at a leisurely pace. This frustrated me more. At least hussle to find your seat. The girl sitting in front of me turned around. "He is gorgeous right?" She asked me mid swoon.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh yes! There is a bunch of girls that have a crush on him. Honestly how could you not. Just the thought of him makes me want to do naughty things." She stared at the boy as I stared at her. "I am Bethany by the way. But you can call me Beth". She smiled at me. I smiled back. I made a mental note to tell my husband that I did learn at least one person's name today.

The tall muscled late boy sat beside me. I did not look at him. Even though I had eternity to do whatever I want. That does not mean I have the patience to waste time on boys like him.

Jeff finished his lecture. Dismissing us early. I quickly packed up my stuff and headed to find my next class. Hopefully this one was late boy free. The entire english class I was being assaulted by his smell. Intoxicating aroma at one point I had to force myself to clear my head. No wonder the girls swooned for him. The pheromones he was throwing off are intoxicating.

Advanced Chemistry was a breeze. Super easy. The late boy did not show up to this class in which I was thankful. I could actually focus on the class and not on the way he smelled. I had made a new friend in this class. He was a tall lightly muscled boy named Mike. He had kind blue eyes and a mouth that suggested adventure. I laughed when he volunteered to be chem partners with me.

"You do know I could fully suck at Chemistry right?" I asked

"Yes. Please do. Then I could come over to your place and help you study" Mike flirted.

"Well unfortunately for you I am really good at chemistry" I retorted.

"All forms of chemistry?" He winked

I laughed.

The teacher gave us a stern look and we refocused on the task at hand.

When class was over Mike invited me to sit at his lunch table with his friends. It was a huge table full of people that went to school together for years. Kinda hard not to be seen as the outsider. Beth quickly claimed the chair on my other side.

"Hey Mike." Beth sat and started the school provided lunch.

I had opted for their vegetarian option. Meat options without a side of blood sometimes made me quite thirsty.

"Ok new girl you have not told me your name yet." Beth accused.

"Oh." I said covering my mouth that was full of food. Trying to eat at a human speed.

"Her name is Carlie" Mike filled in for me.

When I was done chewing I nodded confirming that my name was indeed Carlie.

The lunch conversations mainly focused around who had what classes. Beth, Mike and I all had gym after lunch. I haven't grabbed my gym clothing yet so I excused myself from lunch early to go and grab them. Mike offered to come with me. I waved him off with the fact that he had yet to eat even half his lunch.

As I was walking out of the cafeteria I saw the late boy again. Girls surrounded him like he was a feast for them. I must have been distracted because I did not realize until it was too late that one of the girls clinging onto his arm a second ago had moved. She had walked closer to my path. Holding her foot out to trip me. I quickly realized I was going to have to fall convincingly like a human. I fell hard. Letting my hands cushion my fall. I stayed on the ground for a moment. Allowing the others in the cafeteria to think I had to take a moment to process what happened. Personally I did not. I fully knew what had happened. This girl was a bitch.

I stood up dusting off my pants and boots before continuing on my way to get the bright yellow gym clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review

Chapter 3:

POV: Carlie

I retrieved my horrid yellow shorts and matching shirt from the gym office. They also assigned me a gym locker. I signed the pages they required for the outfit and locker. I tried to stay focused on what I was doing. My mind was continually flipping back to the boy. Why did the girl trip me. I did not do anything to betray how his sent captivated me earlier in the day. For gosh sakes I do not even know the boys name!

I was working hard on my relaxing breathing exercises. Lucky for that girl I had been picked on by my family enough to be able to not attack back. I did not want the late boy. Let alone desire to fight for him. I walked to the gym locker room. Might as well get ready before I am cornered by another unaware girl thinking that I am after the late boy.

I found my assigned locker and placed my bag inside. Changing into my sports bra and assigned work out top. Stripping off my boots with almost too much difficulty. If they did not look as good I would never wear them without an assistant. Changing into shorts I had to tie the waist band as far as it would go. The last thing I need on the first day was to loose my shorts in the middle of gym class. Quickly slipping my workout socks on and my runners. I tied them securely to my feet.

Grabbing an elastic from my bag I closed my locker. Standing in front of the gym mirrors I took my hair and started braiding it back into a single braid. It ended in the small of my back. I french tucked my gym shirt. Trying and desperately failing to make this yellow on yellow uniform look good.

I stood by my locker to double check that it was locked. Just as the girl who tripped me walked in. I did not have to turn to know it was her. I could smell her scent in the air. Her scent was polar opposite to the boys. It was not just that she was a girl. Her scent was bitter it tainted the air around her. I could hear her talking to the other girls that entered the locker room.

"I think I am going to convince him that we need to be exclusive" She said.

"Do you think he would go for that?" Another girl asked

"Of course! At least after friday night" bitter girl said.

"Whats on friday night?" the other girl asked.

"Obviously it is the welcome to school party. That is where I am going to seduce him" Bitter girl said.

I do not know why that statement made knots appear in my stomach. They were so strong they hurt. I felt the need to leave the space but lost my opportunity.

"Oh it's you" Bitter girls voice carried to me.

I turned slowly. Looking at her I raised my eyebrow. I had seen my dad do this. It was the perfect reaction bitter girl seemed upset.

"I already tripped you. That was a warning. Stay away from my man." She said.

I did not justify this comment with a response. If the boy was hers that was fine with me. At this thought my stomach turned again.

"Are you dumb?" She said.

"No. Actually quite the opposite" I responded smiling at the clearly upset girl.

"Just stay away from Jake he is taken" She yelled.

"Taken by whom exactly? I have noticed he has quite a fan following." I said. I could not help myself. I blame my Uncles, they loved training me to poke holes in others arguments.

"You will see you Bitch. Friday he will officially be mine" Bitter said "then after that the entire school will know we are a power couple"

"What is your power couple name?" I asked. Trying my hardest to keep a smile off my mouth. I knew my eyes were already smiling.

"His name is Jake and my name is Catherine so I guess we will be Jane" Catherine said matter of factly.

I angled myself to run towards the door as I said "and when you get old and fat together you will change your couples name to CAKE." I quickly ran out of the locker room. Making sure I did not go faster than human speed.

Walking into the gym I saw that Mike was already changed and waiting. Finally someone who understands how to be on time.

I walked over to him. The second he saw me he blurted out "are you okay?"

I stopped walking "Um yah. Why would I not be?"

"Because Catherine tripped you as you left the cafeteria. You fell kinda hard." He looked me up and down concerned. His eyebrow creased with worry.

"Oh that. I am fine. I grew up with brothers that would ruffhouse with me all the time" I told him. Not a complete lie. My uncles would not ruffhouse all the time, just when my mom and Aunty Rose where not around. My dad would never ruffhouse with me. He said he could not see me as a target.

"Well that's good. I was worried." Mike said.

"So, where do we go to sign in to gym class?" I asked.

Miked laughed "You make it sound so formal."

"Sorry. I mean. Where do I put my name down so I get credits?" I laughed asking him again.

"We don't. The coach will be coming out of his office soon. He will bring his checklist and call us by last names" Mike said. Guiding me over to a stack of gymnastic mats "until then" he climbed up to the top of one stack of matts. "Might as well wait in comfort."

"Agreed" I responded. Climbing up behind him. I tried to make it look like I was struggling to get up. Might as well play up to my clumsy trait. When I did finally climb all the way up Mike cheered.

We sat up there watching other students file in slowly. A very confused looking Beth came running into the classroom. B-lining it to Mike. I do not think she took her eyes off him.

"Mike, Carlie was not in the changeroom. What if the other girls beat her up so bad she is in the infirmary" She screamed whispered at him.

"Oh I do not think she is in the infirmary" mike said trying to suppress a laugh.

"How do you know! She could be really hurt right now!" Beth glared at him.

"I know because" He started speaking then took my hand "She is right here". Mike held my hand up so she would finally acknowledge that I was sitting next to Mike.

Just then the late boy walked into the gym. I flopped onto my back laying on the matts. Mike still held my hand straight up in the air.

Beth started climbing up the stack making it wobble a little. When she finally got all the way up she came and had a seat on the other side of me.

"Oh my gosh Mike you have finally done it. You embarrassed someone to death!" She said. Her voice thick with concern.

"I am not embarrassed. I just did not want to have to put up with another class with Jake" I said his name like it was a disease. Which for me it was. He had a horde of people already addicted to whatever he is handing out in his pheromones. I was not a weak human I would not fall for his tricks. I am stronger than this.

"Its okay darling. You can actually get back at the girls in this class. Catherine is even in this class. It will be fun whenever dodgeball day comes." Beth finished her statement with her hand punching her other hand.

Just then a loud whistle sounded.

"That is our cue" Mike said. Both him and Beth began climbing down the stacks of matts. If I was not so distracted by Jake I probably would have too. The fall was not too far for a human. Just probably a little to far for them to mindlessly jump off the top. Oh well I did not think of this until I landed in a crouch on the gym floor.

I could see sets of eyes looking at me. I ignored them. As well as the temptation to see the one set of eyes I wanted to see. I settled for the second best eyes I could see to judge how cool that made me look. Catherine looked furious. So I took that to mean I must have looked really cool. Thank you Uncle Jasper for all those falling lessons.

The coach had us gather in a circle as he explained that today was physical testing day. That ment if you could not participate due to illness or injury we were meant to talk to him during warm up. For warm up he had us run laps. This was easy enough. I just had to watch my speed. I decided to pace myself with the fastest human. I did not want to be stuck in the middle of the pack. Unforchunetly for me. The fastest human was Jake. Are you kidding me world!

Determined to stay away from the gossip that Catherine was spilling out of her mouth I resigned to running the same pace as Jake. After ten minutes I was starting to be a little impressed with Jake. He did not slow or faulter his pace like the other humans in the room. At one point Beth was walking and as I ran past her, she spanked me in the butt yelling "You go track star!" That made me laugh and break pace for only a few strides then I was back to run beside Jake.

The coach called us in after twelve minutes. Letting us spread out around the gym to stretch. I started with the usual stretches. Beth and Mike came to stretch by me as well.

"If I can do the splits you owe me a favor" Beth looked at Mike.

"You can not do the splits" Mike told her.

Beth quickly got into ready split formation. Going as close to the floor as was possible for her body. Leaving only a 2 inch gap between her butt and the floor.

"I would count that as splits" I told Mike.

Beth cheered as she recovered from her splits. "Wanna hear my favor?" She asked him.

"Sure, what's the damage?" Mike responded.'

"I need you to help me with my chemistry homework tonight." Beth winked

"Of course" Mike smiled at her. Looking at me he asked. "Can you do the splits?"

I heard something that sounded like a growl. I ignored it. Obviously no one growls in a human setting.

"I will try to the the splits after you try it." I told Mike.

He did the splits. If you could say a very wide Lunge was the splits.

"Okay, Okay. I think we all know that was horrible." Mike laughed "Your turn" He looked at me.

I heard a laugh behind me. Glancing quickly through my peripheral vision I saw Catherine staring back at me. I took a deep breath. Mike must have also noticed the extra attention because he added "you do not actually have to do the splits. You know. We were just joking." Mike was very sweet. He was the kind of man I could bring home to my dad and he would find nothing wrong with his mind.

"No it is okay Mike. You held up your part of the dare" I said. Allowing myself to sink into a perfectly executed split. I sat there for a minute allowing my classmates to see that I was completely comfortable. Mainly letting Catherine see it so she would shut her big ugly mouth. I returned to my feet in a breakdancing sweep. Standing to stretch my arms.

"You are a superhero!" Beth said.

"I can not be a superhero I am too young for that life. I could however be a superhero in training" I told her winking at her.

Apparently our coach was getting upset with the other classmates lack of stretching. Calling us all together into our circle again. Mike stood on one side of me Beth the other. I laughed thinking about how they were protecting me from the drama of this school. How had I already made such good friends?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my coach call out "New girl Carlie your partnered up with Jake". My world shifted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

POV: Carlie

I froze. No No No No No. Why?! I tried to keep my face friendly and not too eger. I will not be fueling the fire with my facial expressions.

The coach was explaining what he wanted all the parrings to do. Okay at least this seems easy enough. We were just counting how many sit ups, pushups, pull ups, and how far we can stretch. "The second you are done this sheet. Feel free to leave. It should take up the remaining class time" Coach said.

I could do that without fueling the fire. The coach handed out sheets of paper and assigned us matts.

Just my luck we are assigned to the matt in the corner. Across the gym from half his future power couple. Catherine was glaring up a storm at me. I decided to ignore it. It is not like I raised my hand saying I want to be partners with Jake.

Taking my paper I began walking to the matt. Jake walked beside me.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked

"Nah. You can go first." I told him. I sat down next to the matt getting ready to mark down answers on his sheet.

"What is the first task?" He asked.

"Sit ups" I told him. When he looked away to get on his back on the matt. I shook my head. I do not need to be this distracted he was just a human boy. I decided the last thing I needed was to get lost in his eyes. Making the decision to not look at his face for these exercises.

He completed 60. I have to admit that that was impressive for a human male to do. The chart we were going off of had the best label as 49 sit-ups for males. I made a new column before actually thinking about what I was doing. Creating a new box on his page that said 'Superhuman' and put his 60 score next to it.

"Your turn." He said. Grabbing my page. I got ready and pushed myself to match him. I did it. I also got 60 sit-ups done in the 60 seconds. "Impressive" he mumbled under his breath. I pretended not to have heard him. Butterflies circled around in my stomach. Switching him places I got ready to record his pushups.

Again he needed a new category. He finished 57 pushups in one minute. I made him another 'Superhuman' category here. Switching him places. I was assaulted by his scent once again. I shook my head, clearing his scent out of it. Getting ready I started my pushups. I noticed on average fit women could complete 35 pushups on average. I was going for an even 50. When I heard his husky voice say "time". I had to close my eyes to clear my thoughts. I did it an even 50.

Walking over to the wall were the pull-up bars hung. He went first again. I allowed myself to sneak glances at his tight core. I liked how his yellow cotton shirt would hug his tight back muscles as he pulled up on the bar. I was able to see all his muscles and this boy had so many. I shook my head as he did his last pull up of his 60 second time he completed 25. Relatively impressive when you looked at the other boys in the gym unable to get higher than 10.

I reached for the bar and waited for him to give me a que to start. Hearing the voices of the other students around me. Ugh. His soon to be girlfriend was gossiping up a storm. I must have been distracted because I heard Jake clear his throat and tell me "Whenever you are ready Carlie". I felt my heart flutter. Distracting myself with the task at hand. I knew I did not want to do so many in a row that the others would think I am superhuman. Though I refused to do the fitness level for women that recommended 3 pull ups was fit. I settled for 15. I think that is a good number to achieve. "Time" Jake said. I quickly dismounted from the bar. I locked eyes with Catherine she was fuming with anger. It made me laugh a little bit. She had no claim on this boy and yet she was upset when someone else was paired with him in gym. Pathetic.

The last skill test was stretching. We walked back to our matt. Jake joked in his deep sexy voice "well we both know you can stretch" laughing a bit.

"What can I say I was trained since birth" I joked back.

I went first this time. The easy touch your toes and see how far your hand fits under your feet. I let my entire hand go under my feet. I thought that any trained dancer could do the same. I laughed when I saw that splits was listed as a test. "Do I need to repeat that? I think we both know I can do the splits" I asked Jake. I was proud of myself for not looking into his eyes this entire class.

"I think you need to do the test Carlie" he told me.

"Fine" I said. Sinking into my splits. I heard a deep chest rumble. That made colour rush to my cheeks. I quickly ignored how that noise affected me. "Your turn" I said to Jake. Making sure to cover my face as much as possible. I refused to let him or anyone else know what effect he had on me.

I watched him stretch. I could not help but appreciate the way his body was able to move. He moved like a predator. His muscles looked like they are built strong enough to be in control. I shook my head hard. Get your mind outta the gutter Ren. I marked down his results. Unsurprisingly he was in the fit category. This was the only category that I did not need to put a superhuman box. "Looks like you finally found room for improvement" I told him. Handing him back his sheet.

"Maybe you could train me" His husky voice responded.

I shivered. I could not find my voice. I walked away from him and the matt. Handing in my sheet with the Coach. I quickly walked to the locker room. I passed the space. What was happening to me. This does not happen to me. I do not feel flustered around guys let alone human guys. I sat on the bench by my locker. Get yourself together Ren. You do not want this guy. You do not need him. For goodness sake you just saw him today! Love at first sight does not exist!

I stood up and marched to my locker. I needed to get some air. Changing quickly. I left my gym clothing in the locker. Tossing back on my street clothing. Struggling with my boots. I finally pulled them on just as Catherine walked in with her possy.

I quickly grabbed my bag and locked my locker. Trying to make it to the exit before she said anything. I heard her say "they do not even look good together. He will be mine."

I sighed when I slipped through the door unnoticed. I laughed. Why is this boy having such an effect on me. Needing to escape I ran out to my car. I still had time before the next class.

The car was comforting. I could still smell my families scents. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my phone. I had a text back from husband.

_Husband: Do not worry honey. People will be your friends. If not you say the word and I will be running down to your house. I will even enroll in classes if that would make you feel less alone. _

I texted him back.

_Ren: Actually I might have spoken too soon. I made two friends! One is named Mike and the other Beth. They are both really nice. I also met a boy who is driving me crazy. _

I put my phone down. I knew that the likelihood of him being near his phone was slim. Then my phone's ringtone sounded. I picked it up looking at the screen Husband Calling.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey honey. You sound stressed" He said.

"Yah today has already been a day. I have made two new friends though" I told him.

"What is this about a boy that has finally caught your eye?" He asked

"It is nothing. His scent just is overwhelming to my senses." I told him truthfully

"In what way. Like you want to drink his blood?" He asked.

"No Seth. Not in the way I want to drink his blood. It is more in the way that I want to idk." I cried into the phone "This boy is just confusing me"

"Sounds like you have a crush" Seth teased.

"I do not have a crush. Maybe this was a mistake." I told him

"Honey I think you need to find out why this boy is so captivating to you." Seth sounded sincere. Whenever he used this voice I was helpless.

"Fine." I told him.

"I am so happy that you have a crush! I was beginning to think you were broken!" He laughed into the phone "embrace your human experiences"

"Okay." I told him

"And if it does not work out we will still move to the country and get a pet dog. Nothing will change the fact that you are my best friend honey. Because you are my best friend I do want you to live you life. If this boy is making you feel things Ren. It is your obligation as a human to inquire why he is causing you to feel this way." Seth's voice was so calming and empowering I could not disagree when he talked like this.

"Thanks Seth." I told him

"Anytime baby girl" He told me.

"Ugh. I have to go to physics. Talk to you later my husband?" I asked

"Talk to you later my wife" He laughed.

We both said "bye" at the same time.

I gathered my bag and walked back into the school. I found my physics class without problems. The teacher did not want to sign my schedule. Weird. Mike waved to me from the back of the class. Pointing to the seat beside him. I skipped down the aisle and sat next to him.

"You disappeared after gym class. Beth said she did not even see you in the locker room" Mike accused the second I sat down.

"I changed really fast. I really did not want to have to talk to some people after after class" I told him.

"Catherine?" He questioned.

"Yah." I told him. "I really did not need to hear her theory that I am trying to steal her man"

He laughed.

"What" I whispered. The teacher started going over some theories in physics.

"You did not stare at him as much as he stared at you!" Mike laughed.

"You are joking." I glared at him

"You are beautiful when you glare at me. You know that?" Mike said

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Okay I get it." I told him.

"Your blush is very cute" Mike brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers. This made me blush harder. "I like seeing that I have an effect on you" Mikes voice was deep and sultry.

"Are you trying to seduce me in the middle of physics class?" I side eyed Mike.

"That depends. Is it working?" Mike whispered in my ear.

My teacher set off a simulation on the screen at the front of the class.

I pretended to be very interested. Mike touched my knee under the shared table.

What is happening here. I have never had a boy so forward about wanting me.

When my teacher asked someone to come up and solve an equation they had written on the board. I raised my hand. I needed to step away from Mike. I answered the question and the teacher let me return to my seat.

Mike did not return his hand to my knee for the rest of the class. The bell went off.

"That was a fun class" Mike said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back. I will need to talk to my mom to find out how to cool down this situation without hurting Mike's feelings.

"Where are you off to next?" Mike asked

"I have autobody." I told him.

"Oh. You are taking autobody?" Mike looked at me with bugged eyes.

"Yes. My sister taught me to love fixing cars. Might as well get credits for it" I shrugged.

"Well my classroom is the other way." Mike said looking frustrated "Unless you want me to walk you to autobody?" he asked.

"No. That is okay. I can go and find it. Thank you for offering" I told him.

I walked to the other side of the school until I reached the autobody doors. I opened the door and entered the shop. Cars are parked all over the shop floor.

"Girly I think you entered the wrong classroom. This is shop. Not cosmetics" I looked at the group of boys that just entered the room.

"Oh no. I am in the right classroom." I smiled at them.

"Boys be nice. Just because she is a girl does not mean she can not change a tire." a man wearing overalls walked out of the office. "Putter there girl" He said holding his hand out for a shake. I shook hands with him. "Do not worry about what these hooligans say." He told me "I am your shop teacher and I do not accept sexisum."

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"Okay everyone I have assigned you a partner for the first assignment of the day" The professor said "the sheet is handing on my office window"

The boys all rushed forward looking at the window.

"Do not worry doll I put you with someone who is a little bit competent in this course" the professor winked at me.

I walked over to the window. Finding my name paired with Jake. World what is happening.

"We are partners again." I heard Jakes voice behind me. "If I were you I would run to that overalls closet and grab a pair before you have to wear a size that is way to big."

I took his advice. I ran over to the closet and grabbed the last pair of overalls that would be only be slightly big on me. I quickly put them on along with the work boots that are provided in the classroom. Luckily my boots cooperated. I jammed both them, my bag, and jacket in the shop provided locker.

Walking back to Jake I saw that he was also in a pair of overalls but he had packed his own work shoes. I will have to ask aunty Rose to send me a work outfit. I did not realize that we would be working so hard today.

"We have the convertible" Jake told me.

"Oh. Pretty!" I said. Looking at the red convertible. This was a sexy car.

Jake laughed. "Living up to the female standards."

"What are we doing to it?" I asked. Popping the hood without assistance.

"Oil change" Jake said. "Crap all the lifts are being used already."

"Just jack it up I can roll myself under the hood if you work on the top of the engine." I told him. I grabbed a creeper and layed on my back.

Jake laughed and jacked the car up to give me clearance to roll over and start the oil change.

"I need a tool to take off the cap. Its stuck." I told Jake.

He laid on his stomach and reached under the car. "Let me try to twist it. Put my hand on it" He said.

I held his hand. It was not as rough as I thought it was going to be. I felt sparks fly between our fingers. I placed it on the cap. He loosened it. Flipping his hand over to hold mine for a moment. Quickly he let go.

"Thanks" I said in a dase

"No problem" He responded. I could hear him getting to his feet.

My heart took a moment to get back to normal rhythm. I drained the old oil and sealed the cap back on.

There was a loud noise. I could see the car shake on the jacks. I felt a hand on my ankle. I was yanked out from under the car. Just as it fell off the jacks. Jake pulled me up and into his arms. I was assaulted with the scent of him. I melted with the warmth of his body. I allowed myself to only focus on his body. The body that was holding me. The only body I wanted to hold me.

The screaming started then. We broke apart. Jake still held onto my hand. One of the cars on the lifts had slid off. Causing ours to come off the jacks. As well as one of the other parked cars to roll over a boys foot. A group of boys where rolling the car off his foot. The moment the car was off his foot the bleeding started. My throat burned.

I dropped Jakes hand and rushed to my shop locker. Grabbing my shoes, backpack, and jacket. Changed out of my shop clothing. And back into my shoes. I ran out the door. I knew Jake was following me. I did not trust myself to turn around. I walked all the way to my car before I felt Jakes strong hands on my shoulders. I opened my car and shoved my backpack and jacket inside. I spun around to see Jake.

"What?" I said staring at his chest. I felt my throat burn.

"Are you okay? You looked freaked out when you saw the blood" Jake asked. The panic in his voice was endearing.

"Im fine" I said. Refusing to look into his eyes.

"You are not fine. Where are you going I will drive you." He said.

I did not notice my hands were shaking. "I am going home" I told him. Forcing my hands to stop shaking.

"I will drive." He said. Picking me up and bringing me to the passengers side door. He placed me gently in the seat. Buckling me in.

"Thanks" I said. I quickly put my new address in the cars GPS. I could not be trusted right now to focus enough to get us to my house.

He got in. Having to adjust the seat so much that any other time I would have laughed.

We drove in silence. He reached over and brushed a tear off my face.

Shit. I did not realize I was crying. Come on Ren pull yourself together.

We drove up to the house. He clicked the garage door opener. I had not been paying attention. If I had I would have tried to hide Aunty Roses gift.

When he stopped I quickly got out of the car. Grabbing my bag and jacket. Jake quickly took those out of my shaking hands. He guided me into the house. Placing my stuff on an island chair. I did not stop walking until I stood on my sunken couch. Jake walked behind me never letting go of my hand. He pulled me gently to sit on his lap. I curled into him and cried. I wish my family was here. They would understand why I was so upset. I smelled the blood and felt that I needed to run away. I felt the desire to bite him and every other person in that room. They would have died if I were to have lost control. But I did not lose control. That was a win. So why was I so upset.

Jake rocked us back and forth as I cried into his chest. When I stopped crying I just felt embarrassed. I had never cried in front of a stranger before. Let alone in a stranger's arms.

I pulled away from him. Wiping my eyes. I looked down at my hand and said "sorry. I am usually not this much of a wreck".

"Shhh. Do not even worry about it." He rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry" i shock my head trying to make myself forget about what happened today.

"Hey look at me" He said. His voice was soft.

I looked up into his eyes. I found everything I could ever want there. Maybe there was something behind the fan club he had. His eyes were everything. I would fight for the opportunity to look into those eyes every single day.

Before I knew it I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel how my lips would feel on his. I wanted to breath him in as I kissed him.

I leaned closer to his mouth. He met me halfway kissing me. I felt fireworks erupt in my veins. I pulled him closer as we kissed. We did not stop kissing until I noticed the sun had left the sky.

"Oh" I said against his lips.

"Oh?" He questioned against my mouth

"The sun is gone" I told him

"Is that a que that we are meant to stop kissing?" He asked. Kissing me more.

I lost my train of thought because of his kiss. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little" He answered "but that would mean we would have to stop kissing" he groaned against my lips.

"One second" I said hopping out of his arms and off the couch. I grabbed my cell phone. "Call out pizza toppings"

"Meat." Jake laughed.

"Okay." I laughed. I ordered us a half meat lovers half vegetarian.

"Ewww. Vegetarian" Jake laughed.

"Meat hurts my stomach sometimes. Especially when it is processed meat" I told him.

"Bacon?" he asked

"Oh I will deal with a stomach ache for Bacon!" I cheered.

The food arrived. Jake and I cuddled eating the pizza on the couch. We watched television. The sound from the surround sound is amazing, I will have to tell Uncle Emmett. I ate two pieces and was completely full. I stayed in the comfort of Jake's arm. Wow I move fast. I went to school on my first day I come home with a boy. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Jake asked.

"Well it was my first day at the school. On that first day I come home with a boy." I laughed again.

He laughed "sometimes life is just amazing" his voice was in awe.

I kissed him. Hard on the mouth. "You are right. Life is amazing." I told him.

[Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think is going to happen next! Thank you for reading]


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review!

Chapter 5:

POV: Carlie.

My alarm went off. Too loud. Too soon. I rolled turing it to snooze. Arms wrapped around my body. Lips pressed against my cheek "good morning beautiful" Jake said between kisses. I rolled on top of him. Cuddling into him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Not ready to get up yet?" he asked. I shook my head against his chest. "How will you ever be a straight A student if you do not go to class today?" his tone was light and joking.

"Who says I will be a straight A student?" I asked.

"Oh come on. I saw your notes in english." he laughed again.

I loved the sound of his laughter. It made me feel like I was home. My alarm went off for a second time. I rolled off him heading to the bathroom. I flipped my hair into a pretty ponytail. Walking past him still in bed I ventured into my closet. Flipping through clothing options I settled on jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing too fancy today. Slipping ballet flats on I walked back out into the bedroom. Jake was not there. I panicked.

I ran down the stairs to find him still topless in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. "Hey gorgeous how do you like your eggs?" He asked. His gaze taking me in from my toes to my head. I melted as his gaze traveled over me.

"Sunny side" I commented.

He tossed two sunny side up eggs onto a plate with a helping of bacon on the side. He dished himself up four over easy eggs and bacon. Walking to the other side of the table. He laughed "are you going to stand on the stairs all day?"

"What. I like the view" I commented.

"Well. You know we do not have to go to school today." He said. Walking over to me. I jumped into his arms. This felt right.

"What would we do if we did not go to school?" I asked. He eyed my hot tub. I laughed "No we are not skipping school to do that."

He placed me down on the floor. We both quickly ate our food. I forgot to pack a lunch. I will be buying from the Cafeteria again today. Oh well.

"Jake" I said. I felt the blood run out of my face.

"What is the matter?" Jakes hands where on my body in an instant holding me up so I did not hit the floor.

"Your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"I do not have a girlfriend. Unless you would like that title" He said with a wink.

"No. you do. Catherine." I still felt faint.

Jake laughed "Catherine is not my girlfriend as much as she wishes she was."

"She is going to make my life horrible" I whispered

"How?" Jake asked

"We can not appear to date at school" I told him.

"Why?" Jake asked

"Is it not obvious? We moved so fast last night that the human population at school will not know what hit them" I said. "Also I would really not like to be known as the girl who took a boy home the first day of classes"

"Did you not like that we" He started.

I interrupted him "Of course I liked that we kissed and that I woke up after a night of cuddling to you being in my bed. I am not saying that I did not like all those things. What I am saying is that I would not like the entire school knowing those things." I felt defeated. First day at a new school and I bring a boy home. Maybe I was still too young to make good decisions on my own.

"Okay." Jake seemed confused.

"Let's just be friends at school. At least for a little while then we can come out as official. I just really do not want the entire population at the school to think I am a slut." I told him.

"You are not a slut. We did not do anything last night. Just cuddled." Jake pulled me into a hug.

"I know that. You know that. But that is not what the school population is going to assume." I told him calmly.

"Okay. We will just be friends at school. Just so you know I do not regret anything that happened here last night" Jake told me still hugging me.

"Me neither" I told him sincerely.

"Okay. Well I will see you at school then." He told me. Dropping the hug and heading for the door.

"Do you want me to drive you to your place?" I asked.

"Nah. My house is not far from here." He said. Pulling me to him one more time he kissed me hard "see you soon then."

"See you soon then." I said back.

The drive to school was anticlimactic. The entire time I drove I was bouncing in my seat. Excited to see Jake again. I pulled into the parking lot and took a last row spot like yesterday. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack. I needed to hand this into the office. With yesterday's events I had forgotten.

The office was almost empty. I walked up to the secretary. Not the same one I saw yesterday. This one was a young woman with blond hair.

"Hi. I am here to show you my schedule" I told her.

"Okay. Why?" she asked

"My English teacher told me I was supposed to get all my teachers to sign it and hand it into the office at the end of the first day. I forgot to hand it in yesterday." I told her.

"That's not a thing" She said. "Sorry to have wasted your time"

I left the office. Confused. Walking to my english class I passed Jake. He was standing in his typical possy of girls and jocks. He scrunched his eyebrows as I passed. I mouthed 'Later'.

"I know right. It's confusing to see how such an ugly girl could even get into this school" Cathrine laughed. Along with everyone else in the group. Everyone that is except Jake.

I sat at my desk until class time. Watching all the students file in. Beth walked up to me. "Hey girl!" She seemed excited.

"Hey!" I matched her level of enthuseasum. "Whats up?"

"Today is the day that girls will be asking boys to the dance!" She exclaimed.

"What dance?" I asked confused.

"The one on friday silly. The back to school dance!" She looked at me like I had just insulted her family. "Where has your head been. Anyway, I think I am finally going to ask Mike"

"You like Mike?" I asked.

"Yes." She blushed. "But he has not thought of me as anything other than a friend." She stuck her finger out and poked my desk "This time I am going to ask him!"

I clapped. "You should. You both are really cute together"

"Who are you going to ask?" Beth asked.

"I am not sure." I said honestly. Just then Jake entered the room and sat in the desk beside mine. "Even if I dont have anyone to go with I promise I will go" I told beth.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah of course! I love dances" I told her.

The rest of english class went by really fast. Twice our teacher Jeff got distracted when he looked at me. What is that all about. I heard Jake's low growl. I giggled. Once class was over everyone filled out really fast. Jake and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

"You going to ask me to the dance?" Jake asked.

"We will see" I told him. Sneaking a quick kiss before walking past him and out into the hall.

Chemistry seemed to drag on. I could not focus. Thoughts spinning on if I should ask Jake to the dance. Or hold up our facade that we do not like each other.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Mike asked as our teacher set us to do volcano experiments.

"Umm, I do not actually know" I answered honestly

"Well you know you and I could always go together." He said trying to be casual

"Is this not a girls ask boys to the dance dance?" I asked him

"That is just for today." He said. I looked at him confused. He continued "Today girls ask boys, tomorrow boys ask girls, Thursday anyone can ask anyone. Friday is the dance."

"Interesting system" I told him.

"Yeah it is new this year. Something about balancing out the responsibility amongst the student population." Mike shrugged.

"I think I know who you should go with." I told him. He eyed me suspiciously. "Beth" I whispered.

"Beth would never go for me. She will get snatched up by a jock before this nerd" he pointed to himself "could even get the words out."

"So you like her?" I asked

"Yeah. I have had a crush on Beth since elementary school. That does not mean she likes me though." He told me.

"I say go for it" I whispered to him.

Once Chemistry was done and the classroom was cleaned from the explosions the volcanoes had, we headed off to lunch. For the second time this week I ordered food from the cafeteria. I luckily got the last vegetarian option. Walking back to my seat with Beth and Mike I passed by the table Jake was sitting at with his possy.

I must have looked at him too long because Catherine commented "take a picture it will last longer."

I looked down at the floor walking fast. Sitting with my friends I could still see the back of Jake's head. Why was he so cute.

"Earth to Carlie" Mike said laughing

"Oh. Are you crushing on Jake?" Beth asked.

"Not really" I told her.

"But enough to think about inviting him to the dance?" Mike asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No" I told them. Eating my food.

"No" they both said in unison.

"You have been looking at the back of his head for the past ten minutes" Beth informed me.

I laughed thinking she was exaggerating. I glanced at the clock on the wall. She was right. Ten minutes really did pass.

"Even if I did like him enough to ask him to the dance. Catherine would find a way to ruin my chances" I told them.

"Your right" Mike said.

We finished eating. Walking to the gym lockers together. Mike went into the boys and we walked into the girls. Beth's locker was on the same wall as mine we both changed into our gym gear. I was leaning against my locker, waiting for Beth to finish lacing up her shoes when Catherine walked in.

Walking right up to me she stood facing me. The only thing separating us was a tiny bench. "I just wanted to tell you to quit staring at my boyfriend." She said in her snotty voice.

"I did not think you guys were dating" I commented.

"We are." She glared.

"Sure you are." I said. I might have been a bit more confident because he slept in my bed last night.

"We arrived at school together." She stated.

This statement hurt. I mean I told him to do what he would normally do. Does he normally carpool with her?

"Sorry I did not see you carpooling" I shot back.

"You will see." She stated walking away from us to get ready for gym.

Beth and I walked out of the locker room and into the main gym. Looks like today was a game of baseball. I laughed as I spotted Mike laying on a matt in the corner of the gym.

"Mike. Carlie almost got into a fight in the girls locker room" Beth told him.

"What? How? You where only in there for a few minutes." Mike looked confused.

"I did not. I just told Catherine that I did not believe she was dating Jake." I informed him. Sitting down on the matt next to him.

"Wow. Do you have a death wish?" Mike asked with a laugh.

"No. I told him. I just did not understand the need to lie. I do not think they are dating" I told Mike.

Catherine walked into the gym then followed by her squad. She glared at me. I could not help myself I waved back.

"Yup. Carlie has a death wish" Beth commented.

Jake walked in to the gym. His eyes finding mine. He seemed to relax when he saw me. Butterflies spun around my stomach. Maybe I was being dumb. Maybe just Maybe we should just come out to the population as a couple.

That's when it happened. My heart lurched. As Catherine took Jakes face into her hands and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Review! Happy reading!

Chapter 6:

POV: Carlie

My heart stopped. I layed back on the matt. All I saw was them kissing when I closed my eyes. Why did this hurt so much? I know we spent one night together. Not like we even officially together outside of school. I took a deep breath. I would be stronger than this. I sat up. That all occurred faster than I a human could track. I wiped my face and went back to looking like an unattached onlooker.

Jake had his hands on Cathrines shoulders. I missed the moment that they broke the kiss. That was a relief. I did not actually have to picture who pulled away from the kiss being burned in my brain for the rest of my life.

"You okay?" Beth whispered to me.

"Yes. I am fine" I told her.

"It was not consensual if that changes anything for you" Mike told me. I did not trust myself to say anything else. "I can take notes for you in physics if you would like to run" Mike told me.

I shook my head "If I leave she wins." my voice was harder than I expected it to be.

Coach came out saving me from more questions. "Put your name on the position you want to play for today." He said. Wheeling out a white board.

I quickly ran over and signed up for Left outfield. Grabbing a glove out of the bag next to the whiteboard I ran outside to my position. Sitting in the field I waited for the other students to file out.

The game went by fast. Both Jake and Catherine are on the batting team. Today was just great. When Jake was standing on third base he tried to get my attention. I refused to look at him. I distracted myself by running and catching the ball. I will have to text my future husband that I will be looking at dog breeders tonight. I could probably amazon ship a puppy to me in two days. I could get multiple puppies and fill my life with them and be happy as the crazy dog lady. I laughed.

Wrong time to laugh. Catherine was up to bat and she missed the ball. Glaring at me like I was the reason she missed the ball. Hint I was not. She just sucked. It is not my fault that I was playing baseball the second I could walk. Which was less than a month since I was born.

I wish high schoolers could actually hit the ball. All I wanted to do was run. Jake was up to bat. This was probably my only opportunity to actually run for the ball. He swung the bat and sent the ball right to me. I had to run a little ways and jump but I caught it. I ran forward going to tag the person running from second to third. I took a risk and slid tagging non other than Catherine. She pouted "I guess now I will have time to kiss my boyfriend some more" She winked at me and walked away. I tossed the ball back to Mike who was pitching. Passing Beth on third base. She smiled at me as I passed.

The game was called off because the storm clouds came in. I laughed. This would never stop a game in Forks. We would continue even when the lightning started. All the california kids ran for the doors. I sat in the field letting the rain splash against my face. It reminded me of my childhood. All I wanted to do in this moment was to go home. No Jake no Cathrine, nothing except my future husband and my parents. I was dumb to think I was old enough to do this on my own.

"You are getting soaked" Jake's voice said from behind me.

"So. I have other clothing inside." I did not look at him.

"I did not kiss her" he defended.

I stood up. "Your right it is raining really hard" I agreed.

As I was walking past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. The rain splashed off our faces as we kissed.

I tried pushing him away. He held me closer. I decided to try to be uninteresting in the kiss. He pulled away after a moment "Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed.

I pulled my arm back and punched him hard in the mouth. I heard a crunch. I felt the bones in my hand break. Fuck.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. He acted like he did not even feel my punch.

"Yeah I am fine." I pushed past him walking into the school. I quickly got dressed in the locker room ignoring the pain in my hand. I will have to call dad. See which one of my family members are closest. I just really need someone to reset my hand. I knew how to do it. I just could not do it to myself. Or talk someone through it.

Once dressed I sent a quick text to Mike. _'Cover for me? I need to get out of this place for the rest of the day"_

I got a text back from Mike saying _'Of course girl. I got your back.'_

I held my wet clothing in my bad hand. The slight chill of them made the bones feel better. Leaving the locker room to my surprise I saw Jake.

"How is your hand" he said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I glared at him.

"What. I am sorry you hurt your hand but you did punch my face. So I figured I have a right to smile at that." He smiled bigger. "So seriously how is your hand?" He said concern washing over his face.

"I do not need you to come with me. I will be fine on my own." I told him. I walked into the main office.

The secretary looked at me then through me at Jake.

"Hi." I started.

Then was interrupted by Jake "Carlie fell and I fear she broke her hand. I will be taking her to the hospital," he smiled at her.

She melted. "Yes of course. I will make you both an excused absence for the rest of the day"

"Thank you miss," Jake guided me out of the office. "I am driving you to the Hospital."

"No you are not." I told him. The last thing I needed was for my parents to know that I went to the hospital. I was not 100% human. That meant being treated in a human hospital without someone in on the secret treating me would be a very bad thing. "Listen. I need to go home and ice my hand. It is not broken." I told him.

"Fine. Have it your way" He guided me to the passengers side of a Volkswagen Rabbit. "Get in. I am driving you home then."

I caved climbing into the car. He got into the driver's seat and started driving us to my house. "So is this Catharines car?" I asked. I remembered her taunting me with them carpooling today.

"What? No!" he looked at me through his side eye. "I fixed this car up. Scouring dump yards to find all the pieces I need."

"Oh. Sorry. Catherine told me you carpooled this morning" I was embarrassed.

"What. No we live near each other and she is always trying to get us to carpool but, I honestly just do not want her in my car." Jake told me.

We pulled into my driveway. I walked into my house. "I am going to call my dad. He will know what to do with my hand." I told him.

I tried my dads phone. Three times. He did not pick up.

"I can call my friend. He has set hands before." Jake said.

"Sure. I need it to be set before it heals." I told him. I walked into my gym and pulled the huge first aid kit out. Setting it on the floor beside the couch. Opening it I found my hand brace that Grandpa made for me in just this emergency. Though I do not think he thought I would need it because I punched someone in the face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hi" he said into the phone. "Sure, Sure. Listen I need you to talk me through how to set a broken hand". He sighed "No Sam it is not my hand"

I grabbed ice out of my freezer. Apparently this is going to take a moment.

"Just talk me through it please" Jake beged "Yeah okay I did, and yes she broke her hand." he waited a moment listening to the person on the other side of the phone. "No Sam she does not want to go to the hospital talk me through it." he paused "I am not telling you where I am Sam. Please Just Help Me" he begged. "That is all you do?" he sounded surprised. "Oh and we will need a brace" he looked at me. I held the brace up, Jake nodded. "Okay thank you Sam. Hey say hi to my dad for me please" Jake hung up the phone.

Okay this might hurt. Jake held my hand. I looked away. Felt a pop and my hand started to throb. Jake attached the brace to my hand. Covering it with the ice I had grabbed earlier.

"How does that feel?" Jake asked.

"Better" I told him truthfully "thank you doctor Jake" I joked.

"You are a very cooperative patient" he joked back.

"I am sorry I hit you." I told him.

"You had all right to hit me. I was a jerk. I knew that you are the only girl I want and yet I did not stop Cathrine from kissing me" he ducked his head as he spoke.

"Did you want to stop it?" I asked my voice sounded small.

"Yes and I did." He answered.

"I could not watch you kissing her. So, I was not looking at who decided to look away." I cried. Feeling a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What would you rather me do?" He begged "Did you want me to hit her the second she kissed me?"

"No. Obviously not" I sobbed.

"I am not interested in her!" he demanded "why can you not see that?"

"Every second I see her she is flaunting you" I choked.

He pulled me onto his body. Rocking us as he did he hummed a song I had only heard a few times in my life. Seth used to hum it to me when I was a child. I relaxed into the familiar tune.

He held me until all my tears had dried. I let him cradle me. In these moments I felt like he was truly mine. The second he left this house I did not feel as secure.

"Oh." I gasped.

"What" He questioned.

"I forgot my car at school" I growed.

He laughed "there is no way that you can drive with that hand. Trust me I had a friend break her hand when I was younger. She could not drive in the brace"

"Did she also break her hand on your face?" I inquired. There was no way this happened to this boy twice.

"Actually yes." He said.

"You are ridiculous!" I giggled.

He kissed the top of my head. "How about I go and get your car from the school parking lot?" he asked.

"Sure. I will call you an uber" I kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed me back just as hard. Leaning away from his mouth I ordered the uber. The second I was done ordering it. His mouth was back on mine.

The alert that an Uber was outside came far to fast for my liking. He kissed me one more time "I will be right back" He kissed me and ran out the door.

Quickly I packed away my first aid kit. I wandered around my house. Not planning on taking an extended day off I had nothing that I needed to do. Grabbing my wet gym cloathing I loaded them in my washing machine. I perched on my couch. Dad was not near his phone. I called him enough to make him panic the second he gets back to his phone. Which one of my family members would not freak out about me being broken?

I dialed Uncle Emmett's number into my phone. This sucked. Why did I punch him with my right hand. Now I had to use my weak hand to do everything.

Uncle Emmett picked up on his phone on the second ring "Hey girly what's up?" He asked.

"Hey" I hesitated. Secretly I was hoping he was also not going to pick up.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Well I might have broken my hand." I admitted in a rush.

"Might have or did?" He demanded.

"Did. Do not worry I have it set in a brace. I did not go to the hospital" I told him

"How?" He inquired.

"Well… That is not a great story… By that I mean I look like a crazy person." I told him

"Spill." He said. I could tell by his tone that he was laughing at me on the inside.

"I punched a boy in the mouth." I admitted feeling ashamed.

"Holly shit. How is the boy? Did you kill him?" He sounded more serious than I had ever heard my Uncle sound before.

"He is fine. Trust me he has a thick skull" I sighed into the phone.

"Do I want to know why you punched him?" Emmett's voice was now the one I called his dad voice.

"I do not know. Do you?" I asked

"You know what just tell me one thing." He paused "did he try to"

I interrupted "no. He was being kind. I just overreacted. I have a crush on him and he kissed another girl and yeah." I stopped myself.

"Awe! Rosalie!" He called "Guess what!"

"Uncle Emmett!" I screamed into the phone.

"What Emmett?" I heard Auntie Rosalie's voice over the phone.

"Your on speaker kiddo tell your Aunty" Uncle Emmett commented.

"I punched a boy in the face and broke my hand" I repeated into the phone defeated.

"No. Not that part!" Emmett said.

"You broke your hand are you okay? Do you need us to come there?" Aunty Rosalie's concerned voice came through the phone.

"I think she is fine Rosalie" Uncle Emmett's voice sounded like his innuendo tone."Tell her why you hit the boy" he prompted.

I fell back onto the couch sighing. "Because I have a crush on him." I said.

"You have a crush!" Aunty Rosalie cheered.

"Our little girl is growing up!" Emmett joined in the cheering.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Aunty Rosalie asked.

"I tried. Dad did not pick up his phone" I told her.

Jake walked back into the house then. "Hey guys I am going to have to let you go. Can you let mom and dad know that I am fine?" I asked

Jake came up and kissed my other cheek.

"Is he there right now?" Aunty Rosalie asked.

"Of course he is there" Uncle Emmett commented.

"Can you let mom and dad know I am fine and safe?" I begged them.

"Of course we can. Do you want them to call you or…" She trailed off.

"Whatever they want. If you think they are in a good mind to call me let them" I told her.

"You kids have fun. Bye Ren!" Uncle Emmett said.

"Be safe" Aunty Rosalie commented.

"I will I love you both" I said.

"Love you too" they said at the same time.

We hung up the phone.

"Your family?" Jake asked.

"Yah. I called my dad three times when we were looking for guidance to find out how to fix my hand. So I called my Uncle to let him know I am fine." I told him.

"That makes sense." Jake's face looked like he was holding something back.

"What do you want to ask me?" I said to him.

"I am just wondering how a teenager gets a house like this." His arms gestures around to the house "without parents also living here?" He asked.

"Oh". I paused. "Thats fair. My parents are really overprotected. But they have to work a lot. So I convinced them to let me try life on my own. Temporarily of course." I told him almost all the truth.

"You wanted to try freedom so soon?" Jake asked.

"I am an only child. My parents did not think they could have children. My dad called me their miracle baby. That is a lot to live up to all the time. I was lucky growing up to have an extended family that did not treat me like I was consistently breakable. My Uncles would teach me to fight. My best friend would go out hunting with me. Of course I have a grandfather that loves fishing. So I spent my saturday mornings out on a boat, just my grandfather, his best friend, my best friend and me. I had a perfect life. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to start somewhere on my own I guess" I told him.

"I get that. You do not know this but I also live on my own." Jake said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I kinda ran away from home." Jake looked ashamed.

"Can I ask why?" I inquisited.

"Of course you can ask. For you I would answer anything." He kissed me.

I pulled him upstairs. Growing up with my mom I learned that bedrooms are the place for deep conversations. I guided him to the bed. We sat in the middle. Enjoying the sun coming through the floor to ceiling windows.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"I ran away from home. It was a spur of the moment decision. I thought I was in love when I was younger. When I found out that the person I loved was getting married to another guy. It broke me. I had a good support network but they also supported the girl marrying the other man. I was heartbroken. So I just ran. Taking nothing, I fled the community. Picking up the few odd jobs that I could find. I soon made my way down here. This past summer I made quite a bit of money. That ment I had enough in the bank to go to school and finish my education. Then I met you. Now we are here" Jake finished.

"Is it rude for me to say that I am glad that you did not fall in love with the other girl?" I asked sheepish.

"Of course not. Because I was made for you." Jake told me.

I smiled.

"Have you had contact with your family since you left?" I asked

"Here and there. I can never truly get away from my family. They are always in my head" Jake laughed. I joined in, he did not have a clue how real that statement was for me.

"Seriously when was the last time you talked to them?" I bugged him.

"Today" He looked into my eyes. Touching my hand splint "I called a close family friend to find out how to set your hand." He sighed "I am sorry about this by the way."

"Don't be. I was the one who punched you" I commented.

He kissed me. I fell into his kisses. Losing myself in his touch.

We emerged from our makeout session when I heard my phone ringing. Jake stopped kissing me. "Don't stop. If they truly need me they will call again" I told him. Pulling him back onto of me. The phone stopped ringing "see I told you they did not need me" I kissed him harder.

The phone rang again. I growled. "Now that is sexy" Jake said his eyes

I rolled over grabbing my phone. "Hey I will start dinner" Jake said. Leaving me to answer the phone alone.

I answered the phone "Hello?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Mom's voice came through the phone.

"Yes mom I am fine. Just a misunderstanding and my human side getting hurt" I told her.

"You punched a boy?" She asked.

"You talked to Uncle Emmett?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now tell me why did you punch the boy?" Mom's voice sounded amused.

"He let another girl kiss him." I told her. Feeling pathetic.

"AND?" She prodded.

"And it made me jealous. Insanely jealous. So when he tried to explain why he kissed the other girl I tried to hold in how upset I was. Then he kissed me trying to make me realize that he liked me too. But mom I was so mad at him. So, I punched him in the mouth." I told my mom. Feeling embarrassed.

"Uncle Emmett said you broke your hand" Mom reported.

"Yeah. Do not worry I have it set in a brace" I told her. Feeling my teeth burst into flames.

"Okay. Honey are you sure you are old enough to live on your own? That reaction was not one of a grown adult. It was more of one a child would do" She told me.

"I know mom" I felt so bad!

"Is the boy okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah he is fine. Hard headed." I laughed.

"So you have a crush. Do you need parental supervision?" She asked.

"Did you need parental supervision" I shot back

"Fine. Your right. Okay I just wanted to check in and make sure my baby girl is okay. You are okay right? You know I will drive to you in a heartbeat, all you have to do is ask."

"I know mom. Yes I am okay. Just made a rash decision" I told her.

"I love you nudger" Mom said. I felt my heart expand.

"I love you too my mommy!" I told her.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I left my phone on the bed and ran down to eat dinner with Jake. I was stuffed full of the hamburger.

"Jake you are an amazing cook" I congratulated him.

"Thank you. I had to learn to cook from a young age." He told me. Glancing outside he added "As much as I do not mind wearing the same clothes everyday, it might become obvious soon. I think I need to run home and pack a bag." He looked at me.

"Of course." I hopped up and grabbed a bright purple large rolling luggage from the front hall closet. "Use this. I want you to pack to stay a while." I told him.

"How long is a while?" He questioned.

"Let's start with forever and see if we want longer" I told him.

He kissed me hard. "I will be back as fast as I can."

"Be safe" I whispered against his mouth.

"Of course. Anything for you." He kissed me one more time then walked out of the house with the luggage.

I quickly ran upstairs and made room for him in my closet. That did not take up enough time. I ran tossing my gym clothing into the dryer and turning it on. Running up stairs I took a shower. Changing into a pair of my silk green pajamas.

I got a text from Husband. _'Heard you broke your hand are you okay?'_

I texted him back _'yeah that was embarrassing. Its a long story' _

Text from Husband. _'Oh I know your Uncle told me the second he found out' _

I texted back _'oh good so everyone knows now?' _

Text from Husband. _'No. Not everyone. I do not think anyone has told Sam and Emily yet. You know she is in labour right now!' _

I texted him back _'Yay! New Baby!' _

Text from Husband _'Yeah everyone is really excited. You will have to come visit soon' _

I texted him back _'soon! I promise. Seth I am really tired. I have to go to sleep. Is that okay?' _

Text from Husband _'of course honey. I am so glad you are safe'_

I texted him back _'I love you' _

Text from Husband _'I love you! ;)'_

I left the text unopened. Placing my phone on its charger. I curled into my bed. Trying to keep myself awake. I fell asleep as I heard Jake coming into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review!

Chapter 7:

POV: Carlie.

I woke up in the middle of the night. My hand was killing me. I think I had been running on pure adrenaline keeping the pain away. Now that I was relaxed and had no adrenaline pumping through my veins. I untangled myself from Jake's arms. Sitting up on the side of my bed. Jake rolled over completely asleep, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Grabbing my phone I headed downstairs.

I turned on my tv and plopped down onto the couch. Debating taking pain killers. I hate painkillers, they make me feel high. Even something small like tylenol. I once sprained my ankle and my dad gave me a dose of tylenol. I have never hallucinated more in my life. Grandpa think it has an effect on my gift. Forcing my visions outside of myself for me to watch. That is why I have not taken any painkillers for the past ten years. The only time I have taken them is when I am really sick and under family supervision. If my hands pain gets worse I might book a flight home so I can take some.

I need a distraction. Flipping my phone over I went to text Seth back. If anyone of my friends would be willing to be a distraction it would be Seth. Weird. His text message was off the main screen. I thought unanswered and unopened text messages stayed on the main screen. I stared at my phone confused. No the message should have definitely stayed on the main screen. Opening my phone I flipped over to Seth's messages. Maybe I had answered him in my sleep. Nope. His message was still there and unopened. Wow the pain is making me lose my mind. Maybe I am just crazy.

I called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey" Seth said his voice laced in sleep.

"Hi" I said, my voice still sounded confused.

"What's up?" He asked picking up on my confused voice.

"My hand really hurts," I admitted

"Which is making you confused?" He sounded more confused.

"No. I am confused about my phone. I left your message unanswered and unopened when I fell asleep. It was not on my lock screen when I went to call you." I told him. Feeling crazier as I admitted this.

"No that is weird" Seth validated.

"I thought so. That is not the reason I am calling you though." I told him.

"Oh? What is the real reason you are calling me?" He sounded more awake.

"To distract me from my hand" I told him.

"Shit. Your hand is setting right?" He asked.

"Yeah. It has been setting for at least eight hours now" I told him.

"Oh gosh you are now in the worst part of it" He told me. "This part is when your hands muscles adjust to your bone placement. Your nerves will feel like they are on fire in their hand."

A sob escaped my lips. I had been working so hard on keeping it in. His confirmation that this was the worst part for the pain, just made me realize how much pain I truly was in. I stood up quickly and ran to my freezer. Jamming my hand in the icebox.

"Honey! Do you need me to run down to you?" Seth sounded like he was distressed.

"No" I cried. "I will be fine" Tears streamed down my face.

"I can be there in an hour." Seth told me.

"No. Do not come here. In an hour this pain will be over I know it" I told him

"Honey you need to do what we did when you broke your ankle when you were younger" Seth said.

"I did not break my ankle I only sprained it" I told him my voice quivered slightly.

"You did break your ankle" Seth stated. "Your dad knew that you would freak out if you knew you broke it. So told us all to call it sprained."

"What. No." I let out a slight sob

"Yes. Baby girl you broke your ankle. Sprains do not require that boot doc put you in" Seth commented.

My hand was finally fully numb. I pulled my hand out of the freezer shaking off the excess ice that stuck to the metal in the brace. The movement made my hand sting. I released another sob.

"Honey. If you are not going to let me come to you. You need to be unconscious during this time of healing." Seth begged me.

"Talk me to sleep?" I asked him. My voice sounded small. Walking over to my couch I curled up laying my head on my phone so I could still hear Seth's voice. Seth had talked me to sleep often when I was sick or hurt. His voice held something in it that would comfort me. I relaxed as I listened to his deep breathing. Waiting for him to start. I pulled a couch blanket over me and shut off the tv. Listening to nothing but Seth's voice.

"Emily had her baby. It is a boy. She named him Jayden. The second Leah looked at him she imprinted. So that is a bit of weirdness that is currently happening. I went on patrol yesterday and chased a human feeder off the land. It was not friendly. Your dad is pissed that he allowed you to live on your own for the first time and that is when you develop a crush. I think he wanted to do the entire dad routine. You know the guy comes to pick you up for a date and the dad is shining his gun" Seth laughed. I felt myself drifting as he talked. "Claire really wants you to come home. She says that La Push got so much more boring without you here. Quill keeps thinking about proposing to Claire. DO NOT TELL HER." He warned. "She has been dropping hints that she would like him to propose. Though she has been doing that since they got pretend married when she was seven. Do you remember that? Embry and I where Quills best men and you stood as Clairs maid of honor. You girls convinced Alice to make everyone outfits. Though you wanted your outfit to be themed like the little mermaid. It worked because Claire wanted to be Cinderella." Seth's voice held a steady tempo. I was starting to fall asleep. My breathing was even and consistent. I took a deep breath. That was a way I showed I was falling asleep. "Okay my favorite person. I hear your breathing. I am going to sing you the song that you would always fall asleep too. I love you." Seth's voice sounded so loving.

"I love you too" I mumbled into the phone.

Seth began to sing the Quileute lullaby. The same one Jake had done earlier. After a few moments I was asleep. I heard Seth tell me "I love you honey. If you need me please tell me to come. I will be their in a heartbeat."

I woke to the morning sun streaming through my bedroom windows. Rolling over I stretched. My hand did not feel like it was broken anymore.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I heard Jake say.

"Good morning" I answered refusing to open my eyes. Feeling his lips on my cheek I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"Much better" I told him.

"How much better? Like go to school amount better?" He inquired.

"Yeah I feel good enough to go to school" I told him. Shooting straight up in bed.

"You sure?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah I feel fine today." I told him. I looked around my bedroom. Instantly confused. "How am I in bed? I thought I passed out on the couch." I questioned

"You did. I found you sleeping on the couch last night." His eyebrows pulled together.

"I needed to ice my hand last night. I did not want to wake you" I told him

"Your face was stained with tears. Next time please wake me." He took a deep breath to steady himself "I have never woken up in as much of a panic as I did last night."

"I am sorry." I told him touching his face with my good hand.

"Its okay. I am just relieved that you are alright." He told me

I kissed him. He kissed me back with a little less energy than he did last night. Did he think I was fragile now?

"I will go start breakfast" He said. Leaving without kissing me.

Quickly I took off my brace and moved my hand. Everything seemed to be in order. Thank you vampire half for your fast healing abilities. The only thing left on my hand that would show I had been hurt was a slight blue and purple bruise along my knuckles.

Quickly I got dressed in a long shirt and leggings opting for the ballerina flats I wore yesterday. Tossing my hair I let it hang in its natural relaxed curls. Running down the stairs I saw Jake sitting on an island chair.

"I made us oatmeal today." Jake said "My mom used to call it a cure all. If we played out in the rain the day before she would make us this. So we would not catch a cold"

I happily ate the oatmeal. He had flavored it with sugar and cinnamon. It was so good. I grabbed my gym clothing out of the dryer tossing them into my backpack.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jake.

He had changed into a white shirt with red flannel button up on top with his usual worn jeans and sneakers. " ." He started "Listen I need to run home before school I forgot something."

"Oh okay. Well we can stop by your house on the way to school" I told him grabbing my keys off the hook.

"Um. No I need to go alone." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Okay I guess" I mumbled.

"I will see you at school" He said kissing me on my forehead and walking out the door.

That was weird. I shook my head clearing it of his weirdness. Climbing into the car I drove to school. Walking into English I had half expected to see Jake waiting in his chair. Beth was already in the classroom and she waved me over.

"You ditched school yesterday?" She commented. Not judging my decisions just commenting that it happened.

"Yeah. I needed to get out of this place for the afternoon." I told her. Folding my hands on my desk.

"Oh my god what happened to your hand its purple!" She shreached.

"Nothing. I take a boxing class and I must have punched the bag to frequently" I told her.

"You. Are. A. Badass!" She said admiringly.

"Thanks. But I do not think I am a complete badass. True badasses would not have had to leave school yesterday because their crush kissed someone else" Saying that outloud still stung.

Class started with no sign of Jake. Weird. I would have thought he would show up by now. When class ended and there was still no sign of him I pulled out my phone to text him. Shit. I do not have his number. How could a boy be sleeping at my house and I do not have his number. I shrugged it off. Something must have come up.

Mike was nervous as I entered the chemistry classroom. His hands fidgeting and rearranging his pencils every two seconds.

"You okay?" I asked him

"Is it that obvious?" He asked

"A little. Why are you nervous" I commented.

"Today is the day that the boys get to invite the girls to the party." He said. Swallowing hard.

"And?" I asked.

"AND. I am going to ask Beth but what if she says no. What If she doesn't like me! What if this ruins our friendship!" He panicked. Putting his head down on the desk in defeat. I laughed. "Why are you laughing" his muffled voice asked.

"She likes you Mike." I told him.

"No she does not." He countered back

"Yes she does. She was going to ask you to the dance yesterday. Probably chickened out." I told him.

"Your sure?" He stated.

"Yes I am sure. Have you seen the way she looks at you. You are the only thing she wants in this world Mike." I told him.

"Holly crap." Mike gasped.

The teacher started class and would glare at Mike any time he even started to ask me another question.

I walked with mike to the cafeteria. The second he spotted Beth he walked up to her. Got down on one knee. Pulled a rose out of his backpack. Taking her hand he asked "Beth will you go to the dance this friday with me?"

"Yes!" She screamed.

He stood up and they hugged. It was really cute to watch.

"Why are you not at school?" I overheard one of Cathines possy talkingon the phone. "Wait what!" She paused. I listed closer. "You and Jake had sex!" She cheered.

My heart broke. Jake did not show up for the remainder of the day. Neither did Catherine. I had finally given up all hope as I walked into autobody.

"Girly you where not here yesterday. Due to the accident the school is taking time to reevaluate the safety gear in this classroom. So you won't be having class today." The teacher said.

"Okay sir. Do you know when we will be having class?" I asked.

"Not yet. The school will announce it over the speakers. Whenever they decided this is a safe enough classroom environment" He said.

I nodded

Walking out to my car I could not stop the feeling of betrayal. I knew Jake was not mine. What if Catherines friend was right. What if my Jake. I paused. Not my. What if Jake did choose to have sex with her. So what. He was a human boy. This was nothing more than a crush.

I called my mom. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey nudger what's up?" her voice sounded happy.

"My heart is confused mom" I told her. Connecting the phone to my car so I could talk as I drove.

"What is it confused about?" she asked

"You know how I have a crush." I said

"Yes. on. What is his name again nug?" she questioned

"Jake" I let out in a sob

"Ugh. Why are Jakes the worst" She commented to herself

"What?" I asked

"I had issues with a Jake when I was around your age. He drove me up the wall. I even punched him" She said matter of factly

I laughed "As a human or a vampire?"

"Human. That punch did much more damage to me than I did to him. Jakes have thick skulls" She told me.

"Yes they do." I confirmed.

"Honey if your heart is confused take some space. That is always what I needed." She advised

"You know what mom you are right" I told her.

"Glad I could help." Her voice sounded happy.

We said our goodbyes as I drove up my driveway. Parking my car in the garage. I started walking past Aunty Rosalie's gift when I decided I needed to go hunting. Running upstairs I put on my hunting gear. There was a knock at my front door. Opening it I found a delivery person asking me to sign for a package. I did. Bringing the package inside I saw that It was a new hoodie from Uncle Emmett. It smelled like him. I put it on. Walking out into my garage I got in the flashy car. I would drive until I found a forest big enough to hid me in. I needed to escape my mind. I needed to escape and give into my vampire nature.


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review! I love hearing what you all think!

Chapter 8

POV: Jacob

I climbed into my Volkswagen Rabbit and began driving back to my house. I did not lie to her. I did not lie to her. I do need to go back to my place. I needed to get back to my place. I needed to. Ugh she would not understand. I am so frustrated. I have only ever been more frustrated once in my life.

_FLASHBACK_

Fuck. Stop thinking about that time. It is going to hurt me more in the long run. I could not stop myself from bringing up the memory of Bella. I remember her telling me to kiss her. Her lips against mine. Our future laid out before us. The possibility of our children. I could see it in her eyes as she threw that all away. My heart falling out of my chest, never feeling it again.

My heart feeling like it is being bitten and ripped then fed to the seagulls at a mcdonalds parking lot when I got the wedding invite. I took mine and dropped it in a puddle outside my father's house. That is what I thought of their wedding. Not worth the paper it was printed on. I phased and ran. I did not pay attention to where I was going or what I was doing. I was hunting animals to eat. In a way I doing the exact same thing bella would be doing soon enough when her heart stopped beating. I tuned that out.

_Hey Jake how are you doing? Seth asked. _

Ugh. Bella stop getting Seth to check in on me. It's so annoying you picked your life. You picked a life without me in it. You picked your life with that leech. You want to marry that leech. Leave me alone. You are marrying him. You want to have sex with him! I ran faster thinking wolf thinking wolf.

_Hey Jake. So they got married. I want to say she did not look good but, she did. Alice really outdid herself. _

I phased back to human as my pack tried to fill me in on what I missed. Laying their naked on a random forest floor I cried. I heaved vomiting up my last bit of meat that I had ripped off a deer. I sobbed. Having my brain to myself. Only my brain. I had no home. No Love. No family. I was alone. This is how I will always be. I can not phase if this is what they are going to be thinking about. I heard people nearby. Quickly phasing back I ran.

_COME HOME JAKE Sam ordered. _

An alphas order is something that you are not meant to ignore. I felt my back try to bend. My feet tried to point me in a new direction. I was not going home. I am not going home. I felt my body start to run without my command. I was running home I knew I was running home. My brain tried to convince me that I was doing the right thing. I was listening to my alpha that is what I was born to do. I could hear the collective relief of my brothers and leah as I ran closer to home. This is what I was born to do. I was born to listen to Sam.

_NO! _

I stopped myself mid stride.

_I WAS NOT MEANT TO FOLLOW THE GRANDSON OF LEVI ULEY! I AM DONE TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU. I AM NOT APART OF YOUR PACK!_

I heard a collective cry and felt a mental snap. I was no longer part of the pack. Now a free wolf. Running like that for months. I lost track of time. The increased loneliness had drained the motivation from me. I found myself craving human interaction. I tried to get myself re-connected with Sam's pack. It did not work. I found myself searching through a donation bin late at night. I found a pair of semi fitting clothing. I walked down the streets of this city, I did not know the name of in search of I do not know.

I found a construction sight. I walked onto the sight and found some nice soft sand and fell asleep. In the morning I awoke to the sound of humans. This made me panic. I had not allowed myself near human interaction in so long! I turned to see construction workers arriving to the job sight. I needed to sneak away. Walking slowly I almost made it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you are going to use my sight as a bedroom the least you can do is put some work in" a man's voice said.

Turning slowly I looked at the man "I have no training" I said.

"No training needed. I have been in your shoes once." the man said "my name is Joey. Let me help you out by getting you some skills and some money"

I agreed to work for that man. I quite enjoyed construction work. I would phase often trying to reconnect with my pack. It never worked. Working for him for 3 years I gained enough skills to work on any construction sight. After 3 years I needed to move companies. This not ageing thing was going to bite me in the butt if I stayed longer. I ended up working for two companies full time. I worked hard enough to gain enough money that I could afford to buy my own place. I found a job in california that I could not pass up. A summer of hard construction work gave me enough money to retire. I could finally take some time off to go finish my high school. Before starting school I wanted to make sure everything was fine with my family. I drove into Forks before I chickened out. I did not want to know what happened to everyone. I turned my car around and drove away.

I moved into a low end apartment building on the rough end of town. I knew I had enough money to live in a nicer place but I did not want to. I at least moved into the nicest apartment on this side of town. It had underground parking so the Volkswagen Rabbit I bought would be safe. I felt silly buying another Volkswagen Rabbit, I had a good one sitting at home in my dad's garage. It just made me feel better more connected to my past to have a similar car.

I went for a jog on the beach. That's when I came across her. She was everything Bella was not. Long blond hair, tanned skin, blue eyes. She was just what I needed to get over Bella. I jogged beside her. "Hey" I said.

She faltered in her jog. "Hi" she said a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Names Jake." I told her.

"You are very cute Jake." She told me.

"Thank you. Are you from around here?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I go to the high school here in town." she said

"Me too." I stated.

We stopped jogging under an abandoned lifeguarding station on the beach. I kissed her. She moaned against my lips. Kissing me harder. We laid down in the sand making out. Her hands grabbed my gym shorts. Trying to slide them down my body. I broke our kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked between kisses

"Are we not going to have sex?" She asked.

"I was not planning on it." I told her.

"What why not. Your hot I am hot. We are young. Why should we not have sex right now?" She asked.

"Well maybe because I don't even know your name" I told her.

"Oh yah. Im Catherine so do you want to have sex now?" Catherine said.

"No thank you" I told her "I am not the type to met and have sex on the same day"

"Oh a gentleman. Do not worry I am on birth control so you don't have to use a condom." Catherine told me as she started shimmying her shorts down.

I quickly got up. "Im sorry I cant" I quickly ran all the way back to my apartment.

I had been avoiding Catherine for the past week. Of course she has to live in my apartment. She made me late to school on my first day! Leaving the garage only when she had left to school. Walking into english class on the first day I already made a teacher my enemy for showing up late. I glanced at the seating plan and noticed an asian boy sitting in my spot. Could not blame him though. He was sitting next to a very pretty girl. Her copper hair shines beautifully against her pale skin. I sat next to her. That class did not go well. I felt a pull to the girl next to me. Her scent was the right amount of woodsy and sweet. I could not focus on the lecture. The best I could do was focus on her handwriting. Her hands, her skin, her hair, her scent. Get a handle on it Jake.

_FLASHFORWARD_

I focused on the road ahead of me. I just walked away from my imprint. For what! So I could go home to my shitty apartment and phase. I know I am mad at her for not telling me that she has a significant other. I feel betrayed. So what if she has a husband. At that thought I only saw red with rage. Turning my car around I drove. Until I could find a forest that I could become a wolf and hunt some bloodsuckers.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Please put your thought as you read the last line into the reviews. I am really excited to see what you all are thinking! Happy reading!

Chapter 9:

POV: Carlie.

I pulled into an almost deserted pull out on the side of the road. The only other car parked here mad me furious. Does everyone now have a Volkswagen Rabbit! I had passed at least 3 of them on my way here. Each time I felt my body try to grab my phone and send him a text. Maybe something happened. Maybe he is hurt. Maybe a vampire ate him on his drive home.

That last one was unsettling. I had never been allowed near a vampire who lived off human blood. Uncle Jasper had friends who did but, dad always insisted they go meet somewhere else. I knew that our way of life was not considered natural to a lot of vampires. In all honesty it has been the only way I have known how to live. Probably also the only reason Jake is still alive. He was the only person whose blood truly called to me. If I had not been resisting and training myself to not want human blood I might have bitten him. It was not sweet smelling like all human blood. It smelled woodsy and had a diffrent tang to the scent.

I shook my head. We are not here to think about Jake. We are here to stop thinking about him. Zipping up Uncle Emmetts hoodie I started waking into the forest. The scent of the hoodie made me smile. For a while in my childhood I had demanded that I become a full vampire. I hated being alone the only one. So my parents made me a deal. They would make all my clothing smell like a full vampire so that I could pretend. Now it was just a comforting scent. I had no desire to become a full vampire. I had gotten used to being one of a kind.

Leah helped a lot with that. One day I was really upset that their was no one else like me. It was the same day I found out that my parents could not give me a sibling. Leah pulled me out of my room and out into the rain.

"You and me are the same kid" Leah screamed

"How. Your a wolf" I screamed back.

"Yeah. The first ever girl wolf. How do you think that feels?" She asked.

"Well at least you know your supposed to exist. At least you have a brother!" I told her.

"Honey you need to realize we are all here for a reason. Bitching and complaining is not going to solve our problems" She spit back at me

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked her. I think she heard the defeat in my voice.

"You accept your fate. Lean on your friends when time gets hard" She told me. "Or runaway. I have first hand experience that that works too."

That stung. I knew who she was referring to. My moms best friend ran away when he could not handle being different. He had decided that he could not be a wolf anymore and cut all ties before I was born. My mom still cried about it.

"Your right. I'm sorry" I told Leah tears rushing down my face.

She pulled me into a hug. "Do not be upset. You are special. Just had a bad day that is all."

_ FLASHFORWARD _

A tear ran down my face at the memory. I had forgotten to call Leah and congratulate her on imprinting. That was huge. It meant that she might be able to have a baby after all. I will call her on my way home after I hunt.

The trees here where thick. Not leaving much room to run through. I ran through the trees swerving every few inches to not run into another tree. This was ridiculous. Grabbing onto the base of one tree I began to climb. I reached the top and started jumping from tree to tree.

I soared through the trees. Not caring what direction I was headed. Jumping from top to top. After a while the forest began to thin. Giving me more room to run on the ground. Jumping off my tree, flipping in the air landing gracefully on the forest floor. I needed to begin my hunt. Searching my wrists for a hair tie. Shit. I hated hunting with my hair down. It always got in the way. I tucked my long hair down my shirt. Holding it back more securely by flipping the hood of my hoodie up. This also worked in my favour. Animals had always been more drawn to my families scent over mine.

POV: Jacob

I had been running through the forest all day. It felt good. The human part of me felt guilty. I ditched Carlie today. Letting her down felt like a consistent throb on my heart. This is what I needed though, I needed to get away from her. From her touch. Her smell. Her smile. Just be myself for a moment. Maybe I will call Sam tonight and ask him for advice on this entire imprint thing. Truly never thought that it would happen to me. So I really did not pay attention to what they experienced. Mainly just looked at it like a bystander, ignoring the thoughts as much as I could to be honest. When I was apart of the pack the idea of imprinting hurt me. The only girl I wanted to imprint on had chosen another man. Now that I have imprinted I find out she is married. Just my luck.

What if she is not married. Maybe that is what this generation of humans are doing. They choose someone to be their husband in their phone as a joke. This excuse sounded stretched even to me. If she was married where was the guy? They must be on a break if I had not met him yet.

Counting the days I have known Carlie oh crap. Today is only the third day! It had felt like I had known her my entire life. That is why the pain of finding out she had a husband felt like an icicle being plunged into my heart. I am such an idiot! I have not told her I phase into a wolf and yet when I find she is keeping something from me I flip out. I have to get back to my car. To my phone. I need to call her I need to apologize.

Running back to my car I crossed the scent. Vampire. I have not hunted one in so long. I turned tempted to follow the scent to hunt. '_After_' I told myself. Feeling the need to call Carlie more than my need to kill the vampire. Wow Imprinting made you soft. I phased in the bushed near my car. Not bothering to look around. Reaching into the glove compartment I grabbed my phone. Shit I dont have her number.

I called the school. This was a long chance. They picked up after the third ring.

"Hello" the secretary said

"Hi. My name is Jake white and I missed school today because I was really sick. Anyway my friend Carlie told me she would text me the pages to read for class all I needed to do was ask. The thing is I just called the number I had for her and I have her old number programed into my phone. Is there anyway you could tell me her number on file so I can get the homework?" I rattled into the phone. Adding a cough at the end to make it seem legitimate.

"We do not do that Jake" the secretary said.

"Please I wont tell anyone" I must have sounded desperate

"Fine" she raddled off her number I quickly wrote it down on my hand

"Thank you" I said. Handing up the phone

I put Carlies number into my phone. I went to text her but stopped. That felt informal. I had just ditched her for an entire day!

I called her phone. Leaning my chair back in the Rabbit. All I wanted was to hear her voice. The only thing I needed right now was her.

"Hello" Carlie said.

"Hello Carlie it's Jake" I spoke into my phone a little bit for it to be mistaken as cool.

"Hi Jake. I did not know you had my number" she said.

"I did not. So I used my one superpower my charm." I tried to say that confidently. Honestly I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. For fucks sake I had only not seen her for a day. I haven't seen my family in years and my heart did not behave like this.

"Well I am glad." She said.

"I am sorry about today." I told her.

"Sorry about what?" She asked. It sounded like she was running.

"Sorry that I ditched you all day. I did need to grab something from my house and then another something came up" I smacked my palm against my forehead. I am an idiot.

"Sure, Sure" Carlie said. I thought I was the only one who said that. Weird

"So anyway I would like to make it up to you. Maybe a walk by the beach tonight?" I asked her. My heart actually hurt that is how fast it was beating. I was like a cartoon character feeling my heart in my throat as I waited for the answer.

"Um. Sure. Can we meet at my house in like around two hours?" She asked.

"Why? What are you doing?" I asked. I knew I was only an hour out of the city by car so I could be at her house in thirty minutes if I pushed it.

"I am currently out for a run." she told me.

"Oh?" I asked. "Where I would love to run with you"

"I decided to drive an hour out of town and go for a run in the forest" She told me in a tone that sounded relaxed.

"North or south of town?" I asked. On edge. If she was in the same forest just left she is not alone in there.

"North why?" She asked sounding anxious.

"You need to get out of the forest now. I will tell you why after" I told her.

"Okay. I will just run back to my car" She said.

"Where is your car?" I asked.

"I parked it in a little pull out next to a trail head" She said.

I sat up in the Rabbit and looked around for the first time. There it was her sports car. Fuck. Carlie was in the woods with a vampire!

"GO TO YOUR CAR NOW!" I demanded.

"Okay Jake." she said "I will go straight back"

I hung up the phone. Stripping in my car I phased stashing my pants behind a bush in hast. I put my nose to the ground and followed the leeches scent. I would kill them the second I found them. It has been a while since I have ripped a leach appart. I won't let anyone is going to bite Carlie!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

POV: Carlie

Jake hung up on me. What is happening? Why did he sound so concerned?

I shook my head. I trust him. If he tells me that I need to get back he might know something I don't.

What would a human boy know that I don't? Maybe there is a storm coming in.

I kicked the carcass of the bear that I had drained. Maybe I could drink at least one more animal before I leave. My throat burned at the thought. It was not a desperate need. The flame burned hotter as I pushed the thought of drinking another animal away. I have blood syrup at home I will just mix it in with human food when I get home.

Turning I found a branch in a tree that was within my jumping range. Then I could climb the tree and figure out what direction my car is. I was so stupid by not watching the direction I was traveling. Every hunting trip with my family or Seth they would just magically know how to get back to the car.

Springing I jumped into the tree. I climbed silently feeling on edge. Hearing a rustling in the trees. I paused. Tuning into my gift I projected an image of the tree I was currently standing in without me standing there. I had to tune into all those training sessions with Seth.

_FLASHBACK_

"Okay Ren you need to practice projecting your gift to conceal yourself" Seth told me.

I was sitting on the meadow floor. Seth was walking in front of me like a drill sergeant. Pulling out my phone I took a video of him pacing and sent it to Claire.

"What are you doing?" Seth paused looking at my phone in my hand.

"Sent Claire a video of you pacing back and forth" I told him.

Seth jumped at me pinning me to the ground. Laughing I flipped him so he was now on his back on the ground.

"Why can you not see that whatever tries to attack me I will just fight?" I asked him

"Easy." He said flipping me so he was no on top again "I do not want to think of you in a fight. Also you have an amazing gift. Use it to get away from the fight then run home" Seth's voice lost its normal joking tone.

"Who do you think will come after me?" I asked my voice in a whisper. Seth looked away. I flipped him. Putting my hands on the side of his face. He sat up wrapping his arms around me now sitting on his lap.

"I fear that your moms best friend will choose to kill you." Seth told me. A shiver ran up my spine.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"You will not see him in human form." Seth sounded sure. "His fur is a russet colour."

Seth hugged me and put me back down on the meadow floor. I projected my gift out projecting the spot I sat in to look like it did when I was not there.

"Perfect" Seth smilled. I loved it when he smiled.

_ FLASHFORWARD _

My heart slowed as I focused on projecting the tree I stood in to not show I was standing in it. I prayed that Seth and I practiced this enough to truly hide me. That is when I heard the familiar sound. Giant wolf paws slapping the earth as they got closer to my location. I was excited. Did Seth or Leah come and visit! I focused on keeping my illusion up. Even if it was a friend that does not mean I do not want to show off how good I have gotten at this.

That is when I saw it. The russet coloured wolf. My heart stopped. I leaned closer to the tree. Making sure my illusion was strong. My knees felt weak with fear. Everyone has always told me that if I ever saw the russet colour wolf I needed to come home. He was going to kill me.

The wolf sniffed the carcass it was following my scent. Fuck! My illusion only goes so far. I have not mastered hiding my scent. I hope the jump from the floor to the tree would cause some confusion. The wolf raised their head in my direction. Searching for me in the trees.

My heart dropped out of my chest. His eyes. The wolf has his eyes. I have a crush on the enemy. NO! I could tell by the confusion in his eyes that he did not see me.

He would not see that I was breaking my own heart. I refused to care for someone that caused my mom so much pain. I watched her cry at least once a year over this wolf that was now searching for me. I sat through bonfires with the wolf pack where they would mourn the loss of their brother. Sitting beside Billy's hospital bed when he had a lung infection, listening to his memories of his lost son.

I could not kill him. He will also not kill me.

He walked under the branch I stood on. I only had one opportunity. I needed to use all my power to blind him. So I could run away. I dropped my illusion taking a deep breath I focused all my gift in my hand. I had one shot to blind him all I needed to do was drop on his back and touch my hand to his head.

I let myself fall from the branch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

POV: Jake

I followed the bloodsuckers scent it tried to be tricky and hide it's trail by climbing up a tree. Fucking bloodsucker trying to evade me. I ran faster through the trees. At least it was not following the trail Carlie will be safe as long as she stuck to the trails. I pushed myself faster trying to reach the leach before it picked up on Carlie's scent.

The trail passed over a river. I jumped clearing the water. Taking a deep inhale on the other side of the riverbank. Crap. Where did the trail go. I panicked. In my panic I could only see a blood sucker draining Carlie of life. Pushing myself harder finding the scent 10 meters down stream.

The trees are so thick in this part of the forest I had to slow my run. Swerving between trees as fast as I was able. Every second that passed could cost me Carlies life. Jumping between two pine trees that are planted too close together. Feeling the pine needles implant themselves into my fur.

The vampire stench was now mixed with something new. I took a deep breath verifying the new odour. My heart felt like it was now in my throat. The bloodsuckers stench was mixed with the odour of blood.

I came across a bear laying dead on the ground. The vampire must had just been here because the bear was not yet fully drained of blood. I looked around. Confused. Circling the meadow I could not find anywhere the vampire scum would have ran off too.

Looking up I saw nothing in the trees. I could hear a slight beating. Unable to attach it to anything. Frustration started to set in. Starting to run I caught the last trail of leach stink. Looking up I saw nothing in the trees I walked to the end of the scent trail.

That's when I felt it on my back. Quickly turning to hostel it off my back. It was able to keep hold. Crap. This leach acted like it has been on a wolf's back before. I started to roll my entire body when I lost my sight. I could not see anything. Instinctually I flipped catching a piece of the bloodsucker in my mouth. Biting down as hard as I could I tasted the leather of the clothing they must be wearing. I heard them take a sharp breath. Lier. They do not feel pain. Blindly I was beginning to rip whatever was in my mouth from the rest of their body. They would not hurt Carlie.

I finished ripping the piece in my mouth off their body and felt them skirry away from me. I followed. Running head long into a tree. My head started throbbing. I could feel the blood start making its way through my fur. It was going to be fine soon enough. I needed to get to Carlie. Forget the bloodsucker. I need to make sure she is okay. I still could not see. Following the scent I ran head first into the river. Submerging my entire body. I came up coughing. Blinking fast I was able to see again. I took off running. Following the leeches scent was easier to do when you could see what trees to dodge.

I was almost to the parking lot. I did not care about concealment I burst through the last bit of tree coverage emerging into the gravel parking lot. Carlies car was gone. I sighed. At least she was safe. I ran back to my shorts. Getting dressed I ran to my car. I needed to see Carlie. In the pit of my stomach I felt like she was in pain. I could sense it my imprint was hurt.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Please Review.

POV Carlie.

I made it back to my car. Climbing in I started to drive. The adrenaline pumping through my blood had me running only on instinct. I turned and drove down the highway. I needed to get away from this place. Needed to go to a place that I felt safe. Desperately wanted to be considered a little girl again. Longing for the days that dad would make me wear too much padding. Always having a protector near by. Craving to be held by someone who would understand what I just happened to me. Tears of yearning fell from my eyes.

Never have I felt my true age more than this moment. Wishing that I had my family around me. I am an idiot for choosing that I wanted to try to live on my own. The first time I go hunting all by myself I get hunted. This entire thing felt like a bad disney movie. I get it I am a child and don't deserve legs I will stay a mermaid.

My hand shakely reached for my phone. I dialed the only person who would act appropriately and not over react.

Seth's voice came over the phone "Hello?"

"Seth" my voice shook. I was really hoping Leah would have answered the phone.

"Ren! What's going on?" He demanded

"I need you to not overreact. Please. If you overreact I will not be able to stay calm." I told him.

"Okay. Tell me what is happening?" His voice was calm but tense

"I am coming back home." I told him a sob broke in the back of my throat.

"Why?" He asked calmly

"I was hunted." The sob shook my entire body. I heard a loud smack he must have dropped the phone. Confirmed by the howl I heard a moment later.

"Hello?" Sue asked

"Hi Grandma" I cried into the phone. Sue married my grandfather when I was a little over a year old. I remember wearing a cute flower girl dress at their wedding.

"Charlie!" Sue yelled away from the phone.

Moments later I heard the phone pass between hands.

"Hello?" Grandpa Charlie said into the phone

"Hi Grandpa" I tried to keep my voice together.

"Baby girl what is happening? Are you okay?" He remained calm his sheriff training kicking in.

"I am a bit rattled. I am on my way home. Can I sleep at your house?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "Have you told your parents that you are leaving boarding school?"

"Not yet. Mom and Dad are still in Europe" I told him "I will call them when I get to you"

"Would you like me to call?" He asked. Normally I would take him up on the offer. Not this time. Not when I was driving away from a fight that I almost lost. A full body convulsion shook my body.

"I do not want to worry them right now. You know how they are." I told him.

"Okay darling. I will make up a room for you. Sweetheart Leah is holding out her hand for the phone would you like to talk to her?" He asked I could hear the concern coming through his voice.

"Yes please" I said in a rush.

"What the hell happened?" Leah asked.

"I was hunting and he just showed up." I cried into the phone

"Who?" Leah demanded

"The russet wolf you all warned me about!" I screamed.

"Take a deep breath. How do you know it was him?" She asked. I knew she was just trying to be a good friend but this was ridiculous! Of course it was him.

"Well unless one of you guys changed the colour of your fur then traveled all the way out here to kill me and frame him. Then I think it was him" The paranoia was coming out in my voice.

"Okay. Okay you're right." She admitted through the phone.

"Leah. I'm scared. I have never been hunted before. I know we trained for it but that was worse than I have ever thought it was going to be" I felt the sob before it broke racking its way through my entire body.

"Come home. We will regroup." She told me. There was a commotion on the other end of the phone. "Honey the Cullen's house is empty. Would you like us to call them for you?" Her voice went softer as she asked.

"No." I cried into the phone. My entire body shook.

I just wanted my parents to hold me desperately. I also did not want to worry them until I was in the safety of at least the wolf pack. My mom will be racked with enough fear for me when I am in their protection. I did not need to tell her now and give her added worry.

Thinking of dad I could see his frozen face. Knowing that he would blame himself for not escorting me on every hunting trip for my life. I could practically feel the extra bubble wrap that will be applied to me the second he gets his hands on me. I would be lucky to ever be allowed to kill a deer without him at my shoulder.

Fully accepting that fate. I would never see the sun again if it meant that I would never feel this way again. I cried harder. Feeling my hands shaking as I held the wheel. I felt really weak. My hands started to go cold and clammy. Breathing faster I could not slow my breath. Feeling the need to vomit. I wiped the sweat off my brow and focused on the road.

"Renesmee!" Leah screamed into the phone

"What?" I said back my voice was laced with anxiety.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" Leah cried into the phone.

"Renesmee!"Leah screamed into the phone again

"What!" I yelled.

"You are not listening to me! Where are you?" She yelled

"Umm. I don't know exactly. I'm on the correct road I'm coming home to La Push." I felt confused.

"You are going into shock" Leah stated.

"Seth is on his way to you. I will tell you when he sees you. Quill will phase back to human and tell me to tell you to pull your car over. Do you understand?" Leah's voice was firm. It was the voice I could trust. I focused on the words. It took longer than normal to understand what she was saying. "Just keep driving. You are doing great." Leah said.

"Is she injured?" I heard Sam's voice ask.

"I don't know. She is entering shock I am not asking her that." Leah said her voice was muffled she must have been covering up her end of the phone.

"I will tell Emily to prep just in case" Sams voice trailed off.

My vision got all blurry the road began to seem like it was covered in water "Leah! I can not see clearly" I cried. Blinking hard. Tears fell from my eyes "never mind, I am apparently still crying"

"You are going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." Leah spoke into the phone

"Is she on the phone?" I heard Claire's voice

"Yeah, Leah is keeping her calm and talking her through the drive home" Charlie told her.

"Okay. Well I am going to wait here for her then" Claire stated.

I tried to smile at that but, my face was frozen. Claire had always been my stubborn friend. Willing to adventure into the supernatural to help any one of us. I longed to see her.

I drove for what felt like forever. My vision getting cloudy as I drove. The trembling in my hands made it hard to grip the wheel fully. Adrenalyn was still pumping hard through my body. I could not stop speeding down this road.

"Pull over" Leah told me.

"What! Im not home yet!" I yelled.

"Seth saw you. Let him drive" She called.

I pulled over on the side of the road. Letting go of the wheel I felt the full force of the tremors that rocked my body. Accepting fully that if the russet wolf attacked me now I would die.

A knock sounded on my door window. I jumped looking out the window in horror. Unlocking my door took a moment. My finger had a hard time hitting the button continually missing. On the fifth try I unlocked the car. Seth ripped open the door pulling me out in one movement.

"I wasn't wearing a seatbelt! Dad is going to kill me" I whispered.

"I won't tell him if you dont" Seth whispered. Holding me tight in his arms. I saw Embry walk out of the trees.

One look at me he called out "I will drive. You hold her."

Seth Climbed into the passenger's seat with me. Holding me close to his body. "Leah she is ice cold" he spoke into my phone.

We are moving. How long have we been moving. I could not remember. Embry was hitting buttons in my car. I heard Leah's voice come on over the car speakers. Oh thats what Embry was doing. I giggled.

"She is out of it" Embry commented.

Seth pulled me closer to him. I felt my body choose to give up. All the stress left my body as Seth held me.

"Is she hurt?" Sam asked.

The car stopped. Why is the car stopped. The passenger door opened. Cold air rushed into the cab. I shivered.

"You are safe my darling" Seth whispered.

"I need to stand up." I told him.

He stood me up. I felt the ground beneath my feet. I had one foot still covered in my leather boot. The other however was naked feeling the individual rocks of the driveway dig into my skin. How had I not felt the missing boot before?

Leah came walking out of the house with a bucket in one hand.

"Why is she carrying a bucket" I asked no one in particular

The second she reached me my nausea kicked up again and I vomited hard into the bucket. Seth held back my hair and supported my weight. Leah rubbed my back. Once I had emptied all my stomach's contents. I stood up leaning on Seth for support.

"Oh that's why you carried the bucket" I said.

Leah laughed "I figured you needed to throw up. Most humans do after a traumatic experience."

I was ushered into the house. Passing people without recognizing their faces.

"She is a bit out of it" Seth told everyone.

"What happened to your leg!" Emily's face looked horrified.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

POV: Jake

I drove as fast as I my Volkswagen Rabbit can go. Half expecting to see her car on the road. Carlie was human she would not have understood why I was asking her to get out of the forest. Then she also would not have the knowledge to fear what she was just in the forest with. I passed car after car on the highway searching for her. If I could just see her and know that the monster had not bitten her I would be able to remain sane. Right now I don't feel sane, I felt crazy.

The city lights came into view. How fast did Carlie drive. If she is speeding she is a woman after my own heart. I slowed my speed to follow the rules of the city roads. The last thing I needed would be to get pulled over causing me to waist more time. I turned down her street. Feeling my heart in my throat. I needed to know that she was okay. If anyone hurt her I will kill them.

Parked in her driveway I ran up to the door. Turning the knob. It was not open. I banged on the door. "Carlie open up" I yelled. No one answered. I ran around to the back of her house. If I am lucky she has just fallen asleep on the couch. I just need to see her. Climbing over her fense I ran to the glass door. Cupping my hands I looked through the glass into the dark room. I could not see much. What I could see was what looked like her sleeping body under a blanket. Desperately I wanted to knock on the back door, wake her up and make sure she was okay. I decided not to.

If she did not wake up as I pounded on the front door then she must be really asleep. "I love you" I whispered. Walking away was hard. I jumped the fence and drove home.

Walking into my apartment for one of the first times since starting school. I had been sleeping with Carlie every night. Since imprinting with Carlie I did not want to leave her and she seemed to like to sleep in the same bed as me. I just did not feel like coming home to sleep was necessary. I felt insane not having her with me. A part of me felt like she was in trouble. I could feel a slight throb in my leg. Must have injured it without realizing it during the fight. There was no marks on my leg. Weird. Must have healed. It hurt like I did some real damage. Phantom pains maybe. That blood sucker got what he deserved.

Climbing into bed I fell asleep instantly. I dreamed of Carlie. Waking up early the next morning I showered. Last night i did not realize my hair was full of pine needles. They all covered the bottom of my shower now. I will clean that later. Walking into the kitchen I opened my fridge and made myself bacon and eggs. I grabbed some for Carlie too. Pausing I put her porshion back. She is not here.

My body felt stiff. I had not fought in so long it was a different range of motion. The shower last night helped a bit. I think it is just a sign that I need to practice fighting leeches. If I was not so rusty at it the leech last night would be kindling right now. Frustration overwhelmed me. Next time I get my hands on that leech I will be killing it.


	14. Chapter 14

[Author note: Thank you for all your reviews and messages! I love reading them. I just wanted to clear confusion before it happens in this chapter. Renesmee was using the name Carlie when she was trying to live on her own at her new school. As you all know her birth name is Renesmee. Thus everyone from La Push will be calling her by her nickname Ren. Again please review with your reactions to this chapter! I am so excited to read your reviews! Happy Reading!]

Chapter 14:

POV: Ren

I felt myself laying I could not move my leg. What is happening. My body felt like I was drugged. I could not find the muscles needed to open my eyes. This was frustrating. It was like I am trapped inside my own body. I tried to find what was causing me to stay this still. Find anything I could move.

I felt a hot hand hold mine. "You are going to be okay honey. We just need to stitch you up" I heard Seth's voice. It sounded like he was yelling through a long tunnel. What is happening.

"I gave her quite a bit of morphine Seth but, let me know if you see her twist her face in pain" Grandpa Carlisle's voice said.

How is Grandpa here. I thought he was visiting the cousins in Alaska. He went up there with my aunts and uncles to go hunt some different wildlife. Uncle Emmett promised me he would go seal hunting wearing a gopro.

"Will do doc" Seth said. I felt the warmth around my hand tighten slightly.

There was a numbness around my leg. Why was it tingling? What is happening? I could feel a continuous line of tingles travel through a part of my leg. It was not painful just felt like floss running through my leg. Weird. I could not focus my senses to figure out what was happening. My body felt as if it was floating. Only having the warm thing around my hand to pin me to the earth.

Something was ringing. Was I ringing? Do I make a ringing noise now?

"Hello" Seth's voice said. Weird I thought we had already said hello.

"Put them on speaker" Grandpa Carlisle said.

I heard something go beep. It made my inner voice laugh.

"What happened?" A man said. No I knew that voice. It was just more mad than I had ever heard it.

"She was attacked when hunting." Seth told the angry voice. Be careful Seth that voice sounded very upset.

Confirmed moments later by the growl that escaped from the mad voice.

"She is safe now" Grandpa Carlisle told the voice.

"We will be there in an hour" the voice said between growls.

"She will be all patched up by then." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"How bad is it?" the angry voice asked

"She will not have any permanent scars." Grandpa Carlisle stated.

The answering growl made me shiver. Hey I could shiver! I am gaining movement slowly! I tried to find my eyes to get to see what was happening. Shit. No luck.

"Carlisle did you see her move or did I imagine it?" Seth asked.

"No she definitely shivered. Probably a side effect of the morphine" Carlisle stated.

"Baby girl do not worry you are safe! We will be there as soon as we can! I love you!" I knew this voice. That was my mom! That was my mom's voice! I instantly felt a desperate need for my mom to hold me.

"Shhh. Do not cry. You are okay." Seth said. I felt something warm touch my cheeks. Spreading wetness off my face. Was I crying! What the heck!

"Does she feel the pain?" Emily's voice asked.

"No. She did this when she was younger. When she is trying to be strong her mom's voice always gives her permission to cry." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Yeah. Do you remember when she fell and hurt her hand?" Seth asked.

"Of course. She said she was fine." Emily said.

"Until she saw her mom" Seth had laughter in his voice.

"Seth" I heard my mom's voice say.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"Tell me is my baby girl okay?" moms voice broke

"Yes. She is a strong girl" Seth said "though we all know that the second she sees you regardless of pain she will cry."

"You are a great brother. Thank you for staying next to her when I am not there." Moms voice cracked.

"Sis. Relax. None of us thought this was going to happen" Seth said. "Focus on the road. She will be patched up and good for you when you get here"

"Thank you Seth" the angry voice was no longer angry. I could recognize it now. That was dad's voice! I heard the phone call end.

I took a deep breath. I felt my toes wiggle. I have toe movement again!

"That's my que to give her another dose of morphine" Grandpa Carlisle said.

I felt a rush of cold shoot up the hand that Seth was not holding.

...Then the world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Please review. I was going to post the chapter I had written from Jacobs point of view today instead of Bella's. But, I am just so mad at Jacob right now I need to rewrite that chapter. Luckily Bella is always defending Jacob in the books. So writing this chapter actually helped me get over some of the anger I have for Jacob. Not all of it though. Let me know how you guys are feeling so far with this story. If you are also mad at Jacob please tell me! Happy Reading!

Chapter 15:

POV: Bella

Edward and I were enjoying the sunshine on our island vacation in Portugal. I was mourning my empty nest. Edward was taking the absence of our daughter harder than me. He took to writing letters to Renesmee every day. He did not think I noticed. I found one of the letters one night when he was waiting for me to join him for a midnight swim in the ocean. The letter was so touching. All about how much he missed her. Telling her that next vacation she was going to come.

I loved him more with how much he loved his daughter. He is always adorable with her. She was such a daddy's girl. When Renesmee was a baby she did not touch the ground for the first month. I can not remember a moment that she was not in someone's arms. Alice and Rosalie had bugged me to go hunting with them without Edward during my third week as a newborn. Edward had taken Renesmee to a boutique baby shop well I was gone. I still remember walking into the main house and seeing my husband with our daughter strapped to his chest in a bright purple baby carrier. Just thinking about it makes my breathing change. He is such a great dad.

Leaving the house I passed by the only phone we packed with us. As I closed the door the phone vibrated. Too low for Edward to hear from the water. I hesitated. I really wanted to see my husband in the ocean for that swim. On the second vibrate I felt a mother's instinct hit me like a punch in my gut. I sprinted for the phone. Answering it before the vibration was done.

"Hello?" I asked. I could feel my anxiety increase

"Hey Bella" Leah said into the phone. I could here how hesitant she was in the tone of her voice.

"What is wrong?" I demanded.

"Bella you can't freak out" Leah said.

"Is Jacob back?" My voice was a hopeful whisper. It had been years since I allowed myself to say his name out loud. I still worried about my friend daily.

"Yes." Leah answered. She sounded like she was holding something back. What could she be holding back I am so excited. Jacob is back! I started to run to Edward holding the phone in my hand. I needed to tell him. I needed to get home. I needed to see my best friend. "Bella" Leah said. I heard her swallow. Stop being such a downer Leah I thought.

"Is he hurt?" I asked her.

"No" Leah growled. It sounded like she wanted to hurt him. I ran faster to the beach Edward wanted to meet up at. I needed to get home I was not going to let anyone hurt Jacob. I hurt him enough already.

"Edward!" I called out as I reached the beach. Even if he was under the water he would hear me. I saw him swimming back to me. The moon glistening off his shoulder. "Jacobs back!" I could not stay still. My body did not want to stay still. I was jumping around on the sand. So long I waited to hear that Jacob was back. That my friend was back. This was another opportunity for me to have my best friend. At least an opportunity for me to see my best friend.

Edward held me still pulling me into him. Kissing me quickly before relicing me to go get dressed. "I will book us tickets home" He smiled.

"Bella!" I heard Leah's voice. Putting the phone back to my ear I frose. She had to say the words a few times and still I could not process it. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"No" I whispered.

"Bella I think there was a fight between Jacob and Ren. All we know right now is that Seth is running to get her and bring her here." Leah told me.

I froze. Edwards arms went around me I could not move. My brain was moving too fast. Too fast for it to understand what was happening. Too fast for me to comprehend what is happening. Edward picked me up. I felt him moving my legs to wrap around him. This was confusing to me. My body would not move for me. Edward had to manipulate me into my seat on the boat. We stood in the airport before my brain caught up with what was happening. Boarding our flight to Seattle before I realized what Leah told me.

"Jacob hurt Renesmee" I whispered.

"She thinks Jacob hurt her. We do not know. No one has seen her yet." Edward told me. His arms holding me. The second the plane was at cruising latitude he pulled me into his arms and onto his lap. We stayed curled like that throughout the flight. I was comforted by his arms. Distracting myself with Edwards scent. I needed his arms around me or I will break down. We lived in oblivious bliss for the full 12 hour flight.

The captain announced that we would be descending into Seattle. I detached myself from Edward. The moment I sat in my own seat the reason we were going home set in. Once we land we will find out if Renesmee is okay. If Jacob is okay. I felt all the emotion I was feeling lodge itself in my throat. I swallowed trying to keep it together. I still had bliss for a few moments longer. I do not need to worry about what I do not know. Edwards hand wrapped around mine. The second we landed he had his phone in his hand.

"What happened?" Edward asked. The stuardus looked our way wide eyed. Just because it is against the rules to use our phone does not mean anyone would not be doing the same thing in our situation.

I heard Seth's voice on the other end of the phone the other humans in the plane would not have heard his voice "She was attacked attacked when hunting". Seth's voice was calm. Edward let a low growl escape his lips. I held his hand tighter.

"She is safe now" Carlisle said.

"We will be there in an hour" Edward said between growls.

"She will be all patched up by then." Carlisle said.

The plane pulled up to the gate and the door opened. Edward pulled me out of the plane. We emerged out of the airport moments later. Climbing into the car I insisted he leave parked her when we left.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked.

I clicked some buttons and got the phone connected to the cars speaker.

"She will not have any permanent scars." Carlisle stated. Edward and I cut him off as we both growled.

"Carlisle did you see her move or did I imagine it?" Seth asked.

"No she definitely shivered. Probably a side effect of the morphine" Carlisle stated.

I realized my baby was in the room I said "Baby girl do not worry you are safe! We will be there as soon as we can! I love you!" I was crying as much as a vampire was able to.

I was not able to focus on the conversation. I glared out the window of the car debating to run. I wanted to find Jacob and demand answers. I wanted to ask him why he would hurt my daughter. Everyone told me Jacob was a threat to Renesmee. That was not true I would argue. Yet. I was wrong… my breathing hitched. Edward wrapped his hand around mine. I steaded myself.

"Seth" I said.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

I needed to ask him. I was not going to be sain if I did not ask "Tell me is my baby girl okay?" my voice broke.

"Yes. She is a strong girl" Seth said "though we all know that the second she sees you regardless of pain she will cry."

"You are a great brother. Thank you for staying next to her when I am not there." My voice cracked again.

"Sis. Relax. None of us thought this was going to happen" Seth said. "Focus on the road. She will be patched up and good for you when you get here"

"Thank you Seth" Edward said. His eyes trained on the road. I hit end on the phone.

"We need to talk about what to do if Jacob really did hurt our daughter" Edward told me.

"We do not know it was Jacob" I commented "Renesmee has never seen Jacob in or out of wolf form."

"If he did hurt our daughter" Edward commented.

I cut him off "If he did hurt our daughter we will talk about it after we know for sure that it was him" I told him.

"I need your permission to attack him if he did hurt our daughter" Edward's voice sounded cold like a preditor.

"No." I told him.

"Bella" His voice sounded broken

"Edward. We do not know that he did anything. I will not be giving you permission to hurt my best friend." I stated.

"He hurt our daughter." Edward growled.

"Our daughter is hurt. That is the only thing that we know right now" I glared out the window. Edward knew how important Jacob was to me. I was not going to give Edward permission to hurt Jacob if he did nothing wrong.

"I will kill him if he hurt her" Edward said.

"You will not kill him. She is just a little bit hurt" I said.

"Bella! I know you have missed your best friend for years. I also know that you are feeling conflicted about what has happened. You are happy that someone has had contact with Jacob. But" Edwards voice choked off. "Our daughter was hurt."

We did not talk for the rest of the drive. I wanted to be in the same boat as Edward but, I could not. He was my best friend I have not heard from him in years. I hurt him so much that I am not sure if I could attack Jacob.

Edward sped into the driveway stopping inches from the house. I jumped out at the same time as him. We ran into the house. He was faster than I was. Walking into the room I saw my baby girl in his arms. Her leg bandaged the scent of her blood in the air.

My stomach tightened my daughter looked so small. Jacob would not hurt her. He could not hurt her. In Edwards arms Renesmee looked smaller. A slight cry escaped her lips.

That noise was all it took. Whomever put my daughter in this state will die.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

POV: Jake

I had crafted and deleted the text at least 50 times. Why was I nervous to text her? She is my imprint I do not think I should be nervous to text her. I crafted the text again. 'Good morning' instantly deleting it. I tried again 'Good morning Carlie'. Again deleted it.

I finished eating my breakfast. Placing the phone on the table screen up. Maybe she will text me. I waited. The phone did not go off. She might be running late. Her phone might be dead. Okay Jake you are going crazy.

Tossing my dishes in the dishwasher I grabbed my keys. If waiting for school to start at home was going to make me crazy then I will go to school early. Clicking the elevator button in my apartment I smelled a bitter scent. Great just the person I needed to share and elevator with this morning.

"Hello Jake" Catherine said. She walked up to me standing unnecessarily close.

"Hi" I responded. I was not raised to be mean. Simply did not want to talk to her.

The elevator opened and we both walked in. She pressed the button that would bring the elevator to the parking in the basement.

"So Jake. I know we have been playing hard to get." Catherine stated.

"Oh are we?" I asked. My mind was not on this conversation with this girl. Instead I was deciding on if I should drive to pick Carlie up or not.

"We are Jake" She said hitting the elevator stop button "I am done waiting."

I was standing in the corner. Catherine walked closer to me. She pulled my face down to hers. I was so distracted thinking about yesterday and Carlie. That I did not notice what she was trying to do. Until I felt her tongue down my throat. I jumped back slamming my head into the elevator. It was a hard hit. Water sprung to my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Come on Jake this is not a surprise to you. We have done more than just a kiss before" she giggled.

"That was then. This is now. Now I do not want to kiss you." I told her.

"Don't be silly Jake. You know you want to kiss me." She leaned into me. Pulling her shirt lower.

"No I do not. I am asking you to understand that this is not consensual. Please wait for my consent before you try to kiss me again" my voice remained strong.

"The game is not over yet Jake" she winked at me. Hitting the button to start the elevator again.

It stopped on the parking floor. I did not wait for her to go first. I needed to get out of that situation. Running over to my car. I started driving as fast as I could. Needed to see Carlie. The second I see her all will be right. All night I dreamt of her being scared and alone. I have never needed to see another person as much as I needed to see her right now.

The traffic started to frustrate me. If I just got out I could run faster then the cars ahead of me are currently moving. Just breath Jake you will see Carlie soon enough.

I arrived at the school earlier then I have ever shown up before. Scanning the parking lot I did not see her car yet. I will surprise her by waiting in the classroom. Remembering the disapproval on her face the first day I saw her. I smiled when the new pretty girl in class refused to look at me when I arrived late.

Finding my seat I kicked back in my desk and relaxed. Knowing Carlie she will be arriving in the classroom soon enough. The creepy teacher arrived and the classroom began to fill up with students. Maybe Carlie is running late today. I did not panic. She could just have got caught up in the same traffic that I was caught up in on my way in today.

The teacher started class. The classroom door shut. I smiled looks like Carlie will have to do the walk of shame when she arrives. She never did arrive though.

Maybe she slept in. Walking to the cafeteria I found Mike and Beth sitting together holding hands. Carlie was not with them.

I ran out to my car. Climbing in I started driving as fast as I was able. I just needed to know she was okay. If she was sick or taking a day off I just needed to know she was safe.

When I was this focused on her I could feel my leg throb in pain. Ouch. That actually really hurt.

Ugh why does traffic have to be so intense today! Pulling my phone out of my pocket I called her. I was hesitant calling her today because I did not want to come off as controlling. She was her own person. If she did not want to talk to me I would not force her to. I have lived through watching a controlling relationship. He even stayed up and watched her sleep. I promised myself that I would never be that controlling in a relationship. I thought all this through as the dial tone sounded through the phone. She did not answer… I drove faster.

Finally making it to her house I banged on the door. No one answered.

"Carlie! Carlie! Open up!" I yelled. Putting my ear to the door I heard no movement in the house.

Jumping over the fence I ran to the back glass door. Peering though I saw a blanket strewed across the couch. At least it appeared to be moved from the position I saw last night. That must have meant that she had been here last night. I needed to get into the house. Just needing to see her. If she did not want to see me that is fine. I just need to see and make sure she is safe.

Jumping back over the fence I walked to the garage door. This was the easiest way to break into the house. I lifted the garage door. That's when I saw that her sports car was still missing. I froze holding the car door above my head. Panic shot through my body leaving my body feeling numb. Everywhere but my leg. My leg felt like someone had nawed on it, fire shooting through it.

I let the garage door fall to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Please Review.

Chapter 17:

POV: Renesmee

I felt their cold hands around me. Every few moments. Or what felt like moments. I felt a kiss on my forehead. I felt a damp cotton cloth brush the sweat that was building on my face. I could feel the medicine being pumped through my IV into the rest of my body. With every drop the cold liquid would chase through causing me to feel like I was floating.

My body would betray that I was getting cold by letting out a shiver. When this happened I felt the hands that held me change. I am not sure the hands themselves where making me cold. It could have been a reaction to the numbness I felt from the medicine. Either way the hands holding me to the earth would slip away. This was terrifying floating with nothing holding me to the earth. Hot burning hands would snatch me from the air pulling me down. It felt like I was being absorbed into the sun. For a while this would feel great. My body liked being held by this warm one. The one that smelled of earth, trees and safety. The longer I was held by these arms though the more the smell reminded me of another. One that did not remind me of safety.

I heard myself wimper. Feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. The cold hands would return. Replacing the hands that smelled of hurt and fear. My forehead would be kissed by cold lips. Tears wiped away by frozen fingers. Choked breaths taken by ones that did not need to breath.

Unconsciousness would take me. Trying to sooth me during this time that my eyes could not find the muscles to open. My dreams would show me the one person I wanted to see. Jakes face would flash through my mind. His kind eyes. The touch of his lips. Feeling his arms around me. This would make me feel safe.

Then my leg would burn again. Reminding me that I could never see Jake again. I will not be inviting him into this world of monsters and danger. How could I be the one to sentence him to secrecy or death. This is not the life that he was born into. I could tell the second I met him that he was not from my world. He acted so strong but if the fight actually came would he be able to fight. Could he stand the possibility of death by staying with me. He was just a human. I know my mother was a human when she married my father. That is different. Mom was changed into a vampire after I was born. If Jake was changed into a vampire he would be stronger than me. He could kill me. My family trained for years not to hunt humans. He would be a newborn. I could not ask him to do that for me.

I felt my body being moved. I do not know what was happening. Again I tried to find my eyelids to open them. Again they would not open. I heard voices talking about how I will be moved back to the main house. What house was I in? I tried to listen harder and heard distinctive heart beats. Wolf heart beats. I must be in La Push still. Taking a deep inhale of breath I smelled the wolves mixing in with my vampire families scent. Then I smelled my grandfather Charlie and my Grandmother Sue. Oh thats what house I was in.

I felt the cold air touch my face. The rest of my body did not feel it. I must have been wrapped in a blanket. No doubt in my mind that my father did that. I heard the purr of an engine start up. Again I was transferred between arms. This time I could tell who was holding me instantly. Uncle Emmett. His arms are bigger than anyone else. He held me close and I felt safe.

I lost track of time again.

Someone was crying. "Edward. Carlisle said she would be awake by now. Why is she not awake?" That was my mom's voice she was crying.

I felt the bed under me. Soft and luxurious. I smelled the flowers someone must have placed in this room with me. I wanted to see them.

"Bella she will wake when she is ready" I heard my father say.

"Can you hear what she is thinking?" my mom whispered.

"No" Dad sounded frustrated. It had been a while since dad could read my thoughts. I could project my thoughts into anyones mind but I could also shut anyone out of my mind. Grandpa Carlisle had a theory that I could read minds if I really tried. That has not occured yet.

I was lost in my own mind again. Time seemed to skip past in bounds. It could have been seconds or days, either way I could not track it. My body began to feel like it was floating less and less. I could easily move my toes now. At least it felt like my toes are moving. No one verbally commented on it so it truly could have been all in my mind.

Thirst burned my throat. I was expecting this. Any time I had lost any amount of blood as a child I would be thirsty soon after. What I needed to do was go hunting. My stomach turned. I was afraid to hunt. I did not want to get hurt again. I do not want to be hunted again. This was not the game we would play when I was little. The game in which if I lost the attacker would kiss me and show me how to win. This was my life. My only life. I had almost lost that game.

I could hear my heart speeding up with fear. Hands touched all over my body. Most cold but one hot hand on my wrist. The shock of the sudden sensation of hands on my body shocked my eyes open.

I saw them. My entire family standing around me. The second I locked eyes with my father he picked me up. In a similar way as he did when I was a child and had a nightmare. My dad held me as I cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Please review

Chapter 18

POV: Renesmee

The tears finally slowed. I heard my family moving around the house. No one able to stay in one spot for long. The scent of food wafted up to the room I was in. Grandma Esme always cooked when something traumatic had happened. I was more thirsty than hungry.

"Dad." I said my face still pressed hard against his shirt.

"Yes my darling?" He asked I could hear relief in his voice.

"Can we go hunting? I am really thirsty." I asked.

"No." Dad said. His voice sounded like he was expecting the question. "We have some blood ready for you downstairs. We need you to get your strength up, before we all go hunting together."

I pulled away from him. Mom brought a cloth over and washed the remanence of tears off my face. I hugged her. I started to try to get up off my fathers lap. His strong arms around my waist. Why? I felt fine. Placing my feet on the ground I felt numbness in my leg.

"Why does my leg feel numb?" I asked dad.

"I was worried it would still be like that. It is just because of the location of the bite. It cut off some nerve points." Dad told me. Not letting go of my waist. "The fact that it is numb is a good sign. It means that the feeling will be returning to the location shortly"

"Oh okay." I told him.

I looked at the outfit I was wearing. "Aunty Alice let you dress me in a hospital gowned?" I asked gobsmacked.

Mom laughed "she did put up a bit of a fight." Mom brought over a pair of PJ's. "You can change into these if you do not like the gown."

I opted for the PJ's. They are super comfortable. The pants are a light pink and the shirt had the phrase 'you should have seen the other guy' on it. I laughed.

Walking down the stairs was tricky. Because my leg was numb I actually could not feel the steps. A few times I would have fallen if it wasn't for my dad's arms around me. Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil are all sitting around the kitchen table eating the breakfast Grandma Esme made. I laughed.

This was a normal sight for me growing up. Especially when I was younger and would go on a hunger strike because the rest of the vampires did not need to eat. The only way my family could get me to eat was by having these four over for meals to convince me that I needed food to survive. Seth would make a game out of it see who could eat the fastest or the most. I smiled thinking of those meals we shared.

"She lives!" Embry raised his glass of orange juice in my direction.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked

"I am alright. Awake. My leg is numb" I told her.

She smiled at me. Dad helped me into a seat next to Seth. Seth dished me up pancakes, bacon, and sausages. "Thanks" I mumbled to him. I was not hungry I was so thirsty.

"You look thirsty." Seth said.

"I am. But you saw how successful I was at walking down the stairs just now. I think I would not be able to catch anything, including the slowest deer you could find." I told him. Disappointment laced my words. I wanted to be strong and fit and be able to do everything I wanted to do. I did not want to be weak and need help.

"Soon enough you will." Seth told me. "If not I will go out and injure the deer for you."

"Yay. I will live off a food and crippled animal diet." I cheered. Everyone around the table laughed. I probably would not be as competitive as I am if it was not for the influence these wolves had on me growing up.

Dad placed a opaque cup in front of me. The smell hit me instantly. Blood. Not just any blood human blood. I looked at him wide eyed. I had not had human blood since I was a baby and could not hunt. We talked about the possibility of me becoming addicted to human blood if I stayed on it throughout my childhood that is why I stopped drinking it. What if this caused me to fall off the vegetarian wagon. I was not that thirsty I could wait another day for my leg to heal before I desperately needed blood. With my leg in this condition it is not like I could start rampaging anyway. The only people who could not run away from me would also be injured. I watched my family fight daily to remain vegetarian. I did not want to tempt fate by having human blood now.

"Please drink it. It will help you gain your strength back faster." Dad said.

The desire to pick up the cup warred with my choice to be a vegetarian. What did it mean if I picked up that cup. It would mean that I would know the benefits of human blood in my system. Dad already mentioned one. I would be stronger. I would also be less thirsty. Less likely to hurt others around me right now. I am so thirsty.

Dad picked up my hand and wrapped it around the cup. "Please drink" he said. I could not fight it anymore I was so thirsty. I drained the cup without a second thought.

It made me feel way better more in control of myself. Now that my thirst was gone my hunger was front and centre. I did not look up until everything Seth put on my plate was gone. When I did look around everyone's faces looked relieved. I felt just as relieved.

Dad re-filled my cup of blood handing it to me. "Please do not argue with me. I would just like you to get back to your healthy self as fast as you can." dad told me. I did not argue taking sips from the straw every once in a while.

"How long was I out for?" I asked. Everyone seemed hesitant to tell me. My mom looked to be on the verge of tears. If vampires could cry I would place money down that she would be crying right now. This hurt my heart, I never intended for her to be in this much pain.

"17 hours give or take" Seth said. His face looked just as twisted into a mask of horror as the other faces around the table. I shivered that was a long time to be out.

Everyone started clearing the dishes from the table. Quill and Embry kissed my cheek as they headed out on patrol. I felt the numbness in my leg burn a bit as I thought of the damage they could cause in their wolf forms. Shaking my head to clear the thought. This was my friends I was thinking about not some random stranger.

"Want to watch some tv?" Seth asked me. I nodded. He pulled my chair back from the table holding his arms out for me to hold onto as I stood up. Laughing I held him getting to my feet.

Hot shooting pain sprung through my leg causing water to spring to my eyes. I blinked fast trying to keep the others in the room from seeing this reaction. Seth noticed it. Picking me up completely from the ground. He carried me to the couch setting me down gently. Grandpa Carlisle came over and elevated my leg on a stack of pillows.

"It will probably hurt for a little bit longer. Your nerves are rebuilding the pathways." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Okay." I told him. Not wanting to admit how much pain my leg was actually in. The last thing I needed was my family to overreact and cause me to be knocked out until my leg was fully healed.

Leaning back on the couch I yawned. Gosh this entire healing thing was taking up so much more energy than my body was used to. Seth covered me in a blanket and handed me my phone.

The rest of the family are all in the other room talking about me. I pretended I could not hear them.

Looking at my phone the screen was filled with notifications from Jake. Though I had not put his name in my phone. 36 missed calls.

'Good morning Carlie'

'Are you okay'

'Where are you'

'Carlie'

'Jesus Christ answer me'

'Just let me know you are okay'

'Carlie'

'What happened?'

'Your car is gone'

'Carlie'

'You did not come to school today'

'Are you at the hospital?'

'Carlie'

'You are not at the hospital I called them'

'Answer me'

'Carlie'

'If you would just let me know you are alive I will never text you again if you do not want me too'

'Text me'

'Carlie'

'Call me'

'You are making me a little freaked out here'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know'

'Please tell me'

'Carlie'

'Did you lose your phone and forget how to get home?'

'I am racking my brain trying to find you'

'Carlie'

'Please please please answer me'

'I know we just met but please do not ghost me'

'Carlie'

'If you are scared let me protect you'

'I understand that weird stuff occurs around me'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are alive'

'Please for craps sake let me know'

'Carlie'

'This is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me'

'I just need to know that you are okay'

'Carlie'

'Please be okay'

'I do not know what I would do if you are not okay right now'

'Carlie'

'I realize that I seem crazy mass texting you'

'Please text me back'

'Carlie'

'Text me anything'

'Send a fucking emoji'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are not hurt'

'Please tell me'

'Carlie'

'I know I have a lot of explaining to do about yesterday'

'Please text me back so I can explain'

'Carlie'

"Your friend is freaked that you are not at school today" Seth smiled.

"Yeah seems like it" I said.

"I would text them back if I was you. They must really like you to be that concerned. Especially after less than a week of classes" Seth wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"This is the boy that I have a crush on" I told him.

"Well you best be texting them back. They are very concerned about you" Seth winked.

"I can not text them back" Just saying these words hurt my heart

"What why?" Seth leaned closer to me.

"Because Seth I can not bring a human into this word." I gestured around the room.

"Sure, you can. The pack does it all the time." Seth told me.

"I am not a wolf. I do not get the imprint that you guys get. At the end of the day the risks to this boy are way more costly than what he would gain." I whispered.

"You are worth getting involved in this craziness" Seth brushed away a tear that had fallen from my eye.

"I do not think I am worth more than the cost of their life. It was a beautiful three days. Now I have to grow up and live my life without putting them at risk." My voice grew more determined as I finished.

"I do not agree." Seth said.

I did not comment back. Instead I looked at the text message that just came in from Jake.

'Please do not give up on us'.


	19. Chapter 19

Please Review

Chapter 19

POV: Jacob

I ran through the house. Texting her and calling her.

'Good morning Carlie'

'Are you okay'

'Where are you'

I ran up to her bedroom. Looking under her bed and through her massive closet.

'Carlie'

'Jesus Christ answer me'

'Just let me know you are okay'

I searched her bathroom.

'Carlie'

'What happened?'

'Your car is gone'

Scratching my head I looked through her nightstand. The only thing in their was folded pieces of paper. Perfectly written notes.

_Enjoy the car. Remember it is okay to stand out every once in a while. ;) _

_I want you to enjoy this time in your life. I remember being a young human and loving to cook with friends. I hope you find friends that make you want to let them in. Do not be afraid to make a mess and learn to cook._

_PS. I have set up a meal service to deliver you meals on monday._

_PPS. What a Grandmother worries._

_YOU GO GIRL_

_Have a great night sleep sweetheart. I love you._

_~Mom_

'Carlie'

'You did not come to school today'

'Are you at the hospital?'

I googled the closest hospital. If she is not here I will check with them next. I could not risk that she was at the hospital I called them. They did not have anyone named Carlie their right now.

'Carlie'

'You are not at the hospital I called them'

'Answer me'

I was getting frustrated now. I just needed her to answer me. I get it I was stupid. I overreacted. I should have just asked her if she was married or who the husband in her phone was. I just… I have been the other boy before. That time I got burned. It forced me to loose my family because I was in that much pain. If I could take it back I would. I would have asked her who her 'husband' is. I know we imprinted but it is not always a romantic thing. I know this. I could be her best friend if that is what she wanted me to be. I did not need to be her boyfriend, just because I wanted that.

'Carlie'

'If you would just let me know you are alive I will never text you again if you do not want me too'

'Text me'

Desperation was setting in. I ran downstairs and searched her gym for information. The only thing that I noticed was a note on the glass wall of the gym.

_You Got This!_

~Uncle Jasper

I have only met one Jasper in my life. With this note I pictured that leach. He was not the worst of them. He was trained to fight which helped us become better fighters for the newborn battle.

'Carlie'

'Call me'

'You are making me a little freaked out here'

I ran through the garage searching for anything.

'Carlie'

'I just need to know'

'Please tell me'

I sat on her couch. I was not going to leave until she came home or told me where she was.

I texted her at twice an hour.

'Carlie'

'Did you lose your phone and forget how to get home?'

'I am racking my brain trying to find you'

'Carlie'

'Please please please answer me'

'I know we just met but please do not ghost me'

'Carlie'

'If you are scared let me protect you'

'I understand that weird stuff occurs around me'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are alive'

'Please for craps sake let me know'

'Carlie'

'This is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me'

'I just need to know that you are okay'

'Carlie'

'Please be okay'

'I do not know what I would do if you are not okay right now'

'Carlie'

'I realize that I seem crazy mass texting you'

'Please text me back'

'Carlie'

'Text me anything'

'Send a fucking emoji'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are not hurt'

'Please tell me'

'Carlie'

'I know I have a lot of explaining to do about yesterday'

'Please text me back so I can explain'

'Carlie'

Searching for anything that would be a clue. I came up empty handed. The only thing I actually found was the notes.

My stomach growled. I reached into the fridge to grab a snack when I realized the red syrup I had thought was ketchup was not katchup. It looked like blood. I pulled it from the fridge. Opening it I smelled the liquid. Oh my gosh! This is blood! Why would she have blood in her fridge?

Get it together Jake this is not blood. I shook my head. I am being ridiculous. I dipped my finger in the bottle and tasted it. I renched. That was blood. I did not care she would have an explanation for this. I already overreacted once.

'Please do not give up on us' I texted her.

I clicked her tv on. Emmetts face appeared. All the pieces connected. She knew the cullens. How? Why?

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get help finding my imprint. Climbing into my car I started driving to the only people that can help me.

Driving back to La Push.


	20. Chapter 20

Please Review!

Chapter 20

POV: Seth.

Ren had fallen asleep on the couch. I kissed her head. Edward was sitting on the floor by her feet.

"I am going to go for a run" I told him

"Be careful Seth. You do not want to do something that will cause the tribe pain in the long run" Edward warned.

"Oh he already did something that caused pain to the tribe. If I do not find him Emily will." I told Edward.

"Oh I know. The thoughts going through her mind was vicious. I would like to say I would not help her." He trailed off

"But you would. We all would." I finished his sentence. "I just hope she texts the boy back when she settles down."

"I am so happy that you are her best friend. I still really want this crush thing to be a phase" Edward said.

I know we always joked about getting married when we turned 100. Not to mention I have her name as 'Wifey' in my phone. Ren and I are more siblings and best friends than anything romantic. I could kill Jacob. She was trying to hide her heartbreak at the thought of never seeing her crush again. I saw it though. I saw her pain.

"I hope it is not. She deserves to find happiness." I said.

"Just wish she found it with you." Edward commented.

I laughed. "That would be weird. Her dad's best friend and her boyfriend?"

He laughed. I turned and walked out of the house hitting the trees I stripped putting my clothing in the tote that Esme placed out here. She had a way of being a mother to all of us regardless of our species. I phased into my wolf form.

Ren was really shook after the incident. I could kill Jacob right now. He is ruining everything! Ren has a crush for the first time in her life! She just set off on her own and she found love. Then Jacob had to ruin everything.

I calmed my mind. I just needed to run. Needed to go to make sure that Jacob did not step on our land. I will not have him getting near Ren again.

'How's the wifey?' Embry thought asked.

'She is fine. Rattled.' I thought back.

'I am going to take a piece out of Jake when I see him' Quill added

'Great minds think alike' Leah thought. We all could hear the anger in her thought.

We ran the perimeter. It had expanded to include the Cullens land. Since the newborn battle we have worked to get along. Now it came as second nature. Ren brought us all together because everyone who knew her loved her. Emily had demanded to bake her birthday cakes and Ren regularly spend time helping Emily garden with Claire.

'Sam had to convince Emily to unpack the gun from her truck' Embry told us.

'What!' we all had a collective question.

'Yeah. Last night she was ready to go hunting for Jacob. She was not planning to kill him or at least that is what she told Sam. All she wanted to do was hurt his leg.' Embry responded. I could tell from his mental tone that he was on the same side as Emily.

'I do not think that is a bad idea. Please tell me Sam did not take away the gun' Leah said.

'Nah I think the gun is locked up again' Embry told us.

I was running next to the highway on the other side of Forks when I saw it. A Volkswagen Rabbit. What are the odds that Jacob bought the same car.

'Guys I have a weird feeling about this car that is coming into town. It is a Volkswagen Rabbit. Does anyone have a visual on who is inside?' I asked the others.

'I will circle back and get a visual on it' Quill said.

I could not help myself I circled back running to the border of La Push. If it was Jacob I have a feeling that he would be heading home to his father's house.

We all watched Quill as he ran to catch up with the car. It started slowing down like it knew someone would be watching it. We all gained the information in the same moment. Our minds all yelled the same thing 'JACOB'.

'Embry Go Tell Edward' I yelled mentally at him.

'Leah tell Sam.' I mentally demanded.

I ran ahead of the car. Knowing that it was Jacob he would be coming into La Push. Watching the direction that his car was driving in the mind of Quill who was watching him cross the boundary line. He drove past his father's house. Shit. I ran faster he must be going to Sam's. Waiting in the bushes I stayed in wolf form waiting for him to pull up.

Sam stood on his porch arms crossed. I could hear the car approaching. Sam's pack joined me hiding in the forest. Ready to attack if needed. If needed ha. When allowed. We will be attacking Jacob. He hurt one of our own! I felt my hackles rise on my neck.

The car pulled up. Jacob climbed out. I used all my self control to keep myself in the woods. I do not know how Sam could just be standing there. I wanted to kill him! I would kill him!

I felt a slight bite on my tail. Leah nipped me.

'Stay focused' She commented

I nodded. Using my control to keep a growl down.

"Hey Sam" Jacob waved.

"Hello Jacob." Sam sounded only slightly upset. Wow this is why he is the wolf's representative on the council.

"Sam I need the packs help." Jacob said. His tone was friendly. "I know I left the pack and broke communication. But, I need the packs help."

"What could we help you with Jacob?" Sam's voice betrayed his anger little bit.

"Sam I know I abandoned the pack but I am sorry about that." Jacob said.

"I do not care that you left the pack" Sam told him bluntly.

"Then what?" Jacob asked "What have I done against the pack?"

"You hunted a vampire recently?" Sam asked.

"Yah I did not kill it though. Sorry. Its harder to kill a leech when you are the only one hunting." Jacob told Sam he sounded disappointed in himself.

I let out a growl I could not hold it back anymore. Jacob looked confused.

"Did the Vampire come here and hurt someone?" Jacobs face went white.

"No you hurt the Vampire!" Sam yelled.

"Do we not still hunt vampires?" Jacob asked.

"Not vegetarian vampires" Sam informed him. I could see the small vibrations coming off his body.

"Oh. So you came to a truce with the cullens?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and you almost killed a member of their coven." Sam said. "The one you attacked is like family to the pack."

"What? How could a vamp be a part of the pack?" Jacob said in shock.

"Lots of things have changed around here Jacob" Sam commented.

"No Shit Sam" Jacob said.

"We will have to explain to you what has changed if you want to be apart of our pack again" Sam said.

"Okay." Jacob said.

"Not okay you are not allowed to be apart of the tribe. You hurt her!" Emily came out from the side of the house holding a shotgun. "You hurt her leg, I hurt your leg."

"Oh my god Emily what are you doing pointing a gun at me?" Jacob put his hands up and yelled.

"Emily put the gun down." Sam said.

"No. You know what Sam NO. I am allowing him in my house or on my land. HE HURT HER SAM!" Emily yelled as she cocked the gun. Pointing it directly at Jacob.

"You can shoot him but give me the first hit" Bella came running out of the trees punching Jacob hard in the face. "Now that I am not a human anymore I have the ability to actually cause you some damage." She sent him flying back slamming him hard into the dirt.

"Nice to see you too Bells" Jacob said laying flat on his back.

Edward came running in right behind her. "Great hit love" he said as he kicked Jacob hard in the side. His ribs made an audible cracking.

"Anyone else want to take a hit in?" Emily asked.

I could not help myself I ran up and took a hard bite into his leg.

"Thank you Seth that is a good mark to my spot." Emily said as she shot the gun. The bullet burrowed itself hard into his leg.


	21. Chapter 21

Please Review!

Chapter 21:

POV: Renesmee

I woke to the commotion of my parents leaving. They both kissed the top of my head before darting out the back door.

"I should go with them. Just in case" Grandpa Carlisle said running after them.

"I am going to tell Emmett and Esme." Alice darted out the front door.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked sitting up on the couch.

Aunty Rosalie came and touched my forehead as if checking for a fever "Uncle Emmett and Grandma Esme are out hunting so Alice went to go and get them." She touched my cheek and smiled.

"Yes, where are my parents and Grandpa going?" I returned her smile. This was not the first time I had tried to get information out of Aunty Rosalie. She is the only one other than my parents who still try to protect me like a child.

"They went to help the wolves deal with Jacob" Uncle Jasper told me.

A shiver ran up my spine. I did not like the idea of the wolves fighting anyone. Tears gathered in my eyes. I was not in a state to go and help them fight. I wanted to be ready to fight right now. I stood up fast. My leg gave out on me. Uncle Jaspers hands caught me before I fell.

"Thanks" I said quietly as he placed me back on the couch. "I hate this. Can we at least go to Emily's? That way we will have the information as soon as it happens." I asked them. Thinking about it I felt so bad for Emily a fight has broken out days after having a child. She must be super hormonal and protective of her baby right now. "I need to call Emily! She has just had her baby! I need to make sure she is alright!" I spoke loudly.

"Relax. It will be all okay." Aunty Rosalie held me in her arms and rubbed my back.

"You are not in a state to help anyone right now. It would be better for the tense reunion if you are not in harm's way" Uncle Jasper told us. He was standing near the back door ready to fight anything that came our way.

I could not breath.

Aunty Rosalie had me off the couch the second I gasped for breath. It felt like someone had hit me hard and knocked me down on the ground. I could not get my breath back. Uncle Jasper lifted my arms above my head trying to help my muscles allow air in. It helped a little. I was able to stop gasping. Taking a deep breath. I felt my body start to relax.

"Maybe she is just panicking" Uncle Jasper said. Aunty Rosalie's face was stricken with fear.

"She did have a tendency to overreact when she was younger" Aunty Rosalie said. Her hands fluttered about trying to make sure I was okay.

I took another deep breath in. It shot out of me in a scream. My ribs felt like they cracked.

Aunty Rosalie moved me trying to find the injury. She touched my side and I whimpered.

My lungs not allowing me to take more air into my lungs to make a noise bigger than a whimper. I was in agony this is what death must feel like. Tears streamed down my face.

Uncle Jasper looked confused but focused. My side felt like it was completely broken.

"Are my ribs broken?" I asked them.

"No" Uncle Jasper said. He was touching my ribs starting on the side that did not feel broken. When he made it to the side that hurt I whimpered again. "Your ribs are perfectly intact" he told me.

"They do not feel that way. They feel like I have been kicked really hard" I told them.

Aunty Rosalie moved her cold hands touching my side. The cold soothed the pain.

"This is really weird. Maybe I am just going crazy. Do not call mom or dad. Promise me." I looked at my Aunt and Uncle. They both nodded. "I do not want them losing the fight because I am experiencing phantom pain." The pain in my ribs was going down to a manageable level every second. Maybe I had just imagined it.

"I am just going to wash my face." I told them. I needed to make sure my parents did not see my tear stained face when they returned. Aunty Rosalie helped me to the sink. I could stand on my own. So she let go of me so I could scrub my face.

"We will not call your parents as long as you tell them about the pain the second they come back" Uncle Jasper told me. He was standing on the other side of the island with Aunty Rosalie.

I turned to them balancing myself by holding myself up on the island. "Fine. I will tell them" I told him "you know it will just make dad more freaked."

That is when it happened.

My hurt leg felt like it was on fire. I jumped landing funny and falling backwards. Slamming my head on the sinks edge. The world went black. The only thing I felt was something cold going through my leg.


	22. Chapter 22

Please review.

Chapter 22

POV: Jacob

"What the hell Emily!" I yelled in shock

Sam had taken the gun from her. He looked mad at her. She marched past him into their house. Coming back out with a first aid kit that she handed to Carlisle. He had just popped my ribs back in place. I rubbed my head. It hurt like I cracked it on something hard. Nothing that would give me this pain was where I fell.

Emily would not make eye contact with me. She walked back in her house leaving the door open.

"It would be easier to keep his wounds free of grim if we brought him inside" Carlisle told Sam.

"Of course." Sam said. Grabbing the medical supplies and bringing them inside.

Carlisle guided me to the couch. The house smelled like baby. My suspicions were confirmed when Emily came walking down the hall with a baby in her arms.

"Emily you're a mom?" I said in shock.

"Yes Jacob I am a mother. You missed a lot when you abandoned the pack" Emily said with resentment and bitterness in her voice. She kissed Sam and walked out of the house.

"I am really sorry she shot you Jake" Sam said. He seemed embarrassed. "I would like to say it is just a product of motherly hormones but I think that is a weak excuse"

"If it makes you feel better Sam tried to hide the gun" Embry added. The rest of the pack had crammed into the house.

"What happened around here? I never thought I would be the one being attacked for hurting a leech." I asked.

"Lots of things have changed around here. That leech you hurt is kinda special to everyone here" Quil stated.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I think you should just meet her." Sam said.

Edward growled. "Who said she wants to meet him?"

"I think he needs to. It will help him understand why we are all hurt that he would hunt her" Leah added.

"Okay I am sorry that I attacked the leech. I will ask for permission before attacking next time." My voice was thick with saracum.

Carlisle was stitching up my leg before it could fix itself with marks.

"I know it does not make sense. Years ago we were all young and stupid when it came to protecting the tribe. We consented for Bella to be turned into a vampire because it was the only way to save her life." Embry said.

"Not to mention we were afraid of what she carried" Paul said with a laugh. Others joined in. I did not get the joke.

"Wait Bella you became pregnant as a vampire? How?" I asked. I knew my face was in an expression of disgust.

"No Jake. I became pregnant when I was human." She said.

"Gross" I commented. "So the thing I attacked was your kid?"

"Yes you attacked our daughter." Edward growled.

"It is not like I knew it was your child" I commented.

"Oh we know that is why you are not dead right now" Bella stated.

Carlisle finished patching up my leg. "You should be in a good shape to walk around in the next hour." He told me "It's good to have you back Jacob."

Carlisle was always the kindest vampire I knew. He packed up the first aid kit. Sam took it from him running it to the other room.

Carlisle's phone went off. He answered it "hello?" there was a pause. "I will be right there." He hung up his phone. "Jacob if it starts to hurt take some painkillers okay?"

"Okay doc" I commented.

"Edward, Bella we need to go home." Carlisle said.

Bella walked back me and she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It's good to have my best friend back." She said. I laughed.

"When did we become all buddy buddy with the cullens?" I asked the pack after they left.

"You missed a pretty big battle" Paul commented

"We needed to cooperate with the Cullens to survive." Quil added.

"The Volturi came to destroy their daughter. Which might be the reason we all are really offended that you almost killed her." Seth said.

"The only reason?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows at Seth.

"Anyway because of that alliance we had been becoming closer over the years" Sam added.

"Not to mention our imprints all love Ren. Hence why Emily shot you" Quil said. "I mean Claire cried for a full day when she found out Ren was going to move away."

Paul nodded "Yah Rachel was offended that Ren would choose to leave the year that she is going to have a baby."

"Rachel is having a baby?" I looked at him shocked "Who is the father?"

Paul hit me "I am the father obviously"

"Focus boys" Sam said. "Jacob your dad has a theory of why we all feel the need to protect Ren"

"Which is?" I questioned. I had a pang in my chest remembering that I have not seen my dad yet.

"Son!" Billy cheered as he wheeled himself into the house.

"Dad!" I limped over to hug the old man. I missed him.

"I heard you got shot." Billy laughed.

"Wow. Thanks old man." I laughed.

"Have we gotten him to meet Ren yet?" Billy asked Sam.

"No Not yet." Sam responded.

"Why do you want me to meet the person I attacked?" I demanded.

"Son. I think you are going to imprint on her." Billy said.

"No I won't." I told them

"I think you will. The pack can sense an alphas imprint. When they met Renesmee the pack felt the need to protect her. Not like they individually imprinted. Instead like she was going to be the most important imprint." Billy told me. The pack nodded.

"I can't imprint on this Ren..es..chick." I told them "I have already imprinted."

"On who?" Leah demanded.

"A girl from my school in california" I told him.

Seth broke out in a huge smile. "Is her name Carlie?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

POV: Ren.

My mother's hands where on my head. I felt the blood drip down my neck. I projected into mom's head. 'I am so sorry. I did not intend to fall'.

Mom laughed "Oh honey I know you did not mean to fall. You are a daughter after my own heart. I would injure myself almost daily when I was a human."

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I do not know I just felt pain in my leg and lost balance" I told him. Keeping my eyes still closed. I could smell my own blood. My head felt like I had sliced it open.

"Okay you are all stitched up" Grandpa Carlisle said. I instantly wanted to touch the row of fire I felt behind my head. I made sure I did not.

"It will just feel like normal stitches." Dad told me.

"Oh I know. I just really want to feel it." I told him.

Please open your eyes baby girl. I opened them to slits. My mom and dad are the only adults I could see in the room. They looked relieved.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes and you cut your head open?" Dad sounded amused.

"Seems that way." I told him.

"Can I sit up?" I asked them.

Mom held her hands out to me. She supported all of my weight and helped me sit up. My legs dangling off the medical bed.

"Would it be okay if we get out of this room? The scent of my own blood is getting really disorientating" I asked them.

"Of course." Dad picked me up and walked at a human pase down stairs. Mom ran ahead of us. I had to look away from her running it caused my head to feel disorientated. This level just smelled intensely of bleach. Dad looked at my nose scrunched up "I agree. Outside is the best option for right now"

Mom had already set up the daybed outside. Looks like they are not going to let me walk around for the next little while.

Dad placed me down on the day bed. I was sitting leaning against the pillows mom had propped up. Dad walked away from me. His white dress shirt sleeve had blood stains. My eyes went wide when I saw that.

"Do not panic. Its normal for head injuries to bleed more than other injuries." He told me. "I will go get some gauze to wrap your head."

I held my head up off the pillows until he returned. My head was wrapped faster than I could track. I closed my eyes resting my head against the pillows.

"Uncle Emmett!" I called.

"Yeah baby girl?" He answered from inside the house

"Do I look like I just got a brain transplant?" I asked him.

He came running outside and fell on the ground laughing. "Heck yeah you do!"

"That is what I thought" I laughed. Pulling my phone out of my pocket. And took a selfie of me with the gauze across my forehead.

I sent the picture to Seth. I laughed.

Uncle Emmett bugged me to take a picture that made me look like I was dead. Mom did not like that idea.

Uncle Emmett was never like an Uncle to me. He was always more like a brother. Took a picture of me propped up on pillows with my mom hovering near. He sent it to me with the comment princess. I laughed.

Dad came walking out of the house with the opaque cup. "Do not argue with me. You need to get your strength back up" Dad handed me the cup and I drank.

"Did I bleed that much that your having me drink again now?" I asked him.

He simply nodded. Oh crap that means I lost quite a bit of blood. I could feel the blood matting itself in my hair. Ugh that is going to be a pain to get out. A half an hour passed before I thought about bugging my parents to let me go shower the blood out of my hair.

I started to stand up and was met by two overprotective vampires. "Relax mom and dad i just want to go shower the blood out of my hair."

"I will go with you" Mom held her hand out for me. I wanted to be stubborn and tell her no. I felt a rush of need for independence. I swallowed the need to be independent down.

"Okay mom." I held her hand as we walked slowly up the stairs. More slowly than I needed. Mom was always very careful with me, more so when I was sick.

We walked into the bathroom. There was a slight knock at the door. Dad had dropped off a plastic chair. I laughed they are so overprotective.

"He just does not want two head injuries in the same day" Mom smiled at the chair. She placed it in the shower. Looked like I was not negotiating my way out of using the chair.

I took a picture of the chair in the shower. Sending it to Seth and Uncle Emmett both with the same comment 'add this to the overprotective file'.

Mom left me to shower. It took a little bit but I managed to get the blood out of my hair. I sat under the stream after the struggle of cleaning my hair. I felt a nagging need to text Jake. What is going on. I need to put the boy first. He is just a human. Definitely to breakable to participate in my world. Does that mean I have to let him go now? Or can I still have some time with him before his life needs to move on? His face swirled through my mind. Remembering what it was like waking up next to him. I missed him.

I turned off the shower. Mom was in the room instantly. She helped me from the shower, wrapping me in a huge towel. She picked me up. Holding me in her arms.

"Do you realize how little amount of time I had with you as a baby?" Mom asked "I was robbed as a parent."

"Well I get injured enough for you to live out your young child fantasy" I told her. As much as I wanted to be independent I didn't mind my mom taking care of me.

"That is true" She said sitting me down on my bed.

"Let's get you some comfortable clothing." Mom said as she pulled out my sweat pants and work out top with a build in bra.

I got dressed quickly feeling much better. The blood dad had me drink was taking effect and helping me feel way better. I loved wearing my comfortable clothing, much to Aunty Alice's dismay. With the circumstances that I actually got hurt I think she will not put up much of a fight.

I got a text back from Seth 'What the heck did you do?'

I laughed. He will probably come over fast enough for me to answer in person. I placed the phone in my sweatpants pocket. Slipping on a pair of thick socks I walked out of my room.

I could hear mom and dad talking in hushed voices downstairs. Probably about the entire Jacob thing. Its so weird that someone who was my moms best friend could just abandon her because of her decision to marry my father. I would often talk to Seth and Leah about it and they would give me the same answer. That there was more to the story that I would not understand right now. I just wish that I knew the entire story.

If Jacob was going to stay in La Push I guess that means I will not be able to go cliff jumping or go to bonfires. That really put a damper on life here. Hopefully Seth would still be allowed to come over. Walking down towards the stairs I smelled baby powder. That's different. I poked my head over the banister. My dad was holding a baby. What is happening?

Running down the stairs I saw Emily sitting on the couch. I paused slightly. Emily was one of the kindest people I knew but why was she here?

"Hey love" Emily said when she spotted me. She stood up and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back just as tight "Hey Em."

We broke our hug and my eyes went instantly to the baby in my dad's arms. He looked exactly like Emily. Dad was cooing at the little man.

"Is this Jayden?" I asked.

"Yes it is!" she cheered.

"You do not look like you just had a baby" I commented.

"I am just that strong of a woman" She said flexing.

I laughed. "How does it feel to be a mom?"

"Oh you know. I have not slept in days. I am exhausted. My entire house smells like baby. Also I think baby poop has officially destroyed my sense of smell." She laughed.

"Well if he just came on time like he was supposed to." I looked at Jayden as I spoke "then I would have been home to help you."

"Nah you needed to do exactly what you did. It was fate" Emily winked at me. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes!" I cheered.

Sitting in a chair my dad brought Jayden over to me. I held him in my arms. A pang hit me in my heart. I will never have this. He smelled of new baby. Kicking his feet slightly. I moved letting him stretch out. His little hand clenched into a fist and unclenched showing off his little fingers. Jayden started to fuss. So I sang. He quieted and fell asleep his little pink lips pressed in a pout.


	24. Chapter 24

Please Review

Chapter 24

POV: Jacob

My leg was healing fast. I would be able to get up and start walking soon. The pack was running around and getting everything ready for the bonfire. It was a nice break. The pack was telling me about everything that had been happening in the tribe.

My sister Rachel had refused to get married to Paul because I would not be at their wedding. Now that I am back he is going to try to convince her to get married soon. She just found out that she is going to have a baby. Paul told me she was not showing but that the doctor did the test. I was going to be an Uncle!

Leah had imprinted on Sams new baby. That was a weird dynamic for the pack right now. Everyone was so happy for Leah but also Jayden was just born. It was a relief that Leah imprinted more than anything else. I was so happy for her.

Quill was engaged to Claire. He was currently planning to build a house for them after they are married. The pack was so excited to help him build the house. The only thing that the two of them needed to figure out was how many bedrooms to have in the house. Quil thought two kids rooms would be enough. Apparently Claire just laughed every time he mentioned that two kids would be enough kids.

Embry still had not imprinted. He seemed unsurprised by it. He liked being one of the last ones standing. The majority of the original pack had imprinted. "It is not hard being one of the last of the original pack that has not imprinted." Embry said.

"Is that because you get invited over to girls night?" Sam asked

"Girls night is the best night. You all are just jealous that you are not invited" Embry said.

"Hey Seth has not imprinted either." Quil commented.

"Yeah well he has been playing house for years without the imprint" Embry laughed. Seth just smiled.

"Who are you playing house with Seth?" I asked.

"Um." He tripped over his tongue.

"He has been playing house with the girl we think you will imprint on." Brady said.

"What. Why would you do that?" I laughed.

"She is just a lot of fun to hang out with" Seth said.

"Aren't you guys going to get married when you turn 100?" Brady accused.

"That was the plan yeah." Seth said.

"Wow you are engaged to my imprint" I joked with Seth. I still did not think I was going to imprint on this girl.

"Okay pack lets go set up for Jacobs welcome home bbq" Sam said.

My leg appeared to be 100% healed. I decided I could stand on it. Though I probably should not phase just in case something is not perfectly healed. Walking out of Sam's house I saw Emily pull up in her car. She smelled really sweet must have been around the leeches.

Climbing out of her car Emily looked at me "Hey Jacob. I am sorry. I just could not understand why you would hurt one of the kindest people I know" Emily said.

"I am sorry as well Emily." I told her.

"Want to meet the baby?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

I walked up to the car. Emily pulled her son out of his car seat. He whined a little. "He is just upset that I took him out of Ren's arms" she told me. Handing me the little man. He was so tiny. That is when I smelled her scent mixed in with his. Could they all be right. Could I have imprinted with Ren? Did I attack my imprint!


	25. Chapter 25

Please Review.

Chapter 25:

POV: Ren.

Aunty Rosalie has her hands in my hair she was braiding it back.

"Just because you are wearing sweatpants does not mean your hair can't look cute" Aunty Rosalie told me.

"Just be careful to not make the braid to tight" Dad commented. Auntie Rosalie tossed a bobby pin at him. "What she did have a gash in her head a few hours ago."

"Yeah Yeah but she is healed." Aunty took her hands out of my hair. I now had two braids leading into a bun. It skillfully hid my injury mark.

I stood up fast spinning on my heels to hug my Aunt. "I love it" I cheered.

Uncle Emmet walked into the living room his arms full of movies. "Okay kiddo are you ready for the movie marathon?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"What movie are we starting with?" I asked jumping up and down. This was a tradition every time I got hurt we would camp out in the living room and watch movies.

"You will see. I am thinking to start with an action movie" Uncle Emmett told me. He popped in a movie the action soundtrack started. I jumped onto the movie watching bean bag chairs. Uncle Emmett and I are the only ones watching the movie. We both flinched away at a intensely blood filled scene.

Seth ran in and sat on my bean bag chair. I cuddled into him. This was normal. This was nice. We watched the rest of the movie like that. The warmth of Seth's body was comforting. I love this tradition. Just me and my Uncles watching movies after I an injury day. The credits came up faster than I expected them to.

"Wow the kiddo finally woke up" Uncle Emmett laughed. He touched my cheek, "it is just a good thing that you are not a snorer."

"I did not realize I fell asleep." I spoke mid yawn stretching "sorry."

"Do not be sorry you needed some rest. From the pictures you sent me it looks like you have had a long day." Seth said. He kissed my forehead.

I laughed. "I think I have just had a lazy day."

"Well would you like to do something?" Seth asked

"Like what?" I asked

"Like going to a bonfire on the cliffs." He told me.

"Like I am allowed to go to the cliffs" I laughed.

"What? Why would you not be allowed?" He asked

"That's traditionally pack land. With the way Jacob acted when we first met" I paused "I would understand that I am not allowed to cross the boundary."

"What are you talking about. Of course you are allowed to come to the bonfire" Seth said.

"Well if you are sure. Then of course I would love to come to the bonfire" I could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Well then" Seth said getting to his feet "Are you ready to go?"

Seth helped me to my feet.

"Fine you kids go have fun at the fire. I will just watch reruns of baseball" Uncle Emmett tried to sound annoyed but, he did not.

We both laughed.

"Just wait young lady." my dad said as he walked into the room. "Are you sure you are up to going?"

"Yes I feel ready to go" I told him.

"Well if that is the case you are not wearing that" Mom said. She handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "It is a fire. I want you to be comfortable."

I kissed them both. Taking the clothing I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. Running to the front door I tossed on my runners. "Ready to go Seth?" I looked back at him.

He laughed "Yes I am ready to go." He took off his hoodie walking over to me. He held it out to me. Laughing I put it on. It was way to big for me and very warm. I waved to my parents Seth picked me up and ran with me outside.

"Have fun you kids!" Dad yelled as we dashed into the forest.

"On foot or do you want a ride?" Seth asked

"Ride please." I told him. He placed me down on forest floor. Running into the bushes he tossed his clothing back at me. I folded them placing them in the huge hoodie pocket. Seth came out of the bushes in wolf form. I had seen this so often growing up that it was so normal for me. The sandy brown wolf bounded up to me. Licking my cheek.

Gross. I wiped the spit of my cheek.

He bent down so I could easily climb on top of his back. I climbed on positioning myself between his massive shoulders. Grabbing tufts of his hair I projected an image into his mind of us running fast.

He did just that. We ran faster than I could go on foot. Jumping over rivers and dodging trees. I was laughing almost the entire way to the bonfire. We stopped about 10 meters away from the party. I climbed off Seth's back laughing. Handing him his clothing he ran off into the bushes to change. Coming back he scooped me up placing me on his shoulders. I could not stop laughing.

We came out of the trees. Seth held my hands and I flipped off his shoulders landing on my feet. The laughter now was not just contained to Seth and I but a now a few others around the fire joined in.

"I knew you could not stay away from me!" Claire cheered running up and hugging me.

"You know it Claire" I whispered to her during our hug.

Our hug broke off and Claire pulled at the hoodie. "Wow your relationship must be getting serious you are wearing his clothing." Claire joked.

"Oh yes. We will be marrying as soon as we can decide on the number of children we want to have" I joked back.

"I want at least five" Claire whispered to me.

"Why not make it an even six" I whispered back. She laughed.

That is when I noticed him sitting across the fire from me. He was focused on talking to Sam and Billy. My head was so confused but my my heart was expecting him. My soul knew he would be here. All my nerves about coming to the fire melted away when I saw him.

"Your staring" Seth whispered.

I turned to him. "That's Jake." I whispered.

"I know." Seth whispered back.

"No. That is the Jake. The Jake from my school." I whispered at him.

"Yes I know. The one you have a crush on." Seth whispered.

I felt the butterflies swirl around my stomach. My heart sped up. I could feel him coming up behind me. Yet I did not feel afraid.

"If you do not want to see him tell me now. I will whisk you away from this place" Seth said. Always my protector.

I did not answer Seth instead I turned back to look at Jake. He was not sitting next to Sam anymore. I looked back at Seth confused. Seth placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. Jake was standing within reaching distance. I moved to close to him without thinking. All I wanted to do was kiss him. This is the boy that I thought was not apart of my world. I no longer had to break my own heart. Jake belonged in my world. Jake belongs with me.

He reached his hands out. I closed the space between us. Running into his open arms. Feeling his arms around me. Feeling fully complete for the first time.


	26. Chapter 26

Please Review!

Chapter 26

POV: Jacob

We drove as far as we could with the truck. Piling out bringing the firewood up the cliff. It was an easy run. Someone had carved out that path. Probably so it would be easier for my dad's chair to get to the bonfire location. It was great to know that even though I abandoned the pack they took care of my family in my absence.

After the fifth or sixth trip up we carried all the wood needed up. It was going to be a fun night. Paul's car came up the road. I saw my sister in the passenger seat. She climbed out the second the car stopped.

"What are you doing be careful" Paul commented. Rachel did not listen. She ran up to me wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey sis" I said hugging her.

"Hey bro." She said. Our hug ended and she hit me in the shoulder.

"Rachel" Paul warned.

"Hey I did not shoot him. I just hit him in the arm lightly. He will be fine." Rachel commented.

I laughed "I deserve that. Trust me I have been beating myself up all day."

"Oh yeah? Well stop it." Rachel said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to be ready to support her. If your beating yourself up you will do a shity job of supporting her" Rachel said.

"Okay fair" I told her.

"Just let her beat you up. Do not put more blame on yourself than the amount that is required." She kissed my cheek. "By the way I love her so do not break her heart."

I laughed as Rachel walked past me. Paul was holding a cooler with bags of food on top. He blocked Rachel when she tried to take some of the bags. "You are already carrying our baby. You do not need to carry any of these bags" Paul told her.

When did he go soft. I know when he first imprinted he became more calm but seriously he is just a softy now. I worry about what this baby will do to him. He will probably be a dad who can not say no to anything.

We loaded up all the supplies we needed for the bonfire. Food was set up on tables and the fire was created, now we just need to light it. We will be waiting a little bit longer to light it though. At least until the sun goes down.

Food was served. The elders dished up first then the pack went up. You could tell who had imprinted by who was carrying more than one plate. It was cute to see the imprinted men balancing their plates and their partners plates.

Embry and I went through the line last. Looking around I could not find Seth. "Embry where is Seth?"

"Oh he is probably with Ren." Embry told me.

"Oh." I said.

"Do not worry. They will both be coming to the fire." Embry informed me.

I tried to make my face look like I was not worried but I kinda was. The pack had joked about Seth and Ren being a couple enough for me to be a bit concerned. I hope once I see them together all the fear of what happened between Bella, Edward and I will be put to rest. I do not think I could go through that pain with someone I was imprinted to.

I walked towards the fire. Sam and My dad called me over to sit near them. Taking the place next to sam I asked "Is Emily not coming to the fire tonight?"

"No. Jayden is too little to be outside for this long. Not to mention Emily is still recovering from giving birth." Sam told me.

"Oh right. I guess that keeps slipping my mind. She did not seem like a lady who just gave birth when she shot me." I laughed.

Billy joined in on the laughter "Well son you kinda deserved it."

"I know I did dad" I responded.

"I know you would come around to understand that. That is why I gave her my gun after Sam locked up theirs" Billy said nonchalantly.

"That makes me feel better. I thought she figured out how to unlock the guns I had stored away." Sam stated.

I looked at the both of them open mouthed "It's good to know that my father wanted me to get shot."

"Well it's not only for your actions but, also I needed you to stay until we could explain things to you" Billy said.

"Sure, sure" I said. Billy smiled at that.

We sat around the bonfire. The conversations flowed easily. It was easy to get lost in the rhythm of conversation.

"Soon we will have to discuss if you will finally become the alpha Jacob" Sam Said. I looked at him side eyed. "What? I have just had a baby. I do not have time or the most blood right for the position. Just think about it." Sam told me.

"I will think on it" I told Sam. I had not thought about what I was going to do. The only thing I thought about coming back for was Carlie.

"Please do" Billy commented "It would be nice to have my son home again."

I had finished my plate of food tossing it into the burning fire. Finding satisfaction in the fire tearing and sending pieces of the plate soaring into the air.

Looking into the fire that's when I saw her coming out of the forest on Seth shoulders. My heart lurched. I needed to be near her.

She did not see me. I was able to watch her laugh with Seth. Claire went running up to her. Quill looked at me raising his eyebrow. I felt every pack member looking at me. They were so sure I would imprint on this girl. So sure in fact that they broke away from our traditional treaty with the bloodsuckers to protect her for me.

I looked back at Sam and Billy. "You guys called it" I told them.

Looking back at Carlie she had her back to me. Looking like she was talking frantically to Seth. I stood up. Taking the long way around the fire I stood within reaching distance of her.

"If you do not want to see him tell me now. I will whisk you away from this place" Seth said. I respected him for this offer. He protected her. From her body language this was a common thing for Seth to offer to protect her. From now on I wanted to be one of the people who would protect her. If she would have me to protect her.

I saw her turning and looking in the direction of where I was sitting moments before. Seth placed his hands on her shoulders. For a moment I thought she has whispered to him that she did want to leave. My heart dropped. I wanted her to stay. Seth turned her to face me. My arms went up reaching for her. I stopped myself from closing the gap between us. I will not force her to come to me. My arms did not stay empty for long.

She bolted headlong into my open arms. I held her close. This felt right. Everyone around the fire cheered. She pulled her face away looking up at me. I saw the bright blush on her cheeks. Everything was perfect in this moment.

She stayed glued to my side as we walked back to my spot around the fire. I sat on the ground and she climbed between my legs resting her head against my chest. The world was perfect. Everything fit together.

Claire was sitting with Quill across the fire. She was making faces at Carlie. I do not think I was meant to see the faces. I only laughed once. When I laughed Carlie leaned back as if warning me to hold it in. Her hair was done in the cutest double braid and bun. I wish it was loose though. That was my favourite with her relaxed curls.

"Told you I had someone special for you to meet." Billy said to Carlie.

"Yes. You called it. Did you ever make that bet with Grandpa?" Carlie asked

"I can not remember if we ever did" Billy answered.

"Well I am sure Grandma Sue will be able to remember. She is usually pretty on top of what bets are happening in the family" Carlie laughed. Her laugh was a mesmerizing sound.

"We will have to ask her. I do believe if the bet was made that I won" Billy commented.

"You would have won. Grandpa had no faith in it. Though the bet might not be fair. Grandpa Charlie did not have a full grasp on the supernatural back then" Carlie commented.

"He does now" Billy said raising an eyebrow.

"I think he is getting used to it. Still the same need to know rule" Carlie smilled. Billy laughed. Sam broke out in a chuckle. I was apparently left out of the joke.

"How many times did you tell your grandfather too much information for him to handle" Sam asked.

Carlie leaned back into me. Her eyes looking towards the stars "Um. I think the last count was 15. Though I am only counting the times he fainted" Carlie said. Colour flooding to her cheeks.

"Wait Charlie fainted" I asked shocked.

"Yes." Carlie turned in my lap to look at me. "Grandpa Charlie is the first person I would call for a stressful human issue. The last person I would call for a supernatural topic. Lets just say I sometimes forget that he does not want to know the full story. So he has gotten sometimes too much information from me for him to handle. Grandma Sue on the other hand is amazing with the supernatural stuff" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"My favourite one was when he passed out in the boat when he took you fishing." Seth sat near us was laughing hysterically.

"That is my least favourite" Carlie said.

"Wait fill me in. What happened" I asked.

"I can't. I have blocked that memory" Carlie stated. She began staring into the fire.

"Well I have not." Sam laughed. "She said something that got Charlie freaked out. Granted you where only how old then?" Sam asked.

"Passing for a 4 year old" Carlie said in a whisper.

Sam had to gain control of his laughter before he could start again. "Charlie had fainted, falling headfirst into the water. Ren was holding Charlies head out of the water. Trying desperately to get him back on the boat."

"Oh my god. That sounds terrifying" I commented pulling Carlie closer.

"Oh that part was" Sam said "it's the next part that is funny. So she was holding Charlies head above water and screaming for help. Embry had come across her first swimming across the lake in human form. He flipped Charlie back into the boat" Sam broke out in laughter again.

"And all was saved" Embry commented "The end"

"Great story Sam" Carlie said jumping on board with Embry to end the story.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of the best part" Leah commented.

Carlie lightly tossed her head back to rest it on my chest. I could tell she was trying to be a good sport. Hugging her tighter to my chest.

"Embry do you want to tell Jacob the rest of the story?" Sam asked.

"No not really no." Embry said.

"Embry climbed into the boat and made sure Ren was okay. They propped Charlie safely in the front of the boat. Embry started the engine to get them to shore and flooded it. When he went to fix it the motor sunk." Leah said breaking off to laugh.

"Sunk?" I asked confused.

"I still fully believe it was not our fault Embry. I think the fish stole that motor" Carlie said. Embry reached over and fist bumped her.

"So they sat out in the middle of the lake for at least an hour." Sam said.

"Then I came across them" Quill added to the story "phasing into wolf, I swam out to them."

"We ended up getting to shore by both Quil and I swimming in wolf form pulling the with the ropes." Embry said. Obviously trying to get the story done.

"The best part is that they had ores. The. Entire. Time." Brady commented.

Carlie and Embry shared a look. I do not think anyone else would have caught it.

"I am sorry I did not have a dad to teach me how to do boat stuff when I was a child" Embry commented. Carlie giggled.

"That is not my favourite part. Charlie found out that both Ren and Embry where stuck out in the middle of the lake without knowing what to do. Or how to use an ore. So he took it upon himself to teach them how to boat." Quil added.

"How long did that take?" I asked.

"Six weeks. Every weekend spend on a boat" Carlie stated without emotions in her voice.

"So many fish." Embry said wiggling a little.

"We did find a great way to get out of fishing though" Carlie added.

"That was not a great way" Billy condemned.

"We would tell Charlie that need to know business was happening on the lake. He would freak and fishing lessons would be canceled." Embry laughed "Billy you're just salty because we picked the best fishing days for need to know business." He looked at me "Because they where the best fishing days they would also be the longest."

The conversations broke up into smaller conversations. Sam made his way home. Claiming Emily would kill him if he was not home for the night shift of feeding. I laughed harder knowing that she was not above shooting someone.

Carlie curled into me. This reminded me of the times we spent on her couch. The fire began to die down. People started leaving in groups. First the elders, than the imprinted wolves and their imprints. Claire came up and hugged Carlie goodnight. Carlie told her "six" what she was referring to I do not know. Rachel ruffled my hair, and kissed Carlie on the cheek before making her way out with Paul. The rest of the single boys had to go on patrol before heading back.

Seth stopped by us before leaving. "Would you like me to take you home?" He asked Carlie.

"Nah. I think I have found my favourite place to be. I would like to stay her a while" Carlie commented. This made my heart skip a beat.

"Okay." Seth smilled. "Well I will go tell your dad to not send the search party for you then"

She laughed "oh please my overprotective father will not call off the dogs. Once he feels he should send them."

"Well your right. I will try my best" Seth said. Leaning in and kissing Carlie on the cheek.

"Thank you Seth" She said.

"Anything for you" He responded. Walking away leaving us to be the last people left near the fire.

Carlie turned in my lap. Wrapping her legs around my hips. She put her hands in my hair. Pulling my face closer to her. I was nervous. I did not want to kiss her I did not deserve that pleasure. I hurt her.

"Shhh. Shut up your mind" She told me.

"What do you mean shut up my mind?" I asked her.

"I mean fucking kiss me" She said in an exhale. Pulling my face to hers. She kissed me full of passion and longing. She needed this kiss. I felt it through her lips but also through the imprint. She needed me to kiss her more than anything else right now. I pushed aside my fears of how I let her down and kissed her.

"You did not tell me who you where" She whispered against my lips. Time has flown by. Only embers are now left in the fire.

"You did not tell me who you where" I commented back.

She kissed me hard again. "I did not think you could fit into my world." Her voice sounded panicked against my lips.

"But I do" I told her.

"I was breaking my own heart since I have last saw you" She whispered.

I broke the kiss "Why?" I asked.

"Because you are so important to me." She cut herself off "if you were human. I could not ask you to interact with the supernatural. So I was breaking my own heart to protect you."

"Do you want to know the reason I came back to La Push?" I asked her. She just nodded. "I was going to beg the pack to help me find you. I had just found you. There was no way I was letting you get away" I told her.

She kissed me hard. I returned the kiss.

"I am so sorry" I started after another long round of kisses.

"Shhh. There will be a time and a place to talk about that. Not tonight. Not when I know I can have you forever" Carlie kissed me harder.

Her phone went off a while later. She broke our kiss. Pulling it out of her jeans. She read it and smiled.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"With my life." I told her.

"Then come with me." She whispered kissing me one more time.

We walked down the path. The same one I took to bring the firewood up. Waiting at the end of the trail was a running Volvo. I paused. She pulled on my hand. "I thought you said you trusted me" she commented.

"I do" I said.

"Hold your horses cowboy I am not getting married to you yet" She joked.

She climbed into the driver's seat. I ran to the passengers seat climbing in. We drove through the familiar roads. I was not focused on where we were going. I was too distracted by the fact that I had Carlie back.

She stopped in front of a cabin in the middle of the woods. Climbing out she stood in front of the car. I joined her moments later. She jumped into my arms kissing me. I carried her into the cabin our lips never breaking for more than a second. Shutting the door she touched my forehead showing me that she wanted us to go in the first door down the hallway. I did not hesitate. Opening that door I shut it the second we passed through the door. I opened my eyes and found the bed. Placing her down on it.

She paused our kissing. Taking off her shoes. "I can not sleep in jeans" she commented.

Popping up and grabbing a pair of pj's out of a dresser in the room. I watched her take off her jeans. I have never seen something so sexy in my entire life. My fingers wanted to touch, wanted to help. She pulled up the pj pants and ran back to me. Kissing hard.

We fell back on the bed. Locking ourselves together with each others limbs. Time passed like that. We had not stopped kissing. She pulled away yawning. I brought her closer to me. Pulling the blanket (that we had tossed all around the bed) over top of us.

She cuddled into my chest. This felt right. This felt like home.


	27. Chapter 27

Please Review. Near the end of this chapter there is some adult topics. Just a warning. Nothing explicit. Happy reading!

Chapter 27

POV: Ren

I woke before Jake. He was still deep in sleep a deep snore coming from his lips. How in the heck did I sleep next to that. I giggled. Its like sleeping next to a lawn mower. I liked the sound though. I am officially delusional.

Our bodies are so intertwined I started to try to untangle us. Jacobs snoring got louder. How is that possible. I managed to get my body untangled. His snoring quieted down. Jumping off the bed I grabbed my phone. A text from mom was displayed on the screen 'food is outside your room'.

Opening the door I saw a rolley table with gold dish covers. A note was written in my father's handwriting it said: We are so happy for you! I smiled. I was slightly worried that my family would be upset with me choosing Jake. Uncle Emmet tried to convince me to date a baseball player. The player he wanted me to date would change every season so I never really paid attention to the names. Dad has made it clear on many occasions that he thought Seth was a good choice for a future husband. He even went as far to set Seth and I up to go to prom together. I laughed that entire night. Seth was a great dancer and an amazing friend. We just never became more than that.

I wheeled the cart into the room. The rattling of the silverware made Jake stir in his sleep. I lifted the gold dish covers and discovered a huge spread for breakfast. We had pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, berries, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Well that looks good" I heard Jake say.

I turned to him. He was sitting on the bed looking at me. I ran to him burrowing myself in his arms. I could get used to mornings like this. I kissed him.

"Good morning Carlie" he said between kissed. I laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Carlie is not my first name. No one here calls me it" I told him.

"Oh" Jake said.

"Yah they gave me the nickname Ren when I was little. My mom wanted to give me a unique name and that ended up making my name rediculous to use in casual conversation" I laughed.

"Renesmee" Jake said my name in a way that made my butterflies stir in my stomach. I liked the way he said my name.

"Yes" I said breathless.

"Your right that is a mouthful" He said bringing his lips to mine.

"Yes it is" I said between kissed.

"What if I call you something different?" He asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I am just thinking you are one of a kind. I have never met anyone like you. Also you are part monster" He laughed at the last part.

"Please do not call me 'your little monster' in front of my parents" I groaned. Thinking about how that would play out.

He laughed. "No I was thinking about calling you Ness."

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes. It's like the Loch Ness Monster. Because you are one of a kind and hard to find" Jake said. His tone was so adoring I could not take offence. I simply loved the idea that he would have a special name for me.

I kissed him harder. We broke away from our kissing after a long while. I heard his stomach grone. Giggling I said "the human needs some food." Rolling off him we both dished up. He took a lot more food than I did. We sat on the bed our backs against the headboard.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Anything" he told me.

"This is stupid. But, did you and Catherine do anything?" I asked.

Jake swallowed hard. "Before I knew you we had a bit of a make out on the beach once" He told me. That stung my heart. "Once my eyes saw you. I knew you were the only one for me. I only have eyes for you" He sounded sincere.

I just nodded. Not really worried about him with her. Just wanted to know his past before me. I had witnessed the shift when we were at the school together. Already forgiving him for kissing her.

"Have you kissed anyone before me" he asked.

"I have. Not in the same way I kiss you though. My other kisses where just rushed pecks." I told him. Remembering my first boyfriend kissing me quickly it was a sloppy spit filled kiss. Uncle Jasper saved me moments after. I was simply horrified. I had never seen a sloppy kiss let alone experienced one. He came walking down the hall. At the school we were at he pretended to be my cousin. Quickly whisking me away from the situation. My uncles joke that my eyes still go wide when we talk about my first kiss. They were probably right I felt my eyes going wide right now. Jake laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You look repelled" Jake laughed harder.

"It was not at all a good first kiss" I told him.

"Our first kiss was amazing" he whispered.

"Yes I agree it was" I told him smiling.

We finished our food. Putting our dishes back on the wheely table. All I wanted to do was cuddle with Jake. No one had come to bugg us yet. I had no doubt in my mind that everyone knew exactly where we are. I loved that they gave us this time alone.

"I am sorry" Jake said his voice cracking.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"I hurt you" his voice broke.

"Shhh. I would have done the same thing." I told him.

"No I imprinted on you before I attacked. I should have" He started. I cut him off.

"You did not know. You did what you felt was a natural thing to do. You were worried about me. I would attack anything I thought would cause you to be in danger" I told him moving so my body was on top of his.

"Yes but" He started.

"But nothing. We are even." I told him "I love you."

"I love you too, but" He said.

"But nothing. I love you. That love I feel is enough to understand why you would attack anything that might hurt me. I would have done the exact same thing. I am fine now Jake" I held his face as I told him.

"I will never hurt you again" He promised.

I smiled "that is a blatant lie Jake. We will hurt each other again. That is called life. You can not promise to not hurt me" I told him.

"What can I promise then?" Jake asked.

"We can promise each other that we will choose to continue to love each other, even when we hurt each other" I told him.

"I will love you every day for the rest of my life" Jake told me.

"I will hold you to that" I said kissing him.

We kissed for a while longer. I loved the feeling of his hands exploring my body. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Jake. I want you in every way I can have you" I whispered.

"You can have me in every way you want to have me" Jake answered.

I undid his jeans. He paused. "Are you sure?"

"Jake I want to mate with you for life." I told him.

He groaned kissing me harder. "Have you ever?" He asked.

"No. Have you?" I asked.

"No" He answered.

"Then let's discover this together shall we?" I asked. I kissed him, he moaned against my mouth.

We discovered each others bodies. Finding we fit perfectly together. Waves of pleasure ran through my body. I could get used to this for the rest of my life.

"I love you Jake" I moaned.

"Nessie I fucking love you" He growled back


	28. Chapter 28

Please Review.

Chapter 28.

POV: Jacob.

We relaxed in each others arms. Our unclothed bodies keeping us warm.

"That was amazing" I commented.

"Agreed" Nessie said. She held her hand up and we high fived.

I laughed "I do not think people normally high five after sex."

"I do not think normal people could have done as many rounds as us" she giggled.

"I am perfectly happy that we are not normal then" I smiled.

We layed like that in bliss for what felt like not long enough. I could have stayed in that space for the rest of my life with no complaint.

Nessies phone went off. She climbed out of bed and answered it. She was the hottest girl I have ever seen. I was tempted to pull her back into bed. I was so distracted by her body I missed everything she was saying into the phone.

"What are you staring at?" Nessie asked me. I just realized she had hung up the phone.

"My beautiful girlfriend." I told her

She bounded back onto the bed cuddling into me. "So we are dating then?" She asked.

"Of course we are dating. I would not do what we just did with just anyone" I responded tripping over my tongue a bit.

She kissed me. I kissed her back flipping her so I was on top of her. Laughing she said "No we do not have time."

"Sure we have time" I said kissing her neck.

"The pack is wondering where you are. They want to have a meeting with you" She said.

"They can wait" I told her continuing kissing down her body.

"I do not think they will. That was a warning call. If I do not send you out. They will be coming in to get you" Nesses voice was playful.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

A bang sounded at the front door. "I am certain" Nessie commented.

We laughed quickly getting up and dressed. I could not take my eyes off Nessie. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I was entranced.

She tossed her hair up in a high bun. Checking that I was dressed she opened the bedroom door. Walking out into the main room. I gathered my thoughts, walking behind her after a moment. Walking into the main room I saw my best friends. Embry and Quil where sitting on the couch. Nessie sitting across from them on a chair.

"Do you have to take him?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah the elders want to discuss him becoming the alpha for the pack" Quill said looking at me.

"They need to talk right this second?" I asked them.

"We bought you just as much time as we could. They wanted to meet you at 9am this morning" Embry commented.

Colour came to Nessies face. I knew she was thinking about what we had been doing at 9am.

"Okay. well the faster I go. The faster I can come back" I said.

"We were hoping you would say that!" Quil popped up off the couch. Him and Embry walked towards the door.

"See you later Ren" they both said in unison.

"That was only a bit awkward" Nessie commented.

"Could have been worse. But yes that was awkward" I smiled.

Walking over to her I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "I would have a moment like that every day for the rest of my life if it means I get to come home to you every night." I told her. Kissing her deeply.

She giggled as I spun her. "Will you choose to be Alpha?" she asked.

"I am no sure" I told her truthfully.

"I will support whatever desision you make" Nessies eyes shined.

"I love you" I told her kissing her again.

"I love you too" She said kissing me back. She unlocked her legs. I did not let her down. Kissing her deeply one more time. "Hurry back to me" she commented.

"I will" kissing her one more time. She pushed me away.

"Go now. You will have plenty of time to kiss me in the future" She laughed.

I laughed with her. Kissing her one more time before walking out the front door. Embry and Quil where both standing outside looking expectant. "What?" I asked.

"You guys seemed closer this morning" Quil commented.

"You also smell quite a bit like her" Embry added.

I laughed telling both of them "wow wonderful investigating boys."

They laughed. "Take if from me. Try to keep whatever happened last night in your own mind. Not everyone else's. That tends to be the only thing that makes Claire mad with me" Quill told me.

"I will try. If I slip up please yell at me" I told them

"Oh we will" Embry laughed.

We climbed into Embry's truck. How did I not hear this pulling up. Nessie sure knows how to hold all my attention on her. My mind was wondering to last night. Crap. This not thinking about it was going to be harder than I expected.

We arrived at my father's house. Pulling up I saw the cars of the other Elders here. Including Sues car. Embry parked and we all got out of the truck. Walking up to the front door I was transported instantly into a formal meeting. All thoughts of last night vanished. There was four people sitting around my father's table. Billy, Sue, Old Quil, and Sam. There was only one open chair.

"Please have a seat Jacob" Sue said smiling at me.

"We are here to discuss Jacob becoming Alpha and thus Chief of the tribe" Old Quil commented.

"Sam why do you want Jacob become Alpha?" Billy asked.

"It's not my blood right. It is Jacob's right since he was born to become the Alpha and Chief of the tribe. It was his rightful place since he first phased into his wolf form" Sam said.

"Jacob do you feel ready to take up the position?" Sue asked.

All their eyes were on me. I felt my heart speed up. "Um. I would be willing to take my rightful place as Alpha" I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. "I am just not sure if ai am ready to take it completely over right now. In time I probably will be ready."

"Perfect then we will start training you." Billy said "in the meantime you will be co-Alphas with Sam."

"Sounds good" Sam said. He looked as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. That weight was placed firmly upon mine.

We started talking about the communities budget and creating a list of to dos. By the end of the meeting five hours had gone by and I was exhausted. Sam shared a look that told me he felt the same way. The elders on the other hand seemed prepared for this meeting. Next time I would know what I was walking into during this meeting. Old Quill called the meeting to close. I stood from the table feeling the need to stretch. It had been a long meeting sitting in the same spot.

"You will get used to the meetings" Sam clapped me on the back as we walked out of the house.

"I hope so. That entire time I was just feeling overwhelmed." I told him.

"Yeah. I remember being in that situation. Though you have the benefit of a pack that know the rules." Sam told me.

"Thank you Sam. You have done so much for the tribe in my absence" I told him

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." He paused. "Listen Jake as much as I would love to talk I need to head home to Emily or I will be in the dog house tonight."

I laughed. Watching him disappear into the trees.

I dialed the only person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey Nessie" I said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jake" her voice sounded happy and bright.

"The meeting has just finished" I told her.

"Perfect come back to me!" She cheered.

I did not need any more perswashion than that. I ran into the forest stripping and phasing faster than I had ever before. I pulled on my pants ignoring my shirt. Opening the door to the cottage. I was attacked by Nessie rapping her body around mine. Kissing me hard. This time we did not make it to the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Please Review.

Chapter 29:

POV: Ren

Before I could ask him dad had called my school and pulled me out. Sighting that he was moving stations in the military and liked having his children close to him. They had no problem sending him the transcripts. Not that my family had much of a need for them, we could always forge them.

I have spent the last two weeks in bliss. Jake was spending his days learning what he needed to do to be a good Alpha for the pack. Coming home exhausted every night. I liked having him here. He gave my cabin a lot more life.

This cottage was my graduation present when I graduated high school my second time. I remember my parents presenting it to me. They wanted me to have a little house of my own. Honestly this is the first time that I have used it more than for sleepovers with Claire or Seth. I was actually living in this house. I was living in our house.

Dad had sent a moving crew to get all my things from my other house. They moved the majority of my stuff into this house. I was just so thankful that I had my clothing had gotten here. I filled the closet. Packing all of Jake's clothing into the dresser. I needed to go clothes shopping for him. He was in desperate need of dress shirts. Especially with the two weddings coming up soon.

Rachel had trusted Alice with getting a wedding dress for her. I was just doing one last vacuum of the living room before Alice came over to fit Rachel in her dress. Packing the vacuum into the closet I heard the door open.

Running into the main room I saw Jake standing in the doorway stripping his rain jacket off. Of course it was raining.

"You are not allowed to be here" I told him

"What why?" He asked.

"Because Rachel is coming over soon to try on her wedding dress" I reminded him

"Is it bad luck for the brother to see his sister in the dress now?" He asked. The corner of his mouth pulling up into a crooked smile. I loved that smile.

"Technically no. But since you all have a mind link if you see your sister in her dress you are not allowed to phase until after the wedding." I told him.

"Are you sure about that?" he teased.

"Yes." I told him

"There is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?" He lifted me onto the kitchen counter. I let him stand between my legs.

"Nope. Nothing will convince me otherwise" I told him a huge smile on my face.

He kissed my neck. "Nope nothing" I told him again.

He pulled me closer to him. "Nope." I shook my head.

He growled into my ear I shivered. It was so sexy when he growled. "Fine" I said breathlessly.

"I knew I could convince you" his husky voice said in my ear. I shivered. I kissed him hard on the mouth.

The kiss did not last as long as I wanted it to. I pushed him away when I heard the rocks on the gravel driveway move. "What?" he questioned. Aunty Alice came running into the house moments later. Jake smiled at me understanding.

"Hey Aunty Alice" I said. Hopping down from the counter.

"Hey my love" Alice said coming over and hugging me. "I just talked to Rachel she is on her way. You need to leave" she pointed at Jake.

"Of course I will leave Alice" Jake said "I would not want Paul seeing the dress in my mind" he winked.

Rachel came walking in a minute later Paul in tow.

"Wait Paul is allowed to be here?" Jake looked at me for an explanation. I just shrugged.

"No Jacob. Paul is not staying." Rachel said. Kissing both Jacob and Me on our cheeks.

"I am staying." Paul commented.

"These wolf boys are so stubborn" Rachel said looking at me.

"Oh I am learning that" I laughed.

Rachel was not showing her bump yet. But by the way Paul was acting you would have thought that she was ready to pop.

"Jake babe, why don't you and Paul go help Quil?" I asked.

"What does Quil need help with?" Jake asked.

"Something I can not say in front of the bride. I just got a text please go get the issue sorted" I smiled. Paul walked over and kissed Rachel. Jake kissed me and they both left. I locked the door behind them.

"What does Quil need?" Rachel looked at me concerned.

"Nothing. Him and Claire are currently on a date in Fort Angelas. They will search for him for a while. Also I locked the door so they won't be seeing you in your dress before the wedding" I told her.

She smiled "I am so happy you are now my sister. I always wanted a little sister. Mom gave us Jacob instead" We hugged. I knew not having her mother at her wedding was hurting Rachel. Paul had stepped up and did everything a mother would do but, it was not the same.

Alice put her in the dress. She looked like a princess. The Aline dress hit her curves in all the right places. She was so pretty!

"Soon this will be you" Rachel teased.

"I guess I have not thought about that" I told them.

"Well I have. I have a dress for you already hanging in my closet" Aunty Alice told me. This did not surprise me.

The boys pounded on the door.

Alice quickly got Rachel out of her dress and zipped it in the bag. I tossed her clothing at her. Rachel was laughing hysterically it took her longer to get dressed. The second she was dressed I opened the door.

An angry Paul walked in "did you know that Quil is on a date with Claire right now?" he asked me.

"What. No." I told him "I am sorry that must have been a wild goose chase."

Rachel laughed "Well I am done with the last dress fitting."

They left hand in hand. Rachel winked at me on the way out. Aunty Alice said "well I have to make some alterations. I love you kiddo" she hugged me before walking out.

Jake pulled me to the couch. I rested on top of him. I could not make eye contact with him.

"You wanted me to spend quality time with Paul?" he accused. I did not look at him. "Is this because Rachel told you she was worried that we were not friends?"

"Maybe" I whispered.

He laughed. "I love you" he kissed me "do not ever make me spend that much time alone with Paul again."

I kissed him "It was not as bad as you are thinking." I accused

"It was. He talked about her menstrual cycle." Jake looked traumatized

"I hope she has a regular one" I laughed.

"Stop I am not going to talk about my sisters menstrual cycle again" Jake kissed me to stop my sassy remark.

I laughed. "Fine you are right I am sorry. Next time I will rope Seth into going as well."

"Manipulative!" Jacob tickled me.

I slipped out of his hold. I laughed. "Catch me if you can sucker." I ran out the cottage door. The pine needles snapped beneath my bare feet.

Not really looking where I was going. I ran into the woods. I heard Jacob in wolf form catching up to me. I took a risky move and jumped over the river early. I caught some good air. Landing just short of the riverbank. Drenching my pants to the knees. Scrambling quickly I got out of the river. Risking one look back at Jacob who was just starting his jump. I climbed up into a tree. Jumping from branch to branch. I heard him growl. I giggled. Jumping I ran on the lawn past the main house. Oh I did not think he would let me get this far. Mom came running out of the house. Oh cool she is joining the game! I continued to run faster pushing my legs harder. I felt a pain in my side. Ouch. What the heck is that.

"Not my daughter" I heard my mom yell.

What is happening. I turned faster than I was prepared to do. I twisted my ankle and hit the dirt. Spinning out. I stopped spinning when I hit something warm. Tears sprung to my eyes. I wish I did not have this human reaction. It always made people think I was more hurt than I was.

I looked at the warm thing I hit. Of course it was Seth. He was not focused on me. He seemed to be trying to block me from something. I stood on my feet. Ankle giving out I fell leaning against Seth. "I think I twisted my Ankle" I told him. Seth leaned down I climbed on top of him trying to not move my ankle.

Looking at the scene in front of me I saw as my dad holding my mom back. Where is Jake. My side hurt only as a nagging pain now. Still enough for me to wonder what the heck happened. It hurt before I hit the dirt. Weird.

Jake came walking out of the woods towards my parents. He was in his human form with his jeans on. As he walked you could tell his ankle was bugging him. Oh no did he twist his ankle too! Great now we are both injured.

"Bella what is going on?" Jake asked. He made eye contact with me. I could tell he did not like being so far away from me. I did not like it either.

"You where hunting her!" My mom yelled. Crouching to attack.


	30. Chapter 30

Please review I love knowing how you are thinking about the story. Happy reading!

Chapter 30

POV: Ren

My heart dropped as I saw my mom in her crouch. One bite that it all it would take. I needed to protect Jacob. Needed to have him in my arms. Tears blurred my vision.

"What Bells your crazy. No I was not. Why would I do that!" Jake yelled.

"Jacob you have done it once before!" Mom yelled at him. Dad pulled mom back locking her arms. I am so thankful for my Dad right now, I know I am not strong enough to hold mom back. Mom needed me to explain it to her.

"Seth we need to go closer" I begged him to move. He shook his head. I looked around. Trying to find a way to get closer that did not involve walking on my ankle. Leah came walking up next to Seth. "Leah will you bring me closer?" I asked her. She nodded. Seth growled. I tried to get off Seth back but he adjusted his body to make that impossible. I started getting frustrated.

'Mom he was not hunting me' I projected into her mind.

Mom stopped fighting dad. She looked at me. "Then what do you call what I just saw?" She asked.

"I teased him that he could not catch me. It was just a game." I could hear the panic in my own voice. I made myself worry more because of the panic in my voice. It proved to me the dangerousness of the situation.

Seth began to rock me back and forth a little bit. I think he could also hear how freaked I was. When I was sick, Seth would rock me like he was now to calm me down. It was working a little bit. If he was comfortable enough to do that then I was making the situation bigger than it was.

Mom glared at Jake. I could feel the tears stream down my face. She had the power to take him away from me. She could ban me from spending time with him. As my mom I would have to listen to her. Mom only had to bite Jake to take him away from me forever. The venom would kill him. I would never have him again.

Jakes eyes shifted from my moms face to mine. Don't look at me you idiot if she was going to attack you she would do it now. I need you to stay alive. My mom would do anything to protect me. Including killing you. Jake looked at my dad who nodded. He started walking around my mother. He walked up to me pulling me off Seth's back. I had a sharp inhale when I forgot about my ankle as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Your hurt" Jake said. I covered my face with his chest. Tears still streaming down my face. Falling from my eyes down his chest. "Shhh. It is okay. Just a misunderstanding." Jake comforted running his fingers through my hair. "I am going to hand you off to your dad okay? We need to look at your ankle" Jake told me. Handing me off to my dad.

I projected in his mind 'where is mom?'

"She needed to go for a run. Do not worry Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice went with her" Dad told me. "Close your eyes I am going to run you into the house really fast." I closed my eyes feeling the wind push my hair. "Jacob thinks you hurt your ankle" dad said. He placed me on the kitchen island. Tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"How is she?" Jake asked running into the kitchen. He held my hand.

I projected into dad and Jakes mind 'my memory of falling and twisting my ankle'.

Jake winsed. I panicked looking at him. I projected into his mind 'are you okay?'

"I just do not like the idea of you getting hurt that is all" Jake told me.

"I will have to wrap it. You have a minor sprain. For you that probably means staying off your foot for the rest of the night" Dad said. He walked away from the island going upstairs to get the wrap.

"Does anything else hurt?" Jake asked. The concern in his eyes was endearing.

"My side hurt a little bit earlier. I don't really feel it anymore." I told him.

Dad came back in the room wrapping my ankle within seconds. "Okay. That should work. Jake she is not to put pressure on her legs for the next 24 hours." He kissed me on my head. Dad handed me medicine and a glass of water. I took the meds. "Does anything else hurt?" he asked. I shook my head.

"She said her side hurt earlier." Jake ratted me out.

"Show me." dad said.

I projected 'my memory of Mom came running out of the house. Thinking Oh cool she is joining the game! I continued to run faster pushing my legs harder. I felt a pain in my side.'

"Jacob why were you limping out of the treeline. Does your ankle hurt too?" Dad asked.

"A bit. Not enough to fuss" Jake said.

"Interesting." Dad said.

"What's interesting?" Jake asked.

"I will need to think more about it. But it sounds like you both feel each other's pain." dad said.

"Well test it" I started.

"No" dad and Jake said at the same time.

"Okay well next time I injure myself we will see if you are right." I told them.

"Jake take her back to your house. I am going to go calm your mother down." Dad kissed me on the head and ran out the door.

"Ready to head home princess?" Jake asked. I nodded. He carried me in his arms in a cradle position. We walked slowly through the trees. My ankle began to throb. Ugh this was going to be a painful night. I hope the medication takes effect soon. The tears had slowed falling from my eyes not yet stopping. Jake leaped over the river and landed gracefully on the other side without jostling me. He held me closer as we walked back to our little cottage. The pain started getting really bad shooting up my ankle. I closed my eyes relaxing into the rhythm of Jakes walk.

I stretched my arms and legs. A sharp pain shot through me. Ouch. I opened my eyes. I saw my ankle propped up on pillows what is happening. I heard Jake whistling in the kitchen. Rolling off the bed I tested my ankle. It was weak but would hold. I hobbled quietly out of the room. Jake was standing stirring a pot on the stove. Whatever was in the pot it smelled good. I leaned against the island taking my weight off my bad ankle and watched him cook. He was so concentrated. Really jamming out to whatever song he had playing in his head. Turning to grab something from the island he saw me. I smiled at him.

Jake ran over to me picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him. My ankle only hurt a bit. "Well hello sir" I said.

"What are you doing?" He put me on top of the island.

"What are you doing?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"How does your ankle feel?" Jake asked.

"This ankle feels perfect" I pointed to my unwrapped ankle.

"Of course that ankle is fine" Jake commented "you did not injure that ankle."

"Oh yeah." I giggled. "How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine. Just worried about you." Jake told me.

"I am worried about mom." I said. "She was really mad."

"She thought I was hunting you. Not really an over reaction we could blame her for. If I was hunting you I would want her to do much worse" Jake said.

Tears sprang to my eyes. Creating a river as they flowed down my cheeks. I double breathed starting to sob.

"What's wrong?" Jake panicked.

I could not respond the tears flowing too fast. I needed someone who understood. I needed someone who knew how to get me out of this state. Needed someone who was there when I was growing up. My breathing grew more and more raggaged. Lungs hurting as I breathed so erratically.

Jake was on his phone. His hand never left my body. "Leah they are not picking up their phones. She is not breathing normally. Please!" Jake begged into the phone. Pocketing it he held me with both hands. "Nessie I need you to breathe normally for me baby girl. Please. I am begging you" the desperation in Jake's voice was palpable. I could not. I could not breath properly. My breath would not listen.

Leah came running in the front door. She pushed Jake out of the way and picked me up. She started humming to me. Walking me outside Seth was waiting in wolf form. Leah placed me on his back and Seth rocked me. I fell back asleep. The last thing I saw was Leah talking to Jake. His panicked face caused me pain.

POV: Jake

"What the hell happened?" Leah asked. We both watch Seth rock Ness back and forth.

"I do not know what happened. She was fine one moment and then the next" I gestured to her current state.

"We should have warned you. Normally after a stressful situation she would get worked up. Her panic effects her breathing. Seth doing this is one of the fastest ways to get her to calm down. I just assumed that she would not have this issue until after she had a nap." Leah said.

"She fell asleep on our way back to our house" I told her.

"Did she wake up alone?" She asked.

"I was just in the other room. She was not alone when her breathing started to get weird." I told her.

She nodded "Ren is sensitive. When we had the big battle she did not sleep through the night for a year. Waking up in this state. It got to the point that the only thing that would keep her sleeping through the night was a warm body sleeping with her." Leah informed me.

"Why do you think she is acting this way now? Do you think she was that panicked?" I asked her.

"What happened today could have ended in her worst nightmare. She could have lost you." Leah reminded me.

I just nodded.

Nessies double breathing had stopped. Her hands held tufts of Seths hair. She seemed calm.

"Jake. Seth has to go on patrol. We can always get someone else to go but it is his turn." Leah told me. "That's why he is in wolf form."

"Sure. Sure. Do you think she will freak out if she is not on his back?" I asked

"She will freak out if she in not on a wolf's back right now yes." Leah said.

I frowned. I did not want her to freak out.

"Jake go phase inside you house. I will bring her to you and place her on you." Leah said.

I just nodded. Running into the house I put the soup I was making into the fridge. It was my mom's recipe. The same soup she made whenever any of her children got sick or hurt. The smell of it made me think of my mom. I wondered if she knew about the wolf thing. If not then what did she want me to become when I was grown. Shaking my head I walked into the living room stripping quickly. I phased into wolf form. Leah walked in moments later carrying Nessie. She placed her on my back and I could tell she instantly relaxed. Her breathing became more level. Leah left our house. Now it was just Ness and I. Feeling her breathing normally was a relief to me. Her fingers twitched in my fur. Soon she did her full body twitch to let me know that she was completely asleep. It had been a long day. I closed my eyes. Remembering all the times I had fallen asleep in this body not knowing that my imprint was waiting for me back at home.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

POV: Bella

I ran. I could not look at Jacob holding my daughter. Simply needed to escape that situation. Alice and Jasper ran behind me. I ignored them. Needing to get away. I was ashamed completely misunderstanding the situation. They just went playing, they live together for fuck's sake.

I pushed myself faster. Jasper was sending calming emotions my way. I cursed. Why in the world did my shield not stop his abilities. Alice tackled me. She held me on the ground in one spot. All my emotions flooded to the surface. I cried my tearless vampire cry. Sobs ripped though my body. My body shook. No amount of Jaspers gift was going to quell my emotions.

Alice held me as I sobbed. Time passed. My emotions did not change. The arms that held me changed. I heard Alice and Jasper leave. I was pulled into the only embrace I wanted. Only needing this one embrace. Not deserving it.

"Shhh. Love." Edward said kissing my hair. I continued to sob. "No one is mad at you" he lied.

"Liar. Our daughter will be mad at me. Did you hear her desperation?" I cried.

"No she is not. She is old enough to understand" Edward held me tighter.

I turned into his chest and cried. Needing to feel his arms around me.

"Edward this is just weird for me." I told him.

"I understand. You and Renesmee have always had a close relationship. That won't change with her and Jacob dating" Edward whispered.

"Edward wake up they are living together!" I yelled at him. He winced. "I am sorry. I just do not know how this is going to turn out." I whispered.

"Well she is not our little girl anymore. Do I wish she had to find someone so soon? Not really. Am I happy that she found someone as committed to her as Jacob? Without a doubt." He rocked me lightly as we sat in the forest.

"Do you remember rocking Renesmee when she was little?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I also remember her demanding that she wanted mom to hold her" Edward commented.

"Then she would demand you held her" I laughed.

"So we would hold her together" Edward added.

"Her seventh birthday was the hardest moment for me." I told Edward. Moving my shield so he could see my memories.

_ FLASHBACK _

Today marks the day that my little girl is full grown. I had been wrestling with it for the past month. As a mother I felt robbed of time with my child. Logically I knew we had forever together but it was not the same as seeing her living her childhood. She has fit eighteen years of memories and growing into seven years.

Seth came walking into the house. I heard him saying hi to Edward. We had planned an evening party for her. I say we but that it was all Rosalie and Alice. Thank goodness for them. I have been overwhelmed with the entire experience. All I wanted to do was call my mom. The one thing I was unable to do.

My mom did not know about Renesmee. It was a decision I made before she had met my dad. I worried about my mom getting involved in the supernatural. I still called her once a week. When I was on the video call Seth would come over and take Renesmee out for an hour. She adored her uncle. The older she has gotten the less we have required her to leave the house when I am on video call but it was an old habit. Her and Seth had a wonderful relationship.

I walked out of my room the computer was set up for the video call with my mom. Walking into the main room I saw Edward laughing at Seth holding Renesmee upside down. "Seth its a special day!" Renesmee yelled.

"I know! Its upside downs day!" Seth yelled back.

She laughed pulling herself through his legs. She ended up on his back in a piggy back position. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Mom Seth forgot what day it is today" she accused.

Seth winked. "Well If I am not mistaken it is the day your mom has an important call" He said.

"It is that and something else Seth" Renesmee sounded put out.

"Well let's go see if Leah remembered." Seth said.

"Oh can we run?" Renesmee asked.

"You can ride. I will run" Seth responded.

"Deal!" Renesmee cheered. Jumping off Seth's back she ran and hugged Edward then me. "Love you guys. See you after your video call."

Renesmee went running out of the house. I heard Seth in wolf form run away from our cottage. They would not be back for a few hours. She looked so much like a grown up today. It did not help that she had stolen one of my shirts this morning. My seven year old fits my clothing.

My mom pulled me out of realization with the noises coming from her incoming call. Running to the computer I put my glasses on. They are just simple black frames. Alice said they helped make me look more human.

I saw my mom the seven years have aged her. Crows feet now stayed at the corners of her brilliant blue eyes. Her freckles still made her look younger than her true age. She had tied up her brown hair securing it with a paint brush. Gray had not yet touched her hair.

She smiled "Hello my daughter. How are you this week?" she asked.

"Hi mom. I am doing good." I told her "How are you?" I asked

"I am alright. I was subbing all week in fifth grade. They are monsters. I just want to get back to my kindergarteners." She sighed.

"That is quite a jump" I commented.

"My coworker Penelope just became a grandmother" She raised one eyebrow up at me.

I laughed "good for Penelope."

"When are you going to give me a grandchild? I am not going to remain young forever! I do not want to be an old grandmother." Mom whined.

"Well I do not have any immediate plans to have a baby." I told my mom truthfully. I had immediate plans seven years ago. It hurt my heart that my mom did not know she had a granddaughter but Renesmee did not know I had a mother either. Safter for the both of them.

"Create plans" My mom demanded. I laughed.

Edward walked in at the perfect time as always. "Hey mom" He said.

The conversation shifted into munaide topics. We hung up an hour later. "Say Hi to Phil for me!" I told her ending the conversation.

Edward and I raced to the kitchen baking a cake for Renesmee's birthday party. We had baked every cake for her every year.

"Do you think I should have told my mom about Renesmee?" I asked Edward.

"Would that have been a benefit to her life?" Edward asked.

"Well she has always wanted a grandchild and she is great with children." I explained.

"I think that is the reason we could not tell her." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Our daughter was a child for such a short time" Edward said. Kissing me.

Edward pulled me out of my memories by kissing me in real life. My shield came back into place blocking him from my mind.

"My hardest day was when she moved out" Edward said.

"So earlier this week?" I asked him

"Yes. Now she is home and I am back to living my best life. With both my girls nearby" Edward smiled my favourite smile. "Let's go home" Edward kissed me harder.

"Okay" I kissed him back.

We ran hand in hand back home.


	32. Chapter 32

Please Review.

Chapter 32

POV: Ren

I woke slowly. Running my fingers through Seth's fur. I remembered the panic attack I had earlier. Oh god. Jake's face was so scared. I am going to have to say sorry. I borrowed my face deeper in Seths fur. Such an idiot. Humiliation burned through me. I am an adult I should be old enough to calm myself down. It was just so similar to the nightmares I had when I was a child. Just instead of wanting the person my mom crouched at to die I wanted them to live. Both my moms reaction and the relaxed stance Jake had made me remember the first battle I have ever seen. I will have to explain that to Jake. He did nothing wrong. My brain is just… screwed up.

I felt Seth shift his weight beneath me. "Do you think he will forgive me Seth" I asked. Still not opening my eyes. Seth stretched beneath me, I thought he was already stretched out. Maybe I just forgot how long Seth was but I had thought he was shorter than this in wolf form. "I would not blame him, he did not sign up for all this." I ran my fingers through his fur. "Do you think he will leave?" My voice choked off as I asked.

Seth rolled my gently onto the floor. The second I felt the wolf warmed hardwood under me I opened my eyes. The russet coloured wolf was crouched in front of me. It was not Seth letting me sleep on him. It was Jake. He phased back into his human form. Scooping me up into his arms. I cuddled closer to him. "I am so sorry Jake" I whispered as I hugged him.

"Shhh. Honey you have done nothing wrong" He said.

"Yes I have. Most people can get themselves out of a panic attack by the time they are my age" I told him.

"So?" He asked. "You are one of a kind."

"Yes I am the only one who hyperventilates when I am remembering being panicked." I told him.

"Stop. You can at least get through the situation without passing out" Jake laughed.

I joined in. "Yeah I guess this is preferable"

"Now that I know how to help you through it everything will be fine" Jakes eyes shined bright.

I cuddled into him. "What smells so good?" I asked him

He sniffed the air "I think are the thing that smells so good." He winked kissing my neck.

Laughing I said "no. Not me. The food smell"

"Oh that smell. I made you recovery soup." Jake smiled "my mom used to make it for me when I was sick or injured"

"The one with the secret spices that your sister refuses to tell me" I said shocked.

"Possibly" Jake said.

"Will you tell me the spices" I begged.

"Umm. I did not realize it was a secret" Jake laughed shocked. "I will ask Rachel. Maybe I am missing the secret part of this recipe"

"Do not ask your sister. Just tell me!" I begged.

"Do not beg me. You know I can not say no to you. I will ask Rachel. The last thing I need this week is to be on bridezillas kill list." Jake pouted at me.

"Fine. I will drop it as long as I can have some" I kissed him.

"Deal" Jake said. Standing up me still in his arms. My ankle smarted as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled me away from his body sitting me on the island chairs.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at Jake wide eyed. "Your naked" I whispered. My cheeks burned with a blush.

He laughed running into the bedroom. He was dressed and opening the door faster than I could have hobbled to the door.

"Claire?" Jake said surprised.

"Hi Jake." Claire pushed past him walking over and hugging me. "How are you Ren?" She asked.

"I am doing better Claire." I told her. I could feel the blush still on my cheeks.

"Good. I was worried about you." She sat at the table. "Did you make Rachel's get better soup." She looked at me her jaw slack.

"It is the soup but." I started.

She cut me off "you know the secret ingredient than!" she screamed. I looked at Jake and smiled. He was greeting Quil who just walked in. "Well spill!" Claire begged.

"I do not know the secret" I told her holding my hands up in surrender.

"But I smell the soup!" She accused.

Jake laughed he winked at me.

"I do not know the secret to the soup. Jakes mom taught him how to make it." I glared at him "and he is not telling me the secret to the soup."

Jake raised his hands up "woah. I do not know what the secret to the soup is."

Everyone laughed. Jake heated up the soup and dished us all up a bowl.

"So what brings you out here?" I asked Claire and Quill.

"Well. Um. We. Yeah." Quill tripped over his tongue.

Claire giggled. "I am pregnant!" She cheered.

My eyes went wide. Holly shit. Claire was nearly eighteen. "Congratulations!" I hugged her.

"Thanks. I just took ten of those at home pregnancy tests." Claire said.

I laughed. Quil looked really happy. He would be a great father.

"We will need to finish your house then" Jake said.

"Have you decided on bedroom numbers?" I asked.

"We talked about this Ren. Six" Claire laughed. Quil choked on his soup.

"The real reason we came over was to ask if you both would be the godparents" Quil said when he had gotten ahold of his breathing.

I looked at Jacob. His smile matched mine. "It would be an honor" Jake told them.

We finished eating dinner together. Going over baby names. They did not settle on any name. They left an hour later after hugging us.

"Wow. Godparents." I looked at Jake.

"Yeah. That is a huge honour" Jake said. His voice sounded shocked.

"They will make some cute kids" I told him.

"I am kinda surprised that they did not ask Emily and Sam." Jake said.

"I'm not. Claire has told me for years that I would be her childrens godparent." I told him. I did not add that she understood I might never be able to have kids. She wanted to give me an opportunity to be a parent. Even if that is after she dies. Thinking about it Claire is morbide.

"Well I think you will be a great mom." Jake said.

"You will be a great dad." I told him. Guilt hit me in the stomach like a punch. I should just tell him that I can't have children.

"In a dream world how many children would you have?" He asked.

I could answer this. I played the dream world game with Claire and Seth all the time.

"How many would you like?" I asked him.

"Fine. I will go first. I think I would love to have at least four." his eyes sparkled as he spoke. My heart fell out of my chest.

"That is my golden number as well. Enough to keep eachother busy and have fun" I said.

"Four then" Jake said.

"What if we can't have children?" I asked. The lump in my throat formed the second the words came out.

"Then we will be the best Aunty and Uncle we can be. You never know we could adopt. Though my dad thinks that people imprint for a reason. That reason is to make stronger wolves. So it might make sense that we should be able to have a child." Jake kissed me. "I am not in a rush to have kids."

"No?" I asked

"Well you are how old?" Jake asked.

"Um. 18." I told him

"Why the hesitation?" He asked.

"Well technically I am 16. But I grew up really fast. I was full grown when I was human age 7." I explained.

"You are truly one of a kind" Jake kissed me.

"What if this one of a kind prevented you from having kids?" I asked.

"I would choose you no matter what." Jake kissed me again.

The sky was darkening outside our windows. "Do you want to maybe." I bit my lip.

"Maybe what?" He asked kissing me again.

I opened my mouth to talk but his phone went off.

Sliding the phone out of his pocket he answered it. "Yeah?" He listened "Okay. I will be right there" Jake said shutting the phone.

"Duty calls" I said kissing him once more before pushing him out the door.

I cleaned our kitchen. Settling in front of the tv. I must have fallen asleep. I woke to Jakes arms around me carrying me to bed.

"How was your night?" He smelled of him mixed with the tang of night air.

"Long" He sighed "We have a new wolf in our pack."

"Who is it?" I asked. Trying to project excitement into my sleep filled voice.

"Their name is Chris. You will meet them tomorrow. That is if you want to come to the welcome bbq" Jakes voice held a rhythm that relaxed me. My eyes drooped.

"Of course I will come. My imprint is the Alpha. It is expected" I yawned.

"Why when you say Alpha do I not feel the pressure of that word?" Jake asked laying with me in bed.

"Probably because I know you can fill the role so I am not putting any pressure on you" I commented cuddling into him.

"You are probably right" He kissed my forehead.

I fell back to sleep the moment I heard him snore.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

POV: Jake

Nessie was curled on top of my chest. I kissed her hair. She stirred rolling off me and onto her pillow. Leaning over I kissed her one more time. Climbing out of bed I quickly got dressed. Ness looked like she was going to be asleep for a few more hours. I opened her phone and found her moms contact number. Loading it into my phone I sent her a text:

'Hey it is your best friend. Wanna talk?'

I waited for a response. Luckily she did not keep me waiting long.

'Sure. Come on over.' Bella texted

I texted her back.

'Main house?'

The response was instant

'I will meet you at the main house'

Pocketing my phone I started a light jog to the main house. The second I jumped over the river I could see her. I paused.

"Hey bells" I said relaxed. I was not upset about her reaction.

"Hey Jake" Her voice sounded like she was embarrassed about yesterday.

"Bells relax it's not like you punched me in the face again." I laughed. She joined in.

"I am still sorry about it Jake. I just." She cut off.

"I understand. I would not want you to act any other way if I was attacking her. But, Bella I did not know it was her." I could hear the strain in my own voice.

"Oh Jake I know." She walked closer to me.

"I am so sorry. I should have been here during that big battle. My young dumb mind justified me running away. It should never have. I should have been." I could hear the emotions in my voice.

Bella hugged me. "Oh Jake. I hurt you. You had every reason to leave"

"I abandoned you. A friend would have never done that" I told her.

"You deserved better. I wished every day that you would find a girl who would heal all of my mistakes." Bella whispered. I laughed. "Not that I believed it would be my daughter."

"Is it weird for you?" I asked. She broke out hug.

"Kinda. I mean it's not as weird as if you helped raise her" Bella said. "That would have been weird for me."

"I agree. Although it would have helped last night" I commented.

"Yeah sorry about that. Seth told us." Bella sighed "that battle really scared her."

"I should have been there" I commented

"Well that is that past. You are here now. We just need to get used to what that means" Bella said.

"Should we tell her?" I asked.

"Tell Renesmee what?" Bella asked.

"About us." I said.

"NO" Bella's eyes went wide. "I know my daughter. She will overreact to that information"

"If she asked I will not be able to say no" I told her.

"I know." Bella said. "I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there." Both of us were not look forward to that bridge.

"So do I call you mom now?" I bugged.

"No Jake. We are friends first." she told me. "If you want to be a good boyfriend you will return home now. She will be waking up in the next ten minutes."

"How do you know?" I asked

"She wakes up like clockwork. Always has" Bella hugged me one more time. We both departed for our separate houses.

Feeling way better about that situation I took my jog as more of a run. Making it back to the house in record time.

Bella was right I could hear Ness stretching. Her body getting ready to wake up. Climbing back into bed she cuddled into me.

"You where outside this morning?" She asked

"Yeah. I went to talk to your mom about yesterday" I told her.

"Oh?" She yawned.

"Everything is sorted out. She is quite happy that we found each other" I kissed her hair.

"I am glad." She stood up. "I need to take a shower and get ready for the bbq today"

"Let me join you" I stood following her into the bathroom.

We got all ready and had a bit of breakfast before heading out to Emily's house.

"I vote we drive the Rabbit!" Nessie cheered. She climbed into the passenger's seat. I laughed. The country roads felt safe. Nessie was singing along the the radio. I am officially living my best life.

Pulling up into Sam and Emily's driveway the pack was already out setting things up for the bbq. Ness jumped out of the car and into Seth's arms. He spun her around. "Good morning!" Seth cheered.

"Thank you for helping yesterday." Nessie whispered. Hugging him. I was still confused by their relationship.

Emily popped her head out of her house. Baby Jaden in her hands. "Ness will you please volunteer to hold Jaden for me?" Emily asked.

"Of course!" Ness ran up. Emily placed him in her arms. I could not help but smile. She would be such a good mom.

"Hey Jake the pack is setting up a fire out back" Sam called.

I walked past Ness who was cradling Jayden in her arms. Embry was teasing her.

"Come on just admit it you and Jake are having a baby" Embry teased.

"Embry." Ness sounded putt out.

"It has been three weeks of you guys together." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"If you want to be an uncle so bad you and Jake should have a baby together." Ness commented.

"Maybe we will." Embry said. Running over to me. "Your lady love has requested we have a child together." He told me. Jumping into my arms and kissing me on the cheek.

I laughed. "Embry I hate to have to explain to you how baby making works. I do not think we have the right parts."

All of us laughed together.

"I think you both would be great dads" Nessie said to us. Embry climbed off me and kissed Ness before walking to the back yard.

"What was that about?" I asked her. Ness shrugged. I knew she was in on what just occurred. Though she was not admitting it. I will have to remember to ask her later.

We had everything ready for the BBQ. Sam volunteered to go and get Chris. Emily had laid Jayden down for his nap.

I walked over to Seth, Claire and Ness. They were standing apart from the rest of the group. "I think they are going to imprint" Ness whispered.

"You think?" Claire commented

"Well they did have that secret date last summer" Seth added.

"I think the reason it didn't work out was because Chris is so nosy. He did not like that you know who was always leaving and could not tell him where they were going" Ness said.

"You will get used to that" Quil clapped me on the back.

"What?" I asked.

"The three of them are thick as thieves." Quil gestured over to the three of them standing together. "It is really helpful. If I ever need to find Claire the two of them usually know where she is."

"Yeah I guess I am still getting used to it." I admitted.

Nessie waved at me. Her eyes let me know that she wanted me to come over. We heard the car coming up the drive. I walked up to the three of them. Nessie kissed me quickly. The energy coming off Seth was one of preparation.

Emily asked Embry to run into the house and grab bowl for the hot dogs. She must have not heard the car. Embry left anyway hesitant.

Why was everyone on edge. This was supposed to be a happy bbq. Because we are working on integrating Chris into the world of the supernatural. He had been living with his mom off the reservation. This was his first time back that the Cullens where all here. Thus triggering his transformation.

Sam walked in first. The man that followed him looked to be 25 years old. His shaggy blond hair and green eyes contrasted his deep skin tone. He was a beautiful man. Those green eyes scanned the area looking like he was trying to find a specific person.

Seth moved Ness behind him. I glanced at him. He shook his head. What was going on.

"I smell one of them" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes I told you that you would. Just give us a moment to explain" Sam commented.

"Why are you protecting a leech?" Cris questioned.

"Jacob imprinted on her. We do not hurt each others imprint" Sam said.

Everyone was frozen in spot. I could feel the vibrations of anger coming off Chris's body. The internal conflict he was having was palpable.

Embry came running out of the house. No doubt he heard all of what had just occurred.

"Why would you imprint on a Leach?" Chris looked at me.

Before I could respond Embry said "Sometimes you just imprint on who you least expect."

Chris turned looking at Embry. You could see him relax. Chris walked up to Embry.

Chris pulled Embry into his arms. They kissed.

My jaw popped audibly.

Nessie laughed at me.


	34. Chapter 34

Please Review! totally want to know your reactions to this story!

Chapter 34

POV: Ren

They kissed. Jakes jaw popped open. I had to laugh. It was one of the cutest reactions I have seen from Jake. Stepping out from behind Seth I stood in front of Jake and kissed him hard. Smiling at him.

"The world is now right!" Claire cheered. I clapped. Seth joined in on the clapping. Quil walked up to Claire and kissed her. Our little group was celebrating.

"Seth they are finally together!" I cheered. Seth spun me through the air.

"Did you know about this?" Jake asked Quil.

"Not a clue" Quil answered.

I giggled. "No one new" I jumped into Jakes arms.

"Apparently you knew" He accused.

I laughed. "Only because I ran interference"

Embry and Chris broke apart from their embrace. The reactions in the crowd was mixed. All the imprints cheered. It looks like Embry had kept his imprint his little secret from the pack. The only one who seemed in on him imprinting that is apart of the pack is Seth. Dam I thought he was lying when he said he did not think about it when he was phased.

"How relieved are you guys" I asked Claire and Seth.

"So relieved. It was hard keeping it a secret from Quill." Claire said.

"I am so happy that it is not a secret" Seth commented.

"Wait does this mean we won't have girls night!" Rachel called out.

Jake looked at me sideways. I jumped up into his arms. "We would cover for Embry's dates by having girls nights." I told him.

"All you girls where in on it?" Paul accused.

All the girls laughed.

"Well I think someone should fill us in on this" Brady said.

I curled closer into Jake. Brady was one of the only pack brothers who could ruffle my feathers. He was just so.. Ugh. It was a personal thing between us. I just could not stand him.

"Agreed" Sam commented.

We all sat around the fire. Chris and Embry sat next to each other. Holding hands. I was just so excited for them. It was hard to stay still. I was not the only one overly excited to hear the story. Though the majority of us that felt excited about the story where already in on the story. They are so gorgeous together. Embry's blue eyes and Chris's green. I was so happy!

"Well two summer ago Chris came to visit his dad. I went to the beach with Ren, Claire, and Seth. That is where I saw Chris attempting to cliff jump. I felt a pull to go and help him. So I climbed all the way up and offered assistance" Embry said.

"I however was having a horrible day. Then this gorgeous man comes walking up to offer to help. I could do it on my own. Then I looked into his eyes and the entire world changed." Chris smiled as he spoke.

"Then they kissed jumping off the cliff" Claire giggled.

"I was not ready to come out of the closet so we kept our relationship a secret" Embry told us.

"My father did not know I was gay. So I agreed to our long distance secret relationship. Once a month we would meet up for two days somewhere" Chris said.

"Girls night" I whispered to Jake.

"I came to surprise Embry. Long distance is hard. Especially since I was not even allowed to tell anyone about us. I came here last night. That is when the change happened." Chris said.

"Now we are here" Embry said.

All the imprints clapped. The pack got up and hugged both Embry and Chris. Seth returned to Claire and I first. I saw Jake hugging Embry. They have been best friends since childhood. I could feel through the imprint that Seth's imprint was a shock to him.

"I hope they know we do not have an issue with them being gay" Seth whispered to me.

"Speak for yourself Seth" Brady said walking by.

I growled. Before I could say anything Seth picked me up and we ran into the woods.

He only stopped running when we were out of hearing shot of the house.

"You okay?" Seth asked

"Yeah I am fine" My voice still held a partial growl.

"Liar" Seth laughed. He sat on the forest floor. Letting me sit on his lap. "Brady is an idiot. Do not let him get under your skin"

"Seth. He is just." a growl escaped my lips again.

"Oh I know. I share a mind with him. You are just offended that he does not like you." Seth said.

"No I am offended that he goes out of his way to be mean" I admitted. "Remember when Emily was pregnant and he wouldn't stop glaring at her"

"You and Brady just do not get along. Like Water and oil you won't ever mix. Do not let him take away the happiness for this day." Seth kissed my hair.

"Your right." I took a deep breath.

We walked hand in hand slowly back. It was a longer walk to get to the house. I had not realized how far Seth had ran to get out of earshot. Jake saw us the second we came out of the trees. He smiled big. Letting go of Seth's hand I returned to Jake.

"You okay?" Jake whispered. I just nodded.

Jake had saved me a hot dog. It was delicious. The night passed in bliss. It was a great night for all of us. Most importantly Chris and Embry. You could see how proud each of them was to have the other.

We got ready to leave. Jake was going to run parimitar before bringing me home. It was so sweet to see all the pack running together. Brady volunteered to stay behind and make sure we are all safe while the pack is out.

Lucky us I thought. Jake kissed me before running into the forest. Seth whispered "be nice".

We all helped Emily pack the empty dishes back into her house. Claire and I volunteered to do the dishes. Everyone else was outside moving the chairs back into the shead.

"I am so happy for the guys! They are the best." Claire gushed. "I have a feeling Quil is going to corner me tonight and ask him why I did not tell him."

"Jake is totally going to do that to me." I laughed. "Luckily they have a soft spot for us." I bumped her in the hip.

We bantered while cleaning for a while. Lucky for me Brady stayed outside with the others. I do not know why that boy gets on my nerves. It has always been like that. Like Seth said oil and water just do not mix in our case.

"Emily sent me in to see if you girls needed any help" Brady said.

"I think we are almost done" Claire smiled at him.

I just focused on cleaning the dish.

"Okay sounds good." Brady said taking a seat at the table.

"Claire?" Emily called.

"Coming" Claire called back. She shot me an apology glance before leaving the room.

Brady came up beside me taking over Claire's job of drying the dishes.

"You missed a spot here" Brady handed me back a dish.

"Oh. I guess I did." I took it back cleaning it. I tried desperately to ignore him standing beside me.

"So. You and Jake." He started.

"Yes me and Jake." I commented

"Interesting" he said under his breath.

I ignored him. Washing the dishes faster than human speed. I just wanted to be done. Needed to get out of the room with him. Before I imprinted on Jake, Brady made advances that I did not return.

"Well just letting you know you do have options" He whispered.

I dropped the dish I was cleaning into the sink. Water splashed on my white shirt. Making it see through.

"Wow. You do not have to throw yourself at me" Brady said.

My stomach rolled. I did not want to make a scene. For all I knew I was interpreting the situation wrong. Normally I had a friend to check if this is a strange situation or not. My gut told me that this was a weird situation.

I played it off by laughing. "I guess I am just clumsy" I commented

"Oh I remember" His voice got deeper.

I finished cleaning them "Thank you for offering to dry them" I said. Walking out of the kitchen

Walking up to Emily she laughed when she saw my shirt "What happened?"

"Oh I am just the clumsiest person" I laughed "can you let Jake know that this happened?" I asked.

"Of course." She kissed my cheek.

I shared a look with Claire before I left. She nodded in understanding. Lucky for me Jake had left the keys in the car. I pulled away from the house waving at the girls.

Pulling up to my house I saw wolf prints on the driveway. No doubt in my mind Jake would want Chris to know my scent. To prevent any accidents.

I felt dirty walking into the house. I know I showered this morning but I needed to shower again. Needed to cleanse myself of this afternoon. I let the water wash over me and take with it the memories of Brady.

I needed to tell Jake. Though he is now the Alpha. This information might change the way he treats Brady. I cried. Stressed by this decision. The tears ran from my eyes mixing with the water.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

POV: Ren

It has been a whirlwind week. Getting ready for Rachel's wedding. I can not believe today is the day! I am so excited for them! Rachel asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. She is having a small bridal party. She asked her sister Rebecca to be the Matron of Honor. Emily, Kim, Claire and I to be bridesmaids. In Paul asked Jacob, Sam, Jarrod, Brady, and Collin to be his groomsmen.

Jake left this morning to pick up his sister Rebecca from the airport. This was the first time Rebecca has been back to La Push since marrying Solomon Finau a professional surfer. He was not coming down for the wedding though. Apparently there was a big surfing competition happening. Jake had only met his sisters husband once when he was still quite young. Way before he started phasing into wolf form.

Seth came running through the front door. Gramenet bag in hand. My eyes went wide. He looked frazzled. His hair was going in all directions. There was still the remnants of sleep in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me wide eyed "What. Yeah." He shook his head.

"Have you slept recently?" I asked him. Maybe this is just him not getting ready this morning.

"No. I have not slept for a little while" He said and yawned.

"You might need some sleep honey." I told him.

"I do not have time. The wedding is today. We all need to be ready for that." Seth commented.

"The wedding is not until this evening." I told him grabbing the garment bag I laid it on the couch. Reaching for his hand he tried to fight me.

"No Ren I really do not have time" Seth commenced.

"I will wake you up if the world is ending" I told him. Pulling him into my room I tucked him into bed. "Please sleep. You will do nobody any good if you are dead on your feet." I kissed his forehead.

"A small nap" he murmured.

Before I left the room he already had a steady snore happening. I might curl up for a nap before the wedding also. After I try on the dress for the last time. I told myself.

Jake should be at the airport by now. It was an early morning in our house. He said I could sleep more but honestly I just wanted to spend as much time with Jake as I could. Between the wedding and the pack it has been a busy week for him.

Opening the garment bag I saw the yellow taffeta fabric. I loved this idea of all the bridesmaids wearing sunflower yellow. It will look so perfect against the green tree backdrop. The photos are going to be perfect. Rebecca's dress is a navy blue. That was their mom Sarah Black's favourite colour. Jake will be wearing a matching bowtie. The other groomsmen will be wearing yellow bowties to match our dresses.

Quickly running into the bathroom I took as shower and set my hair. I wanted my ringlets to be on full display for the wedding. Walking out of the bathroom I was wearing my underwear and my dress bra. It was a cool enough day for me to put on the dress if I had wanted to. Though what I was wearing covered more than the typical bathing suit. Seth is the only guy in the house right now. He is practically my brother. So I held off putting the dress on.

Grabbing my makeup bag I headed into the kitchen to do my makeup. It had the best natural light. I sat on the island chairs. I typically did not put on a lot of makeup. Usually I would have asked one of my Aunt's to put my makeup on for me. Since they are currently on vacation in Isle Esme that was not a possibility.

A brush rolled out of my grasp. It stopped rolling on the other side of the island. Leaning over the island I reached for the brush. Feeling a cold breeze on my back. I looked at the door. Brady was standing in the doorway. Snatching the brush fast I sat back down in the chair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What kind of help would you be willing to perform?" Brady asked. His voice going huskier as he spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "You are the one who barged into my house uninvited. Why are you here?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice as much as I could.

"I have a message from the bride for you" He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What is the message?"

"She wants all the bridesmaids at her house around 3." He said. "I think she would like you to be fully dressed. Not that I am complaining"

I just smiled. Knowing that if I opened my mouth I would not be able to hold back a sassy comment.

"Don't worry honey I am very good at hiding my thoughts from Jake and your dad for that matter" Brady whispered.

Cold fear seeped through my spine. I held back a shiver. I would not give him that satisfaction. I stayed still. Feeling my stomach tighten the more uncomfortable I became.

His eyes raked me over "Why are you so attractive?" he asked.

My heart beat started going faster. The fear I felt creating a physical reaction. He interpreted it differently.

"Do not worry sexy. Jake would understand. Who would want to be only with one wolf, when you could sample multiple?" Brady said licking his lips.

"Do you remember that date? We went out on the pier?" He asked. Fear rolled through my stomach. I wanted to make a noise and wake up Seth. I needed an out to this interaction. Today was not the day for those memories.

My phone blared. I answered it "hello?"

"Hey is everything alright? I am getting an uneasy feeling" Jakes voice soothed me. I could not find my voice. I needed to take a steadying breath but Brady was right there. I could not give him the satisfaction of knowing he put me on edge. "Ness?" Jake questioned. I still could not find my voice. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It would not go down. "I am on my way home." Jake said.

He hung up the phone. I kept the phone in my hand. Upholding the cerade that I was still talking to Jake. Brady's eyes never left my body. He was memorising every piece of exposed skin. I felt dirty. I felt stupid for thinking this was enough clothing to have on.

I heard the Rabbit pull up the driveway. Brady must have heard it too. He did not move out of the door way. Jake pushed past him. Looking at me he stood in front of me blocking Brady's view. "What do you want Brady?" Jake asked

"Oh Rachel wanted me to tell Renesmee that we will be walking together during the entrance for the ceremony." Brady said.

"Message delivered." Jake said. Gesturing for him to leave. Brady walked out the door.

Before Jake turned to me I took my steadying breath. "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just zoned out" I smiled at him. "I was trying to remember what shoes I was going to wear"

"You laid them in our closest yesterday" Jake smiled.

"Right." I nodded.

"Wow. If you are this nervous about Rachel's wedding I am a bit worry about how you will be when it is our wedding" Jake smiled his eyes showed how concerned he was.

"I will not be nervous when we get married" I told him. "Because I know you will be there with me."

He kissed me. "We do have time before we need to get ready."

I laughed. "We are not alone in the house Jake."

His eyes went straight to my stomach. "No I am not pregnant!" I swatted at him.

"Then what?" Jake asked.

"I put Seth to bed about an hour ago" I told him.

"Oh." Jake said. "Then we will have time after the wedding for those activities" He winked.

I laughed. The last of my unease washing away. When Jake was around I knew I was safe and protected.


	36. Chapter 36

Please Review.

Chapter 36

POV: Jake

I really did not like the look that was on Brady's face when I entered the house. I almost hit him when I saw that he was staring at my girlfriend in her underwear. A few years ago I would have snapped at that. How dare he look at Nessie like that. I get it she is gorgeous in every way but that is not for him to see. I worked through my emotions fast. Choosing to just hide her from his view rather than to cause a scene. Today was my sister's wedding and he was apart of the groomsmen. Not to mention I am currently co-Alpha of the pack. I needed to behave in a way that is appropriate to that title.

"What do you want Brady?" I asked. Attempting to make sure my voice was appropriate.

"Oh Rachel wanted me to tell Renesmee that we will be walking together during the entrance for the ceremony." Brady said.

"Message delivered." Jake said. Gesturing for him to leave. Brady walked out the door.

I Could hear Nessie taking a steadying breath. I waiting for her to finish before I turned to face her "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just zoned out" she smiled at me. "I was trying to remember what shoes I was going to wear"

"You laid them in our closest yesterday" I smiled.

"Right." She nodded.

"Wow. If you are this nervous about Rachel's wedding I am a bit worry about how you will be when it is our wedding" I smiled. I was still concerned about her.

"I will not be nervous when we get married" She told him. "Because I know you will be there with me."

I kissed her. "We do have time before we need to get ready."

She laughed. "We are not alone in the house Jake."

My eyes went straight to her stomach. "No I am not pregnant!" she swatted at me.

"Then what?" I asked. Trying to identify who else is in the house with my girlfriend half naked.

"I put Seth to bed about an hour ago" Nessie told me.

"Oh." Jake said. "Then we will have time after the wedding for those activities" I winked.

She laughed. I loved her laugh it always make me feel secure and like I was exactly in the place I belonged.

I left Ness in the kitchen to finish her makeup. Opening our bedroom door I saw Seth sleeping. I used to think of him as an annoying little brother. Now I just think of him as a little brother minus the annoying part. His relationship with Ness still is strange to me. She still has him under Hubby in her phone. I shook my head.

Rummaging through the closet I grabbed my dress pants. Thanks to Alice they actually fit. She specifically tailored them for me. As well as a tailored white dress shirt and black vest. Picking up both my shoes and Nessies shoes before I walked past a sleeping Seth again.

I walked out into the main room only wearing my dress pants everything else in my hands. Ness looked at my bare chest her eyes looked adouring. I loved it when she looked at me like that.

I finished getting dressed. Finishing the last buttons of my shirt when Ness hopped off the chair her makeup completed. She turned to me. Her hair still pinned up in her curls. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you look beautiful" I said pulling her to me. I kissed her.

She giggled. "More beautiful than normal?" she asked.

I hugged her tighter. "I think you are beautiful all the time" I whispered.

"Tell me the truth. Do you like me more with makeup on?" She asked.

"Truthfully." I thought about it. Her face looked more polished. All of her freckles muted. She looked more human. The eyeliner made her eyes bigger. "No." I told her..

"No?" she asked. "Then when am I the most beautiful?"

"I think you are the most beautiful when we wake up together in the mornings." I whispered kissing her.

"You are a sweetheart." She kissed me again hard.

I finished putting my vest on and buttoning it up. Ness slipped the dress on. Backing her way up to me to help her zip it. She spun in her dress the yellow fabric flowing alongside her. She looked like a flower as she spun.

She stopped giggling. "I am going to go get Seth up. He will need to quickly shower before the wedding." she said. Running into the room I heard her starting to wake him up.

A knock sounded at the door. I opened it. Leah came walking in holding what I could only assume to be Seth's wedding clothing.

"Is Seth here?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I think Ness is just getting him up." I told her. Hearing the shower start. "Or he is just in the shower."

Ness came skipping out of the bedroom. "Hi Aunty." She said smiling.

"Hey kiddo. Is that what you are doing to you hair?" Leah asked.

"Oh no." Ness giggled. Unclipping all her curls. They hung down her back. Like flowing ribbons of bronze cascading down her back.

"That's better" Leah kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Nessie told her.

Seth came walking out of the bathroom in his old pants.

"Hey Leah." Seth said looking sheepish.

"I brought you your wedding clothing" Leah said holding out the bag for him.

"Thanks" he said. Grabbing the bag and ran back into our room to change.

"Jake can you drop me off at your sisters house?" Ness asked. She was looking at the time.

"Of course I can." I told her holding her hand and walking for the door.

"Oh Leah. The lipstick you wanted is just in the bag there" Ness said pointing to the bag. I picked Ness up walking out the door with her cradled in my arms.

"My prince!" She kissed me as we walked to the volvo. It was cleaner than the Rabbit with us in fancy clothing might as well be driving the fancy car.

Driving up to my sisters house I saw the limo they rented. My sister was getting married at my father house. That is where the groom and his groomsmen are getting ready. Traditionally the bride gets ready on location. Rachel tried to pack all of her needed things up and realised it was easier to pack Paul's stuff up. So that is what she did. Sent him to dad's house so he would not see her on wedding day.

I parked. Nessie unbuckled and climbed over the center console climbing into my lap.

"Why hello there" I said to her.

"The next time I see you we will be walking down the aisle." she said kissing me.

"I like how that sounds." I whispered kissing her.

"Hey! Do not mess up her hair!" I heard my sisters voice. I groaned.

Ness giggled kissing me one more time before she opened the drivers door. I held her on my lap a moment longer. Kissing her deeply one more time. I let her go. She sighed straightening out her dress.

"Have I told you you looked super sexy today?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I could not stand next to my sexy boyfriend today if I did not look this good" She winked. "Now go. I will see you at the wedding."

I watched her run into the house. Embracing Claire before walking farther into the house and out of sight.

My dad was out on the porch when I drove up. He smiled seeing me in my dress outfit.

"Well my son looks so handsome today" Dad said.

"Thanks old man. You clean up pretty good yourself" I told him.

"Well your sister threatened me to look good or else" Dad laughed.

"Sounds like Rachel." I laughed.

I could hear all the boys in side getting ready. Dad gestured to me to go inside. Walking into the house I saw Paul fussing with his hair.

"Well don't you look beautiful Paul" I said with a laugh.

"Your sister will kill me if my hair is not perfect" He commented.

"Maybe we should send her a picture of just your hair" I told him. "I know my sister. She will want to know your hair is perfect"

"Fine." Paul looked at me. I took a picture of just his hair. Sending it to Ness with the comment 'Ask Rachel if this is perfect or not'.

The text came back within a few seconds 'Call me'.

I called her.

"Whats up?" I asked into the phone.

"I need to talk you through his hair" Nessies voice said.

"Okay talk me through it." I told her.

"Talk you through what?" Paul said.

"Your hair. I am getting talked through how to do it" I told him. I put the phone on speaker.

Paul looked concerned "what part is wrong?" he asked.

"Paul relax I will fix it" Nessies voice came through the phone. "Nothing is wrong it is just not perfect yet."

She talked me through how to fix his hair. After eight steps and 3 follow up photos we got the confirmation that we had successfully fixed his hair.

"Thanks Ren" Paul said.

"Your welcome" Nessie said.

I took her off speaker phone. "Thank you for being a lifesaver." I told her.

"I will save your life anytime" Nessie said. "See you at the wedding" She hung up the phone.

The boys are all standing around the table. Paul picked up a beer and all the groomsmen did the same. I picked up my beer.

Paul cracked his beer and toasted "To marrying the love of my life".

We cracked all our beers and drank.

Paul was getting nervous. The wedding was going to start in ten minutes. Luckily the pack had put out all the chairs and the wedding arch. All we had to to was remember the order to walk out of the house and escort our bridesmaids down the aisle. I was only slightly bummed that I would not be walking down the aisle with Ness.

The music started. Everyone got into their locations. The groomsmen stood in a line outside of the limo. Ready to help our partners down the aisle. Paul was standing next to the minister looking more excited than I have ever seen him. Everyone connected to the pack are all here. Paul's mom was already crying in the front row.

Rebecca reached her hand out of the car. "You ready for this Jake?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. So is Paul" I whispered into the car.

"Thanks Jake." Rachel whispered.

Rebecca and I started walking down the aisle. We hugged before departing. That was the separation that Rachel wanted to have happen. Next came Emily and Sam. Than Kim and Jarred.

I waited with baited breath for my girl to come out of the limo. She was walking down the aisle next with Brady. She looked vibrant and graceful as she strolled down the middle of the chairs. She hugged Brady. It looked like one of them was holding on tighter. When they broke apart she looked radiant walking to her spot.

I could not take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful in that moment. I wanted to marry her right now if she would have me. The only thing that took my eyes off her was that she made eye contact with me demanding me to look back at the aisle. I had not realised that Claire had already made it down the aisle separating from Collin.

My sister stepped out of the limo. Tears started streaming down my face. This woman walking toward the next step of her life, made me who I am. She was my mother. After her mother passed away. Rachel was the one who would help me fall asleep at night. She would hold my hand when I was scared. Rachel was the one who would sneak us snacks and play games with me. This woman walking towards me alongside my father was so important to me. I could only wish her all the best as she walked towards the next step of her life. Paul was a mess. He could not stop crying. Rachel reached him and wiped away his tears.


	37. Chapter 37

Please Review.

Chapter 37:

POV: Ren

The wedding was beautiful. Rachel had us all take pictures as a wedding party in front of the backdrop of the trees. These photos will be so pretty. The wedding photographer was one of Rachel's friends from University Trisha. Trisha had a great eye for the types of poses and angles for the pictures. This was a great time.

Jake pulled me away from the photos every once in a while to kiss me and tell me how beautiful I was. Each time I would blush. To which he would respond "there is my blushing girl".

"We need photos of the procession lineup" Trisha said.

Jake kissed me and ran to stand with Rebecca. He scooped her up into his arms. She laughed. It was a perfect photo.

Sam and Emily did a classic photo pose. Sam hugged Emily from behind. She looked radiant.

Kim and Jared held each other tightly.

Everything was so simple with the imprinted couples to take a photo. I looked at Claire she seemed to be in contemplation on pose choices as well.

She got up pulling Collin along with her. They did the charlie's angel finger guns. I laughed.

Brady came walking towards me.

"Shall we?" He asked. Holding out his hand. I took it. He seemed pleased. I was only being polite. Claire watched us like a hawk never taking her eyes off us for more than a few seconds.

I stood where Trisha told me to stand. Brady angled himself half facing me and half facing the camera. He placed one photo on my hip and the other on my shoulder. Whispering to me he said "this will be a good photo for our wedding."

I faked a smile best I could. No one else thought this pose was weird. I needed to not ruin Rachels wedding photos.

The rest of the photos went off without a hitch. Jake must have felt though the bond my unease. He positioned himself close to me if not touching me in every photo. I hope he thought the unease was simply about posing for the photos.

Trisha wanted to get some intimate shots of just the bride and groom. That meant the rest of us were allowed to wander the yard and get things set up for the reception. Jake pulled me into his arms and started to dance.

"Jake there is no music." I laughed as he spun me around.

"Your so beautiful we do not need music" He said pulling me back into his arms.

I laughed. All my anxiety from the photo with Brady slipping away. Jake spun me and danced across the grass lawn of his childhood home. I felt at home in his arms.

We stopped dancing when Trisha called Jake over for the family photos. I laughed at his hesitancy to leave.

I walked towards Claire who was standing with the rest of the wedding party. Collin spoke to me before I made it within hearing range of the others.

"Ren! Can I talk to you?" Collin panicked whispered at me.

"Sure." I said dropping Jakes hand. I walked with Collin past the house. "We can go to the shed out back. The house will be quite busy right now."

"Okay" He said. He acted like he was on edge. Jittery and hesitant to leave the lawn. I took one look back at Jake before disappearing around the house. He gave me a questioning look. His eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of his forehead. I gave him a thumbs up before walking around the side of his house.

Collin opened the shed. I used to hang out with pack in here when I was younger. Embry and Quil taught me how to fix up dirt bikes in this shed.

"Whats up?" I asked him. I thought about sitting on my dirtbike but decided against it after seeing the layer of dirt on it.

"I imprinted" He whispered.

"What! Holly crap that's awesome Congratulations!" I cheered. "Why are you in a shed with me? Don't you want to be with them?" I asked

"Of course I want to be with her! But, I can't!" Collin cried.

"Why?" I asked

"She is married Ren!" He exclaimed

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked.

"Rebecca! I imprinted on Rebecca!" His face twisted in pain.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

We stood in silence. Both of us lost for words. I did not know what to tell him. I would be devastated if Jake was married to someone else. Collin looked so lost. This was the same Collin who would tease me when I was little. We did not have a strong connection. Typically he was just someone at the bonfires.

"Why are you telling me? I do not know what you are meant to do." I asked him

"Because you are my Alphas mate. You are the one person that all the pack feels loyal to. We are meant to come to you when we have issues." Collin said.

"Oh. Well I guess you are the first one to come to me." I said.

"So what do you think?" He asked

"I think. Um" I started.

Jake walked into the little shed.

"Whats going on?" Jake asked. Collin looked at me pained.

"I think you should tell Jake." I told him.

Collin looked at Jake. Squaring his shoulders. "I imprinted." Collin said.

"Congratulations!" Jake said clapping him on the shoulder.

"No. Not congratulations" Collin said.

"What why?" Jake asked looking between us confused.

"I imprinted on Rebecca" Collin said.

"Oh." Jake said. The realization of the issue with Collin imprinting on his married sister.

"I think he should just talk to her. If she is not interested let it go. Just be her friend. But, maybe try. You never know" I said.

"I agree. Just make yourself an option" Jake said. "I feel dirty. Telling you to pursue my married sister."

I laughed. "If I was married when you met me would you have pursued me?" I asked Jake.

"I would have pursued you in a heartbeat. Regardless on if you where married or not" Jake said he kissed me.

"Okay I think you both are right. Thank you." Collin said. He hugged me before running out of the shed.

"My old Rabbit" Jake said looking at his car. "This is the one I built from junk scraps"

"Its pretty" I told him.

"I used to spend a lot of time in this shed." Jake said.

"Me too." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Embry and Quil taught me how to fix engines in this shed. This is my dirtbike" I told jake pointing out one that was painted with paintballs.

"Why is it covered in paintballs?" Jake asked laughing.

"Oh that is just a game. I will get the guys to play it later" I laughed. "We should be getting back to the wedding." I told him walking to the door.

He spun me around. "You know the more I learn about you the more I am in love with you." He kissed me picking me up and holding me kissing me deeper.

"I love you too Jake" I told him.

We walked back to the wedding. The sun had set everyone at the wedding was now standing under the strings of lights that were draped over the yard.

Jake walked with me hand and hand. We slowly joined in on conversations. I kept Collin in the corner of my eye. Was he right that I was one of the people the pack would go to for advice? I mean I understand going to your Alpha for advice. But your Alphas imprint?

I was excited. The dance was going to begin! I was so ready do dance the night away in Jake's arms.

We all stood around and watched Rachel and Paul's first dance. It was beautiful. They are the perfect couple. I loved every second of their dance. I could not help but imagine dancing with Jake at our wedding. I saw Claire tearing up. Her wedding was so close now.

The wedding dance ended. Jake pulled me out on the dancefloor. It felt like we are the only ones on the dancefloor. I could be in his arms forever.

Drinks started being poured. Jake found a chair and pulled me onto his lap. Toasts started to be made. People clinked drinks to get Rachel to kiss Paul. It was a beautiful evening. The dance music started up again. I whispered a plan to Jake. He laughed.

I hopped up and walked over to Collin who was looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey Collin. Jake is dancing with his sister. But I would really like do dance. Will you dance with me?" I asked holding out my hand.

Collin and I danced on the dancefloor. I saw Jake dancing with Rebecca across the floor. I smiled everything was going to work. Halfway through the song. Jake bumped into us. (on purpose).

I laughed. Jake said "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you" He wrapped his arms around me and we danced. Leaving Collin and Rebecca in the middle of the dancefloor. They began dancing together.

My heart melted. My plan worked. Jake kissed me "you are super smart my love"

I kissed him back "That is why you love me" I said.

"Not the only reason I love you" he said. I kissed him.

We all stood watching Rachel and Paul get into their limo. They are going to vacation in Mexico for their honeymoon. I was so excited for them.

"Ready to head home?" Jake said.

"Yes." I told him. "I just need to say goodbye to Claire"

I left Jake in the front of the house. He was talking to Sam and Jarred. I ran around to the back of the house Claire was standing next to Seth.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" I told them both. Hugging them.

"Can you believe the next wedding will be mine?" Claire squealed.

"I know I can not wait!" I hugged her again.

"Then yours?" Seth asked. Looking at me.

"You never know." I giggled.

"When I get married though. You will both be standing on my side." I told them.

"Of course we will!" Claire jumped up and down.

I said goodbye to them walking around the other side of the house. I saw the light was on in the shed. Weird maybe we just forgot to shut it off. I got closer to the shed and I heard.

"I love you Rebecca" Collins voice sounded husky.

"Oh Collin" Rebecca's voice said.

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. Turning on my heels I ran back to Jake. I jumped into his arms. Hiding my burning cheeks in his neck.

"What's up with you?" Jake laughed.

"Oh nothing. I am just tired" I laughed.

Jake carried me to the car. Placing me in the passenger's seat before climbing in the driver seat.

We got about halfway home before I could not hold it in anymore "Jake." I said.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I um. I might. Um. Have. Heard." I could feel the warmth flooding my cheeks as the blush set in.

Jake drove faster. We arrived home. I was still stuttering the entire ride. Unable to get the words out.

Jake pulled me out of the car. Setting me on the kitchen counter.

"Take a breath. Tell me what you need to tell me" Jake said. His eyes looked like he was very concerned.

"Collin and Rebecca are having sex in the shed." I choked out. Jakes eyes popped wide.


	38. Chapter 38

Please Review. I am planning a bit of a twist coming up soon. Please let me know if you are ready for that or if you would like to have another more peaceful chapter. Happy Reading!

Chapter 38

POV: Jake

Nessie woke up before me in the morning. I found her making pancakes in the kitchen. She did not notice me. It gave me an opportunity to watch her without her seeing me.

She had flour in her hair. Spinning around the room dancing as she put the pancakes on the grill. The music she had one was in french. Her voice hit all the notes as she sang along.

I walked behind her. Slipping my hands around her.

"Oh." She gasped. Turning around in my arms.

"Good morning beautiful" I said.

"Good morning Jake" She said kissing me. "I am making pancakes." She kissed me again.

"Correction you are burning pancakes." I laughed. She spun around looking at the burnt pancakes on the grill. Little plumes of black smoke escaping from underneath them.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed scrapping the burnt pancakes into a garbage bag. "I was doing so good before you distracted me." Nessie looked defeated.

"Sorry" I laughed. Scooping more pancakes on the grill. I watched and flipped them on time. Ness started juicing oranges. "Are we having a fancy breakfast?" I asked.

"No. I just. Well. I feel fancy after last night. The wedding the dancing. I thought I wanted to do something really sweet for you." a blush appeared on Nessies cheeks.

"Well aren't you the sweetest" I told her.

I placed the pancakes on a plate and she put the orange juice in front of them. Sitting down on one of the chairs. Ness climbed and sat on my lap. Cuddling into me as she ate her pancakes. This is the best way to eat breakfast.

"I have the day off patrol today" I told Ness.

"Oh does that mean we get the full day to ourselves?" She asked.

"I think it does" I kissed her cheek.

We finished eating and I volunteered to clean up. It was only fair. Ness came out of our bedroom half dressed.

"Do we have any plans for lunch?" She asked.

"No. I think we are free" I told her. Enjoying the view.

"Can we go to Grandpa Charlies and Grandma Sue's for lunch?" She asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun" I smiled at her. She skipped into the bedroom.

I had just finished cleaning the kitchen when I heard a car drive up the driveway. Walking over I unlocked the front door. Opening it I saw my sister Rebecca getting out of her car.

"Hey Bec" I called.

"Jake. I made a huge mistake" She said walking up to the house.

"Come inside. Lets chat"I said. I opened the door wide for her. She entered our tiny house. Choosing to sit in the armchair.

"Are we alone?" She asked.

"Um. No. Ness. I mean Renesmee is in the other room getting ready" I told her. It felt a bit weird saying that. I know my sister is aware that I am dating Nessie. She took over as my mother when I was young. I wonder what it would have been like admitting to my mom that I am living with a girl. My memories of her has become less clear over time. It still hurt my dad to this day, so he did not talk about her much.

"Jake. What is going on with you. Your voice sounds scrambled like when you admitted to stealing dads beers. Do you remember that? Rachel and I had to cover for you. Well Quil, Embry and you to be exact." Rebecca asked.

"Oh I remember. Rachel made me a list of chores a mile long. You only made me help you cook for that week" I told her.

"And I made you undercooked eggs the next morning." She admitted. A smile spreading across her face.

"What why did you do that?" I asked. Remembering the slimy texture. My stomach had been wanting to hurl all the beer up. I had lasted until morning fighting through the nausea. Then Rebecca placed slimy, lumpy eggs in front of me. My stomach turned just thinking about it.

"As payback. The undercooked eggs made you vomit." She said smiling.

"Payback for what?" I asked.

"Payback for me taking the punishment." She said. "Dad would have lost a gasket if he found out you had taken the beers. So I got some friends to bootleg me some. Of course our friendly neighborhood sheriff definitely noticed me parked outside the liquor store. He escorted me home. Lucky for me I had already had one case in the back of my car. Charlie did not search it so I was able to replace the majority of beers you boys took."

"Wow. I did not know" I told her sitting on the couch. "I can not believe you let Charlie bust you." I laughed.

"Dad had me under his thumb for about two weeks after that." Rebecca commented. "He even made a comment yesterday about how I was allowed to have his beer now."

I laughed. "Wow. From my perspective that happened a lot differently" I commented.

"You where a dumb pre-teen who was drunk. Of course you remember it differently." Rebecca laughed.

"Well tell me when I can pay you back then" I laughed.

"Um. Jake. I made a mistake last night" Rebecca's face filled with a blush.

"Oh?" I asked. I did not want to assume that what Nessie told me last night was her mistake.

"I cheated on my husband." She whispered. I did not know how to respond. I must have looked like a floundering fish. "I know we do not usually talk about this stuff" Rebecca told me. "I would have called Rachel but, she is on her honeymoon."

"I get that." I said. "I just I don't know what to say."

"Am I a horrible person?" Rebecca asked.

"Um No. I would not say you are." I told her.

"Have you ever cheated on Ren?" Rebecca asked. I heard the bedroom door open. Looking over I saw Ness standing in the door frame. There was no doubt in my mind that she heard our entire conversation up to this point.

"No I have not" I said. Looking between my sister and Nessie.

"Well he did kiss someone." Nessie commented. Coming to sit on the arm of the couch.

"How did you know who you wanted to be with?" Rebecca asked me.

"I honestly just felt a pull to be with her" I told Rebecca.

"Well I am married to one and feel a pull to the other. What do I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Are you in love with your husband?" Nessie asked.

"I was. We have been going through some hard times right now. We have been trying to have a baby. He is blaming me for us not being able to conceive." Rebecca told us.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked

"Well he really wants a child to teach to surf. Wanting children has ruined our relationship. We hardly talk and now we are getting into fights so often" Rebecca told us.

"Who are you thinking of being with that is not your husband?" Ness asked. Her voice kept any clue that she already knew out of her voice.

"I slept with Collin last night" Rebecca said.

"Congratulations!" Ness cheered "Collin is an amazing guy"

"Yeah but I am married. I do not think anyone would want to be with me if I am known as a cheater" Rebecca told Ness.

"I think instead of calling yourself a cheater I would consider you someone who follows their heart." Nessie smilled.

"Thank you. I was so worried people would judge me" Rebecca said. "You know what I will talk to my husband and work on sorting out my feelings"

Rebecca stood. "Well just so you know. We are always here for you." I told her. Standing I gave her a hug.

"We have a spare room you could move right in." Nessie hugged her.

"Thank you both." Rebecca said.

I walked her out to her car.

"Jake. You have someone special in that girl" Rebecca said. "Please do not let anything happen to that one. I really look forward to having a little sister"

I watched Rebecca drive down the road.

A caramel coloured wolf stood in the forest watching the car drive away. I knew that Colin would take good care of my sister. If only she wanted him to. It is still her decision. Not all imprints become romantic. Some just serve as protectors over their mates never to be anything more.


	39. Chapter 39

Please review.

Chapter 39

POV: Ren.

I tossed my hair up in a high ponytail. It still hung halfway down my back but not too extreme. Grandpa Charlie had always loved my long hair. Just never understood how I could live with it this long. He used to get my mom to braid it and then put it through a hat so that we could go fishing. Grandpa Charlie always worried that my hair would get in the way if it was not contained. It only had one time. That is when he was teaching Embry and I to fish. Truly it was not my hairs fault. It was Embry's, he was the one who sat on it. Causing me to not be able to get up to grab the net fast enough. Not that I felt bad because it at least allowed the little fishy to live a little bit longer. After that it just became a tradition to put my hair up before going over to see Grandpa Charlie.

Looking in the mirror I looked like a product of my birthplace. Worn blue jeans, grey cotton long sleeve and my favourite red flannel. Technically it was not my red flannel, I totally stole it from Seth a few years back and have not felt the need to return it to him. With my hair up in this look I could go be a lumberjack. I tossed on tan coloured hiking boots completing the look.

Jake was wearing his classic t shirt and jean look. That he paired with inexpensive runners. I understood his logic in wearing shoes that would not cost a huge amount to replace if he had to phase when wearing them. Though I did not fully understand the need to wear ugly shoes either. Though mom has told me that I had grown up rather spoiled. Dad never called me spoiled choosing instead to call me overindulged.

We drove over to Grandpa's house. Grandma Sue had moved into Grandpa's house after they got married. Grandma Sue left her house to Leah and Seth. Leah told me once that Grandma found it hard to live in the same house that she lost her husband in. Moving in with Grandpa Charlie was a fresh start. Though Leah and Seth still called the house on La Push Grandma and Grandpa's house. So I did too.

Forks was a cute little town. It had boomed a few years back. The number of people going up by at least 100. Which was a lot for this town. The beautiful manicured lawns a far cry from the woodland that surrounded the community. It put me on edge. I was not used to life in a city. At least Grandpas land backed up on the forest. As we approached his house I felt myself relaxing a bit more. The familiar sight of the old chevy parked out front his police cruiser in the driveway. This house had been a huge part of my childhood. I loved this house. They converted my moms old room into a spare room with a couple beds. It was great when I was a child. Seth and I would have sleepovers here. Pushing the two beds together to make a fort.

Jake stopped the car in front of the Chevy truck. "I can not believe that the truck is still here" Jake laughed.

"It used to be my moms" I told him.

"Yeah. Before that it was my moms" He responded. "I fixed it up. Charlie bought it for Bella when she moved to his house."

"I did not know you fixed the truck." I told him. Climbing out of the car. The afternoon light was being filtered by the trees surrounding the house. It gave a nice glow to the space.

The door opened. Seth stood on the porch. I ran up to him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Good afternoon" Seth whispered in my ear. I could hear a hint of laughter in his tone. This was typical for Seth, he was always in a good mood. Consistently ready to be my friend, that was one thing I loved about him.

"Hey darling." Grandma Sue said. She pulled me out of Seth's arms and into hers for a hug. "The wedding was beautiful yesterday" she commented.

"That it was. Sorry I did not get the opportunity to say hi" I told her.

"Oh do not be. I saw how busy you where yesterday" Grandma Sue smiled at me. "You looked beautiful in your dress."

"Thanks Grandma." I smiled at her.

"Is that my granddaughter I hear?" Grandpa Charlie called. I could hear him coming through the back door. I eyed Grandma Sue with a questioning glance.

"Yes it is. Did you grab the fish you wanted from the outdoor freezer?" She asked.

"Oh yes dear." Grandpa said. I heard the sound of frozen fish hit the kitchen counter. I pushed ahead meeting Grandpa in the doorway. He put his arms around me. "Hello my sweetheart. You looked so pretty yesterday. More pretty than your mother, do not tell her I said that."

I laughed "I won't tell her. Thank you Grandpa." We broke our hug. "Do you need any help making lunch?" I asked.

"Just like your mother. You do not think I can cook." Grandpa laughed.

"I do not think you can not cook. I just think you might have some questionable ways of making food." I giggled.

"Come on I can not be the worst cook you know" Grandpa laughed.

"Oh your not" I said. I thought about my vampire family. They could cook with a recipe, of course they never tasted the food themselves. Thinking about it I think that Quil is the worst cook I know. He actually burned water once.

"Oh no Charlie you are not the worst cook. That honor goes to Quil." Seth laughed.

Jake was hugging Grandma Sue. "I am so happy that you finally found happiness" Sue whispered to him. It was at a volume low enough that any human in the room would not have been able to hear it. However in this company only Grandpa would be the one who did not hear the comment.

Seth pulled me into the living room. "Let's play checkers" Seth said. This was an inside joke. The only game that still had enough pieces was the checkers.

"You both take this game far to seriously" Jake laughed.

Grandma and Grandpa where both cooking in the kitchen. Every once in awhile I could hear them laughing. I was really happy that they found happiness in each other. I remembered before they got together. I was young and they would use me and Seth as an opportunity to go out together. It is probably why Seth and I have such a good relationship.

"You have to play this game seriously. It changes everything" Seth commented.

"What does winning this game change?" Jake asked.

"Seth and I are currently tied for the win. Whomever wins this match will be offiaclly one point ahead" I commented. Never taking my eyes off the board.

I caught it. I found out how I was going to lose the match. I groaned. Seth laughed. Taking his piece and jumping over all my remaining pieces. He officially is one game ahead of me now. I would take much more offence if it was not Seth who defeated me.

"Is everyone ready for lunch?" Grandpa called.

Grandma Sue looked over at the game. "Who won this time?" She asked.

"Mom your smart son won" Seth told her smiling.

"I will update the scoreboard." Grandpa Charlie commented. Flipping open one of the cupboards and putting a tick in the Seth collom.

"What you guys have a scoreboard?" Jake laughed.

"Well these two might be the perfect examples of proper winning and losing techniques now. Though it was not always this way Jake" Grandma Sue stated.

Seth laughed "What are you talking about mom. I was always a great winner."

"Sure you where Seth. I totally remember you winning with grace. Totally not gloating to a two year old" Grandpa Charlie laughed.

"I would bite Seth if I lost" I whispered to Jake.

"It hurt like a bitch" Seth whispered.

"You would cheat" I whispered to Seth.

"Okay you two this is how the fights would start. Everyone lets sit around the table and have some lunch" Grandpa Charlie stated.

We all sat around the table. The lunch was delicious perfectly cooked fish. Grandma Sue made Jake laugh by putting more veggies on all of our plates.

We had pie for dessert. I was beyond full by the end of lunch. Ready to take a cat nap. Seth yawned across the table from me I knew he felt the same. After these lunches when I was younger I would often curl up with Seth on the couch. Grandpa would be telling us the importance of the baseball game but, both Seth and I would be asleep before the game was over.

"You both look like you did when you were kids. Tired after a full lunch." Grandma Sue laughed.

We all laughed. Grandpa Charlie shifted back in his chair. I knew this posture. He did it whenever he wanted to ask a hard question. I braced myself.

"Jake I just have to ask you something." Grandpa Charlie said.

"Not now Charlie." Grandma Sue started.

Seth's eye told me I was right in assuming Grandpa was going to ask a question I was not ready to hear.

"I just need to know something" Grandpa Charlie said.

"Anything Charlie" Jake swallowed. He looked younger in this moment. Like a child who was caught trying to steal a cookie.

"I am just wondering the nerve you have to go from trying to date Bella.." Grandpas question continued. I did not hear it. My mind went fuzzy. I could only hear the static in my ears. Date Bella. Date my mom. Jake tried to date my mom. No. Grandpa is mistaken. Jake was moms best friend. He did not try to date her. They had nothing happen between them. Seth put pressure on my foot. It pulled me back to reality.

"Well Charlie. Bella did not return any of those feelings." Jake responded.

My mind started racing. No one told me stories of my mother trying to date Jake or, Jake trying to date my mother. Mom always said there was only one man for her. My father was the only person she wanted to be with. Yet. Grandpa was there. All those years he had lived through first hand. If he says they were something than they must have been. My stomach turned. I felt nauseous. I felt dizzy. My brain was on fire.

"I was always rooting for you kiddo" Grandpa said.

"Well I am happy that it ended up the way it was" Jake responded.

"I am a little confused where you get to jump from mother to daughter with no one batting an eye." Grandpa Charlie said.

I needed to get out of here.

"I need to use the washroom." I said. Standing up. I could not look at Jake. I walked to the stairs. Seeing the back door. I opened it quietly and ran. The forest felt safe. I did not stop running until it started to rain. The rain would hide my scent keep me hidden until I was ready to come out and face what I just heard. Finding a cave in the mountain I climbed in. Going to the very back of the black cave I found a hollow bowl in the cave wall. Climbing up into the hole I let myself break down. Feeling every emotion I tried to hide at lunch. Feeling the nausea mixed with pain. I cried silently. Feeling betrayed and lied to. How could they not tell me this information. Why did they lie to me by omission.

The blackness took me then.


	40. Chapter 40

Please tell me what you think. Happy reading.

Chapter 40

POV: Jake

Why would he say those things in front of her. I knew Charlie was on my side when I was trying to convince Bella to not be with Edward. That was over now. It was not the first time Charlie had seen Ness and I together. He was at the fucking wedding. I am beginning to think it is a good thing that we did not have an opportunity to say hit to him at the wedding. Would he have dropped the fucking bomb then? In front of all those people? He at least had enough social tact to say it in a more intimate setting.

The look on Nessie's face. My heart dropped again. She looked like the floor had been taken out from under her. I have never seen her that pale in all my time knowing her. The colour had drained from her face. I tried to make eye contact with her. She would not look at me. Staring only at her hands. Sweat had formed on her brow. She looked like she was about to be sick.

I tuned into my imprint bond with her. Wondering what the bond was telling me to do in this moment. I did not want to make a scene and shut her grandfather down. That was not in good taste. She might be more upset with me if I did that. The bond told me she needed space. She needed to go.

When she got up I did not stop her. I did not get up when I heard the back door open silently. Letting her get away. That is what she wanted. I will always try to help her do what she wants to do. Right now the bond is screaming at me that she does not want to see me. She doesn't want to see my face. My heart broke.

We finished eating the pie. It tasted of chalk in my mouth. Knowing that Ness felt the need to sneak away from me. That she did not want me.

The phone rang. Seth got up to take it off the reciever. All this time and Charlie has not bought a cordless phone. He is still living in the past. Does he still want me to be with bella? Is that is.

"Yeah okay Edward I can do that." Seth said into the phone.

He walked to the front door. I heard him say. "Goodbye Ren. Your dad needs you in the car right now. I will say goodbye to the others for you."

He opened and shut the door. I saw the volvo leave the driveway. The glass too tinted for Charlie to see who was inside.

"Sorry everyone Edward needed to go over somethings with Ren. He was not expecting us to spend so much time here" Seth said smiling as he sat back down at the table.

"Oh jeez is it already 3 o'clock. Honey we have to get ready for the police dinner tonight" Charlie told Sue.

"Well Jake and I won't hold you up" Seth said.

We hugged Sue and Charlie. Seth climbed into the passenger seat of my car before we spoke.

"You lied" I accused him.

"I covered for her. It is different than lying" He said.

I started driving towards La Push.

"Go to the Cullens main house." Seth told me.

"Why?" I asked. Feeling the pain in my heart. I needed to go home to see if Ness was there.

"She is not at your house right now" Seth told me.

I drove faster.

Edward was standing outside the main house when we arrived.

"I am sorry Jacob." Edward said.

"Why are you sorry it is not your fault. When you have a child you are not required to tell the child all the people who wanted to date you." I told him.

"You are right. But under the circumstances. We could have explained it to her better." Edward commented.

"We will explain it to her now." I told him. Walking towards the house "what room is she in?" I asked.

"Jake she is not here." Bella said. Stepping out from the house.

"Where is she?" I asked. Bella looked like she was on the brink of breaking down.

"We hurt her so much Jake." Bella said. Edward pulled her into his arms.

"She will be okay. She always was a strong girl. Just give her the time she needs" Edward said to Bella.

"Well where is she?" I asked. The rain starting to pour down my face.

"She is safe. Just taking some time" Edward said.

"Taking time where" I demanded.

"We don't know Jake." Bellas voice cracked.

"She called Emmett. Obviously upset. Telling us not to look for her. She just needs time to process." Edward said. "She did this when she was growing up Jacob. You must trust that she will come home. She just needs time to process. She will come home soon enough. When she does we will be here ready to answer her questions and accept her feelings."

Who was he trying to convince? Me or himself. Anger and regret coursed through me. I needed to find her. To hold her. Tell her that I am sorry. That I did not know she was ever going to exist. If I did I would have never tried to be more than friends with her mother. I needed to tell her that I understand how sick it must feel that she loved someone who once thought they where in love with her mother. I don't love Bella now. I don't love her more than what is appropriate to love a friend.

"I am going to find her." I told them. Starting to turn and run. My imprint bond pulled at my spirit. Pulled at my soul. She did not want me to find her. My bond wanted me to respect that. How could I? I hurt her. I needed to find her to hold her. Tell her everything. Every last detail. If I ignored my bond I could find her.

"Does your bond want to find her right now?" Edward asked. Stopping me mid run.

"I want to find her" I yelled at him. Yelling at my imprint bond. Trying to force it to my will. Trying to convince it that I need to find her even if she does not want to be found.

"But does she want to be found right now Jacob?" Edward asked.

My knees sunk to the dirt. I cried. The bond was preventing me from searching. All because she doesn't want to be found right now. My heart broke again.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

POV: Ren

I cried until the tears stopped. They stopped not because I was ready for them to stop. I cried until my body was sore. Still not enough. Tears could not flow because I was out of tears. My throat is raw with emotion and strain. I should go out and hunt. Drink blood to rehydrate. Sobs ripped through my body again. I was not ready to move. Not ready to get out of the pain I was feeling.

My own mother. My.. Jacob.

The sobs rocked me again. I rolled in my hole. Not realizing until this moment that my back had been resting uncomfortably on a sharp rock until now. The relief it felt when I moved was immediate. I rested farther into the hole. Laying on my stomach I rested my head on my hands. How had I not known? It is not like I was not friends with people who lived through the affaire. I did. I was best friends with those people. My own family did not tell me when they found out.

Did my mom still love him? He left before mom and dad got married. Maybe mom married dad because he was the only other option. Maybe that is why mom has not been an active part of my life since Jake and I moved in together. She is jealous. What about that secret meeting they had that one morning. Was it a meeting or where they… Jake did come home with my mom's scent on him. I thought nothing of it. Now that I know their history. My heart broke.

I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him.

The thought repeated in my mind until I felt the imprint bond change. It will keep him away. Make him stay away. The imprint bond does what I wish it to do.

Without the imprint would Jake even love me. Would he love me for me. The me that comes along with the mother that he once loved. Possibly still loves. Does he love me because I remind him of my mother? Is that it!

My stomach rolled. If I had anything in my stomach I would be heaving it up now. I felt the illness in my system. The illness that bubbled my blood. Turned my heart to an organ of pain. Kicked me in the gut until I was doubled over gasping for breath. Lite my brain on fire. In the fire inside my brain I could see them together. Kissing, hugging, doing more. My body betrayed me. It fell in love with the wrong person. It fell in love with someone who only wanted me because of who I am related to. Because of who I look like. I kicked my foot against the wall. Hearing it pop. slamming my hands against the floor smelling the blood.

My body was betrayed me. It made me believe that when his arms wrapped around me that I was safe. Safe in his arms. He did not want me in his arms. He wanted my mother. He could not have her so he settled for me. Every time his lips touched mine, he wished for them to be hers. Was he comparing our kissed? Did he think I kissed like my mother?

Every time he touched my skin. Was he comparing that to my mother's touch as well? Did I hug better than my mom or worse. Was he looking for us to sound the same, talk the same? Waiting for moments that I reminded him of my mother. So that he could pretend he was with her. Not with me. Not my Jacob. Her Jacob.

I had called the only person I could trust to keep the others away. Uncle Emmett seemed upset when I called him. He offered his company. I rejected him. Not needing him to join me on my venture of pain. I sobbed on the phone. Hearing his panic on the other end of the phone. "Just keep everyone away" I cried. He agreed. I flipped my phone to silent and put it on the floor of my new cave home. I fell asleep to the light on my phone screen turning on and off. Messages streaming in from people I once considered friends and family now their words are hollow. They are not apart of my world anymore. This world I am in is one of pain and deception.

I woke to blood on my face. I must have touched my face with my wounded hand when I was sleeping. My phone displayed 157 missed calls. 500 missed texts. They made me feel nothing. I was no longer in pain. I was simply hollow. A shell of what I used to be. I had no desire, passion, or drive. I felt a bit of thirst but, that was only a primal need. I felt for thirst the same way I felt the need to breath or the desire for water. It was just a primal need, nothing more flowed through my body.

Sitting up I dangled my legs out of the hole. The sun was setting, night making the tunnel appear more black. I had slept for a full day at the least. Knowing I could check my phone. Though I did not want to touch it. Give the others the satisfaction of me reading my messages. The words where just as fake as our relationships. These people are not in my life because I asked them to be. They are in my life because of my mother. Without her I would not be here. Without her I would not have Jake… because of her I do not have Jake.

Soft rain started falling outside the cave. Soon a tiny river flowed in. Bringing with it leaves floating like little boats. It made me remember the spring days the Seth and I made paper boats. They were not boats that would survive an actual voyage. Seth always told me that you needed to have faith. Like Faith would make the little boats get farther down the river. Well Fuck you Seth. Faith got me in this cave. Faith allowed me to believe that Jake loved me. We have been floating down a river together for the last month. Blissfully floating. Unaware of the secrets that lay beneath the surface of the water. Wanting to fuck my mom is not a secret Jake. It is a black hole that creates its own self fulfilling prophecy. I am not my mother. That fact being true also means that I am not the one that Jake wants. Floating down the river on a paper boat only last so long. Soon untold desires start to make your ship less stable. As the secrets seep in your paper boat until you are drowning in the lies.

I heard footsteps approach the cave entrance. The smell of wolf wafted in. My stomach turned. I pushed myself deeper into my hole. Hidden by the concaving rock walls. I heard them dragging something into the cave. I held my breath. Not wanting to talk or let them see me. Why can't those people understand they have hurt me enough. I am broken. I need to be left alone.

I heard a hard thud on the ground. The shuffling of boots on the cave floor. The scent of a wolf I did not want to see filled the space. My throat burned as I smelled the blood. I needed to drink. Not enough yet to cause me to leave my hiding spot and comfort this wolf. I was still mad at him. Hurt by him. Once abused by him.

"Listen I know you don't want to talk to anyone. Speaking of which many people are very hurt by that. I just did not want you to starve during your pity party. There is a bear in here when you are ready to eat. Don't worry I caught it as a human. No one knows you are here. I am the only one. No one talks to me so I won't tell them. If you are still up here the next time I have a free moment I will bring you another blood snack. I am leaving now" Brady said.


	42. Chapter 42

Let me know what you think! Happy reading!

Chapter 42

POV: Ren

I waited an hour until I allowed myself to climb out of my hole in the cave. Seeing the full sized bear on the ground my mouth was watering with desire. Flipping the bear over I tried to find out how the bear was killed. It was obvious he was correct that he did not kill it as a wolf. Even the cleanest wolf kill typically leaves the meat bruised and torn. I found the way it had been killed. Brady must have shot it through its left temple, as that was the placement of the hole. It was a clean shot.

Scanning the area one more time to make sure no one was near me, I decided to give in to my primal instincts. I drained the bear of blood. It thoroughly quenched my thirst. I was able to think straight again. Maybe I was overreacting. Looking out into the storm I was not ready to run back home yet. Still not ready to face reality. It was easier this way. Easier to figure out what I wanted to do about the situation.

I looked in the corner of the cave I saw a pile of firewood with pieces of paper on top and a lighter holding the paper in place. So not only did Brady know where to go he also brought me necessary supplies. That is ridiculous. Am I that predictable? I know this is not the first time I decided to hide in this cave. The last time I did. Oh shit. That is how he knows. The last time I needed a place to hide he found me.

I rolled my eyes. Walking over to the pile of firewood I saw that the paper had notes written on them. I recognized my father's elegant scraw. I ran flinging myself hard into the hole. I cried. I was not ready to face the notes. Not ready to read the excuses on paper. I shivered. The wind was blowing into the cave creating a frozen mist to cover everything, including me.

The cold forced me to get out of the hole. I pushed the carcass of the bear to block the water stream from entering the back of the cave. I put the paper in my pocket. Still choosing if I wanted to read the notes or not. Carrying the wood over to the space I cleared for the fire. Brady brought me more wood than I thought I would need. The storm outside kicked up. The red flannel protected me only a bit from the snow that began to fly into the cave.

Quickly I tossed the needed firewood together. I still had enough on reserve to last me at least a few days. How long was this storm going to last? I never really thought of Brady as someone who over prepared. Placing the rest of the wood in a relatively dry location. I might be in for a storm the next few days.

I pulled out the first note. It was from Brady.

_Princess. You definitely decided on a shitty time to run away. You are going to experience a winter storm for the next few days. Use the firewood sparingly. DO NOT let anyone normalise the situation. I mean Jake wanted to fuck your mom. No one knows that these notes are here with you. I think they started writing confessions to you I don't know I found them on a desk and took them. Knowing that they all decided to give you your space. Just figure out what you want out of life. Jake is not your only option. I will bring you blood when I get a chance. They all think you will hunt for yourself. I know you better. You wont leave that cave until you are good and ready. _

_You have options._

I took his note and lit it on fire. Using it to start the wood on fire. The second the wood caught I felt the warmth hit me. It was nice. I curled myself up beside the fire. From my position I could see out the entrance of the cave. Snow started to fall on the trees. Every once in a while it would blow into the cave. Every time it did I would shiver.

I stayed up. Waiting for the storm to stop. The last thing I wanted was to freeze to death inside this cave. I stayed awake to keep the fire going. Distracting myself from the situation by watching the smoke go up the holes in the top of the cave.

When I was not distracted I cried. Tears freezing to my face. They would fall to the ground and shatter into pieces. My heart would crack with every frozen tear.

I must have fallen asleep. In the morning I looked and the fire was out. My breath was coming out in a fog. Fingers numb from the cold. I grabbed more firewood. Pulling out another note to start the fire.

_Wifey. You have a right to feel this way. Please just listen. Jake is not trying to fuck your mom now. Not saying that it makes up for him trying in the past. It has been years. You were not alive yet. If they had not been friends you would not have such a great relationship to the rest of us. Just remember that. _

_I love you. I am glad you came home. Take your time to process what is happening. _

Seth made me cry. He validated my feelings. I understood that this happened a long time ago. That did not help the situation. It just gave everyone more time to tell me. Therefore they have had more time to lie to me. All the pack lied. They could see into Jakes mind when he was trying to get with my mother. No one dropped even one hint! I cried. The feeling of betrayal bubbling up in my stomach again.

I put my hands over the fire. Warming them. The storm became more violent outside. Hailing every so slightly. I could see the change in temperature as the snow became rain when it entered the cave. Standing up I went to look at my phone. Now I have 105 missed calls and 725 texts. It was now 3 in the morning. I curled back up near the fire. The warmth of it the only thing to keep me from shivering.

Laying near the fire. I tried to close my eyes and get some sleep. I do not know if I slept or not. All I do know is my mind thought of Jake. The feelings of his arms around me. Remembering rolling over in bed to cuddle him. Jakes smell reminded me of safety. I cried harder. I don't want to miss him like this. I still can not see him. He wanted to sleep with my mom. I cried harder. Forcing my eyes closed I dreamed of Jake.

He picked me up hoisting me on the table. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. I kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you too Jake" I told him. Unbuttoning his shirt. Exposing his strong muscles. I kissed his bare chest. Moving his shirt off his arms. Letting it fall to the floor. Jacob growled. Ripping my shirt open. He kissed my neck. I reached for the waist of his pants. When my mother walked in the room.

"Hey bells" Jake said. Turning away from me.

"Hey Jake. Edwards out of down and I just thought" Mom said. Trailing her hand down Jacobs chest. Pulling him towards her. Their lips met. She climbed up his body wrapping her legs around his waist.

I woke covered in sweat. Tears ran down my face. The fire was starting to get weaker. Grabbing more wood I accidently smuttered the fire. My eyes are so thick with tears everything was blurry. Grabbing the next note out of my back pocket I did not think before I read it.

_Honey there was once a time that Jacob was my only reason for living. I used to call him my Sun. The one thing that brought me joy in this world. _

I could not continue reading. I lit the note tossing it on the wood. After my nightmare reading that note validated what I was worried about. My mom and Jacob used to still do. I do not know. I cried.

Wiping my eyes when I heard the footsteps coming up to the cave entrance. I quickly got rid of the evidence of tears.

Brady walked in with more firewood and a bag tossed over his shoulder. "I was expecting you to come back down by now" he said.

"Me too. If I am being honest." I told him

"They are really respecting your space." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah all but one" I pointed at him.

"Well this one. Is bringing you enough firewood to last a while. Also I brought treats" He dropped the wood in the wood pile I had created. Sitting on the floor next to me he placed his bag on the ground next to him.

"How is everything down there?" I asked

"What do you think is happening?" Brady sounded judgemental.

"My dad is upset." I said.

"Check" Brady answered

"Seth is worried" I said.

"Check" Brady answered.

"Emily wants everyone to start looking" I said.

"Check" Brady answered. "She has even started refusing muffins until we get you back"

"Harsh" I commented.

"Your mom is a wreck" Brady said.

"Is Jacob comforting her?" I asked.

"I would say no. But we promised not to lie to each other" Brady said. "Do you want details or?" He asked. Letting the question drop.

"Please no" I told him. A gust of wind came through the cave. I shivered the cold was intense now.

"Are you cold or grossed out?" He asked.

"Cold." I told him.

He came closer to me. I tensed. The last time he was this close he tried to… I shivered again. He pulled me into his arms. I was too cold to resist him. The warmth of his arms made me feel comfortable for the first time since I ran.

"How many days?" I asked him.

"How many days since what?" he asked.

"How many days since I ran away?" I clarified my question.

"3" Brady whispered.

I curled into his arms forgetting about the past. Forgetting about the tension between us. I curled into his warmth. I needed a human connection for a moment. I ignored how his scent reminded me of Jake. How Jake's arms wrapped around me the same way when I was cold. I ignored the beating of Brady's heart, because it would make me think of Jake. I just needed to feel cared for. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a princess. Right now this princess needed to be held. Brady held me all night.


	43. Chapter 43

Just a friendly reminder to put your alerts on if you want to know when I post a new chapter for this series. I don't have a schedule for uploading and sometimes do it multiple times a day. Often your reviews have an impact in the next chapter. So please click the follow button so you know when the next chapters go up! Happy Reading!

Chapter 43:

POV: Jake

I have not slept for the past three days. Every time I closed my eyes the intensity of the pain through the imprint would be the only thing I could focus on. Closing my eyes was a nightmare. Her scent in our house was a disaster for me. I would smell it and break down. When your imprint does not want to be with you, it doesn't change how you feel. I will always want to be with Nessie. Even if she does not want to be with me.

I stood in the doorway of our house. Not able to take a step inside. My body felt a pull to go find her and protect her. Though my impint did not want me so I was unable to go near her. I would feel the pull to her always. It shifted to mutual pull every once in awhile. In those moments I would run on foot. Run to see where she was. Moments later I would be forced to stop when the imprint told me not to go to her.

I wanted to take back all my feelings that I had for Bella. They are nonexistent now. Needed to tell her that my feelings for her left that moment I saw her in the english classroom. My feelings have only been for her from that moment. Imprint or no imprint I would feel the same way. Renesmee Cullen is my soulmate, there is no doubt in my mind. I understand I hurt her. I should have told her when we talked about past loves. I was just worried that this would be the reaction.

I shut our front door. I had been standing for two hours trying to gain the nerve to take that first step. Take that step and not breakdown.

"Get it together Jake" Embry said stepping out of the trees "how long have you been standing in the doorway?"

"Too long" I told him.

"Then do not go in" Embry told me. He held up his right hand in it was a case of beer.

Embry sat in one of the deck chairs. I sat in the other. We cheersed our drinks. I chugged the beer. Feeling the foam slink down my throat. After a few beers I could handle the emotions coming through the bond.

"Its hard when they dont want you" Embry said.

"When did your imprint not want you?" I asked him

"For years Chris was not ready to come out as gay. Neither was I. So we dated in secret. Ren helped us make sure it stayed secret. Chris would often question if he truly was gay or not. He blamed himself. As punishment he would often have thoughts of not wanting me. This would make me feel like he was giving up on me. You know when you imprint that no matter what your imprint desires you never waver in your devotion. It was hard. Many of our first fights where about how I loved him and he did not want me to love him. All I am saying is she is still your imprint. Give her space and see if she wants to come back. She needs space to decide." Embry told me.

He passed me another beer. I lost count on how many we have each had. I knew I had enough to make my imprint bond feel like a dull whisper. I did not want it to go away this much. I still was hoping that she would change her mind and let me come to her.

"It would not be an easy thing. Discovering that your boyfriend and your mom had a thing for each other." Embry pointed out.

"I know. It is simply from the moment I saw her Bella did not matter to me. Renesmee was the only person who will ever matter in my life again. I want to be mad at Charlie for telling her. It was point blank Embry. She had no warning." I sighed.

"You had not talked about past romantic encounters?" Embry asked.

"We had" I told him.

"Well what did you say? What did she say?" Embry asked. Opening another beer for the both of us.

"She told me about a sloppy first kiss. I guess I really did not disclose how many people I had kissed before her. She just wanted to know if I did anything with her bully" I told Embry.

"Interesting. She called it sloppy" Embry laughed. I could tell the beer was getting to him.

"Do you know who her first kiss was with?" I asked.

"Yes I do." He smiled. "That is not for me to tell you though."

"Was it Seth?" I asked.

"No Seth was not her first." Embry laughed.

"What is so funny" I asked him.

"Seth might have not been her first kiss but your not far off. Her first kiss was with a wolf" Embry laughed harder.

"What is so funny?" Seth asked walking up and grabbing a beer.

I wanted to stop him. Though I stopped myself. He is old enough to drink now. I had been gone for a while.

"Renesmee's first kiss" I told him.

"Oh her and Brady." Seth laughed along with Embry.

"She kissed Brady?" I asked.

"No more like Brady kissed her." Embry told me.

"If you want more information you have to ask them though. It is unfair for us to tell you. Or give you a heads up given the circumstances" Seth raised his eyebrow at me.

"Your right." I told him.

I felt a change in the imprint. She was no longer scared. She felt safe and secure where she was. She still did not want me to come. That fact pained me. Without the beers in my system the pain would have been crippling. When I get her back I will do whatever it takes for her to never feel this way again. I had a feeling she was also finding comfort in something other than me right now. This beer was sad replacement for her. I wondered what she was replacing me with. Hopefully it was something that would be easy to quit when the time comes for her to come back to me.


	44. Chapter 44

Warning this has some suggestive moments. If you are not ready for that this is your trigger warning.

Please Put your reactions in the Review! I so want to know how this chapter makes you feel.

Chapter 44

POV: Ren

I woke comforted by the warm arms that held me. Wrapped myself tighter into the warmth. I could feel the cold air blowing against my back. Shivering closer into him. Thank goodness Jake is so warm. If he was not I would have probably shivered to pieces this morning. Even with his body against mine I felt my teeth chatter. Making clicking noises against his chest.

"Are you going to bite me?" Brady asked. Sleep dominated his voice.

I forgot I was cuddled up with him. Feeling myself retract from his side. I had been dreaming about being curled up with Jake.

"No." I told him "Just cold"

"Well we can always take clothing off. So that you will get warmer faster" Brady said. He reached for my shirt. I quickly moved out of his reach.

"I will make the fire. It must have went out when we slept."I told him. I gathered the firewood. Feeling his eyes on me. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Pulling a note out of my back pocket I leaned against the cold rock wall before I read it.

_My love._

_Ever since the day I saw you in that English class I felt drawn to you. That first night that we spent cuddling is and was my favourite night. Only overruled by every kiss. Every moment that I get to see you, feel you, touch you. _

_I am so sorry I did not tell you about my past. Specifically the past as it related to your family. You need to know I have none of those feelings for your mother now. Now I only have eyes for you. Only want you. _

_I will spend the rest of our lives making you feel that you are special to me. Please let me know what I need to do.. I am lost without you. _

_I need you. I love you. _

_Jake. _

I am so stupid. I love him. I should have never ran. It has been 4 days. I need to talk to him. Need to tell him that I am sorry. Need him to know that I forgive him. I felt the tears start to rise. Emotion getting stuck in my throat. Double breaths took control and shook fear throughout my entire body. Will he forgive me.

"You look like shit." Brady said "do you look like this every morning? If yes, I am supprized tha Jake has not complained about it yet." I ignored him. Putting Jakes letter in my back pocket I could not burn it. "Um you are supposed to use their meaningless letters to light the fire." Brady pointed out.

"Not that letter." I told him. Proud of the strength in my voice. I pulled out the last letter from my back pocket.

_Come home when you are ready. _

I could tell it was my dads writing. He must have heard in Brady's mind that he was going to deliver me food and the notes. Purposely letting him. I wish my dad had sent Seth instead. Though I we might have fought. It would be weird talking to my dads best friend about my moms bestfriend.

I lit the note. Setting under the wood. The flames licked at the wood beam. The fire caught. Brady tossed more wood on the fire. Slightly smothering it. I watched the flames that had so easily took to the wood struggle under the new pieces that are added. I waited and watched the flames struggle. Getting down to the base of the fire I blew. Coxing the flames to climb higher. To overcome the added wood. They did. Climbing higher until all the new wood was now apart of the full fire. After a moment you could not tell what was the old flame and what was the new.

I saw myself in the fire. The first time I kissed Jake was like a spark. Soon every part of us in that moment was apart of the fire. The more we learned about each other the brighter our love burned. Just like this fire when too much information was added it smothered us. The knowledge of Jakes past. His relationship with my mother. The tangled web they weave smothered our fire. With a little attention and love our flame will take over and burn brighter. I was an idiot. I realised that. I am an idiot Jake. I need you.

The tears fell from my eyes.

"You are crying over a fire?" Brady asked.

"No" my voice was a whimper. I needed to see Jake needed him to forgive me.

"Well you know I could make you feel better" Brady's voice went deep. I was flashed back to the pier. Brady convincing Seth and Embry to go see if there was a line for the ferris wheel. Brady telling me that I needed to see the lights at the end of the dock. Taking me there and touching me. His hands on my body. Hard hands. No softness there. His love was hard love. Lips on mine. Promises whispered. Fear consuming me. Doing things out of the fear of the other outcome. If he got mad. He could easily kill me. Calling Seth through my phone in my back pocket. Seth running up just in time. Seth helping me off the railing of the pier. Holding Seth in bed that night as I cried. I was not ready. Not ready to love someone the way Brady wanted and expected me to love. Seth saved me.

"Jake will make me feel better" I told him. Looking into his eyes. I hoped he would get the point.

"Jake is not here right now sweetheart" Brady said. His fingers brushing through my hair.

"Then I will go to him." I stood walking towards the cave exit.

"The storm is too much. Even for a halfling like you. Only a wolf would be able to handle that storm" Brady comments. Standing behind me he wrapped his hands around my waist. Pulling me to him. "Not to mention you are getting so cold already standing this close to the exit. You would not survive out in the cold tonight. Without me warming you up"

I walked out of his reach. Grabbing my phone I sent a quick text to Jake. 'I need you now.' Along with the text I sent him my location. I did this then deleted it from my phone. Before Brady saw. I was afraid of Brady. My empty hollow state did not have the capacity to fear. Now I did. Now the fear was real I felt it in my bones. I needed to not be in the same cave as Brady alone.

"I need you to leave" I told Brady.

"Honey you don't mean that" Brady said. Walking closer to me.

"I do. Actually, I do mean that. I need you to leave." I told him.

Brady looked down at my phone. It appears to not have any bars now.

"No one is coming this time." Brady commented. I looked at him shocked. He took my phone and smashed it against the wall. "Oh you don't think I figured it out. You texted Seth to come when we were at the pier." He touched my leg. I backed up into the cave wall. "I thought about what I want to do to you for a while." he licked his lips. Hands moving over my body. 'Now I have you all to myself."


	45. Chapter 45

Please Review. If anyone has any questions remember you can always message me for clarification. ;) Happy reading.

Chapter 45

POV: Jake

After we finished the case that Embry had brought I went searching through our kitchen. Nessie and I had not talked about having alcohol in our kitchen. Though we also have not talked about having other food in our kitchen either. I found the liquor cabinet, it was in the cupboard above the oven. This took a bit of skill to take the bottles out. Luckily Seth, Embry and I played to our strengths. Seth phased into his wolf form so Embry could reach the bottles. It was way faster than pulling a chair over. I stood on the island and caught the bottles that Seth was throwing over his shoulder.

We made mixed drinks laying them out on the the table in red solo cups. Sitting together around the table. We sat around Embry's phone video called Quil to see if he was able to come over and drink with us.

"Quil! Come over we are having a boys night!" Embry screamed into his phone.

"What?" Quill said rolling over in bed.

"Come over we poured all these drinks." Seth told him.

"Babe who is on the phone?" Claire's voice said from the darkness.

"The guys" Quil told her.

"Hi Claire bear!" Seth said into the phone. Coming far too close to the camera.

"Seth are you drunk?" Claire's voice laughed.

"No. Just buzzed" Seth told her.

"Are we celebrating the return of Ren?" Quil asked sleep still steady on his voice.

"Shhhh. No. We are distracting Jake" Embry said well Seth closed my eyes. Okay the baby boy might be drunk.

"Oh. So what do you want?" Quil asked.

"Come over" I told him uncovering my eyes.

"Cant. I am on patrol in half an hour." Quil told us.

"Lame!" Embry said.

"Love you Claire" Seth said.

"Okay next time then" I told him.

Embry hung up his phone.

"Looks like we are drinking just the three of us!" Embry said.

"Everyone else that likes to party is on patrol right now" Seth said. Without taking a breath he added "Wanna play a game?"

Before we could respond he popped up and ran to the kitchen. "If she did not move it I know the exact location for what I am looking for. Sometimes she does you know." Seth was talking as he rummaged through the kitchen pantry. Embry could not stop laughing. "I found it!" Seth said running out of the pantry with a lazy-susan. "She hides this one from her dad" Seth laughed.

"Oh My God JUDY!" Embry cheered as the lazy-susan was placed on the table.

"Judy?" I asked laughing.

"When we play this game at girls night we call this beautifulness" Embry said gesturing to the lazy-susan "JUDY!" he sang.

I wanted to question them more but I was laying on the floor laughing. When I finally caught my breath I asked them "Why not susan?"

"Susan?" Seth asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah that thing is actually called a lazy-susan." I told them laughing.

"No it is not!" Embry said. Pulling out his phone he started to dial Emily' number.

"Embry Emily probably is not awake it is getting late" I told him

"No she is awake Jaden has a 3am feed." Seth said.

"Its 3am!" I asked.

"Yup" Embry said. "Hey Emily! I have a very important question." he said into the phone. "No not for you Sam. I did not call you Sam. I called Emily's phone." He rolled his eyes at us. "Yeah hi Emily. We knew you had a 3 am feeding for Jayden so we also knew you would be awake." He said into the phone. "Yes I am calling to ask you what the name is for that spinny thing that we play that drinking game on is called? One sec let me put you on speaker" Embry switched his phone to speaker "Go ahead tell us"

"Its Judy" Emily said, her voice sounded very awake and perky for 3am.

"Thank you Emily! Case closed I told you Jake. Its name is Judy!" Embry cheered.

"Wait you are playing the Judy game without me?" Emily sounded hurt.

"Your breastfeeding" We heard Sam say over the phone.

"Don't worry Emily the second you are done breastfeeding we will play Judy with you!" Seth told her.

"Thanks guys. Well I have a husband looking disappointed at me so I have to go" Emily said as she hung up the phone.

We all burst out laughing. "For the first year of their marriage Emily tried to hide the fact that she partied with us from Sam." Embry told me.

"It did not work though because Sam would come over and pick her up after the party." Seth laughed. "When Ren told Bella that Emily partied with us you should have seen it" Seth had to stop talking because he was laughing so hard. "Bella got all still. Apparently she did not think of Emily as the party type."

"Well Bella was never the party type" Embry laughed.

"Yeah. Remember when she tried to get out of going to her own graduation celebration?" I laughed.

"Her face when Quil, you and I walked in!" Embry added.

We laughed for a good ten minutes remembering the scene. Embry and I first hand and Seth through the memories shared.

"Ready to play?" Seth asked. He recovered from the laughing fit first.

"How do we play?" I asked.

"Rules are this!" Embry stood up walking around the table as he spoke. "1! There is three of us playing so one cup is placed upon the lovely Judy." He caressed the lazy-susan. "2! We all spin the first round. Then the answerer spins after in each continuing round" Embry looked dramatically at us. I was just confused. Seth was nodding along. "3! You must answer honestly." Embry sat back down in his chair. "4! Once you are done answering you will toast your honesty and chug the cup."

Seth stood up handing each of us a red-solo cup full of mix. "Congratulation to those who will now play the Judy game!" He said cheering. We all downed the cups. I think we forgot to put mix in mine, it tasted of straight vodka.

Embry placed a single cup on 'JUDY' we all placed a hand on the soft wood spinning it together. We watched the cup spin. Liquid inside sloshing from side to side. It started slowing down. The cup stopped in front of Embry. Seth and I cheered.

"Okay ask me a question!" Embry said.

"I have got one that I have been wondering about for a while. When did you know you wanted to date boys?" Seth asked.

"Well. I guess I always knew. I tried to date girls. To be normal. When I became a wolf I was terrified. I thought my imprint was going to cause me to become someone I was not. For years I lived with a fear of imprinting. Especially with what Billy thinks we imprint for. I knew that if I imprinted to someone I was attracted to I would not be able to have children. So I thought that I would never imprint, sorta hoped I would never imprint. So I guess my answer is I had my first crush on a boy in grade 3. After that I went home and asked my mom how to get a boyfriend. Mom told me to keep it a secret so I did." Embry said with a shrug. Standing up he chugged his cup. Embry grabbed another cup on Judy and spun it.

It landed in front of me. "Ask away." I said.

Embry asked "Do you think she will accept that you once had a relationship with her mom?"

"I hope so. I mean yes we kissed and yes I was dumb and pinned after her. But it was not that serious" I looked at the guys. They both eyed me like I was telling a lie. "What. It was not. It was nothing like I feel for Ness now. I love her. I just lusted after Bella. I would have loved her if she would have chosen me but it is not the same! I love Renesmee body and soul. Bella turned away from me and picked Edward. If Renesmee picked anyone else I think my soul would break. I need her." My voice cracked. I stood up. My phone slid off my knee, I ignored it. Raising my cup "To her coming home" I toasted chugging my cup.

I placed a cup on Judy and gave it a spin. We played 8 rounds before I got to ask Seth the question I have been dying to ask him. It landed in front of Seth. I asked him "If I did not come back or, imprint on Renesmee would you have married her?"

Seth looked at me and said "yes."

The game stopped after a few more hours of questions. We all picked up a cup and chugged. Turning on the tv we watched reruns of baseball games. Finishing all the cups we had poured out. Embry, Seth and I had been drinking until the early hours of the morning. We are now sitting inside the house I lounged on the couch. Embry is sitting sideways with his leg hanging over the arm of the chair. Seth had taken to laying on the floor.

This is exactly the night I needed. I do wish Quil did not have to be on patrol, he would have had a lot of fun. I rolled off the couch finding my phone under the table. That's weird. I must have dropped it earlier. Most likely during the Judy game, my brain could not remember when. I grabbed for it. Flipping it over I saw a text from Nessie 'I need you now' along with a pin to her location. Looking at the location I realized I could get there in ten minutes. I stood up fast.

"Whats up?" Seth asked.

"Renesmee needs me" I ran to the door. Hearing both Embry and Seth following me out into the storm.


	46. Chapter 46

Trigger Warning: This chapter deals with mature themes, including: sexual violence, violence and language. If this is not your cup of tea, please skip this chapter.

Please Review.

Chapter 46

POV: Ren

"No one is coming this time." Brady commented. I looked at him shocked. He took my phone and smashed it against the wall. "Oh you don't think I figured it out. You texted Seth to come when we were at the pier." He touched my leg. I backed up into the cave wall. "I thought about what I want to do to you for a while." he licked his lips. Hands moving over my body. 'Now I have you all to myself."

I pushed him back. Not liking that he cornered me into the wall. Brady took a few steps back not expecting me to push him away.

"I think you are confused on who you are talking to" I told him. The strength in my voice astonishing me. I know I had been trained for situations like this by overprotective Uncles. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Oh honey I know who I am talking to" Brady said licking his lips.

I backed up closer to the cave exit. Rather have an escape then have him pin me up against a rock.

"When you imprinted on Jake. I thought how lucky that son of a bitch is. To get to have you whenever he wants" Brady's voice went husky at the end.

"Brady what you are describing is rape." I told him. Taking another step backwards towards the exit.

I still wanted to give Brady the opportunity to choose the right thing. That would require him to back off. Accept that I do not want to be with him and leave me alone in the cave. Better yet offer to take me to Jake. The last thing I wanted was to fuck up the packs relationships. If the pack realized that Brady does this to me whenever he gets me alone.. I stopped that thought. Focusing on the man in front of me.

Brady slowly walked closer to me I needed him to back off. "Brady your hot someone out there will want to be with you. Not however, if you continue to force yourself on them." I told him.

"Oh I get it. You want to be a dominatrix. Is that the game you and Jake play?" He asked. Taking off his shirt. Exposing the lean muscles of his stomach.

"No!" I yelled. Brady was not understanding that I wanted him to stop.

"Oh so it is just a game that you want us to play?" He winked licking his lips again. I pulled my jaket on tighter over my body. In a fight this will just get in the way. Though I did not want Brady to get confused and think that I am attracted to this sick game he wanted to play.

"Brady Stop. I do not want to have sex with you" I told him. My tone of voice was very blunt.

"Call what we are about to do whatever you want to call it baby" Brady said. I pulled at my jacket again.

"I can see how hot and bothered I get you" He winked at me. "Or why else would you be pulling at your sweater? Just take it off baby"

I did just that. Brady was obviously not going to listen to me. So I will have to fight. Fight for my right to choose who I want to have sex with. Last time I did not fight him other than just playing interference. That is why I got Seth to come. Knowing that I did not want to cause any rifts in my pack family. I do not hate Brady. Honestly we did share a very consensual kiss once. Then he became crazed with getting with me.

"Even after days of living in this cave I still want to fuck you. Do you not see how much I love you?" Brady asked.

"No. I do not. Love is letting people choose to have sex with you. Love is not continuously forcing yourself on me" I told him.

"But. Baby you love it when men force themselves on you" Brady said.

"No I do not" I yelled at him.

"Oh you don't? What about Seth sleeping in the same bed as you for years? You both marrying when you are 100?" Brady took a step towards me.

"Seth is my friend!" I yelled at him

"Oh and what would you call me honey?" Brady asked

"You are my predator" I spit at him.

"Oh baby I plan on devouring you. You are my prey. I would love to eat you up. Lick you all over. Nibble a little before I mate with you" Brady walked fast up to me.

I backed up into the snow at the entrance of the cave. "Brady. I do not want to have sex with you! I am committed to Jake." I told him.

"You are committed to Jake because you have not had anyone else. He could be the worst lover you have ever had. Also you do not have to be romantic with your imprint" Brady said.

"I want to be romantic with Jake!" I yelled.

"Sweety do not forget why you spent the night in my arms and not his" Brady said.

I did not know what to say. He was right. I was questioning if I wanted to be with Jake or not. Maybe I am over reacting to him trying to get with me. Maybe I should thank Brady for proving to me that I only want Jake.

"See that's right. Relax. It is going to be a good time with me. Don't worry I know it's going to hurt a bit but you will get used to it soon enough" Brady said.

"What is going to hurt?" I asked him. I had not been focusing on him. I had focused on Jake, and if he will forgive me.

"Well I know you have not had sex yet so." Brady started.

"Brady. Fuck off." I yelled at him.

"What! I know you have not." He said.

"Oh and who the Fuck told you that?" I yelled.

"Well if you have had sex how come Jake has not accidentally shared details to the rest of the pack? Even Sam fucks up sometimes. I was excited to read his mind after the bonfire." A low growl came out of Bradys lips.

"Because He Is Decent" I yelled.

Brady walked up to me faster than I had time to react to. "Well now it is time for you to try a less decent guy" He pinned my arms down and kissed me.

"You know what your right." I whispered against his lips. He freed my arms. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his hair.

I thought of a quick scene. I projected Jake coming up the side of the mountain in his mind. Then made him go blind.

Brady released me out of shock of seeing Jake. I scurried out of his reach. Knowing that I would break my hand before damaging him I decided not to punch him. Grabbing a long piece of wood from the fire pile. I ran outside. Batting it against his head. The wood splintered on impact. Brady fell. Not unconscious yet. Grabbing a rock near the cave I slammed it against his skull. Not hard enough to cause permanent damage. Just enough to make sure he is unconscious.

His heavy body went slack. I took a deep breath. The cold wind finally made me shiver. I had not realized how cold I was until the adrenalyn started to leave my body. The snow flew on the wind. I could hear the mountain stone fighting against it. The entire cliff seemed to be having a hard time.

Brady's body started sliding towards the edge. Fuck! I thought Grabbing his foot I anchored myself to the mouth of the cave. Just in time for part of the rock supporting Brady's weight to fall.


	47. Chapter 47

Please review.

Chapter 47

POV: Ren

My arms started to burn as I held Brady from falling over the cliff. I am holding his ankle I could feel the joint starting to separate. The last thing I wanted was to just have his foot. Taking my foot that was holding both of us to the mouth of the cave. I jammed my foot as far as I could onto the ledge. Slamming my ankle into the rock wall as I hit it against the rock. I could smell my blood. Feeling my blood drip from my ankle.

Gripping Brady's ankle as tight as I could I yanked him towards me. The strain in my shoulders was painful. I yanked him again. Pulling his leg underneath me. Now only his shoulders and head hung over the edge. I sighed. I could support his weight a lot more now. I took the opportunity to roll my shoulders. Both my shoulders popped painfully as I rolled them. I might have to get Grandpa Carlisle to look into them.

I might be half vampire but I still have a human side. That human side really came out in moments like this. Moments that I knew if I was one of my parents I would not be stuck laying in the snow anchoring someone to the cliffside. If I was a full vampire no one would be able to hurt me. I would be able to fight one wolf on equal footing. The thought made me mad, why can't I just be a full vampire right now.

The wind increased. I shivered. Focusing on not moving my leg, or we would both be going over the cliff. Brady is so top heavy that he could easily topple over the side. I held him tightly. My clean human killing record was something that is important to me. I did not want to kill my first human because I knocked him unconscious, and he fell over the edge of a cliff.

Why could Brady not have just listened! If he just listened he would be safe. Not having me hold him from falling to his death. I am so stressed. If he falls what do I tell Jake? What will I tell the pack? I could play it off as an accident but my scent is all over him. My scent and now my blood from my ankle. There is no way I could get away with calling this an accident. They will call this murder. I would have killed one of the pack. Not just a human a pack brother. If he goes over this cliff I will have to stay goodbye to Jake. He would not want to be with someone who killed one of his brothers. Imprint or not that is not possible.

I cried harder. The fact that this boy can fuck up my entire future. For what! Just because he wanted to have sex with me. The fact that he tried to pressure me into having sex. That when I say no we end up in this situation. Maybe I should have just let him have what he wanted. Then at least I would not be holding him to the edge of the cliff. Then at least I could return to Jake after he used me. Or at least be able to keep my life relatively the same. If he goes over I am a murderer. If he assaulted me than I am a slut. I could not choose which was better to be considered.

Jake had tried to sleep with my mom. Yet him and her are best friends still. I bet if they did actually sleep together that they would still be best friends now. Maybe I should have just bitten the bullet and not fought Brady. I just could not do that to Jake. I could not cheat on him. No matter how confused and upset I was. I could not do that to the man I loved. He deserved better than me.

He deserved someone who would not run away when they got hurt and confused. If that person ever came into his life. I would step aside. I cried thinking of Jake with someone else. That is a possibility right now. I know I texted Jake before everything went down but, that does not mean he is on his way. This could easily be the last day of my life. The last chapter of my story. The rock wall that I am hooked on could let go. I could fall. I could die. This could be my humpty dumpty moment. I cried.

I felt the strain hit my shoulders again. I tried yanking Brady closer. It caused the opposite reaction. When I pulled him it released rocks from under him. Causing more strain to hit my shoulders. Tears came to my eyes because of the pain. Between my shoulders and my ankles I felt my body being stretched. The feeling increased as Brady started slipping. Why was he so top heavy!

I could hear rocks above the cave begin to shift. A rock fell next to us. Panicked I tried to look up to see if we would get hit from a falling rock. Brady twitched in his sleep. Making me lose my grip. I quickly adjusted before he could slip. I heard a rock falling I braced myself. It hit my left shoulder. A loud pop sound came from my left shoulder. I could not move my left arm.

I Screamed. I was now at my pain threshold. My shoulder ripped farther. It felt like my arm was going to detach. I could not hold him much longer. Brady was going to drop to his death. I was going to kill him. Tears streamed down my face and froze as they fell.

I screamed one more time. A scream of desperation.

It was answered by a howl.

Looking over I saw Jake in wolf form. Relief rushed through my body. The lack of tension allowed my ankle to loose grip on the mouth of the cliff. Feeling my self slipping off the cliff.


	48. Chapter 48

Please Review.

Chapter 48

POV: Jake.

The snow storm is not enough to stop me from running to her. I felt the desperation through the bond. Fuck she is in trouble. I could feel her hesitancy, oh god she is still debating asking me to come to her. I hope she doesn't change her mind when I am halfway to her.

'Jake where is she?' Seth asked.

'She is on mount Washington.' I told them.

'In her escape cave I bet' Embry added.

They showed the path to her cave. I mentally laughed. Not thinking her father would have let her out of his sight enough for her to even have an escape cave.

'Oh Edward would camp outside the cave when she was younger' Seth told me.

'When she got older he allowed one of us to join her' Embry added.

We ran through the deep snow. We are not small wolves but, the snow still reached our stomachs. Snow burying our legs with every stride yet, I did not feel the cold. Running faster through the trees.

Half way through my run my arms began to burn. I knew it was not from the run. The burn was a steady hurt. I whined as I ran.

'You okay?' Embry asked.

'Yeah. I think so. I just feel like my arms are being pulled.' I told him.

'Weird' Seth commented 'We have not been running that long.' He mentally paused 'Jake your ankle is bleeding'

'Ignore it. I need to get to Ren. The pull is getting stronger.' I told both of them.

We ran faster. I needed to get to her before the bond told me to go away again. I could feel her thoughts and feelings of guilt through the bond. I wanted to tell her that there is nothing for her to be guilty about. We can work everything out. It is okay that we had a fight. That is normal in relationships. We are meant to fight and fall back in love. That is a healthy relationship. I sent these feeling through the bond. I hope she felt them. All I could focus on was getting to her. Seeing her again.

'I did not know you guys are on patrol today.' Quil commented.

'We are not. Just running to go get Ren.' I told him. I could tell that my thoughts began to lighten. The closer I got to her the feeling of complete agony weighed me down less. She is officially my drug of choice. Getting closer to her made me feel better than all the alcohol that we ingested.

'Cool! Congrats Jake. Claire will be relieved to hear that' Quil sounded relieved. I could hear a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

'What is going on Quil?' I asked.

'Nothing you need to worry about now. Go find your girl' Quil said. The tinge of anxiety started growing.

'What's up?' Embry asked.

'No one knows where Brady is. Sam stopped by his moms house this morning and she has not seen him in a few days.' Quil confessed to us.

'Weird.' I commented.

Seth growled. Embry sped up.

I matched pace with them. We made it to the mountain and started climbing. When my left shoulder gave out. I slid down the mountain. Both Embry and Seth stopped and watched. I phased back to human. The snow created a soft cushion to slide down. My shoulder burned.

"Fuck. My shoulder popped out." I yelled.

Embry phased back to human Seth in wolf form held me down by his paws. Embry grabbed my arm pulling it and positioning it. I felt it pop back. Fuck that hurt. I did not waste time I got up and phased back. Running up the mountain again. I could feel her desperation.

'How did you do that to your shoulder?' Seth asked.

'I do not know. It just popped' I told him. Focused on her. Focused on finding her.

'Her cave is this way' Seth mentally showed the path one more time.

As we got close we heard rocks falling. I panicked running faster. Knowing that she was in danger near these falling rocks.

That is when her scream rang out. I ran faster. Seeing her hanging off the edge of a cliff holding Brady. Inhaling I smelt her blood on the air. Seeing a red river of snow running under both of them.

She looked at me as she began to slip. I lunged. Pawing her so she came to rest under me. I licked her face. Seeing the relief that I felt in the imprint bond written all over her face. I had her back in my arms. She was with me.

Looking at her I saw her lips are blue. The more I looked at her the more distinct her shivers became. I rested my body on her, keeping my weight off her letting my body heat warm her. The shivers became less intense and frequent. She was not talking to me. Running her fingers through my chest hair. Finding comfort in the touch and feel of my russet fur. I breathed in her scent. The perfect mix of sweet and human. I loved this woman. I will love her for the rest of my life. There is nothing she could do that would make me stop loving her. She coughed. I looked at her concerned. She coughed again. The cold might be making her sick. I was worried. Feeling her forehead with my muzzle I could feel that she was burning up.

'Jake we need to move Brady. He is not in good shape. Are you okay if we run?' Seth asked.

'Sure, Sure' I told them. Not taking my eyes off my girl.

She raised her hand off my chest and touched my head. Projecting into my mind a question 'Can we go home?'

I nodded. Backing up off her. I put my paw out in front of her. She used it to help her stand up. Once standing she almost fell. Her ankle was still steadily bleeding. I wanted to heal it right then and there. Never liking seeing her in pain. She hobbled over to the entrance to the cave. I walked next to her. Ready to catch her if she lost her balance or if her ankle was in too much pain to continue. She grabbed her Jacket. As she was putting it on I saw her phone smashed in the corner of the room. Making a mental note to ask her about it later. Maybe she was just so upset with everyone trying to contact her that she smashed her phone. Being a half vampire she definitely has enough strength to do that.

Once her jacket was on and zipped up. She smiled at me "can I bother you for a ride home?"

I nodded. Turning my body so she was at my side. I laid completely on the floor of the cave. Smelling Brady's scent mixed with hers. Confusion crossed my mind. Mixing with relief when I felt her laying on my back.

I ran us home. Focusing on not josteling her to much. Feeling the trickle of warm blood into my fur. This sensation made me run faster.

'Seth. Tell Edward she is hurt' I told him

'He says bring her to their cottage' Seth responded. Relaying mental directions to Edward and Bella's house.

'I will drop you a change of clothes outside their house' Quil told me.

I wanted to be able to let Nessie know what was going on. I did not want to waste the time phasing to human. Needing to get her all the way home. Once she is home she will be safe. Once she is home she is safe. Once she is home she is safe. I repeated this in my head over and over again.

Running up to the small stone cottage Edward was waiting outfront. The second I stopped running I felt Ness lifted off my back. The change of clothing was waiting just like Quil promised. Taking it in my mouth I ran into the woods phasing and changing quickly into the clothing.

Running into the house I saw that they had brought a gurney into the living room. Bella was holding her torso as Edward popped her shoulder back in. Nessie was letting out little crying sounds. They broke my heart. I stood by her head and ran my fingers through her hair. Her crying became a silent wimper, her lip still quivering. Bella handed Edward a needle.

I looked wide eyed at Bella. She mouthed MORPHINE. Edward injected her with the needle. Instantly Nessie relaxed into the gurney as the pain flooded away from her body. She lifted her hand. Through the bond I could tell she was searching for mine. I held her hand it was soft and strong in all the same moment. Holding her hand for a minute she fell fast asleep.

Edward took her unconsciousness as an opportunity to fix up her ankle. I could not watch. Every time the needles went through her flesh I had a tinge of sympathy pain. I felt sick to my stomach for her. She had been gone four days. In that time my beautiful girl had gotten herself injured. I never wanted to leave her alone again.

My pack will just have to deal without me for a few days. I am not leaving her. Edward nodded along. I could tell he was reading my voice. He looked up from her ankle and smiled at me.


	49. Chapter 49

Please Share your Reactions in the Reviews! Happy reading.

Chapter 49

POV: Jake

I sat beside Nessies bed all night. Watching over her. I did not want her to wake up and now have me near her. Now that I have this girl beside me I will not feel comfortable to let her out of my sight for a while. I brushed her hair back away from her face. Leaning over I kissed her head. After all the assurances that Edward gave me, I still could not believe that she is fully alright until, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

She still had a burning fever. Bella was just as worried as me about her temperature. Bella informed me that Ness's temperature was always hotter than that of a human. It apparently her temperature used to be hotter when she was growing. After she was full grown at age 7 her body temperature had leveled out. It was now slightly colder than a member of the packs. Though like a human it would drop in cold conditions.

Bella walked over from the kitchen with a frozen cloth. Laying it on her forehead the cloth almost instantly began to drip as the ice melted off the cloth. I looked up at Bella concerned. Her eyes looked ridden with concern. Bella placed her hand on Ness's cheek. Having to pull away after a few minutes.

"It feels like fire" Bella said as she shook her affected hand.

"Yeah. She is burning up" I told her. The cloth on her forehead was fully unfrozen now. Picking it up Bella returned it to the freezer.

"When Carlisle comes over he will bring medicine" Bellas voice sounded distant.

An hour ago the Doc called Edward to help him with Brady's injuries. With Brady being a werewolf it created a difficulty to get treated by non-supernatural doctors. If someone was going to take his temperature they would think he should be dead. Edward was the natural choice for an assistant as he had gone to medical school. Along with his medical training he also had great self control as to not bite Brady.

Leaning over I kissed my beautiful girl. "Please wake up" I whispered in her ear.

Bella touched my shoulder "I am glad she has you" Bella told me.

"I am the lucky one to have her" I whispered. Not able to take my eyes off of her. Ness stirred a little in her sleep. She shook her head like she was arguing with me.

Nessie started moving her feat, stretching her toes. She shook her head, slowly back and forth. I held her hand. She grasped her hand, feeling the warmth of her hand. He breathing became more shallow.

"She is waking up." Bella said "she is going to need medication to break the fever. I am going to run to the main house and grab some" She hesitated. Obviously not wanting to leave her daughter. She looked at me, I could see the shift in her eyes. Bella trusted me to watch after her daughter. I smiled as I watched her run out of the room. Wow Bella trusts me.

I looked back at Ness. Her eyelids began to flutter. I held my breath waiting for her to open her eyes. I saw the brilliant carmel colour of her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling. Confusion crossed over her brows. I squeezed her hand. She squeezed mine back. Turning to see me her face broke out in a smile.

"Hi Jake" Her voice was scratchy as she spoke.

"Hey beautiful" I felt the tears collecting in my eyes. Over the course of the last four days I had gone through emotions, and thoughts I never want to experience again. Now that she was looking at me the relife I felt was palpable.

"Help me up?" she asked reaching her arms out for me.

I wrapped my arms around her frame. Delicately helping her sit up on the gurney. She winced when she moved her left arm. Moving her ankle slowly, I could sense she knew how badly that was hurt. Once sitting up she put her right hand on my hips. Feeling through the bond that she needed to hold me as much as I needed to hold her.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yes my love?" I questioned.

"Kiss me" She whispered. I kissed her slowly and softly at first. She leaned into my kiss, allowing me to kiss her deeper. "Moms coming" she whispered against my lips. We broke apart. Moments later Bella walked into the house.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Nessie. If she was surprised that she was not laying down she did not show it.

"Hot" Ness told her. Tears coming to her eyes. A few fell down her cheek.

Bella walked towards her. I moved to the side so Bella could stand in front of her. My hand holding hers the entire time.

"I have medicine for you. We need to break your fever." Bella told her. Nessie's eyes went wide. You could tell she was panicked. I felt her anxiety transfer through the bond. I rubbed her hand with my thumb trying to calm her down. "I know. This will not be a pleasant time for you. We will play the same game we played when you were little and on meds. This fever just needs to go away." Bella told her. Bruising Nessie's hair away from her face.

Nessie let go of my hand. Braiding her hair back, her fingers twitching as she braided. As her fingers moved you could see her becoming significantly calmer. By the moment that she was done her anxiety was almost gone. Bella quickly put a hair tie at the end of her braid. Nessie held my hand again with her right hand. Nodding to her mother.

"Mixed with the blood or straight meds?" Bella asked.

"Straight meds" Nessie said "I can't drink blood mixed with the stuff" She stuck her tongue out.

Bella opened a strange smelling bottle. Taking a dropper she filled it with the medicine. Nessie closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Quickly swallowing it when her mom deposited the medicine on her tongue. She let out a full body shiver after the meds were out of her mouth.

"Can I go sit on the couch?" Nessie asked Bella.

"One second" Bella told her. Grabbing a sling from the kitchen table. Bella wrapped Nessie's left arm. "You popped out your shoulder. Because you are half human Grandpa wants you in a sling until you feel completely healed."

Nessie just nodded. I could feel the medicine taking effect through our bond. She became more relaxed and calm as it took effect. Reaching up to my face with her hand. She projected an image of me cradling her on the couch. Gently I picked her up bringing her to the couch I cradled her in my arms.

"Jake do you see a green person walking around?" She asked.

"Um. No." I told her.

"So that is just the medicine then?" She asked.

"I would have to say yes." I responded.

Rolling into me she closed her eyes. Steadily asleep after ten minutes of our cuddles.

"Man we could have used you when she was younger." Bella laughed. She was sitting in another chair across from us.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. That green person she asked you about is her gift reacting to the meds. When she was little no one could convince her that she was seeing something that was not really there." Bella informed me.

"No one?" I asked.

"Nope. Jasper would have to calm her down as Edward rocked her. Nothing would keep her more calm than that when she was sick" Bella had a sad tone in her voice "turns out I just needed my best friend."

"I am sorry Bella. You know I would have been here if I had known" I told her.

"I know. Though I think you both met at the perfect time for both of you." Bella said.

"Agreed." I commented. Looking down at my sleeping girl. Her lips pouted in her sleep.

Edward came home an hour later. Nessie was still asleep in my arms. He walked over and kissed her head. "Her fever is still high" he said to no one in particular.

"She will need more medicine than" Bella said with a sigh. I looked at her questioningly. "Her second hallucination is always worse then the first" Bella told me.

Edward already had the dropper full of medicine in his hand. I sat her up. She was still very asleep. "Ren. Honey I need you to wake up only a little bit." Edward told her. Nessie squinted her eyes open. Enough to see the dropper in her father's hand. She closed her eyes quickly. A human might have missed the suttle change. Not Edward. "Open your mouth" Edward said. Nessie compiled opening her mouth Edward dropped the medicine in. She swallowed quickly. Curling back into me. Her breathing went back to her sleeping rhythm again.

Both Edward and Bella smiled. "Bella. Alice wanted to see you at the main house when you had a chance" Edward said.

He kissed Bella on the lips. I felt nothing about this kiss. Not near the pain I used to feel. Instead it was just happiness for a friend who found her person. Nessie curled closer to me. Clutching at my shirt with her good hand.

Edward looked at Ness intensely. I thought she must just be having a bad dream. Then he growled.

"What is it Edward?" Bella said standing next to him holding his hand.

"If what she is thinking is not just a dream…. I am going to kill him." Edward growled.

Fuck Ness what are you dreaming about. Please do not be having a sex dream in front of you father. He will kill me Nessie! Panic filled my thoughts. Who does Edward want to kill? What is happening?

"Ask her when her fever is gone" Bella commented. Edward growled.

"What is she thinking about?" I demanded.

Edward looked at me. He picked Nessie up out of my arms. I did not fight him. I had never seen him this mad. He was more upset than the time he found out I had kissed Bella. Taking Ness he placed her on the other couch covering her with a blanket.

"Bella stay with Renesmee please" He said between gritted teeth. "Jacob you're coming with me."

Bella stepped between Edward and Me. This was a usual scene from a past life. I would have smiled if it was not for the anger on Edwards face.

"I am not going to hurt Jacob. I just need him to come with me to figure something out." Edward said. Bella walked up and touched his chest. "I will be back soon" He said. Kissing her head he turned on his heels and ran out the door.

I half smiled at Bella, giving her a confused look to ask what the hell was going on. She shrugged and I had no choice but to follow Edward out the door. Taking one last opportunity to kiss Ness on her head before I left.

Once outside I followed Edwards scent into the trees. Once we had gone out of hearing shot of the house Edward stopped. Turning to me he asked "When you found them what was happening?"

"She was holding Brady from falling off the cliff." I told him.

Edward shook with anger "She saved his life?" He demanded with anger.

"Yeah I guess" I said not understanding.

"Jacob. Brady" Edward paused. It sounded like he was choking on the words. "Brady tried." Again his voice cut him off.

"Brady tried what?" I demanded.

"Brady tried to rape her" Edward choked out.

The entire world when red with rage.


	50. Chapter 50

Keep an open mind when reading this chapter. Remember Perspective is not truth. Please Review!

Chapter 50

POV Jake

HE TRIED TO RAPE HER! HE TIED TO FORCE HER TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!

This thought was going through my head as Edward and I ran to the main house. Brady was still being fixed up by the doc. As we ran up his family came out of the house. Standing in front of us. Blocking me from performing the act that I needed to do. I needed to kill Brady. As I killed him I needed to make sure he felt it. He would die slowly for what he did. I wanted him to feel every mark I made on his body.

All the fear I felt through the bond. Every moment of fear and uncertainty that I felt over the past four days. He caused her to feel that. I wanted to kill him, for everything he caused her to feel. I felt like killing him slowly.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "We need to explain it to them first. They will not let us do what we both want to do without an explanation" His voice sounded on the brink of a growl.

I vibrated needing to kill him before he could ever lay hands on her again. Before he could ever touch her again. I needed him to die before he knew what was happening.

"Edward what is going on?" Jasper asked. He could tell from our emotions that we came here hunting for death.

"What is going on is we are here to kill Brady" I said. The vibrations of my body so strong that you could hear it in my voice.

"Carlisle just finished saving Brady" Embry said. He had walked out of the house Seth close behind.

I could not hold back I phased. Charging for the door. Embry phased also blocking me from my path. Forcing me to stay on the grass.

'WTF Jake!' Embry thought yelled at me.

'He tried to Rape her!' I thought yelled back.

Embry froze. I could tell from his mind he was processing the information. He did not believe me. Did not want to believe me. He wanted what I was saying to be a lie.

Seth yelled "What is going on!" he had been able to keep control. For now. His human form was vibrating with anxiety.

"Brady tried to rape Renesmee" Edwards voice cracked.

No one moved. The truth freezing everyone to their spots. Hearing it said aloud again made my heart hurt. It also increased my blood lust. I needed him to die. He will not be apart of my pack if he chooses to behave the way that he is.

I heard Sams howle before I saw him. He emerged from the trees running at full speed. Leah ran on his flank. Within a minute the entire tribes wolves came to stand in the backyard. Snarling and growling filled the space.

Sam Growled loudly silencing the entire pack.

'Jake what is going on?' Sam thought to me 'I want to hear it from you'

I turned away from Embry thus away from the door, away from the person I want to kill. It pained me to turn my back on it. My mind was full of my anger. Having to silence it to share my thoughts with Sam was difficult. All I felt was anger and pain. All I wanted was to kill Brady for what he tried to do.

'Brady tried to Rape Renesmee' I told him.

The pack that had joined us all snarled again. From their minds they had not known the explanation. All except Quil, who had heard my explanation when I first phased. Looking into his mind I saw that he had ran to get Sam.

Sam snarled. He was just as upset as I was. Feeling the pain I was feeling the anger coursing through my blood. Sam took a steadying breath calming him. He needed to keep a cool head. That was the role of a co-alpha. To give perspective when the other alpha is losing their head. When I am losing my head.

'This is a tribal issue' Sam stated. Edward growled. 'Thus, a council meeting will be held. The truth will be discovered from both sides.'

I growled. 'No Sam. He tried'

Sam cut me off 'We need to know his side'

'He does not deserve to give his side' Seth growled. I had not realised he shifted into wolf form.

'Perspective is not truth! Everyone deserves a trial. That is the tribal way.' Sam stated.

"Sam. I can not stand by and wait. He tried to take advantage" Edwards voice cut off. I am glad I could not see into his mind, he was the burning man again.

'If we accused one of your coven of trying something. You would want them to be able to defend themselves.' Sam pointed out.

"Defend themselves. He is a monster" Edward choked out.

"What are you discussing?" Emmitt demanded "Say the word Edward and I will go up there and rip him limb from limb." You could hear the desperation in Emmett's voice. Seth whined in agreement with Emmett.

I felt confused. My brain felt misty. I whimpered. I needed to kill him. He tried to hurt her. He tried to take her body and use her. Brady does not see her as a person that deserves the right to consent.

'How do you know she did not consent?' Sam asked.

I growled. 'She did not consent to rape Sam'

'I am not saying that. I am saying that we need to see both sides before we spill brother blood' Sam thought to me.

My stomach rolled. I needed to kill him.

'If he did what you think. Then I will let you choose his punishment' Sam thought to me.

Anger coursed through me one more time. I could unwillingly understand what Sam was saying. We do need to give him the opportunity to defend himself. I shook my head. The desire to kill him was too strong this close to the house.

I ran. Leaving the pack on the lawn. I ran until my blood stopped boiling. Running until my lungs started burning. Running until I could find my mind at peace. I will not allow Ness to see me in this bloodlust state. She has been through enough already. Fuck! I hate being a co-alpha right now. I wanted to give the order to kill Brady right then and there. Majority however rules in our tribe. I ran in a circle ending at her door.

Quickly changing into sweats that someone had placed on the porch I opened the door. Bella stood as I entered. Edward was sitting stone still on a chair. He did not look up as I walked in. I looked at Bella my eyes searching the room for the person I needed to see. Bella raised her hand pointing to a door. I did not ask questions walking into the room I found Ness sleeping in her bed. Closing the door behind me I climbed into bed with her.

She rolled over in her sleep. Cuddling closer to me, laying her head on my chest. She yawned "I love you Jake" she whispered in her sleep.

My "I love you too" response died on my lips. If I truly loved her Brady would not be breathing right now. Rage bubbled inside me again.


	51. Chapter 51

Please Review. Just a friendly reminder Ren does not know that anyone knows about what occurred between Brady and her. Enjoy!

Chapter 51

POV: Ren

I woke with sweat dripping down my side. Jake's body was making me overheat. I rolled into the warmth instead of away. All I wanted was to be held by him. After my stupidity all I needed was for him to forgive me. I decided finding him shirtless in my childhood room, in bed with me was a positive. I stretched feeling a sharp pain in my ankle, how long is that going to be an issue I wondered.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me on top of him. I relaxed feeling the familiar sense of safety, that was always present when I was in his arms. If it was up to me this is how I would spend the rest of my life. His arms are the only things I want wrapped around my body.

I felt a cold shiver as I un-willingly had a flashback to last night. The snow blocking my escape. Brady stepping closer. Closing my eyes I shook aways the memory. NO! I yelled internally. I will not be made a victim. I am a strong woman, who found herself in a vulnerable situation. Promising to myself that I will never find myself in that situation again. If I had not panicked about my mother and Jake I would not have been in that situation to begin with. MY FAULT.

Jakes steady breathing had me breathing deeply again. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest, lifting and cradling me with every breath. My eyes became heavy again. I fell asleep in Jakes embrace. Dreaming of him, of our future.

The second time I woke Jake was no longer in my bed. The windows had the curtains drawn shut. I could still see the slight brightness coming through at the edges. Sitting up I looked for Jake. Doing a quick scan of the room I allowed myself to believe he was not there. Forcing myself to step out of bed I carried my blanket around my shoulders. Without Jakes arms the cold from last night seemed to be lingering in my bones.

Walking out into the main space I saw my mom sitting in the living room. I walked up she did not move. Stuck in a stone like state.

"Mom?" I asked. My mind remembered the last time she had been stuck in a stone like state. The Volturi had just come and left. The high stress of that almost battle had its effects on everyone. Mom would often find herself processing the information stuck still.

Unlike all the time she was processing the Volturi she was able to pull herself back into reality. Shaking her head. Her eyes focused on me.

"Hey honey. You finally woke up" Mom said. Her smile was false. It was the same smile she used when I needed to get needles when I was a child. I made sure she could not tell that I noticed, keeping my facial expression the same.

"Yeah. Felt a bit cold" I told her. Pulling my blanket tighter around me.

"Jake just left about an hour ago. Would you like some breakfast?" Mom asked me. She walked to the fridge opening it the only thing inside was donated blood.

I smiled at her "No. Im okay. I will go to my house to grab some food."

Walking up to my mom I wrapped my arms around her. Holding her close. The blanket fell to the floor. Mom held me in her arms. My resolve filled my soul. I was safe and complete. Fully forgiving my feelings and reactions to learning about mom and Jake before I was born. Allowing myself to live in the moment not in the past.

"I will see you later" I whispered to mom.

"I love you babygirl" Mom kissed my hair walking me out of the house. "Do you want a car?" Mom asked.

I looked at the forest feeling like it was crowding me in.

"Yes please" I told mom. She handed me a set of keys.

Running into the garage I climbed into one of my fathers many vehicles. I did not pay attention to which car I was driving. Turning onto the main road I raced home. Arriving at my house just in time for my tears to shake my body. I felt relief and anger course through my body. It chased away the forgiveness and acceptance I had felt in my moms presents.

Climbing out of the car I ran inside the house. Turning on the shower I scrubbed my body. Scrubbing away the memories along with the grime I felt. Promising to myself that this would not become a big deal. I had made a mistake lots of people make mistakes. It's not like we actually did anything. Brady was just flirting and not understanding that I did not want him to do anything with me.

After the forth full body scrub I began to believe my story. Brady was helping me understand that I needed Jake. He came to the cave bringing me food and warmth. I saved his life in return. Nothing else happened. A final teardrop was washed away by the shower stream. Resolve filled my body this is now my story of what occured last night. Nothing with change my mind. No one needs to know. I knew I needed to tell Jake and I will. In 100 years.

I dressed in my casually in a loungewear set that was a mix of bright pink and blue. Walking into the kitchen I quickly made myself a grilled cheese. Dipping it in my blood sauce I began to feel more secure. Turning on the television I watched crime shows, one was on a woman who had just been sexually assaulted. The police officer was telling her that the truth is the best story. I laughed. So did the lady on the television. An uneasy feeling swept through my gut. Is the police officer right? Should I tell?

What would that get me though? That would only win me my victim card. I do not want to be a victim! Not to mention the fight I will have to endure when they asked why I saved his life. I paused. I had not saved his life because he was not being sexually suggestive to me. I saved his life because I was not a bad person. This argument would never stand up in court. The fact that I saved him would invalidate my feelings and fears. Might as well have them unvalidated because I made them that way Instead of someone else deciding that for me.

I flipped the channel turning it to a talk show. The host was going on about women's perspectives in the industry. Mainly about the questions they are being asked on red carpets. I sunk into the cross analysis being conducted. Letting the image of the woman laughing with me drift into the back of my mind.

My phone rang an hour later.

I answered it Claires voice came through the phone. "Hey honey. I heard you are finally home!" Claire cheered. Just hearing her voice made me feel secure.

"Hi Claire Bear" I said.

"How are you?" Claire said.

"I am fine" I told her.

"Sure you are" Claire sounded like she knew better.

"I am fine. Why would I not be?" I asked Claire.

"Well I am not supposed to tell you about the tribunal that is being held but." Claire cut herself off. "You did not hear that from me."

"What tribunal?" I demanded. Standing up I began to pace around my space.

"No. I already told you too much" Claire said. I heard paws lightly falling in the driveway.

"Claire I gotta go" I said before hanging up.

I tossed my phone on the table. Forcing myself to stop pacing by using the island top to hold me in place.

Jake walked in. All thoughts of the tribunal left my mind. He was standing with water dripping from his hair. I haven't realized it started raining. Jake is topless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He was looking around the space searching for something. The searching stopped when he found me.

I could not hold myself back anymore I ran into his open arms. He held me tightly. Crushing me to his chest. I kissed his neck. Trailing my kisses all over his exposed skin. He held the back of my head crushing his lips on mine. In this moment I needed him. Needed to feel him and be with him in every way. With every touch I felt myself become fully his.

"Jake" I moaned as he kissed my neck. "I need you"

He walked us to our bed. I lost myself in his touch. Loving every moment as we both touched each others skin. The ecstasy ran over my body. Feeling the waves of passion overwhelm me, pushing me over the edge. Jake joined me moments later growling as he fell with me over the edge.

I kissed him. Allowing myself to ignore the stress of the world. Becoming my favorite version of myself naked in Jake's arms.


	52. Chapter 52

Please Review.

Chapter 52

POV: Ren

I woke to the sound of Jake getting ready to leave. Rubbing my eyes I turned on the bedside table lamp. Jake seemed startled. He must have something on his mind, I hardly ever surprised him.

Sitting up I let my legs dangle over the edge of the bed. I watched Jake pull up his jeans. This gave me a context clue. He was not leaving to go to on patrol. If he was going on patrol in the mornings normally, he would just strip out of his clothing in our room. It was one of my favourite things about morning patrols. I got to see in in his full glory before he left for the morning.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He hesitated. Looking at me he walked over slowly.

"I got a call this morning" Jake said.

"Is Billy alright?" I could hear the panic in my own voice.

Jake walked up to me and placed his hands on mine kneeling in front of me. "Shhh. No nothing like that. We are just having a tribunal for Brady." Jake paused. I could tell that he was trying to read the emotion on my face. So I wiped all emotion from my expression. "Brady did not show up for patrol the last four days. He was found almost dead. The tribe needs to figure out what happened to him."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I mean that is all it takes to get a tribunal?" I tried to keep the accusation tone out of my voice. I could still hear a ting of it. Taking a deep breath I reminded myself that I was not mad at Jake.

He touched my face. "Why don't you tell me what else happened?" Jake said.

He knew. He knew that I had to lecture Brady on consent. Brady had not raped me there is nothing to report here. I reminded myself.

"Tell you that I missed you the second I left?" I let my face drop. Feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"I missed you too" Jake said. He kissed my forehead. I pulled his lips down to mine. Savoring the touch and feel of his lips. Kissing him deeper. Trying to distract him from this line of questioning. "Tell me. Did he try to touch you?" Jake's voice cracked with emotion as he spoke.

"Touch me how?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. It was easier to ask without seeing his face.

"Did he touch you in a sexual way?" Jake asked. My heart stopped. I could not breath for a moment. Focusing really hard on my breath. "Did he try to do anything to you?"

"Jake how is this conversation going to benefit us?" I opened my eyes. Looking at him dead in the face.

"I need to know" Jake said.

"What are you going to do with the information?" I asked him.

He touched my face. He was so gentle with me. Way more gentle than Brady had ever been. How had I ever thought that I was in Jake's arms when Brady held me. I blinked the memory away.

"I am not giving you amo to kill your pack brother." I told him.

"So he did touch you?" Jake accused. I could see his subtle vibrations.

"Jake." I looked at him. "Brady did not rape me if that is what you are truly asking" I told him.

"Did he try?" Jake asked.

I swallowed "Maybe. Maybe not. I did not let him get that far. I felt uncomfortable and knocked him out. I am the one you should be putting on tribunal not him. I almost killed him Jake" my voice cracked.

Jake scooped me up in his arms. Rocking me back and forth. I let the sobs come. Let them roll down my cheeks.

"My girl it was not your fault. You did not feel safe. I would not have you act any other way in a situation that you are alone and feel unsafe." Jake's voice was soft.

"Jake. I almost killed him. I did not think the rock was going to collapse the way it did. He almost died" I cried.

We sat like that until my heart felt whole again. Jacobs arms around me healed my heart. Allowed me to actually breath again. As long as Jacob was holding me I would be able to stay strong. The tribunal ahead scared me shitless. I was not ready to go. To face him. I can keep my story to myself the same it was immensely harder when I remembered how close he had gotten. How close I was to killing him. I pulled myself tighter into Jacobs side. Ruining his shirt with my tears.

I felt him shift under me. One of his hands left my back. I could hear him talking.

"Seth. Yeah. Can you let Sam know I wont be able to help with setup?" Jake paused. "I know." He paused again. "Yes Seth. She is doing okay"

Jakes hand returned to my back. I pulled his face down to me. I kissed him. Tears streaming down my face. I needed him. I needed him to kiss me. Needed to feel the love from him.

He kissed me back gently. Not returning in the passion that I needed to feel right now. I sighed against his lips. Flopping myself back on the bed. Jake looked at me quizzically.

"I thought we were having a nice kiss?" Jake questioned. I knew he knew what I wanted. What I needed.

I nodded. Climbing over him I got in the shower. I dried myself fast. Jake was still sitting on the bed when I came out of the shower. He looked to be deep in thought. I smiled at him. The shower helped me quell my emotions. He fake smiled back at me. I could tell that the situation was eating him up inside. I walked over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"What should I wear to a tribunal?" I asked.

"Anything you want." Jake smiled fasly at me again.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. Grabbing one of Jake's hoodies to finish the look. I needed to have his scent with me during the tribunal. Looking in the mirror I almost laughed. I looked like a child in Jake's hoodie.

Walking over to him I smiled. Sitting in his lap I asked "is it okay if I borrow your hoodie?"

"Anything that is mine is yours" Jake kissed me.

"Same goes for you. If you ever want to borrow a shirt or bra go right ahead" I joked.

We laughed together. Both of our laughs sounded fake, put on to please each other.

"Do we have to go soon?" I asked.

"We should leave now." Jake said.

I nodded. Jumping up I grabbed a beaded bracelet. One that I had broken and put together multiple times throughout my childhood. It always reminded me that anything that is broken can be put back together. Walking over to Jake I slipped it on his wrist. The gems stood out against his russte skin. It had multiple colours that beautifully worked together.

I looked up at his eyes they where the kindest I had ever seen. A genuine smile crossed his face.

"I want you to have something of mine as you enter the tribunal today" I told him.

"It's pretty" Jake smiled. Touching each different gem.

"Just pretty?" I asked.

"Yes compared to you. You are beautiful this is pretty" Jakes eyes glittered the way they always do when he compliment me.

We walked out of the house hand in hand. Climbing into the Rabbit Jake drove us to the tribunal.


	53. Chapter 53

Authors Note: Please let me know what you are all thinking in the reviews or pm me! I would love to read what you think about this situation. As always happy reading!

Chapter 53

POV: Jake

I held Nessie's hand as we drove up the turning rodes. I could feel her anxiety like a pulsing energy through our bond. Stroking her hand with my thumb I tried to soothe her. Nesse's tears are still drying on my shirt. I felt a pang of guilt. I did not want to tell her that we had the tribunal the way that I did.

I had been woken up by the slue of texts coming through my phone. It was a texting conversation through the pack leader group. When the pack was one unit I was Sam's second in command. Then I ran away and dropped my responsibility to the pack because I needed to escape my life. Sam appointed Jarred his second in command when I abandoned the pack. We had decided that with Sam and I being co-alphas it would also make sense for us to both have a second in command.

I surprised myself with my decision. I asked Leah to be my second in command. She was the only one who gave me actual shit for leaving the pack. Everyone else was so accepting of me and did not judge me for my decision of leaving. Though everyone did give me shit for attacking Ness. Which I fully agree they should have.

Leah however was the only one who would call me on my shit. She made me take a second and see another perspective to the information I was judging. When Nessie left I wanted to go. I wanted to find her. The bond was stopping me and I was so frustrated. Now I am more frustrated knowing that Brady tried to use her. She is not something for him to use.

Thankfully I picked an amazing second in command. She was willing and able to give me space and time to drink with my friends. That is why I did not choose Embry or Quil as my second in command. I had been a second in command before. Yes you do spend a lot of time with the alpha but it changes your relationship. I still wanted to have a carefree friendships with my best friends.

The group text between Sam, Jared, Leah and I was blowing up. Conversations regarding the location for the tribunal as well as who will be allowed to attend.

Sam: I agree the traditional location is preferred

Jared: So do you want me to start heading out to set up?

Leah: Who all is attending? Is this something for imprints to come? Or is this a Pack only thing?

Jared: Old Quil said this was a thing for everyone that is connected to the pack to come to. That would include imprints.

Sam: What do you think Jake?

Jake: I think it should be up to the imprint.

Jared: Are we including the vampires?

Leah: Why would we? We would not ask to be there to punish their coven member.

Jake: I think the situation is going to be hard for them to not be in control of.

Sam: Do you think Ren will mind?

Jake: I am not sure. She might want to have the opportunity to tell them herself.

I got up and started getting dressed. Nessie was so cute. She was still fully asleep sprawled out on the bed. I could see her hand searching the bed. I stripped off my pajama pants and picked out a pair of jeans. When she woke up.

I had planned to wake Ness up with hugs and kisses. Knowing that today was going to be hard for her. I wanted to kiss her and make her feel safe and secure. Of course she had to wake up before I was ready.

Ness squeezed my hand pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked her.

"I am just feeling like I cant breath." She told me.

We are about a mile away from the tribunal sight. I pulled over to the side of the road. Reaching over Ness unbuckled herself from her seat and climbed into my lap.

I held her tight. Ness buried her head in the knook between my shoulder and neck. She breathed in my scent. It seemed to calm her. I cuddled her until her heart beat slowed to its normal phase.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too Jake" She spoke into my neck.

"No. I love you. No matter what happens today. I love you because you are you, not because the things that happen to you" I spoke into her hair. "When today is over we will go home hand in hand. I love you"

She pulled away far enough for me to see her beautiful face. I could spend the rest of my life looking into her eyes. This woman is the only thing I need in my life.

"Jake. I love you" She said. The words held so much emotion in them.

She climbed back into the passenger's seat. Taking a deep breath she spoke "I am ready."

She was no longer the girl who did not look at me the first day of class. She is no longer the girl who cried when Catherine kissed me. Now she is the strongest woman I had ever seen. She looked like she is ready to go to battle. I am glad she has this ability to strengthen herself when going through tough times. Though I am hoping I can help her peel back the armor when she is done needing to be strong. I love Ness and all her forms it would break my heart if she was stuck in this strong form and I never get to see her silly side again.

Holding her hand. We drove to the tribunal. Embry and Paul are standing on the road when we drove up.

"Hey guys. Park over there if you could" Paul pointed over to the location that other cars are lined up.

Embry kissed Ren on the cheek smiling at her. I parked the car. Climbing out I walked over to Nessie's side and opened the door. She was looking at her phone. I had not noticed her texting.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She said smiling at me. "I just asked mom and dad not to come."

I nodded understanding. Opening her car door I laced my fingers with hers. We walked hand in hand.

The pack had arranged chairs in a half circle. One side of the circle had the elders chairs. Sue, Old Quil and my Dad are already sitting at the head of the circle.

Upon seeing us enter Sue popped up and walked fast to us. Pulling Ness into an embrace. She whispered something into Nessies ear. Kissing her on her head.

Once she let go I pulled Nessie into my side. Feeling that she needed to be sheltered right now.

"Everyone take your places please" Old Quil called.

I looked to see Sam walking to chairs I had not noticed before. He sat in the middle with Jared at his side. Leah sat on Sams other side one chair between them. That is where I was expected to sit. I did not want to leave Ness. Make her sit without support. I hugged her closer to my side.

"Jake you need to go sit over there" Ness whispered in my ear.

"But. I want to support you." I told her.

"You are. Trust me. The tribe needs to see our strength now." She whispered to me. The strength in her voice gave me the courage to let go of her.

I walked to my chair. Leah nodded as I sat. Watching as Ness walked confidently to sit between Seth and Claire. Claire rested her hand on Nessies thigh slowly circling with her thumb. Seth rested his hand on her lower back. Watching her I could see the deep breath she took, the calmness in her rooting into the situation.

The stage was set. Now we all waited for Brady to be escorted in. Quil's truck pulled up. Colin hopped out of the passenger's seat. Quil walked to the back door. Colin opened the trucks door. That is when I saw Brady step out of the truck.


	54. Chapter 54

Authors note: The second you are done reading this chapter please put your thoughts in a review. Even if someone else has the same reaction as you put it down. I am so curious to see how this chapter makes you feel about the story. As always happy reading. ;)

Chapter 54

POV: Ren

I left Jake. Faking confidence in my walk. I hope it appeared that way. Growing up with vampires has allowed me to learn how to fake a confidence walk. This is just the first time I am using it when I am actually not feeling confident. Seth gave me the comfort I needed to continue to walk away from Jake. I wanted to walk over to Jake and sit on his lap. Though I can not do that right now. Needing to show our strength.

Seth reached his hand out when I was near him. I circled into his arm. Sitting on my own chair. His arm rested comforting on my lower back. I needed this touch from him. It allowed me to feel able to face what I was about to go through. Claire rested her hand on my thigh. This small touch grounded me to the earth. Between the two of them I could take on the world.

I noticed the truck pull up. Why did it have to be Quil's truck. I have so many great memories of beach and icecream trips in the box of that truck. Now when I see it my memories will be tainted by this memory.

Colin climbed out of the passenger's seat. He stood next to the back door of the truck. Quil walked around to the back door. Colin placed his hand on the handle. I felt my heart drop as I watched the door slowly open.

Colin helped Brady out of the truck. I do not know what I was expecting. He was standing without chains. Nothing restrained him.

Emotions washed over my body. Shock infested my brain. Fear struck my heart. Anger pulsed in my palms. Vulnerability tingled in my feet. Stress rested firmly on my shoulders. Anxiety settled in my gut. Defensiveness coated over all my skin.

I leaned back against Seth's hand. It was a small enough change to not draw attention. Seth added pressure against my back. I used the added pressure from his hand to quell the emotions bubbling up inside me. Knowing that if I allowed my emotions to take control I would lose control.

I refused to look away from Brady. Not giving him the benefit of seeing how his presents affected me. His eyes looked only at the ground. I felt a pang of concern hit my heart when I saw all his bruises. It had been at least 24 hours since his last surguy. The fact that he is still bruised proved to me how much he had been hurt. Why did they want us to have the tribunal this early? At least let the boy heal!

The pang of concern for him hurt my conflicting emotions. I wanted to hate him. Wanted to watch him get everything that he rightfully deserved. Needed to see him be punished for his actions. The concern nagged at the back of my head. My anger shifted from anger at him for what he had done. To anger at this tribunal.

No, mentally yelled at myself. I am not giving him the benefit of the doubt. I am not the one punishing him. This is a tribunal this is not someone asking me if I want him to be punished. Concern pagned in my chest as I looked at Brady walk.

He limped forward obviously in pain. I focused really hard on not allowing my eyes to widen. The shock of seeing him hurt washed over me once more. The pack healed fast. Mom told me stories of a wolf who broke all the bones on one side of their body. Three days later they are fine. If Brady is still limping after two days he was really hurt.

"You okay?" Seth whispered in my ear low enough so no one else could hear.

I whispered back "he is really hurt"

"Yeah" Seth said without emotion.

I looked at Seth through my peripheral vision. He has a line on his forehead that he only got when he was upset. I forced myself not to shy away from Seth. Only seeing him with this line once in my life. It was when I had went cliff jumping by myself. He was meant to be in charge of me but I saw the cliffs and desperately wanted to try jumping. I convinced Claire to distract Seth so I could jump off the top. Knowing if I asked Seth he would force me to jump off the lower ledge. I had just turned the grand old age of 10. In the public's eyes though I was at least 16.

I remember jumping feeling the wind cause my hair to fly in all directions. Hitting the cold salt water in a perfect dive. Growing up I had watched and learned how to dive from the top. So what if my Dad disapproved I looked old enough to not need my Dads permission. The salt water felt good against my skin. I broke the surface and that's when I saw Seth. He hauled me out of the water. All the tourists at the beach looked at us. Seth so angry he was shaking.

"What were you thinking?" Seth yelled. I had never heard him raise his voice before. Let alone raise it at me.

"I just jumped from the top. You guys do it all the time" I definitely said back.

"We are stronger than you. You could have been hurt." Seth growled back.

"But I was not hurt" I told him.

We stood in a glaring match him mad at me, me embarrassed that he was mad.

A small old lady walked over stepping between. Looking at both of us she said "you can not punish the past. You can only do better in the future."

Claire squeezed my hand. Pulling me out of my memories and my eyes away from Seth.

Brady was now kneeling in front of the elders. I scanned the circle feeling sick to my stomach. This should not be happening. Brady is a member of the pack. I can take care of myself. He should not be punished by his brothers. If my father wanted to punish him that would be different. His family should not be punishing him for his actions.

The imprint bond forced me to look up at Jake. I could see the range of emotions in his eyes. The imprint bond was sending all my emotions to him. Guilt was added to the slew of emotions I felt. I saw Jake shake his head at me. He wanted to support me through this. In his mind that must also include supporting my emotions. I did not want to be causing Jake more pain. He was already upset with the topic about to be discussed. Jake did not deserve the confusion that I was sending through the bond. He deserved better than me. Jake shook his head harder at me.

I looked away from him. Focusing instead on his father. Billy was clearing his voice getting ready to address the crowd.

"The tribunal for Brady Fuller will commence" Billy spoke in a loud and powerful tone. Goosebumps radiated across my skin. Everyone in attendance sat up a bit taller in preparation for the events to come.

All I wanted to do was leave. I wanted to run into the forest and never come out. Temptation to run to Jake and steal him away rushed over me. I needed him to take me away from this situation. I felt my breath pick up.

Claire squeezed my leg. She breathed a tiny bit louder. I followed her breath. It helped me stay calm. Seth ran his thumb in a small circle on my back. Focusing on the small circles I forced myself to calm down. I can do this. I can stay strong for Jake. Taking a deep breath I adjusted my attention on the tribunal. Forcing my emotions down inside me.

"Would you like to report why you are here Brady?" Grandma Sue commented. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. Grandma Sue used her mom voice. I could feel Seth react to her tone as well. Seth paused making circles and shivered slightly. This reaction lightened my mood. Reminding me of all the moments that Seth and I where scolded in that tone. Especially after we would steal fresh baked treats from the tray.

"I am here because I ignored my patrol schedule" Brady said in an emotionless tone.

I heard the growls come from a spattering of wolves around the group. Some of the imprints that are here made a hmph noise. I could hear Claire, Rachel and Emily's the loudest. This reaction gave me a mixed feeling. I was happy that I had so many loved ones around the circle. Yet, I could tell that not everyone here was on my side. Knowing the pack everyone here knew why Brady was on tribunal. Yet, not everyone believed the story.

That is when it hit me. I was not believed by everyone in this group. Sure there are some people who believed and supported me through. Though not my entire pack family believed me nor wanted to believe me. That thought had not crossed my mind. I thought they would accept me. I blamed myself. Maybe if I came forward with the story.

A silence fell amongst the crowd. I took the moment of silence to glance around all those who are attended. I could see my supporters who had a very upset look on their faces. Those included; Jake, Rachel, Paul, Claire, Quil, Embry, Chris, Seth, and Leah. On the other side there was definite people who did not believe me. These included; Kim, Jared, Colin, and Sam. A few others at in the circle I could not tell what side they are on. This group included the Elders who all trained their faces into emotionless masks, attempting to stay neutral.

A realization hit me. I could not be considered a victim if people did not believe me. Though if people did not believe me justice could not happen. I was not demanding Brady's head or anything like that. All I wanted was to be believed. Maybe I should have come out of the forest telling everyone about what happened.

Thinking back to that moment I remembered feeling so lost and in shock. I would not have be able to tell everyone what happened in that moment. Feeling the need to be strong for me was more important for me to accuse Brady. Recogision hit me as I realized we would not be able to survive this tribunal without reliving my nightmare.

"Before we begin look around at one another and remember we are family" Old Quil called out.

As everyone was looking at each other I watched Brady. Neither of us are going to make it out of this tribunal, without being ripped apart. Brady took this moment of no one looking at him, to look back at me. He winked.


	55. Chapter 55

Authors Note: This chapter is Jakes perspective of the events of the tribunal. He can feel all of Renesmee emotions without understanding the context of the emotions. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! As always Happy Reading!

Chapter 55

POV: Jake

The bond was sending me all the emotions that Nessie was feeling. The range was huge, I had to ball my hands into fists to stop myself from acting on the emotions. Her emotions are changing so fast that if I did act I would not help her in this situation. Rage filled my body. All I wanted to do was hurt Brady. I could not tell if the rage I felt was mine, or maybe it was hers. Due to the emotions I forced myself to stay sitting in my chair. It got worse as Colin opened the door to the truck.

The feeling of shock tingle in my brain. Each beat of my heart increased my fear. Vulnerableness infested my feet, I could tell that was her emotion not mine. Though the stress on my shoulders I am not sure. I feel the stress of obligations I to the tribe. More importantly I feel the stress to protect my love. My stomach was filled with anxiety. Anxiety for the strength that she is showing right now. Anxiety for if she will be able to recover from this experience. Rage rushed through me again. Rage against my position in the tribe. I am a co-alpha that makes me a co-chief of the tribe. I am one of the two people with the highest position in the tribe yet, I can not guarantee an outcome for my love. If I was the only Alpha could I then have guaranteed the outcome that would help her heal?

No position in the tribe could have guaranteed that she would not be hurt. The only thing that could have prevented this would have been me. If I had been more open with her about my past. If I had told her that I would only ever love her for the rest of my life. Then she would have never gotten hurt. Due to the fact that I would not have given her a reason to run from me. I could keep her protected. That was the only thing I needed to do with my life. I failed her.

All I could do was look at Ness. She was staring at Brady, I could see the amount of emotions in her eyes. My heart hurt, Baby look at me. I needed her to look at me. Needed to connect with her emotional state right now. I do not know what is running through her thoughts. Fuck I wanted Edward to be here right now. He will have his turn to deal with Brady.

Look at me baby girl. Look at me. I focused through the bond my desire to get her to look at me. I needed to see her eye. To help settle some of the emotions flying around in her body. I needed to be able to touch her. Help her understand she is not alone. Talk to her, figure out these emotions that are swirling in her head. Hug her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. We are going to be okay.

The only thing I could do for her at this moment, in this place is make eye contact with her. I felt a shift in the bond. Normally the bond worked to help the imprinter to understand what the imprinty needed. I was mentally fighting with the bond to get it to tell her to look at me. It was not meant to work this way. So it might not be possible for me to get her to look at me.

Ness's eyes changed in the smallest way. It caused her to look both confused and concerned. I was barated by the emotions rushing at me through the bond. Panic hit me, what is causing her to feel so emotional? Looking at the scene in front of me. Brady is kneeling in front of the elders.

I could feel Renesmee's emotions stronger through the bond. I did not think that it could get stronger. She needs to look at me. It is my job to reconnect her to the earth. She is my rock, it is my turn to stabilize her. The way she stabalies me on a daily basis, by being my reason to live every day.

The bond changed slightly I felt the ability to pull her attention. I strained on the bond focusing only on her and on her looking at me. Watching her face for her eyes to shift to me. They seemed to move in slow motion from Brady to me. The second her eyes met mine I could almost understand what was going through her head.

Guilt hit me first. It was like a punch to the gut. Why was she guilty? Was she feeling guilty for making this big scene or was she feeling guilty because she loves Brady? If she loved Brady she would feel guilty because she was not truthful. Maybe they spent the time in the cave in passionate, intimate moments with Brady. I felt my heart drop. Needing her to be happy. Never wanting to see this range of emotions on her face again. If she is in love with Brady I will let her go. The pain of that thought flooded my body causing me to feel lost in the emotion. Looking into her eyes I shook my head. Trying desperately to push my emotions aside to support my love in what she wanted. She looked away at me focusing instead on the scene in front of us.

I did not think my heart could sink any farther. Though it did. It submerged itself in the darkest concaves of my chest. Protecting itself from the current pain I felt. The pain my heart would feel later if she chooses to love Brady more than me. My heart is beating heavily against my bones, beating itself up. No matter how she was feeling I would never abandon her. Even if she did not choose me.

"The tribunal for Brady Fuller will commence" Billy spoke in a loud and powerful tone. It pulled me out of focusing internally on my heart. Sitting up I felt the need to present a strong force. That is when I felt the pull from my imprint bond. Ness wanted to run. Wanted to leave the situation. I felt the pull to support her in this.

Her emotions shifted just as I put more pressure into my feet. Ready to run to her and steal her away from this situation. If she had held the emotion a moment longer I would have ignored my responsibility and ran with her. Only stopping when she requested.

I took a deep breath forcing my emotions to settle. I will be strong for Ness.

"Would you like to report why you are here Brady?" Sue commented.

"I am here because I ignored my patrol schedule" Brady said in an emotionless tone. I felt a growl try to build in my chest. I could not hold it down. Others in the gathering felt the same way as they joined in on the growl. To my surprise not everyone. There was a definite split in the crowd. I focused really hard on my facial expression to not show my surprise. Knowing I could not look around the gathering because I needed to stay impartial as a leader. Successfully able to do this because my sister is here and knowing her she would make a list of who was on what side.

"Before we begin look around at one another and remember we are family" Old Quil called out. He must have seen the shift in sides as I had. I found it very hard not to look around and see the facial expressions of the two groups. Instead I focused on Brady as everyone was looking around. That's when I saw it. Brady winked at Nessie. My heart dropped again. I could not look at Nessies face. Understanding that if she wanted to choose him the imprint would stop me from preventing her happiness. I could be pushed aside without the opportunity to fight for her. I felt the rush of emotions come from Ness after he winked at her. Pushing them aside, leaving them unanalyzed. I was not prepared to be rejected by my imprint in front of my entire family.

"We are here today because you have made a decision to turn your back on your brothers" Dads voice stated.

"How?" Brady spat out.

"By not reporting when you are assigned you cause others to cover for you." Sue's voice had a venom in it I had hardly heard before.

"You did not report both without a reason and without warning" Old Quil's calm voice called out.

Everyone was silent as we waited for his answer. I was not ready to hear the reason he chose not to be there. The last thing I wanted to hear was how he managed to be alone with the love of my life in a cave.

"I was bringing Renesmee supplies. I knew the pack would not approve of me going to find her. So I did not tell anyone I was going" Brady said more respectfully this time.

"Why would the pack not allow you to bring her supplies?" Sue asked.

"Because Jake did not want anyone interrupting her contemplation time" Brady told Sue.

"But you decided to go against on of your Alphas?" Dad asked Brady. I could hear the slight scold in his voice. From my peripheral vision I saw Rachel lean back into Paul. She must have heard the scold as well.

"It was for the benefit of my alpha" Brady commented.

I felt a growl growing in my body. This time I was able to force it down. Seth on the other hand was not. He growled a warning to Brady. I looked at Ness. She had a slight shiver happening throughout her entire body. Not that you would notice it unless you stared at her.

"How did you get injured?" Dad asked him.

"The cliff outside let go" Brady commented.

"What were you doing outside in the storm?" Old Quil asked.

Brady stuttered out "I can't remember."

"Brady. We want to offer you the right to speak for yourself but remember we do have ways to make you talk" Sue warned him.

"I um. I was worried Renesmee was going to freeze. She was determined to go back to Jake. The snow was coming down so fast and it was so cold. I knew she would not make it." Brady told them.

"Is that the entire story Brady?" Dad demanded.

Brady closed his mouth. He seemed defiant. It was unlikely he was going to tell the rest of the story.

"When they ask." Sam whispered to me "do you want me to order it or do you want to order him?"

My throat became thick. I did not want Renesmee to have the memory of me forcing Brady to tell the truth. Especially if they are actually in love. "You" I whispered back. Sam nodded.

I felt sick to my stomach as I waited for the elders to demand the truth from him. I felt emotions rush out of Ness. I wanted to look at her. Wanted to hold her hand and tell her no matter what is said I will still be here for her. Nothing that happened can make me turn my back on her.

What if they did have sex? The thought infiltrated my mind. What if she asked him to have sex with her? The more I thought about it the more my brain felt like it was on fire. I tried to work on my emotions. Tried to focus on supporting her. What if she kissed him and liked it better than she did when she kissed me? I shook my head. Focusing on the fact that I will have the information soon enough. Regardless of what occurs I will still love Renesmee the bond demands it.


	56. Chapter 56

Trigger warning. They confront Brady in this chapter. If you are not ready to deal with this topic please skip this chapter.

To those of you who will be reading this chapter please let me know what you think in the reviews or pm me. Thank you for being an amazing reader. As always Happy Reading.

Chapter 56

POV: Ren

"It is clear Mr. Fuller is not going to tell us the full truth without the order" Grandma Sue commented.

"Who is going to be giving the order" Billy looked over to Jacob and Sam.

"I am" Sam said. Jake nodded.

Why would Jake not want to give the order? He has been dying to understand what happened on the cliff and in the cave. This information was really important for him to have. It affects not only our lives but his position in the pack. Our lives because I am still very emotional about what happened in that cave. Personally needing more time to process the situation. It affected me this morning, waking up seeing Jake ready to leave me. I knew he has every right to leave me. I was not strong enough to keep Brady away from me. I saved Brady after he caused me immense amount of fear and, after attempting to take my rights to choose what to do with my body away from me.

That is going to affect Jake. I felt my heart freeze with fear and anticipation. The decision I made to not let Brady just fall down the cliff. What does that say about what we where doing in the cave? About Brady and my relationship? Will anyone see our relationship as something other than a predator who had cornered his prey?

I felt my body slightly shaking all over. Taking a deep breath I looked at Jake. His eyes are on Brady, they are full of concern behind that a flame of anger burns. I wanted to support him and be strong for him. Every shake of my body I felt myself shaking appart, losing my control. Taking a deep breath I focused on how this information is going to affect Jake. This is going to affect Jake as an alpha just as much as it is by him being my boyfriend. He was in charge of figuring out the situation. As well as what will occur to Brady after the truth come to light.

"No. I will tell the truth" Brady announced.

Billy's eyes squinted. "Why?" Billy asked.

I could understand this. It seems suspicious that he does not want to be ordered to tell the truth. What part of the time we are both together in the cave is he trying to hide? I was so confused. I know he tried to have sex with me without my consent. Would he be trying to hide that from the pack?

"I will answer all your questions" Brady told him.

"What is he trying to hide?" Claire whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. Not knowing what he was trying to hide from the rest of the pack.

"We will see what your alphas decide about that. This might not be a situation in which you editing can be or should be allowed." Old Quil commented.

"I do not think we can afford your editing change the story" Grandma Sue added.

"Sam, Jake what is your choice. Can we trust what he says without an alpha order?" Billy asked them.

"What happened to Renesmee's phone?" Jake asked Brady.

These words teleported me back to Brady having me alone in the cave. The fear that I had felt then shot through my body. I felt the need to run again as I replayed my memory.

"I need you to leave" I told Brady.

"Honey you don't mean that" Brady said. Walking closer to me.

"I do. Actually, I do mean that. I need you to leave." I told him.

Brady looked down at my phone. It appears to not have any bars now."No one is coming this time." Brady commented.

I looked at him shocked. He took my phone and smashed it against the wall. "Oh you don't think I figured it out. You texted Seth to come when we were at the pier." He touched my leg.

I backed up into the cave wall. Each jagged point of the wall burrowing into my skin, acting like ice filled needles injecting themselves my skin freezing me from the inside. I could feel the chilling wind blowing around me from the snowstorm on the outside of the cave.

"I thought about what I want to do to you for a while." he licked his lips. Hands moving over my body. 'Now I have you all to myself."

I was pulled back into the present as Seth pulled me into his side. He wrapped his arm around my back. I looked over at him allowing the fear of my memory to leak into my eyes. Seth pulled me closer to his side. I felt my shaking stop as he added pressure to my body. Fear still was able to keep my fingers shaking.

"She broke it. That is how mad she was at you" Brady told Jake.

I could feel my eyes going wide. Why would he choose to start with a lie. My throat is thick fear, stomach turned creating a nauseous feeling to consume me. I could not handle the lies he was telling. My body could not tell the truth. Everything shifted I no longer felt safe, Brady was lying to them about the phone. What else would he lie about?

"When did she break her phone?" Jake asked.

"Idk probably the first day she got there. I just remember seeing the pile of metal on the floor. She never contacted any of us from her phone so that might have been the reason why." Brady acted like he was being put out by the pointless questioning.

Billy looked at his son. "Does he need the alpha command?" Billy asked.

"Yes" Jake said in a sigh. I knew he did not like the alpha command ever. He never liked the idea that he could take away the self control and decisions of another pack member. Free will and consent was something Jake found really important as a leader. I knew the search to get the truth is important in this situation.

Sam stood he walked towards Brady. Stopping in front of him. "Look at me" Sam ordered Brady. My heart was beating out of my chest. Knowing that all my horrific memories of the cave was going to be emerged to the pack. Seth pulled me tighter against him. My throat felt like it was closing with the fear I felt. I could not decide if I wanted everyone to know the truth and trust me or if I prefered them all ignoring the situation.

"It will be okay" Seth whispered in my ear.

"It will be what it is." I looked at him. Feeling my eyes attempt to gather tears.

Claire grabbed my hand as Sam spoke "I command you to tell the entire truth of this situation. If you refuse to tell the truth or choose to defy my order I will personally punish and demote you within the pack. Do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes." Brady choked out.

"What is your last name?" Sam asked.

"Fuller" Brady said.

"What bloodline are you a descendant of?" Sam asked.

"Ateara bloodline" Brady told him.

"I do not want him as a cousin" Seth growled low in my ear.

Sam nodded "He is ready for questioning." Turning on his heels Sam returned to his seat.

"What happened to Renesmee's phone?" Jake asked again.

Brady strained against the alpha command. I could see the muscles in his back pull under his shirt.

"I broke her phone" Brady choked out.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She was becoming distracted by it" Brady commented. I could hear the tinge of anger in his voice.

"Becoming distracted from what?" Billy asked.

"From what we were talking about" Brady spit.

I shuttered. Seth tucked me firmly under his arm. At this point I was mainly sitting on Seth and off my own chair. WIthout set there I would have been shaking apart. I could remember the determination in Brady's eyes as he tried to convince me to let him have sex with me. Correction as he tried to let me force him to have sex with me. The fear coursed through me again. I felt the warmth of Seth's body it both soothed and angered me. Helping me to remember the pain of waking up in Bradys arms. Luckily it was overshadowed by all the good memories of my wolf family. Seth warmth every night when I was having a bad dream. I reminded myself that Seth had comforted me before. He was the one whom would alway give me the relief I needed. Helping me escape when my life became too hard for me to deal with alone.

Leaning into Seth he kissed the top of my head. I felt myself tense in preparation. My emotions had gone numb all except the fear that was a constant vibration through my body.

Moving my eyes from Brady I looked at Jake. He looked mad. I could not think of a time that I had seen him more angry. I tired to figure out how that made me feel. All I could feel still was numb. Looking at Jake eradicated my fear. With him this close to me I could never feel fully afraid for long. Jake was going to be my forever. His lips are so full, all I wanted to do was kiss him. When I get home tonight I just want to cuddle with Jake. Thinking of his arms around me would make me feel so much better than I did right now. My coping mechanism of ignoring the situation was abruptly dissolved as the next question was asked.

"Why did you go to Renesmee?" Grandma Sue asked.

I think I had missed some questions. Claire was breathing like she might cry. My coping mechanism must have saved me a bit of pain. That made me feel better. At this point I was too numb to care about the questions I missed. Seth was vibrating my body as he shook.

"You okay?" I whispered to him.

"No." Seth whispered back.

"Anything I could do?" I asked.

He looked at me square in the face. Searching my eyes. "You went numb didn't you?" he whispered.

I nodded. Apparently when my mom was human she would faint. I did not faint often. The majority of the time I just went numb. Zoning out the world around me, allowing me to take a break to process the information.

"I went to Renesmee because I was planning on seducing her." Brady said.

I felt nausea run over my body. Seth shook harder. Growls erupted from every wolf in attendance. I heard someone gasp.

My eyes are on Jake. He did not move. Staying glued to his chair. He looked sick to his stomach. Shaking, face full of sweat. I wanted to go to him. To hold him and tell him I only loved him. Seth held me tighter. I trusted him. Knowing that if he was holding me tighter it must mean he did not want me to move.

"Why?" Sam asked. His voice had a layer of horror in his voice.

"Because I want to have sex with her" Brady stated.

"Did she want to have sex with you?" Grandma Sue asked. Her voice was strong and determined.

"No." Brady sighed. The group seemed to all be in shock. "I do not care what she wants. I am going to have sex with her. I have always wanted to have sex with her. I have tried to have sex with her three times. I am not going to stop just because she does not want too."

My body went cold.


	57. Chapter 57

Please Review. Happy Reading!

Chapter 57

POV: Ren

My body went cold. Tingles of fear felt like they were rippling out from my skin. I felt like I could feel all the peoples thoughts around me. Needed to know what everyone was thinking. Who my allies are in this situation. Terror caused me to stretch outside of myself. Reach into a part of me that I had never used before. Allowing me to feel tingles in the back of my brain. Something clicked. Emotions so high I felt the change in my brain.

'You will never hurt her again. Never lay your hands on or near her again. I will kill you if you ever try that. It's like the fucking pier all over again. Had he forgotten what I did to him after that day. Does he forget my warning him. He will never lay his hands on my best friend again. I will not convince Edward to make this a pack repercussion next time. Next time I will convince him to bite Brady'

I nugged Seth "Why are you saying that outloud? That is not going to help anyone!" I panic whispered at him.

"What I am not saying anything out loud?" Seth told me.

"Yes you where. I heard you. You did something to Brady after the pier. How you want to kill him. I heard it all." I told him.

"Wait Ren. Close your eyes and listen to me." Seth said.

I ignored what was happening around me and listened to Seth closing my eyes.

'Ren. Can you hear me? Testing one, two, three.'

"Okay Seth not funny of course I could hear you. You spoke to me." I told him. The tension of this moment is seeping into me.

"I did not speak out loud." Seth said.

I opened my eyes. "Prove it." I demanded.

'Hey beautiful' Seth thought.

My eyes went wide. "Seth." I said his name panicked.

"You do have the ability to use your dad's gift. Doc was right" Seth laughed.

We are in our own little world. I hugged Seth. We are both flabbergasted by the new discovery.

Claire grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her.

Looking at her I asked "What's going on Claire?"

"You hugged Seth at the wrong time." Claire stated horror in her voice.

I looked back at the scene in front of me. Brady was staring daggers in my direction.

"See. She is not exclusive to Jake." Brady spit at me.

I felt Seth vibrate beside me.

"Brady Shut the Fuck Up!" I yelled at him. The shock of being able to use my father's gift gave the the courage to speak up.

I am done having others speak for me. Done being forced to play the victim. I had a sense of internal strength overwhelm me. How dare anyone assume I am weak in this. I am a fully capable of being accountable for myself.

"How dare you." Brady spat.

"How dare I?" I stood up. I couldn't help myself. "How dare you. No means No Brady. I am not flattered by your attempts. Jake is the person I want to be with. Not you. You need to stop"

Brady got up in a flash. Faster than I think anyone was expecting, including me. He sprinted over to me. I backed up, not far enough, he caught a hold on my shirt. Jake was there before I could think. He caught ahold of me in his arms. Seth jumped up and tackled Brady to the ground.

'I am going to kill him. He will never take another breath again. Ness. I need you to be okay. Please be okay. I love you so much. I need you to be alright my love' Jake thought.

He was breathing heavy. Shaking like crazy.

"I am okay Jake." I told him. I touched his face with my hands. Kissing him. "Please do not kill him. He is learning. If we killed everyone who was learning how many deaths would you have had?"

"I love you" Jake told me.

I kissed him again. Jake broke us apart placing me behind him. He phased just as Brady in wolf form charged.

I watched helpless as Jake forced Brady into the forest away from me. Blood dripped out of Jakes muzzle. I wondered how many of those bites where necessary. I felt a hand on mine.

Claire's hand was in mine. Her eyes on the trees. I followed where she was looking. Seth, Embry and Quil are all phasing into their wolf forms and disappearing into the trees.

Soon it was Chris was the last wolf left. Sam had ordered him to stay and help the elders get home. None of the imprints moved. We all stood frozen as Chris pushed Billy's wheelchair past me. Billy got him to stop.

"Ren?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy?" I questioned.

"I am not meant to pick sides." Billy commented. "Though as you are my sons imprint. I want you to know I supported every word you said." Billy laughed "You are definitely enough of a firecracker to be Jake's better half."

I hugged Billy. Watching as Chris loaded him into the truck.

I moved when I felt my Grandmas arms around me. I loved Grandma Sue's huggs it calmed my soul.

"I have to go with the other elders to discuss what to do with Brady." Grandma Sue said. "About your outburst." she paused. Pulling away from me slightly she looked into my eyes. Her face broke out into a smile. "I have never been a prouder Grandmother than when you chewed out that son of a bitch." She kissed my cheek. Before walking over to the truck and climbing in. Emily climbed in as well. I should have went with them alsol. As a co-alphas imprint that would be expected. After my outburst I didn't really want to do the expected any more.

I allowed Claire to pull me away from the truck. She took two chairs and made them face each other. Holding my hands we sat together. Rachel pulled a chair over and joined us.

"I am so happy you said that. I can not wait for you to become my sister in law!" Rachel laughed.

"Thanks. I needed to say something." I told her.

"I do not think you needed to say anything." Kim commented.

We all looked over at her. She was standing arms crossed.

"What did you expect her to do?" Claire asked her.

"Um. I think you should have waited. It was not your job to make any comments to Brady. He is already getting the raw end of the deal." Kim said.

"What is the raw end of the deal Kim?" Rachel asked.

"He has had a crush on you for years. Way longer than you have imprinted with Jake. So when he finally gains the courage to make a move you blow it all out of proportion? Just because you are an alphas imprint should not give you that much power." Kim sounded personally hurt.

"I can show you exactly what happened in that cave if you would like to see" I told her.

"No. I'm not going to participate in a halflings magic. Sorry if I am the only one who remembers what it was like before we got all buddy buddy with vampires. Gotta say I kinda miss it" Kim commented.

"You are the only one who misses that" Rachel spat back. "I think you have forgotten those times. I would fall asleep nightly and have dreams that Paul forgot where the border was. Dreams of the love of my life dying. This is a time of peace. If you are not for that please leave."

Kim started to walk away. "Tell Jared where I went please" she said not looking back at us.

We waited until she left to talk.

"What was that about?" Claire asked.

"Not sure. Maybe she is friends with Brady. I would not pay it much attention" Rachel said.

"Did Rebecca make it back to Hawii?" I asked Rachel

"Yes. Though I think she is already planning another trip home. I think she is just as if not more excited for my baby than I am. If I am being honest." Rachel rubbed her belly as she spoke.

"Ren. I just have to ask you something. You don't have to answer if you do not want to." Claire started then stopped.

"Anything Claire" I told her.

"Did Brady succeed in…" she paused again

"Was I raped by Brady?" I said trying to piece together her question. Claire nodded. "No. I was not raped by him. It got closer than I ever want it to get again though. He did touch me without my consent. If Jake, Embry and Seth had not come I would probably be dead." I told them.

We sat together in silence. I do not think I had fully admitted it to myself. That Brady had gotten that close to raping me. I felt the tears start to gather in my eyes. I have been strong for so long. I sat through the tribunal and did not cry. The full force of the emotions bubbled over. Relief mixed with all the emotions I had been feeling. I let my tears fall. None of the girls commented on them. Rachel leaned over and wiped them away.

I found myself embracing my relief. When Jake comes back I will be able to go home with him. I will be able to start moving on with my life. bruises began to form on my arms. I felt a weird feeling in my side.

Standing up I stumbled over to the trees. Placing my hands on the firm trunk of a tree I vomited blood.


	58. Chapter 58

Thank you all for your response's to my request for help. I am so happy that you are an interactive audience! Keep it going and Please Review this chapter! As always Happy Reading!

Chapter 58

POV: Jake.

My breathing became deep and heavy. Looking over Nessies head I saw the look in Brady's eyes. He looked like he wanted to rip her out of my arms. My body became ready to phase if I needed to.

"I am okay Jake" Ness told me. She touched my face cupping it in her hands. I looked down at her leaning into a kiss. I savored her lips on mine. Loving the touch and feel of her smooth lips against mine. "Please do not kill him. He is learning. If we killed everyone who was learning how many deaths would you have had?"

"I love you" I told her. This would be the truth with or without the bond. I love this woman.

I kissed her again indulging in the blessing that is the ability to kiss her. Luckily my hearing is as good as it is. I was surprised that Ness did not also hear the coming attack. Breaking our kiss I placed her behind me. Ripping my clothing as I shifted into my wolf form.

I bit Brady hard in the neck. He was trying to get past me to Ness. That was not going to occur. The last thing I would allow again Is him to touch her without her consent again.

Brady swerved trying to sneak around me on my left side. I caught his side in my mouth. Biting hard I drove him into the trees. I could feel the other pack members phasing. Non reaching us before we made it into the trees. I held Brady back by biting him everytime he tried to get past me. His blood was now soaked into my muzzle..

Motivation by my need to put more distance between Ness and Brady. I was done waiting for action to occur. Enough was said in that meeting. Brady needed to be taught a lesson. He behaved inappropriately towards my mate. Brady needed to understand that that is not okay.

I heard the others running up behind us. I had put a bit of distance between the location for the tribunal and the area of the forest I now forced Brady into. I focused on the thoughts of my pack rather than the action of holding Brady pack for a moment.

Brady took advantage of my temporary distraction. Instead of trying to get around me Brady attacked me. I fended him off with my front arms. Feeling the bruises beginning to form.

I growled. Biting Brady once more in in his exposed chest. He tried to nip me in the back. Turing quickly I flipped him on his back. Pinning him to the earth. Brady took his back legs and hit me hard in the side. A wave of nausea rushed over me. I was able to keep my hold on him.

Luckily Sam came running in. I still was not comfortable giving alpha orders. Taking away someone's ability to speak and choose for themselves has never been something that I felt the need to use. I had always thought that as long as the pack had the same mission it did not matter that they did not follow the alphas command. My entire thought process was being questioned with this situation.

All I wanted to do was order Brady to never look at Ness again. Never think of her again. Never walk the same continent as her. If he was going to think that he can take advantage of her I wanted to order him gone. Wanted to order him into isolation. Desired for him to lose his support as much as he forced her to lose hers. Both when he prevented her from leaving the cave and when he smashed her phone.

Sam gave his orders 'Brady you will not fight us.'

I was able to stop holding him down. This was a good thing for me. I was not sure how much longer I would have been able to hold my self control together. I am so stressed about what is happening. The stress and fear that I felt just from my impint being his target made me unable to properly judge the situation.

In wolf form Brady hand his head down near the dirt. He is laying on his stomach. I backed away from him. Stepping into the circle of my pack.

'We need to decide what to do with him' Paul sounded disgusted.

'Him attacking Jake was not okay. In the least bit.' Embry commented.

'Who chooses to attempt to seduce an imprint has no place in our pack' Seth added.

Jared growled 'He has had a crush on her for years. It is no different than when Jake was pursuing Bella. Or you with Ren like a month ago!'

'It is so different' Leah growled.

'How?' Jared asked.

Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul all growled at Jared. I felt numb, unable to add to the conversation. My stomach was still nauseous. I thought if Jared was right. Was this what my attempts to win Bella over felt like from Edward's perspective. I am going to have to apologize to that blood sucker. This is not a good feeling at all.

'Stop this. It will not help us come to an outcome' Sam commented.

'Sam. Brady is not acting appropriately for us to get a desired outcome' Leah added.

'What do you want us to do to him? Will anything make what he did up to you?' Jared growled 'Are you expecting us to kick him out?'

'No' I commented.

Everyone froze in the circle. I could not get back the comparisons that are so similar between my situation with Edward and now my situation with Brady. Looking at Brady now I saw myself in him. I wanted to give him the opportunity that Edward gave me. Not that I think Nessie will choose him. In the future I will beat him up if he tries anything nonconsensual with her.

I can not shake the feeling that Ness might want more from Brady than she has told me. If that is the case who am I to step between them. All I wanted was Nessie to be happy. If she wanted me I would love her forever. If she wanted Brady I would still love her forever.

'Brady. You must wait for her to ask you to touch her. If you touch her without her verbal consent I will beat you' I told Brady.

The pack erupted in an overwhelming clammer of everyone's individual shock. I could not focus on it. Honestly I did not care about Brady any longer. He just needed to understand to respect my imprint. If they become romantically involved I will support her. As long as it is consensual.

'Brady the elders would still like to talk to you later this evening. You can choose to come with me now or stop by my house later' Sam commanded in the midst of the mind chaos.

I did not wait to listen to the answer. I focused only on getting back to Ness. I ran through the trees. Emerging out on the meadow that we had met in only moments before. No one was there. I figured that Ness had just decided to go home after the events of the afternoon. That is when I smelled the distinct scent of her blood.

Then I saw it. A pile of blood that not even my halfling mate would be able to loose and be healthy. Something is wrong. I panicked as I ran through the trees blindly following her scent.


	59. Chapter 59

Strong trigger warning for this chapter. Please do not read this if you are not ready to be with Ren in a state of trama. If you are concerened about this chapter and would like to know what the warning is about please pm me and I will let you know. I want you to be in a good space before interacting with this chapter.

That being said. The story is taking a shift in this chapter. A lot of you have picked up on the hints I had been laying down in past chapters and asked me if this situation was the case. Please review and let me know what you are thinking about the story.

Last warning please be in a good state before reading.

Chapter 59

POV: Ren

Rachel came over and rubbed my back as I vomited. The intense pressure caused tears to spring in my eyes. I was in pain. My stomach hurt so bad. I needed to expel all that is in my stomach. I started dry heaving. Nothing was in my stomach now. Yet, the pain is still here. If possible without the distraction of throwing up the pain is becoming worse.

"You okay?" Rachel crooned as she rubbed my back.

I shook my head. Feeling faint on my feet. I needed to get home to my parents. Something is happening to me.

"Let's take you home." Claire said. She had gone and pulled up the rabbit. Rebecca supported my weight as she helped me lay across the backseat.

"Are we thinking this is just a flu?" Rachel asked.

I could only shake my head. Not confident that I would be able to open my mouth without vomiting at this point.

"We need to bring her to the Cullens house." Claire stated.

I could feel the acceleration of the vehicle Claire was speeding. Claire never went above the speed limit. This was a first for her speeding and I am missing it by being so nauseous in the back seat. Man this sucks.

The pain changed. I no longer felt nauseous. Just intense abdominal pain. It felt like the worst cramps of my life. I hugged my knees to my chest. Sobbing as the pain finished shifting. My body felt weak and hot.

I was too distracted by the pain to focus on where the car was in space. My stomach cramped up again. I bit back a scream. It was intense. Like my body was rejecting itself.

Cold hands are on my body. The car had not stopped yet. Not that it would be hard for a vampire to grab me out. I recognized the scent of the person holding me. Confusion rushed over me. Why is Uncle Emmett holding me right now? Where is my parents. I want my parents.

Feeling weak I allowed my body to sob.

"What is the matter honey?" Uncle Emmett asked me.

I could not answer the only thing I felt was the pain. I could not tell where the pain ended and where I began. The tears streamed down my face. I felt like I was going to vomit again. Felt like my body was trying to get something out. If I could only get it out I would feel better.

"Is she okay? Where is everyone?" Claire ran in asking questions.

"They went hunting. Edward was about to rush in on your meeting so Bella convinced him to go on a hunting trip." Uncle Emmett held me in his arms.

"What is happening to her" Claire sounded very panicked. It increased the anxiety that was coursing through my body.

"I do not know I never went to medical school." Uncle Emmett sounded scared. I had never heard him sound scared.

"Um. I think I know what is happening" Rachel said. I felt Uncle Emmett turn to her. "She is bleeding."

I heard Uncle Emmett take a breath his body tensed. I had bleed before him in the past. Nothing extreme. More like an occasional paper cut.

"I need some air" Uncle Emmett said. Laid me out on the table.

"You need to go to the store and grab" Rachel started.

Uncle Emmett cut her off. "I am going to get her some ice cream and good movies. The thing you are asking about is located in the bathroom cabinet."

I sat up on the table and felt a rush of blood fall down my legs. Oh my god. The crapping started again. Fuck this hurt. I felt unbalanced. Looking at Claire and Rebecca's eyes I knew it was worse than what I was thinking.

"So I have my period" I said trying to convince myself that this was just a period.

"Honey I think it's more than that" Rachel said. She came up to me holding her hands out. "Let's go get you cleaned up. You are covered in blood."

"Do you think she is having" Uncle Emmett trailed off as Rebecca nodded. "I am going to get the others." He walked up to me and kissed my head before running out of the room.

Rachel wrapped her arms around my one side and Claire held the other. We walked towards the bathroom. As we entered the bathroom Jake ran into the house. I could hear him running towards us.

"Claire I don't want him to see me like this." I told her.

She let go of my side and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Jake. She is going to be okay. We just need to get her cleaned up." Claire told him.

As she spoke Rachel helped me out of my shirt. It was soaked in blood. I was surprised that Uncle Emmett did not react to the scent the second he held me. That just proves how amazing of an Uncle he is. More worried about me than the blood on my shirt.

"Nessie?" Jake called. I couldn't help myself I let out a sob.

Jake entered the bathroom. He looked at the scene in front of him. No doubt taking in the amount of blood that covered me. As well as the overwhelming scent of fresh blood pouring out of me.

"Jacob I am going to get her cleaned up. Could you please help Claire make her a spot on the couch after?" Rachel spoke clearly.

"No. I can do this." Jake said holding his arms out for me.

"Okay. I will grab clothing for after." Rachel kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

Jake helped take off my jeans. They stuck to my like a second blood soaked skin. I could hear the struggled intakes that Jake was trying to keep from me.

He kept physical contact with my body. Turing on the shower to a lukewarm stream. Jake put his hands on my hips lifting me and placing me in the shower.

The water made it look like I was bleeding way more blood. The cramps did not relax under the warm stream. They instead did the contrary by increasing. I sobbed as the warm water washed the old blood off my body. It was being replenished at a fairly rapid rate.

Jake grabbed a cloth gently he rubbed my skin helping the dried blood release from my skin.

Rachel walked into the bathroom Claire close behind. Luckily for me my family always goes overboard with sizes of rooms so we all fit. Rachel had what looked like an adult diaper in one hand.

"I don't think I will need that." I told her.

"Emmett called Doc. He said get you to put this on. He will check it when they are home." Claire told me.

Jake helped me out of the stream. He quickly dried me Claire passed me the dipper and I started to slip it on. I lost balance. Jakes hands helped me stand upright again. The dipper fit snug I could already feel the blood being absorbed.

Rachel handed Jake my pj pants. They had little sloths on them. So cute. Jake helped me into the pants. I slipped the shirt on over my head. Still feeling hot. Too hot. I needed something cold. I was going to overheat.

We walked into the main room. I layed on the couch. Jake wanted to touch me. Everytime he did my temperature would increase. Causing me to feel nauseous.

Uncle Emmett ran into the room. Arms full of movies and icecream. He popped in white chicks a classic sick day movie for us. Helping me sit up he handing me a bowl of my favourite tiger ice cream. I got comfort from both the cold of the ice cream as well as the flavor.

"Honey. I think we need to figure this out." Rachel said.

I nodded. Understanding what she was saying.

"This is not a regular period." Claire commented.

I nodded.

"Did you know?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head.

"Know what?" Jake asked I could heart eh overwhelming amount of concern in his voice.

No one made a sound. Jake looked at me waiting for an explanation.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Swallowing hard I tried again. I could not find the words.

"I think I am having.." my voice cut off. It reached a sob noise as it cut off.

"You can tell me anything" Jake told me. I saw the concern in his eyes.

"I think I am having a miscarriage" I spoke staring at my ice cream.

Jake froze. My mind could not focus on all the people in the room. All I could think about was how I went from killing no lives to having my body kill my child. I let myself sob.


	60. Chapter 60

Please Review!

Chapter 60

POV: Jake

It took me a moment to break out of my shock. I did not know we are pregnant. Now we are losing our pregnancy. I could not help but picture a little bundle in Nessies arms. Seeing her face smiling down at the little child in her arms. Our child.

Looking up at her face now she was not smiling. Sobs shook through her body. Not only did she think we are losing our pregnancy but she is also feeling it. I forced myself up off the floor. Taking her into my arms I picked her up. Sitting on the couch I placed her gently on my lap. Not wanting to cause her more pain by making her do a sharp movement. She curled into my chest. Sobbing. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her.

I held her as she cried. I was still in too much shock to feel the need to cry. All I wanted was for her to feel healthy and strong. My emotions are beating me up from the inside. I caused her this pain. Without me she would not be experiencing a miscarriage right now. It takes two to create a fetus.

She stopped crying as she fell asleep on my chest. She must be exhausted with her body trying to transition. I could not finish that thought. My god between the stress that the situation has caused as well as the impact her body took holding Brady from falling off the cliff. Added stress of not knowing if me and her mom where more than friends. Fuck if I had known. I would do anything to turn back the clock and prevent her from having to go through this because of me. Even if it meant not creating this fetus in the first place.

If she was with any other person she would not be going through this. Any other man would not have caused her to leave because of the relationship they failed to start with her mom. Well unless she started dating Mike Newton.

Bella ran into the house interrupting my thoughts. She saw her daughter asleep on my chest. Pausing only to wait for Edward. He was at her side in a moment. Passing her he walked up to me.

"Carlisle wants to examine her." Edwards voice wavered.

"Sure." I told Edward.

Passing her from my arms to his. He ran her upstairs. As the distance grew between us I felt the dispare hit me in the gut. With her in my arms I could almost pretend that the world was alright. Now that she was out of my arms, I could not.

"Jake. The elders are calling a ruling." Rachel told me. She had just pocketed her cell phone. I assumed that Paul had texted her.

It forced me to pull myself out of the dispare. I looked up at my sister. Feeling the tears in my eyes move as I positioned my head to see her.

"Oh." was all I could get out.

"I will make up an excuse for you." Rachel told me. She kissed my cheek. Claire kissed my head a moment later.

I watched as they both retreated out the front door. I could not move my eyes from the place that they where last visible. I just waited for the news to come. The news that would change my life.

"Jake. What happened?" Bella asked. She was doing the closest thing a vampire could do to crying.

"I don't know" I told her. The tears started to fall from my eyes.

"She was pregnant?" Rosalie asked. I had not realised she came into the room.

"I did not know. I guess she was." I told them. Only having difficulty getting through the word was. Pregnancy was meant to be an exciting happy period of one's life. Yet. Here we are. Waiting to find out if we lost the child I did not know we were carrying.

"We will support her through this" Esme stated. She was standing by the stairs waiting for the news.

"Oh Esme. This must be horrible for you" Alice commented. Walking over to her mother and wrapping her in a hug.

"I am alright. As long as Renesmee is safe and healthy I will survive this." Esme said with a false smile plastered to her face.

I had forgotten that Esme was the only other person I knew of in this room that had experience what Ness and I are going through. I felt comforted by the fact that she was still standing here alive. She must have survived to tell the story. Then I remembered she tried to kill herself after losing her baby. She hurled herself off a cliff. A shiver ran through me as I thought the possibility that Ness. I stopped that thought. I would support her. Be strong for her. There is no way she is going to attempt to kill herself over this. She wants a baby fine. We will have as many babies as she wants.

"Jake." Bella said. She was staring down at her hands opening and closing them as if grasping for words. "Did she know she was pregnant?"

"I don't know." I told her.

"Are you the father?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I am... well would have been the father" I told them.

A collective relaxation happened then. I did not understand it until I thought of it through their eyes. They had not been to the meeting they did not know that Brady had not had sex with Ness. It made me feel better that they preferred me to be the one that Ness chooses to have a child with.

I simply wished we did not find out this way. I wanted to find out that we were pregnant the classic way. The girl starts craving food and having morning sickness or misses her period. Not this way. I did not want Ness to be bleeding out upstairs. I wanted to kiss her on her lips and celebrate over a pregnancy test. Not wait downstairs as the doctor finds out if she has indeed had a miscarriage.

"It is all going to work out." Emmett said as he touched my shoulder.

I felt the pain in my body sooth for a moment. Only to come back with a vengeance as I heard Ness scream upstairs.

Bella and I both jumped up at the same time.

"Let me go and check" Rosalie said as she rushed up the stairs.

Bella's hand is shaking. I have never seen a vampires hand shake before. It was like these tiny micro adjustments are the only thing that is keeping her saine.

Reaching over I held her hand. The cold made me feel better. We both sat on the floor hand in hand. Our hands squeezing slightly every time our hearing picked up on her discomfort in her voice. Together we remained strong united together on the floor.

Rosalie returned after what felt like a year of torture. Listening to her uncomfortable noises upstairs made the time stretch by longer than it most likely was.

"She has lost a lot of blood. Though there is still a possibility that the fetus is still intact." Rosalie said it in a perky tone.

"She is in pain." I told Rosalie "She does not need to go through this pain because of me." I could hear the pain and determination in my own voice.

"Jacob she could still carry the child." Rosalie's eyes sparkled.

"At what cost" I demanded. No one answered me. "I want her to be healthy and safe. That is the only thing I want."

"Jake you could be a father" Bella commented.

"I only want her to not be in pain." I told everyone in the room.

We sat in silence as I waited to understand the outcome. Would I be a father soon? Would we lose the baby? Would I lose them both? Only time will tell.


	61. Chapter 61

Dear reader,

Please review this chapter. The more reviews I have the more I know that everyone is ready for the next chapter to be posted. Also it lets me know what you are thinking about the twists in the story. I really value your opinions. So do me a favor and put a little review in just so I know what you are thinking.

Thank you! and Happy Reading!

Chapter 61

POV: Ren

I woke to the sensation of being held in cold arms. This was a comfortable place for me growing up. The majority of people would probably not find the these stone arms something that is a pleasant experience. They are the same arms that wrapped around me when I had a nightmare. Caught me from falling when I was learning to ride a bike. Guided my hands when I was learning to play piano. Restrained me when I was upset. Held me when I cried. I felt like I needed to cry now.

"Dad" I gasped a sob escaping my lips. My breathing was not under control I needed to be comforted by my dad.

"Shhh. I am here. You will be okay." Dad rubbed my head as he spoke.

"Dad it hurts so much." I admitted to him. We had made a rule growing up that I would not try to lie to him when I was in pain.

I remembered the incident that caused the rule to be made. Mom and I went hunting alone. Dad only let this happen a few times in my childhood. This was maybe the second time that I had ever gone hunting with mom alone. We stayed close to home choosing to hunt bears in the mountain range. Mom allowed me to attack a bear all by myself. I was successful in attacking it without it ripping into me. As the bear fell it landed funny on my ankle. I walked it off knowing it was not broken because mom did not hear the bone break. That night I woke up in extreme pain.

I remember my dad holding me the same way he is now. Demanding what happened to my ankle. This was almost the same scene as back then. Grandpa Carlisle working on my body to make it whole again as dad comforted me. Though I will take a torn ligament over a possible miscarriage any day.

"Carlisle" Dad's voice had full anxiety running through it. "Okay. Honey I am going to give you some medicine. It should make you fall asleep." Dad was trying really hard to keep his anxiety out of his voice.

"Okay" I choked out. I felt myself accept the fact that when I wake up I will either be pregnant or not. It's not like I knew I was pregnant early than today anyway.

The medicine coursed through my veins. I had not felt dad prick me with the needle but he must have. The last thing my awake brain saw was colour of the wood that made up the bookshelf. It made me smile because it was the same colour as Jacobs eyes.

I felt the hallucinations start and allowed myself to let them happen. I did not fight off my visions as they flooded my brain. Instead I found comfort in the visions as they appeared before me.

Standing in the meadow a baby in my arms. They had on a blue and yellow onse. I could not tell if the baby I held was a boy or a girl. All I knew from deep in my soul was they are my child. I loved them body and soul. I would fight anyone who came to take them from my arms. Behind me a tree twig snapped. Tensing I was ready to protect the baby in my arms. No one was going to take them from me. I am going to fight to save my child.

That is when I noticed his eyes looking at me from the trees. My body wanted to relax but I was not ready to be tricked by this vision. Something was off about his eyes. He looked frantic. Scanning the trees. It was like he could not see me. How could he not see me? This had never been a issue before.

The baby in my arms started to stir. They are waking up. The pit of my stomach dropped out from under me. If the baby made noise they would be able to find me. What about my baby. What would they do to my child.

I ran through the trees on the opposite side of the meadow away from the brown eyes I thought I could trust. Running into the trees holding my child in my arms. The small bundle started to become fussy. Stopping my run I rocked them in my arms. Needing them to stay quiet until we could guarantee we are in a safe place again.

All I knew was that this bundle in my arms was the only thing I needed to survive. I could lose all other things in my life as long as this baby survived. I heard them yelling for me. The family that was not there when I gave birth. The family who was fighting to make sure I could keep my baby alive. Could I trust that they had won? Or where they bringing the enemy to my baby?

Turning away from their yelling I ran deeper into the trees. Until I saw someone that I knew saw me. Seth appeared in front of me. Dropping to his knees as he looked at my child. My hands began to shake. Feeling myself become weak. I handed my baby off to Seth.

The world spun. Going black and then back in focus.

Jake is holding me in his arms. Pain shoots up my back. Sweat drips down my brow.

"Why did we think my body could handle this" I yelled at him. The contraction hit harder this time. I felt myself strain trying to finish giving birth as fast as I can. It felt as if I was on fire.

"Ness just think what we get when you are done. We will have a baby" Jake spoke in his soothing tone. I bit my tongue stopping my angry question on when he is going into labor. That would only make him laugh. Which would make me more angry.

"I can see the baby's head" Grandpa Carlisle told me.

"I am not ready to be a mom. Push it back in. We will try again in a month." I told him. Fear reaching me in my pain. Fear that I am not ready to be a mom. Fear that the world is not ready for this baby. Fear that they will not live forever.

Mom laughed brushing the sweat off my brow. "You are ready to be a mom" She kissed my forehead. "Just as ready as I was. Personally I think I did a pretty good job raising you. You will do a great job raising this child."

I push hard one more time. I hear the cry of the baby. Everyone around me lets out a sigh of relief and joy. Anger fills me.

The world once again goes black.

Jake is kissing me. He is hot and leaving trails of kisses down my skin. Kissing me everywhere from my neck to my waist to my thighs. The kisses tingle as he adds more and more to my body.

Undressing me his hands tearing my clothing off my body. I am naked. I am nothing but light when Jacob touches me. He is the spark that makes my fire burn. For him I am passion, warmth and light. For me he is my escape, life, and love.

We lose each other in passionate kisses. Rushed hands rip off his shorts. I feel him around me touching me I need him in me. He does not make me wait long before he burrows himself inside me. Bringing me into waves of light until the lightning is about to strike. I am alive with electricity under Jacobs movements.

He answers my electricity with his own fire. Together we are a storm. He pushes me over my edge. I feel my electricity flowing inside him. Causing him to feel his release. Deep inside me he finds his fill of me and in return fills me with his cum.

I lost the hallucinations in the emotions that I was feeling. All I wanted was to be with Jacob in bed right now.

The scene changed.

Standing on the cliff. I was wearing only a blood stained hospital robe. I knew they had tried everything to save my baby. No one could have saved them. That is what Grandpa Carlisle said. I did not believe anything they said. I was the reason that they had died. I had caused too much stress. Too much trauma within the first stages of development. They had no opportunity to implant to my uterine lining it was a hostile place for the fetus.

Maybe next time they had told me. Next time we will be more proactive about the pregnancy. You will have supports in place to monitor it from conception to birth. I laughed at them. I was not one to be hooked up to hospital equipment 24/7 or never leave my bed until I am ready to give birth. My mother might have done that for me. I am not my mother.

I am young I want to live my life now. The baby would have added so much to my life. Jake and I had names picked out. Not that we could use those names for the next pregnancy. Tainted as they are now by this memory.

Sneaking out was not hard. Choosing to pretend to go cry alone in the woods was not out of character. Everyone gave me my space. Let me have a moment to accept that I had lost the pregnancy that I did not know was a possibility for me.

Standing on the cliff I looked out over the harsh waves. If I was human the fall into the water alone would have killed me. Luckily I am still half human. I just need an added trama along with the water. Looking out over the cliffs edge I found the spot that I would land.

The jagged rocks that are just below the surface of the water. Paralyse me on the rocks. Allowing myself to drown in the waves. I swallowed hard. Knowing this decision is a once in a life decision. I would not be a failed attempt.

Turning around I closed my eyes, letting myself fall back first off the cliff. Hot hands grabbed my shoulders holding me to the cliff. I opened my eyes. Brady held me. His eyes frantic.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am done trying to be human." I told him.

He nodded once and let me fall.

The drugs coursed through my system. Causing me to relive nightmares from my childhood. I waited for the memories to stop. Waited for the drugs to leave my system. Waited to find out if I will be a mother.

(P.S. Do you think the baby will survive? If it does will it be a girl or a boy? Let me know what you think in the Reviews! ;)


	62. Chapter 62

Please Review. Let me know what you think of the outcome of this chapter and what you think will happen! As always Happy Reading!

Chapter 62

POV: Ren

I woke knowing what had occurred to my body. Knowing exactly what happened to my pregnancy without Grandpa telling me. I stayed laying with my eyes closed. Focusing on the feeling that this outcome coursed through me. I had thought I would have been terrified and nervous for our future. Jake and I did not expect us to deal with this particular issue anytime soon. It was nothing that I had not thought was an option for Jake and I at least not for the first pregnancy. How did I not know I was pregnant. All mothers talk about knowing they are pregnant before a test tells them.

My own mother knew she was pregnant with me and she didn't even know that was a possibility. Yet, she knew she was pregnant with me. Sure I grew faster than a typical baby but still. She knew and I did not. She knew that she loved me and protected me before she even met me. I had put my body and therefore my baby at risk consistently.

If I had known I was pregnant I do not think I would have done anything different. As much as I want to admit that I would I know I would not. I still would have ran away due to me being overwhelmed. I still would have saved Brady. As much as I wanted to hate Brady I could not. He made a mistake yes. He made me uncomfortable yes. Still I would wish him no bad will towards him. He deserves someone to come into his life and love him unconditionally. Someone that will show him how to love.

"Honey how are you feeling?" Dads voice broke my stream of thoughts.

I opened my eyes. "I am feeling perfect" I told him.

He helped me sit up. Grandpa was nowhere in the room. It was just my father and me.

"You are so strong" Dad hugged me. I embraced his cold body. It helped bring down my temperature slightly.

"Have you told them?" I asked. He knew I was talking about all my loved ones currently waiting downstairs.

"No" Dad kissed my forehead "that is for you to tell when you are ready."

I nodded against his chest. I felt very comfortable in his arms. After a few moments I felt calm and collected enough to go downstairs.

Dad helped me off the medical table. My legs are more steady than I thought they would be. I was wearing a medical gown. I did not want to tell Jake this information in a medical gown.

Walking across the hall I entered my main house closet. Aunty Alice always wanted me to have the opportunity to change my clothing as often as possible. When I was growing up I would often change my outfit multiple times a day. She would wisk my out of my mother's arms after she dressed me in a boring morning outfit. Then I would be dressed in fancy outfits for the rest of the day.

I ignored the fancy clothing that was the majority of the clothing options in this closet. Choosing instead to grab a pair of sweats and a comfortable oversized shirt. I tossed my hair in a bun before walking out of the closet. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Dad appeared behind me ready to catch me if I lost my balance.

Oh gosh this is how it will be for a while. After going through trauma of any kind my father always became very over protective. I caught Jakes eyes. He was looking up at me wide eyed. Water has gathered in his eyes. Why is he crying he doesn't know the outcome. I paused on the stairs, trying to figure out if Jake knew the outcome. Dad touched my back. He must have thought that I am having a panicking moment.

I continued my descent. Jake was waiting for me at the bottom. I walked right into his arms. He held me like I was delicate. He has hardly ever held me like this let alone touch me like this. I breathed in his sent. It comforted me. Allowing me to feel secure in our situation. I knew as long as I had this man in my arms I could do anything.

"How are you my love?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"I am fantastic" I whispered back.

He pulled away from me just enough to see my face. The look of awe in his eyes was endearing. I saw him struggling to ask the question we both knew he was trying to ask. I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him. He returned the kiss, pressing his lips to mine softly.

I touched my hand to his cheek sending him an image.

The vision I sent him was of him running to the store to get ice cream and pickles.

He looked at me slightly confused. I nodded.

Tears sprung to his eyes. It was a surprising reaction. I was expecting him to be excited not sad.

"We lost it." He whispered to me.

"No." I told him.

"No?" He questioned

I looked at him touching his face with both my hands "Jake we are going to have a baby."

He smiled at me kissing me again.

After Jake let me go I was passed to each of my family members in turn. They embraced me, all very excited about the new baby.

"Do not get me wrong. I am happy we are having a baby but how are we still pregnant? I saw the blood." Jake asked me. I had settled on his lap relaxing after the traumatic day. My family is all sitting around the room. Taking turns offering ideas for names. I was not fully paying attention, I was in bliss.

"It was a double pregnancy. You lost one cell cluster but not the other." Grandpa Carlisle told jake.

"We could have had twins?" Jake asked shocked.

"Aren't you glad we are not having twins. Double the trouble for our first child would be too much." I laughed. I was still sad for the loss of a possible baby. Though it was just a cell cluster that was aborted. That is such a new formation that it could have been aborted for a multitude of reasons. Including that it could have been genetically incompatible so it would not have survived or had a really hard life.

Moms face fell. She was the only one that haven't smiled at my pregnancy news. I had tried not to focus on her disappointed look. It hurt me to be honest. I wanted my mother to love the fact that I am having a baby. Her grandchild. Though she looked horrified instead.

"How long will her pregnancy be?" Mom asked no one in particular.

"The fetus is growing only slightly faster than human babies grow." Grandpa Carlisle told her.

"Not fast like mine?" Mom questioned.

"No. She has more time" Dad said picking mom up in his arms.

"Okay." Mom commented. I could tell she was still scared for me.

I guess I never thought about it. We had been combining a new species. Half werewolf half vampire hybrid. Who will this baby be. What will this baby be.

Jake kissed my hair "We get to make a pregnancy announcement to the pack." the excitement in his voice me focus on the more positive aspects of this baby. Letting go of the what ifs. The only thing I knew is that I would love this baby. Love it more than anything has loved before.


	63. Chapter 63

(A lot of people have sent me messages about the reaction Ren has to loosing one of her babies. Do not worry the reaction is coming. She is just so thankful that she is still carrying a baby! To everyone who messaged about this thank you so much! Love reading your thoughts!)

Please Review. Happy Reading!

Chapter 63

POV: Jake

I was relieved. All I wanted was for Ness to be safe and healthy. I could sense through the bond that she needed me to be near her right now. I kissed her hair. This was a moment that changed our lives.

"We get to make a pregnancy announcement to the pack." I could hear the excitement in my own voice. I was so excited to be a parent with her. So ecstatic that we are going to start a family together.

Ness leaned back on me. She is exhausted I could see that the events of the day have worn on her. Looking out the window the sun was beginning to set. The beautiful colours of the sun set are streaming in the tall windows. The colours mixing with Nessies hair causing the red in her copper strands to almost glow.

I find myself mesmerized by every aspect of the girl in my arms. She has more personal strength than I could ever explain. Going from Brady to a miscarriage she took it in stride.

A pang hit me in my gut. We still lost a child today. Just because we did not lose both does not change the fact that she went through a miscarriage today. I hugged her closer to me.

"Jake. Can we go home?" Ness asked mid yawn. I could hear a bit of sadness in her voice.

Edwards expression seemed hesitant, like he did not want us to go home. Overprotective as ever. I saw him crack a smile.

"Sure." I told her.

"Carry me?" She asked.

"Of course" I said.

We said our goodbyes promising to call if anything changes. Edward had offered us a car. I said no. Not because walking was faster, it was not. I do not think I could let Ness out of my arms right now. I needed to feel her heart beating against my body. She curled into me as we walked. I rubbed her back.

"What are you thinking about Jake?" She asked.

"How much I love you. That I never want to set you down again." I told her honestly

A while later we reached deep enough into the forest for the light from the moon to be the only thing illuminating our path. I kissed the top of her head. From her breathing I could tell she was almost asleep. Just waiting for the sigh she always lets out to prove to me that she was in a deep sleep.

I tuned into the sounds of the nature surrounding us. The darkness of the forest made it easier to focus on the noises. I could hear some deer grazing to our right. If I really focused I picked up on the footsteps of a mountain lion on top of the nearest mountain. This hearing is something that came along with being a werewolf that I could not live without now.

Ness took a deep breath. "Jake." She said in a tired voice.

"Yes?" I questioned. I was sure she had been on the precipice of sleep.

"Is that deer I smell?" She asked.

A chuckle escaped my lips "yes. You want to hunt?" I asked her.

"I am thirsty." She admitted.

"Okay." I said pausing. I was waiting for her to tell me how she wanted to hunt. She took a second longer in my arms. Seeming to pause and weigh her options when she realized I would have to put her down for her to hunt the deer.

Stretching I placed her on the ground. She was not wearing any shoes. Being that we did not plan this hunting trip. I kicked off my shoes and placed them on her feet. My feet are a lot bigger than hers. The shoes will do just fine keeping the pine needles away from her feet.

"Thanks Jake." She giggled as I laced the shoes as tight as I could. Last thing I needed was them falling off on her.

"Want me to be in wolf form or?" I started asking.

"It's just deer. Stay human. It won't take me that long." She told me. I angled her body up and she kissed me.

We walked silently hand in hand as we reached the edge of the meadow. The deer had began falling asleep for the night. The one closest to us just happened to be the one that is the biggest. Ness lunged forward. Biting into the deer's flesh.

This was the first time that I had ever seen her hunt. She had such skill in the way that she caused the animal no more pain than the necessary act. She drained the animal before the others realized what was occurring. Walking over to the next closest deer she drained that one as well.

Just before she was finished I saw a figure moving in the trees. The animals were alerted by this form coming into the meadow. A grey wolf walked closer to us. The rest of the animals in the herd started to run. Towards us. Ness took this an a opportunity to take down the second biggest deer. Seth walked over to me. The only deer left in the clearing are now dead.

"Hey Seth." I said.

He had his eyes on Nessie. I knew he just wanted to make sure she was alright. They are best friends after all. When she finished draining the last deer she straightened. Seth swaggered up to her. She embraced her friend wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead.

"Yeah. I am fine." She told him.

Moving from him she walked back into my open arms. I embraced her kissing her on her forehead. "You full?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I am full of blood at least." She commented.

"Want some human food?" I asked.

"Pizza?" She questioned. I smiled and nodded. "Seth you coming for some pizza?" Ness turned to ask him. Seth nodded. "Can you gather the troops?" a giggle escaped her lips.

Seth licked her hand and ran back into the forest.

She kicked off my shoes. "Want me to help you put them back on?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Why would you?" I asked.

"Everyone deserves to feel like Cinderella every once in a while." She commented with a wink.

I loosened my shoes getting ready for me to put them on. She reached to take a shoe from me. I caught her hand. "You are carrying our child. That is how I will feel like cinderella." I kissed her hand.

"You are a suck Jacob Black" her voice was in awe like wonder.

I kissed her lips. Slipping my shoes on I swept her into my arms. She giggled as she cuddled into my chest. Reaching behind me she grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. Her fingers went faster than I thought was possible.

"Hey Trevor. Is the pizza shop still open?" She spoke into the phone. "Perfect can I get our regular delivered?" She paused to rub her stomach. Her face fell slightly. "Thanks Trevor. Yes that's the address. Perfect see you soon." She hung up the phone.

"Trevor?" I questioned.

"Yes Trevor" She giggled.

"Why do you have the pizza guy's numbers memorized?" I laughed.

"I love pizza. Trevor remembers the order so I remember the number. Also I have an amazing memory." Ness humbled bragged.

"Oh really." I commented. Thinking hard when I first met her. Thinking about a fact that someone who did not have a great memory would remember. Finally I thought of it. "What did you tell me I had room for improvement on the first time we spoke?"

I saw her forehead crease together. I laughed seeing her shifting through memories. She laughed "Flexibility. The only category you did not achieve a superhuman result."

"Our life was a lot simpler back then." I reminisced. No parents or packs, just school.

I kissed her hard on her mouth. Remembering watching her do the splits. How much I wanted her to feel romantic towards me. After seeing her range of flexibility. If I could tell that Jake how much more we would fall in love with this woman in my arms I think he would be scared.

We arrived back home just in time to meet Seth and Claire pulling up in the driveway. I placed Ness down safely on the deck. Claire ran up embracing her.

Rachel and Paul came driving up moments later. Quil and Embry in their car with them.

Seth walked up to me "When they found out we were coming over. They demanded to join."

Rachel ran up and hugged Ness. "Are you okay?" She asked. Nessie noddeed. She probably did not want to have to explain what happened more than once. After we have everyone inside we will tell them about what has occured.

Paul hugged Nessie in the most gentle way. If someone would have told me that the angry Paul would become gentle after imprinting I would have bet them money, against that outcome.

Ness walked inside hand in hand with Claire and Rachel. They are they only ones who saw the starting symptoms of her miscarriage take place. I could tell they both wanted to make sure she was healthy and safe.

Embry and Quil ran up to me. "You okay?" Quil asked.

"Claire told you?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Shit Jacob what happened." Embry asked.

I started getting ready to tell them. Then a run down delivery car started coming up the driveway.

Seth came running out with money. He bought the pizza.

"Why don't I just tell you all." I said to Quil and Embry.

We walked inside the house. The scent of pizza filled the space. Ness looked at me with wide eyes and bolted for the bathroom.

I ran after her. Holding her hair as she vomited. I grabbed a damp washcloth out of the sink and wiped her forehead and back of her neck. When she was finished vomiting she took the cloth out of my hand wiping her mouth. We sat on the floor of the bathroom waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Welcome to pregnancy." She said. We both laughed together. She brushed her teeth before we ventured out to tell our friends. Walking hand in hand.


	64. Chapter 64

Please Review! This is a longer chapter I want to read what you think! As always happy reading!

Chapter 64

POV: Ren

We walked through our bedroom hand in hand. I was deep in thought about why I had felt so nauseous. I do not know what had come over me. The scent of the pizza just caused a wave of nausea to come over me. It had surprised me. I mean I had been around when Emily was having pregnancy symptoms. I had held her hair back as she vomited before. I just did not think that morning sickness would have the same effect on me as it does humans.

I pulled Jake into my arms. Pausing before we walked out to our closest friends. He wrapped me up in his embrace. I loved the way his hands warmed where they touched. Feeling fully in the moment with Jacob. I pulled his lips down to mine. He kissed me deeply. I took the opportunity of his bottom lip in my mouth. I sucked it slightly. Hearing him softly grown gave me a rush. I wanted to pull him to bed right now.

He broke our kiss, I could tell there was a great amount of effort needed to break it. "Ness. We have company over." Jake whispered, his voice was deeper than normal. I knew I was having an effect on him. He pulled my lips back to his. I lost myself in the touch. Unable to listen to reason.

Jake had to break the kiss again. "If this is what pregnancy does to you we are in big trouble" he laughed then sighed.

"You sir are trouble" I told him.

He did not let me kiss him again. Turning away from me he pulled me in the opposite direction that I wanted. Instead of him pulling me to bed and allowing myself to be lost in him. I was pulled out into the throng of our friends.

The amount of pull I felt towards Jake was intense. As we walked into the room with my friends I had to drop Jakes hand. The temptation to make an excuse to get him alone was too tempting. Knowing my friends would not judge my actions also added to the temptation.

I walked and sat on a chair. This would make Jake not sit near me. So I could actually focus on my friends conversations and not my darker desires.

Rachel looked at me and winked. I had a moment to wonder how much they actually heard. Jake called my attention holding up a piece of cheese pizza. I nodded to him. The pizza was no longer causing me to feel ill. In fact now that I had vomited I was ravenous.

Jake carried over a plate stacked high with pizza slices. I adjusted how I sat on the chair, placing my legs underneath me. To my surprise Jake decided to sit in front of me on the floor. His back resting against my chair. Reaching over his shoulder I grabbed a slice of pizza with no toppings. It tasted delicious.

The company was talking to one another. No one really focused on one thing or another. It was causal just another hangout. I had done these for years in this house. Normally however we would be having alcohol flowing by this point of the night. I looked around. It was nice seeing all of the couples together. Rachel was scolding Paul for something he said. I was not paying close enough attention to understand why Paul was in trouble. Though I took the opportunity to laugh when the others did.

Embry emerged was pouring glasses of punch. He handed Rachel and Claire a red glass I could smell the fruity flavors in the punch. I was excited when he handed me a blue cup. It smelled delicious. Jake took my glass from me, taking a sip. I laughed not realizing we were sharing glasses.

"Jake I think you can get your own glass" Rachel commented in the sister tone that sometimes came out when she spoke to him.

"She would not like this drink" Jake commented back.

"What? Yes she does. It is her go to hang out drink Jake." Seth commented.

"Which is?" Jake questioned.

Embry took it upon himself to answer Jakes question. "It is blue curaçao, Lemonade, and vodka. I slightly over pored the vodka so it would actually have a bit of an effect on her. Is that your issue? That I over pored."

"No the over poring is not my issue" Jacob commented.

I tried to keep a smile off my face. I had thought the smell of alcohol that I had smelled was coming from the open bottles not form my drink. I waited to see which of my friends would catch on first.

Of course unsurprisingly it was the two pregnant women. Rachel and Claire seemed very excited. They seemed to understand the game Jacob was playing and joined in. It was like they wanted to tease the men in the room to understand why Jacob did not want me drinking that cup.

"Jacob are you that controlling of a boyfriend? I am shocked. You never seemed to be one to stop Ren from being able to do whatever she wanted" Claire sounded put out by the idea of this.

Of course this sent Quil into asking "Jacob why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons" Jacob sounded serious.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well if you will not let her drink the mix I am going to pour her a glass of straight alcohol. You are not the boss of her Jacob. Imprint or not." Paul told him.

I smiled at that. Paul poured me a shot of vodka and handed me the glass.

"Thank you Paul" I told him.

Jacob looked at me side eyed. I knew I could not actually drink this. Everyone was looking at me waiting for me to down the shot. Jacob turned to me. I handed him the drink. He winked and downed it.

"Okay what is going on?" Seth commented "Your not drinking during a pizza night?"

"Not yet" I told him.

Seth ran for the pantry pulling out Judy. "We will get her to drink tonight" Seth said.

"You can try" I laughed. The girls laughed along with me. Jacob touched my leg, a warning touch. I touched his cheek with my hand. Showing him an image of the men getting so frustrated. Jake laughed, I took that as permission.

Embry loaded up Judy with a cup full of alcohol. I touched Jacobs face again. Sending him a comment: You are going to be so drunk. He nodded.

The cup spun landing in front of Rachel who laughed grabbing the cup and handing it to Paul. "What. I can't drink in my condition she commented." The men around the circle nodded in agreement.

Embry asked Rachel "What is your favourite part of becoming a mom?"

"All the mom and baby dates I will get to go on" Rachel answered.

She loaded the cup again sending it spinning on Judy. It stopped in front of Quil.

Rachel asked Quil "Has your mom killed you yet, for getting Claire pregnant?"

"Yes. She has actually. I am the ghost of Quil. Just joking. She has been bugging me for a grandchild since Claire was 16." Quil finished his answer winking at Claire.

He loaded up Judy and sent the cup around again. This time it landed in front of Jake and I. "Ren. Why are you not drinking?" Quil asked.

"Hey that might have been for me." Jake complained.

"Well it is not for you I asked Ren." Quil demanded.

"Okay okay. Hand me the cup Jake." I told him.

Jake grabbed the cup holding it. I answered Quil's question. "I am not drinking because the doctor told me I am not allowed to right now." I told Quil as Jake downed the cup.

"What why?" Seth asked concerned.

"Well I had something happen to me today that was traumatic on my body." I told him.

The girl's eyes went wide. They knew about the pregnancy but thought that I had kept the baby. Which I did. I kept one of the babies. It hit me in that moment that I only kept one of the babies. I lost a child. I killed a child. My body did not want a child inside me. Will it happen with this baby that is currently holding on to life. Maybe. I am not out of the woods with this pregnancy. I could still lose this one too. Maybe we should not announce it yet. If we announce and lose the pregnancy then what.

My thoughts where spiraling. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I blinked the tears out of my eyes. I am not going to lose myself in this moment. Taking a deep breath I felt myself strengthen.

"So it was not a happy outcome then?" Rachel questioned.

"Half" I told her.

"Half?" Claire questioned.

The men in the room all looked at Jacob to explain. I put my hand on Jacobs shoulder, a sign of permission to explain what happened. Internally I needed him to explain the situation. I could not voice the loss of our child. I showed him as much by touching his cheek. He winced slightly at the amount of emotions in my vision.

"Sorry." I told him.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about." He commented.

After a moment and a deep breath Jacob was ready to explain the situation to our friends. "The stress of the last few days has impacted Renesmee physically and emotionally. This afternoon she became sick after we had left the meeting. Rachel and Claire had brought her back home. The Doc treated her and." Jacob paused. Taking a deep breath. He reached up and I held his hand. He grounded himself in my physical touch. He tried to start the next sentence a few times, each time he could not get the words out.

"I did not know I was pregnant. I had ended up losing one baby fully today" I looked at the floor as I spoke.

"No." Seth breathed.

I felt the tears escape my eyes. Landing on Jacob's arm.

"That is the hard news." Jacob said.

"Well if you are no longer pregnant lets drink. Lose ourselves in the drink for one night" Embry commented.

"That's the thing." I told Embry. Looking around at all my friends in this space I felt the excitement build out of the sorrow I was currently feeling. "I am pregnant."

"What? How?" Rachel asked. She had seen and been there, seen the amount of blood.

"I was pregnant with twins. Now I am pregnant with a single baby." I told everyone.

The room was silent. Everyone processing the information.

"The Prophecy is right then." Paul commented.

"What Prophecy?" Jacob asked.

"Your Dad warned Sam when he found out Emily was pregnant. The Alphas first born will always be born alone. Never in pairs. So the tribe has one true leader." Paul informed us.

I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. The miscarriage was not completely my fault. This would have happened regardless of if I had been as bad to my body. My child would still have died. The weight of that thought sprouted anger within me. Where was our warning. No one told us that the Alphas first born would be born alone. We did not know. I lost a child for what? So that the pack would have a true leader.

My stomach turned at the thought. It was not my fault if I believed in the Prophecy. I wanted to believe the Prophecy but I could not shake the feeling that the abuse I put myself through caused this miscarriage. Not some belief.

"You are still pregnant?" Seht said.

"Yes. I am." I told him. The smile on Seth's face did not match the mood in the room. It lightened the atmospheric room. I smiled back at him.

"Well I think that is worth a toast" Seth stood. Holding up his glass. He handed me a cup of grape Juice.

Everyone raised their glasses. "To the conception of the next chief" Seth cheered.

We all repeated "To the conception of the next chief" and downed our cups.

(Authors Note: Want to help with the next chapter. Message me or put in the Reviews Judy questions. Basically truth or dare. Tell me who asks who and what the truth or dare is)


	65. Chapter 65

Please Let Me Know What You Think In The Reviews! Happy Reading.

Chapter 65

POV: Ren

I was beginning to feel bad for the guys who had to drink double. At least Jake and I sat stacked so he did not risk a double drink. Quil on the other hand was across the room from Claire. He was trashed mid way through playing Judy. Which is something to see. Normally it took a lot to affect them because the metabolism of werewolves processes alcohol extremely fast.

Quil had just downed the cup. Embry placed a new glass with more liquor inside of it. These guys are going to regret having a pregnant fiancee in the morning. Quil quickly spun Judy. The cup landed in front of Seth. Quil's eyes became light. "Seth!" Quil yelled.

"Yes?" Seth questioned.

"Are you going to finish high school ever?" Quil asked.

"You have not finished high school?" Jake questioned.

"No. I have not. No need. Maybe one day I will feel the pull to go back but right now not really" Seth answered.

I scowled at him. We have had many conversations about when he was planning on finishing his education. He had taken it upon himself to be one of the moderators in the relationship between the pack and my family when I was younger. He would also state that he had forever to go back to highschool.

I remember my dad asking him if he would like to join my family in our move to another state. If he joined us Seth would have been able to finish his schooling without the distraction of patrols from the pack. We only moved three hours of running from forks. Seth could still be home with relative ease. Seth actually considered it.

Grandma Sue was completely supportive of Seth coming with us to finish his education. Being that he would have to go away to finish his education. It's not like he could go back to the same teachers that had taught him years before. They would know his real age. His only options are to go to another community to finish his education or wait until the complete school staff change over in the reservations school.

Seth met my eyes shooting me a apologetic look. I looked away from him. Not wanting to rehash the school fight in front of all our friends.

Jake must have felt the shift in my mood. He placed one of his warm hands on my knee. I focused on his touch. Using it to quell the anger that bubbled up inside of me. I refocused on the game. Too late to catch the question that Seth asked Rachel. Everyone except me laughed at the response Rachel gave. I forced myself to focus on the interactions in front of me.

Rachel spun Judy as Paul cugged her cup of alcohol. He was having a better time than Quil. Quil looked like he had almost reached the height of his alcohol consumption for the night. The cup landed in front of Jake and I. Rachel looked thoughtfully over at us.

"Jacob. What did you think about Ren when you met her?" Rachel asked.

I sat up a bit. Excited to hear what he would tell our friends. Smiling I thought of specific moments he probably would not bring up.

"Well I did not imprint with her when we first made contact." Jake said. "So I thought she was just a gorgeous girl in my english class. Who might I add was judging me harshly for coming into class late. I instantly was attracted to her. Not that I wanted or was looking for anyone to date at the time."

I scoffed at that.

"Sounds like there is a story here!" Claire cheered.

"Catherine" Seth made her voice sound sinister finishing it in a laugh. I had forgotten I had told Seth about her. Though I think he thought of it as a joke. Since Jake and I are living together he did not entertain my worrying over another girl as a legitimate worry.

"My beautiful girlfriend thought that I was interested and in the act of pursuing another girl that we went to school with." Jake commented. Leaning over he grasped my hand bringing it to his lips. Kissing it lightly.

"I did not just think. I had proof. She threatened me daily to stay away from you." I informed Jake. He stiffened slightly, I might not have informed him about that. "Do not worry I won" I kissed the top of Jake's head.

He reached and chugged the cup. Jake waited for a new cup to be filled and placed upon Judy. Once one was there Jake spun Judy. Waiting for the cup to land I wondered what question Jake was going to ask whomever it landed on. He had been asking mainly tribe related questions so far. Asking why people behaved the way they did. Trying to use this game to gain Alpha related intel. The cup landed in front of Seth. I could not help a laugh escape my lips. He was sitting in an unlucky location. Drinking nearly as much as the engaged men.

"What's your question Jake?" Seth asked.

I looked at Jake. That last cup of liquor had been poured slightly higher than the others. Probably because the night was wearing down and whomever poured it wanted to have some fun. I could feel a faint drinking sensation through the bond. It made it harder to read was Jacob was going to ask Seth. I noted that I did not particularly like one sided bond drinking as Jake asked a question I was not expecting.

"Seth did you ever have real feelings for Ren?" Jake asked Seth. My mouth popped open. Claire gasped at the question.

I could not take my eyes away from looking intently at the back of Jacobs head. What are you thinking Jake. Of course Seth had no real feelings for me. He was just being nice and wanted to be my best friend.

"Yes." Seth commented. He continued before our reactions could voice themselves "not that I have them now. Though I did truly love her more than a friend once. Now I love her only as a friend."

I smiled at Seth. Trying to keep the shock off my face.

"Of course you love me. We are best friends." I laughed with Seth.

"Hey." Rachel and Claire chimed at the same time. Obviously upset about being excluded from the best friend statement. We all laughed. They knew that they are apart of the best friend group.

The party winded down. Rachel stood up yawning. Hugging both Jake and I she headed for the door. A very intoxicated Paul following behind her. Claire left soon after, hugging me tightly before she left. Quil tried to pretend he was not as intoxicated as he was. I laughed as he stumbled after my best friend. Embry walked less intoxicated after the two of them. Seth was the only one left at our party that did not bring a pregnant designated driver.

"Want a ride home Seth?" I asked.

"Nah. I can get home safe." Seth commented. He texted someone on his phone.

"Texting a girl?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"No." Seth laughed.

A familiar set of headlights came up my driveway.

"There is my ride." Seth laughed. Hugging me before he went running out to my dads car. I walked out into the night. Just happened to be pouring rain.

"Hey your Seth's designated driver?" I asked dad laughing.

"I do things for the greater good." Dad laughed. He kissed my cheek before shooing me back indoors and out of the rain.

I walked in clothing soaked after being out for even that short time. Jake was putting away the bottles of alcohol standing on a chair when I walked into our house. I laughed seeing him standing on the chair. It made him seem much taller. Which was not something that should be possible. Jake was tall enough for me. I already had to reach up to kiss him.

He hopped down off the chair when he heard my laugh. Coming over to me he scooped me up into his arms. His balance was slightly off. That was the only effect the alcohol was having on his system now. The bond between us was beginning to become clear again.

I giggled as he brought me into the bedroom. I had many plans for what I wanted to do in here tonight. Jake layed me down on the bed and tucked me in. Sitting up I looked at him shocked.

"Jake I thought we" I started to protest.

"We will. Just not tonight." Jake kissed my cheek.

"Please" I begged.

"Stop. I want the doctor to look at you and make sure that type of activity is safe before we engage in it." Jake told me.

I sighed flopping back on the bed knowing he was right. "Cuddle with me at least?" I asked.

Jake smiled. He walked out into the main room. Locking the door and turning off all the lights. Jake climbed over me to get into bed. The sensation of his body over mine made me feel an intense longing. I settled for falling asleep in his arms, dreaming of him.


	66. Chapter 66

Please Review. Happy Reading!

Chapter 66

POV: Jacob

I woke before Ness. My head pounding. I might actually be hungover for the first time in my life. I guess there is a difference between drinking with my human friends and drinking with my werewolf friends. Mainly that they poured the drinks way more heavy handed.

If the girls had played last night would the guys have lightened up on the alcohol content in the cups last night? I hope so. I have never seen Ness intoxicated and actually prefer it that way. I do not think I could stop myself from being overprotective with her in an intoxicated state.

She rolled against me. Mumbling in her sleep. I laughed. Climbing out of bed before she could get ahold of me. If he managed to wrap her body around mine I knew I would be stuck in bed until she woke up.

The main room was semi put together. I had stayed up last night and cleaned the majority of the room before I called it a night. I grabbed one more red cup off the floor that I must have missed the night before.

That's when I heard the howl. A meeting was being called. I paused for a moment. Debating if I wanted to wake up Ness to tell her I was leaving. Looking at her sleeping form I decided against it. I would most likely be back soon enough anyway.

Stepping out on our front porch I undressed. Phasing into my wolf form I raced into the trees. Towards the howl I had heard. As I raced I focused on hearing the thoughts of the pack. Thats when I caught the warning in the thoughts. A red eyed vampire had been spotted on our lands. Jared is currently chasing it to the water. He tried to catch up. He ended up needing to fall back as the vampire attempted to attack him. This was no newborn Jared was up against. It was a full grown vampire.

I ran faster. It seemed the more I ran the less of the hangover I felt. It was good news for me when I came across the field that the vampire was cornered in. We had him pinned between a us and the mountain behind him.

His eyes looked shiftily between all of us. It had been a while since a vampire had been spotted on our lands. We are all hungry to hunt the leach.

Jared had watched this particular vampire start hunting on our lands. Stopping him before he was successful.

Now the vampires red eyes stood out against his copper skin and black hair. His hair is long and braided back.

"I wondered if the wolves had emerged again." the leach stated.

I heard some of us growl in response. I was just curious.

We all searched the legends and could not find a story of this vampire. We only had a working one for the Cullens. This vampire did not match our collective stories. Yet, he knew of the wolves so must have interacted with our ancestors.

"I have heard stories of the pack growing" the leach leered at us. I could see his eyes scan the gathered wolves counting our numbers.

I sent a mental message to the pack that was still making their way to the clearing. Telling them to stay back and out of site. The last thing I wanted was for this leach to gain more intail on the pack.

"I am assuming that your elders have not told you why I am here." the laughing tone in the leeches voice made me uneasy.

Sam ordered everyone to search their minds. I understood why. He wanted us to be able to remember why this leach had that much information. When everyone's searching came up blank. None of us had been told about the leach that looked like us. The braid the skin tone he looked like one of us that has been changed into a leach.

'That is not possible' Sam tried to shut my thought down.

'Explain how he looks' Leah demanded

"Well are one of you going to phase so you can talk to me?" the leach sounded smug when he spoke this time.

Sam phased without discussion. The leach laughed. "Cute. I do not want to talk to a bata. I would prefer to talk to the tribes chief and your Alpha."

"I am an Alpha of this pack." Sam used his best authoritative voice.

"The descendant of Levi Uley is not an Alpha." The leach spat back at Sam.

I felt everyone freeze. Yes the Leach did tell us that he knew of the wolves. This information implies a more intimate knowledge.

"I will come back when you are no longer playing games" The leach commented. His skin became shiny then he disappeared.

I lunged forward. He was not in the spot he stood before. Panic filled the packs mind. We searched the forest. Unable to find either his scent or him. After three hours of searching we had to admit that there was no trace of him.

'I am calling a tribal council. Be ready for it this afternoon' Sam commented.

'We need to understand what that leach was and where he came from' I agreed with Sam.

We all dispersed. I knew I was not the only one running back to make sure my imprint was okay. The Leach disappeared in front of us. We searched the forest for him and came up without being able to find him.

I did not like him being able to elude us as he did. I needed to get to the bottom of this. I was plagued with the thoughts of him as I phased on our porch. Pulling on my jeans I walked into the house.

Ren was nowhere in sight. I searched our house. Opening all the rooms and searching. Even the rooms that we did not use, like the spare bedroom. She is not here.

"Ren!" I called out.

No response.

"Ness. Please if we are playing a game just come out. I need to see that you are okay!" I could hear the desperation in my own voice. What if the leach grabbed her before leaving.

I ran outside. That is when I noticed the car missing. Pulling out my phone I dialed her number.

"Hello?" She answered after the second ring.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked in a rush.

"I took your advice and went to get checked out by the doctor" she said. I could tell by her tone that comment was supposed to be a teasing one. Though as she understood my tone she had changed hers mid sentence.

I sighed in relief "you are safe then?" I asked. I just needed her to tell me. Needed her to say the worlds.

"Yes. I am safe." Her voice sounded riddled with anxiety "Jake where are you?"

"I am at the house" I told her.

"Okay. I'm on my way to you." She said.

I heard her speak in fluent spanish to someone. Then a car start up. Before it would have been possible for her to get here alone a car drove up the driveway.

I watched her kiss her dad on the cheek thanking him for the ride. Edward looked over at me before he drove away I thought to him 'There is a leach in our area. He knows about the pack. I will tell you more information when I have it.'

Edward nodded before driving away.

Ness grabbed my arms pulling me inside our house. She shut the door behind us.

I was in shock. I knew she was safe the entire time. Yet she could have been in danger and why, because we listened to the story of a leach. I pulled her close to me. She is the most important person in the world.

I picked her up in my arms. Kissing her deeply. Each touch proving that she was here. That she is safe. The kissing intensified. I sat down on the couch pulling her down on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her. Together we created a bubble of security.

"I love you" I sighed against her lips.

"I love you" She giggled when she spoke the words.

I put my hands on either side of her face breaking our kissing so I could see her face.

"No. I love you. To the point that I do not think I could live in a world that did not have you in it." I heard the emotions in my own voice.

"Jake." a smile spread across her lips.

I brought those lips down to mine. Losing myself in her.


	67. Chapter 67

Please sound off in the reviews!

Chapter 67

POV: Renesmee

Jake would not let me out of his view. It was a tiny bit ridiculous. Once we finally found our ways out of eachothers kisses. I had decided to change. I was not ready to face the entire tribe in my sweatpants. I forced Jake to give me a bit of space to shower and change. I loved how protective he was over me. Though I sometimes felt my independent nature wanting to explain to him how I am a strong independent woman. Then he looks at me with his big brown concerned eyes and I lose my nerve.

I walked out with him to our car. I offered to drive Jake looked freeked. This way he could phase the second he saw something. We are just driving over to his dad's house. It will be a better meeting with Billy than the last time I saw him.

The familiar roads snaked out before me. I knew I should not feel relaxed yet, the roads that lead to Billy's always had a way of calming me. This was the place that I would go growing up to get away from my vampire family for a moment. Billy would welcome me with open arms always. I would often crash with Rachel in her room and cover for her when she was sneaking out with Paul. I did not do a good job covering for her.

Thinking back on it I had always blown her cover. Well maybe she was just not that good at sneaking out. All I remember is that about 5 minutes after she would sneak out, Billy would call me into the living room to watch a movie. We would both still be up the hours later that Rachel decided to sneak back into the house. She never really managed the landing back into her bedroom. Something would always break. My favourite reentrancy was when she broke her lava lamp. It was a bitch to clean up but still a funny time to look back on.

"Renesmee?" Jake asked. I looked over at him. "Finally I got your attention. I thought I lost you in your mind." Jake told me. The fond look on his face let me know he was not upset about me getting lost in thought.

"Im sorry. What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"I was just trying to get your attention. You started to get that little line in the middle of your eyebrows. Also I do not think deep in contemplation and driving are a match" the teasing tone entered his voice again. It heard it slightly last night mixed in with all our friends over. This is the Jacob I love full heartedly, the one with the lighthearted teasing tone.

"That's better. I love it when you smile my love" Jake said as he brushed his hand on my knee.

We drove down his Dad's driveway. The trail of trees increased then expanded to expose the house. I parked in my normal spot close to the shop. Jake was at my door before the engine turned off. "Um. You could have waited for me to park the car before you got out." I commented.

"And miss the chance to be a gentleman and open your door? Never" Jake winked as he helped me out of the car. Pulling me into his arms he kissed me lightly.

That was all we had time for. Seth appeared in the doorway of the tiny house. I ran up to him. I know I had just seen him last night but when Jake told me about what had happened today. I needed to have him in my arms. To make sure that he was actually okay.

"Hey I am alright." Seth laughed as he hugged me back.

I felt the water gather in my eyes as I thought about what my life would be like if I had lost any of my friends this morning. I quickly blinked them away. I knew that was a possibility from the moment I let any of these crazy wolf brothers into my heart. I focused only on the fact that I was able to love them no matter what. The thought of a vampire in town scared me for them.

I walked into the house. I think my worry had not disappeared from my face as I entered. Due to the fact that I was passed from each wolf brother. THey hugged me and whispered that nothing had happened. All except one.

Brady stood in a corner of the living room. I had been so busy I forgot to ask Jacob what the verdict with him was. I pushed the incident to the back of my mind. Walking up to him I gave him a quick hug. "I am happy you are safe" I told him.

Walking quickly back to Jacob who was giving me a look that was mix of slight annoyance and knowing. He held me under his arm holding me close to his side.

We are all packed into the small space. No one could see Billy when he spoke. "I think it would be best if we all discussed this outside."

We laughed as we walked out onto the damp earth. The pack went to assembling the circle. Claire and Rachel came to my side.

"So you hugged Brady?" Rachel said in a judgemental tone.

"I think we have more important things to worry about. Being unified in this time will be better than us being petty" I told them both in hushed tones.

"It's not petty. I still do not trust him" Claire shot back.

"If it was between trusting him and not I would agree with you. It's not though. It is between having the pack all on one side against a common threat or not" I tried to keep my voice low enough so they could hear but no one else could.

"Just promise me you will not put your guard down." Rachel demanded. "Especially not in your condition."

I nodded.

Billy called us to the circle. The soft earth pushing his wheelchair down slightly deeper into the dirt. He still looked authoritative in his chair. He held the stories of the past that helped guide the tribe into the future.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I had not heard him come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am thinking that one day you will sit in your father's place. Holding all the secrets of the tribe." I turned in his arms.

"Yes then our child will." Jacob kissed me.

We joined the circle. Unlike the tribunal Jacob kept me close to him. I sat in the chair to his left. Seth sat on my other side. I wondered if anyone else noticed that Jared and Kim sat as far away from me as possible. Probably not I decided. There was more important things that would hold the attention of the group.

"You have come across a cold one that claims they were once apart of our tribe." Billy spoke with confidence. "It is true"

Murmurs circulated through those gathered. No one was able to keep the confirmation surprise away.

"How?" Sam demanded.

"He was one of our sons that did not phase. He grew jealous of his brothers. As he aged none of them did. This consumed him. He was the youngest of the tribe. The cold ones that caused his brothers transformation where close enough to cause his when the time came for him. THis made him furious with the tribe. He demanded the tribe enslave a cold one so he could become like his brothers. The tribe refused him. Claiming that they would not sacrifice the people we protected to keep one of them as a pet." Billy took a pause. Gathering the rest of the story.

I could hear Kim's comment from across the circle. I doubted anyone else could pick it out over the murmurs of the others. "Little did he know we would have a pet leach" She told Jared they both looked over at me. I deverted my eyes. Focusing instead on Jacobs hands around mine.

"He went out to attack and capture a vampire on his own. A human has no chance against a vampire. The vampire he tried to attack thought it would be funner to change him. So he did. The youngest brother returned a week after his attempt at killing a vampire. He was one of them. On the request of the chief's wife the pack did not kill him. Instead created a similar treaty that the pack has with the Cullens. However. The youngest brother was hunting people of our tribe. The chief's wife had a soft spot for the youngest brother. She was willing to give him some of her blood in exchange for him not attacking our tribe." Billy took a sip of water.

I could feel glances my way. Jake squeezed my hand. I felt comfort in the fact that he did not let go of me even though the glances that both Kim and Jared sent my way was not going unnoticed by him.

I moved myself closer into Jakes side. I needed for him for stability as my world flipped. This story was talking about a pack member turning into a vampire. I was half vampire. In this world of dualism I fit with the vampire in this story more than the wolves. More with the wolves as they would come to know I was carrying the next chief.

"The chief's wife fell pregnant." Billy stated. My blood ran cold. All I could do to stop from making a noise was holding Jacobs hands harder in mine. He leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek.

Billy continued "That is when the youngest son began to feel the anger. Knowing that this child would have the opportunity to transform because of his presence. He snapped. Meeting the chiefs wife alone in the forest he hit her so hard in her stomach that the child died. Then he took the chiefs wife and killed her slowly. Draining her of blood then slising her open to remove the child from inside her."

I stopped Jacobs hands from going to my stomach. I knew he was feeling the same way I was right now. We had just lost one child. Now this Vampire shows us and we could lose another. The only difference is I am not the chiefs wife. Not yet.

"When the chief found out he ordered the youngest son to die. No one could find the youngest son. Until now." Billy finished.


	68. Chapter 68

Please Review.

Chapter 68

POV: Jake.

I could see Ness loose colour in her face as the meeting continued. I knew she was stuck on the fact that the youngest son's past. How he killed the chief's wife and child. Though she should not be worried. We knew the story now. I was not going to let the youngest son anywhere near her.

Her hands began to tremble. I held her hands tighter trying to reassure her. There is nothing that I could do to take away all her worries. I was scared too. What if this youngest son knew how to get around the pack and managed to find his way to her. I shook my head. Entertaining that thought would be for nothing. I need to be confident that he will not make it to her. Even if we give up the privacy of living in our house alone. I will have her under as much protection as I can.

"So why is the youngest son back now?" Sam demanded.

Every friend that knew of Renesmee's pregnancy made eye contact with me. I saw the fierceness in each of their eyes. I took comfort in the fact that I was not fighting this new threat alone. Ness was going to be okay and so was our child. She has people that will fight to defend her. People that will stand in the way between her and the youngest son.

"Something must have drawn him back" Old Quil said.

"Well he knew my lineage. So I do not think he was drawn here by our son." Sam said placing a hand on Emily. I had not noticed that she was holding Jayden until now. The small bundle in her arms looked so defenseless.

"No I agree Sam. It does not seem like you are the reason for his return." Dad commented. He looked at me. I did not want to tell my father like this. Tell him that he is going to be a grandfather and I am going to be a dad in the middle of a meeting. This was not the ideal way to tell him.

Ness started rubbing my hand with her thumb. She must have felt the tension in me. I allowed my appearance to relax. I did not want her to see how stressed this youngest son was making me. She is pregnant she does not need the added stress. She seems so strong yet I am still worried about her health and the health of our child.

"Maybe it is because our rightful alpha has imprinted with a vampire" Jared commented.

I felt a tiny laugh go through Nesses body. She was trying to stay as respectful as possible but I could tell she had come up with a clap back that she was very proud of. It distracted me from my gut reaction which is rage. I wanted to walk across the circle and attack Jared for his quip. Irregardless of Nessies lineage she was still my imprint the alphas imprint and deserves his respect.

"Why do you think the youngest son is back Jake?" Dad asked me.

I swallowed hard. Truly not wanting to tell him like this but, not seeing a way around telling him this way. "I think he is back because Renesmee and I are going to have a child." I could still hear the tendles of disbelief in my own voice. I had not thought we would be at this stage in our lives this fast. We had only imprinted less than three months ago. Now this was not a joyous announcement as I had wanted to make it. Instead I was admitting it like something that caused a tragedy. I brushed off that last thought. This child was not a mistake. This was a joyous occasion. I will not have my first borns pregnancy be overshadowed by this youngest sons return.

The pack who did not know about our pregnancy stiffened. Emily looked at us with her mouth open. You could tell who was happy for us and who was appalled. Manly Jared and Kim where appalled. I wanted to his Jared right in the face. How dare he look appalled at the announcement of our child.

I looked at the one set of eyes I had been afraid to look at. Once I made eye contact I could not identify why I had was worried. Dad's eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. Behind that emotion I could tell he was just as worried about this pregnancy as I was. Now with the added stress of the youngest son it marred the excitement in the announcement for my father.

"We are going to have to have to protect her from the youngest son." Old Quil said.

"We will reevaluate the patrol routes." Dad commented.

"We still do not know why the youngest son is here. It might be naive to just focus on protecting her" Jared commented. I could hear the disdain in his voice towards Renesmee.

I was not the only one I realised as Sam warned him "She is carrying our next chief. You will respect her."

"That being said I understand what Jared is saying. Make sure those routes include protecting the rest of the tribe." Leah pointed out. If anyone else had agreed with Jared I would have glared at them. I understood Leah's point though. It was made sense to watch everyone. Just in case the youngest son became thirsty.

Those gathered at the meeting had broken off into various small conversations. Everyone was processing the information of the youngest sons appearance. I could hear Seth whispering to Ness. I tried to focus on what he was saying. Catching only the end of the comment. "We can always plan ahead for that" Seth commented.

"By?" Ness asked.

"Do not worry I will take into consideration the amount of it that you will need." Seth told her.

"I am going to be trapped right" Ness asked him.

"Yep. If it helps I would stay with you." Seth offered.

"Nah. I think for tonight if you could convince everyone to stay outside of hearing distance." Ness whispered to Seth.

He laughed "I will see what I can do."

"I am just thinking. I will be in a guarded cage for a while. It would be nice to have a fun night before that happens." Nessie winked at Seth who could not hold back a second laugh.

The meeting ended as the skies opened up pouring rain. I caught Nessie up in my arms running her to the house. She laughed and protested the entire way. Placing her down inside my father's house she complained "Jake just because I am pregnant does not mean I am not able to run."

"Let me protect you." I whispered to her. I knew how stubborn she could become. I needed to have her accept my support now before it was a dire circumstance.

"Fine. For a price" She whispered. Drawing me down to her lips.

I broke our kiss "what price?" I asked hearing my husky tone come through my voice.

"We have one more night alone before you put me in a protective cage" She whispered.

(Author's note: I do not know if you have noticed that next chapter is chapter 69. Now I promised myself that whenever I made it to chapter 69 that that become a fun chapter. So. Let me know how much detail you want me to go into for the next chapter. It will be an intimate scene. If there is anything specific location, position, ect. that you would like to read about either put it in the reviews or pm me. Thank you for all of you making it to Chapter 69!)


	69. Chapter 69

Please Review. NOTE: I decided to be a bit more explicit with the sex scene in this chapter. If your not here for that I totally understand. The first half of this chapter is wholesome and good. I added a warning for when the sex begins. Please let me know what you think of the sex scene or the overall chapter. It was quite fun to write. As always HAPPY READING! ;)

Chapter 69

POV: Ren

Jake kissed me pulling me further back into his father's house. I giggled against his lips. Jake pushed me up against the wall. My hands went into his hair. Pulling him closer to me. Our body's moving together as one. I pulled myself up Jake's body my feet off the floor. Body supported by Jake's pressing me against the wall. Jake growled and released me gently to the floor.

He still held my hand as the door opened. Seth wheeled Billy into the house. I smiled at him. Billy had always been like a fun uncle for me growing up. Convincing Charlie to take me on fishing trips and to bonfires. Jake let go of my hand. Placing the now free hand on my lower back. I leaned into him. Closing the gap between us.

"Everyone else ran for their cars" Seth laughed shaking the water out of his hair.

"Do you both have time for coffee?" Billy asked. His face shawn with joy. I was excited to sit down and talk about our bundle of joy.

Jake moved his hand to my butt. As if I needed a reminder of what I wanted right now. I melted into him slightly.

"Sure. We have time." I said smiling at Billy. He deserved to find out about my pregnancy in a better way. I walked forward. Feeling Jake pinch my butt as I walked. That small pinch almost made me tell Billy we had no time. The amount of excitement that went through my body was intense.

I walked to the cupboard and pulled out the coffee. Jake turned on the kettle. Reaching above me he grabbed a prenatal tea that his sister had supplied at Billy's house.

"Um. No Jake I am having a coffee." I smiled as I told him.

"Fine. I will make the drinks you sit down." Jake said as he kissed my cheek.

I sat down on a kitchen chair. "Seth you staying for some coffee?" I asked.

"No. I am going to patrol." Seth said he walked over to me kissing my cheek. Seth quickly whispered "No one will be around your house tonight. I picked up that patrol space. I will be far enough out to not hear you."

"Thank you for patrolling." I told Seth. Watching as he walked out the door.

Jake placed three cups on the table. The one in front of me full of prenatal tea. Gross. I did not feel the desire to argue with him. I took a sip getting used to the flavour that Jake will no doubt make me this instead of coffee for the remainder of my pregnancy. It was not as good as coffee. Knowing that made me quite disappointed. Jake pushed over his coffee cup. Letting me take a single sip of the glorious liquid. Then he took the cup away from me again. I sipped more of the tea. It was not actually as bad as I thought it would be.

"I did not realise you kids were trying to have a baby" Billy stated. His eyes contained complete happiness.

"We actually were not tying" Jake admitted.

"We did not even know if it was possible for us to have kids." I added.

"How has your pregnancy been so far?" Billy asked me.

Such an innocent question. I was certain that he was unaware of the miscarage. I still did not have the ability to voice it. My body had failed me. I looked over at Jake. Hoping he will share the story. He takes a huge sip of coffee before talking.

"We had a misscarage. Lost one of the embryos. Though we are thankful that was are still pregnant with one baby" Jake said. He grasped my hand under the table. Giving me a little light of comfort.

"The first born of the alpha." Billy smiled.

"I was thinking about that. If you were the alpha of your generation how did you have twins as your first born?" I asked. Unable to hold back my comment.

Billy was quiet for a long moment. "It might be because I had not phased. Or we might have lost that pregnancy before we had known about it." He answered.

I nodded.

"So you are going to be a grandpa again." Jake said cheerfully.

"Yes I will be going from having no grandchildren to having at least two within a year." Billy sounded happy as he said this.

"Our family is definitely going to be busy." Jake added. He looked so happy now that his father knew. Like a stress was taken off his shoulders.

"Yes it will be." Billy seemed proud of the family he has raised.

"Is Rebecca coming home?" I asked him.

"She made some comments about coming home soon. I think she is getting lonely waiting for her surfing husband to come home from his tour." Billy commented.

"Maybe we could convince her to move back here" I told Billy. "With both Rachel and I having children soon it would be nice to have her around."

"I agree. Try your best to convince her when she comes home." Billy winked at me.

"I will do my best" I laughed. I loved both of Jakes sisters. It is the closest I will ever have to older sisters of my own. Besides Claire but that is different yes she is technically older than me but we are so close to the same age that I never considered her to be my older sister. Just my sister.

The phone rang. Jake got up to fetch it. I could only hear one side of the conversation. "Okay Sam we will go now."

Jake hung up the phone.

"Sorry Dad. We would stay longer but Sam just did a sweep of the road and has not found the youngest son's trail. He wants to get Renesmee back to our house." Jake informed us.

"That is fine. I would rather you both be safe. Please do come visit me soon though" Billy said.

We both hugged him before stepping out onto the rain soaked porch. Jake stepped into the downfall of the rain. He held his hands up for me. I jumped into them without hesitation. Cuddling into him as the rain soaked us both. Jake placed me gently in the car. Before he ran to the drivers side and climbed in.

"You don't want me to drive?" I asked. I had driven to the meeting so that Jake could phase at anytime if he needed.

"No need. Seth is going to run beside the car until we get to the house." Jake informed me.

* * *

_**Explicit Past This Point.**_

_**Please skip if you want more wholesome content.**_

_**If you read please Review if you like the level of detail or not?**_

_**More/Less let me know what you want ;)**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

I couldn't help but be excited at what I planned on doing to Jake tonight. About a mile out from the house I caught sight of Seth. He winked at me. I couldn't help but feel a blush coming to my lips. As we drove up the driveway I felt the need to have Jake. I wanted him now. My hormones are raging all I could feel was the intense need to have him.

I undo my seatbelt. Quietly enough for Jake to not notice. I reached over to his lap. Unzipping his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Jake laughed.

"I cant wait any longer" I told him.

I climbed over onto his lap. Kissing down his neck. Pressing myself onto his hot body. I could not deal with the separation between our bodies. Needing to be flesh on flesh with him. I grabbed his shirt. Ripping it down the center. My hands running over his abs. I kissed his neck. Reaching my hands behind his back I dug my fingers into his back. Making him arch his back, pressing his hard body closer onto mine.

Jake stopped the car. I was too entranced by his body to see how close to the house we where. I laughed as he pulled the seat recliner. Causing me to be laying on top of him. His hands are touching me all over. Everywhere he touched would leave a trail of fire on my skin. Until my entire body was a flame ready to meld to what he desired.

Jake pulled me up farther on him. I adjusted myself ending up hitting my head on the roof.

"Ouch" I laughed bringing myself back down.

"Sorry" Jake said adjusting himself. He grunted as his legs could not find any more space in the small car. With a growl that spoke of need, he held me by my waist and carried me out of the car. I was resting on his waist and could feel what I wanted. My body longed for him. My mouth parted and I let out a longing moan. He answered crushing my mouth with his. I hungrily sucked at his lips. Locking my body around his.

We only made it as far as the counter top. Jakes hands making my body light on fire. With every kiss I grinded myself into him. Needing his kisses, touch, everything. My hands found his waist. Pulling him closer, needing him now.

I felt him tugging at my shirt. I unlocked my body from his only enough to allow him to pull my shirt over my head. I moaned the second that his lips disconnected from mine. His mouth found my neck. Trailing kisses down my exposed skin. When he reached my bra. I felt his hot hands on my back unclasping my bra. I giggled as he struggled to un-lach the final hook. When it finally unleashed my chest Jakes mouth was instantly sucking my nipple.

I tilted my head back arching my back so my breast pushed itself farther into his mouth. He left that nipple and went to my other. Sucking and teasing me. The nipple that he had just sucked is dripping with his spit. My nipple became cold and hard as the air dried it. I wrapped my legs tighter around Jakes waist. I needed him to stop teasing me. Needing him to be inside me.

"Jake" I moaned. Needing him to stop teasing me.

With a growl he released my nipple. Turning his attention to my bottoms. He pulled my pants down dropping them on the floor. Pausing he took in my body only clothed by my pink lace panties. A longing cry escaped his lips. Biting my underwear he pulled them off my body with his teeth. I spread my legs expecting him to take me right here. Time seemed to speed up as I had anticipated. I was caught in a sensation of sparks and fire. Jake held me on his naked waist walking me to our bed. The entire time the only thing I could focus on was him.

I only came back to reality when I realized that Jake had stopped. Looking at him I realized he had paused before entering me. His face was so confused. He was hard enough to go in. I looked at him quizzically.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Umm. Yeah. I." Jake paused. I could see him trying to figure out the situation.

I sat up. Looking Jake in the eyes. He looked like he did not know what to do. The thought made me smile of course he knew what to do. We would not be pregnant if he did not know what to do.

"Can we do this. With you.. In… this.. Condition?" Jake asked.

I could not help but laugh. I rolled us over so I was now on top of him. Slowly lowering myself onto his hard cock. I paused when I reached his base. "Jake. Pregnant women have sex all the time. It is safe. I asked the doctor" I told him. Raising and lowering myself onto him. A light moan escaped his mouth. I saw the shift of hunger in his eyes. I started to go faster. Feeling the desire to please him, causing him to arch his back in bliss.

I felt myself reach the edge. Jake thrust into me pushing me over the edge. I fell into the pure joy I felt in that moment overshadowing everything else. Collapsing onto his chest I took a moment to breath. Jake laughed holding me onto his chest. I felt him place kisses onto the top of my head.

Once I recovered Jake rolled us over so I was on the bottom. He began thrusting into me. I moaned with each thrust. Adjusting my hips to allow Jake to go farther into me. With one hand Jake played with my nipples. Causing me to arch my back with every playful twist. His mouth found mine. I wanted to taste him. He opened his mouth to me, allowing my tongue to go inside. I was so turned on with how passionate he kissed me.

We broke our kiss. I could tell he was close to filling me. I moaned wanting him every way I could have him. Jake brought his lip down to me. I parted my mouth in a question.

"Renesmee bite me" Jake growled.

I did not need more invitation than that. Bringing his bottom lip between my teeth I bit down letting my fangs pierce his lips soft flesh. I lapped at the blood that flooded my mouth. Allowing it to gather in my mouth before I swallowed. Gasping as the blood went into my system.

"Fuck your sexy when you drink my blood" Jake growled.

My head flung back as I felt Jake begin to climax. I moved my hips forcing him to go further into me. Jake moaned. Biting his lip tasting his blood. I moaned watching him lick his lips. He buried himself in me further with each thrust. I could not hold on anymore. Neither could he.

"Renesmee. I love you" Jake gasped as he buried himself into me filling me. I joined him as I fell over the edge with him. We held each other both finding our way out of the haze of ecstasy. Jake rolled me onto his chest. I cuddled into him. Feeling complete in his arms. This was my favourite place to be. Naked in Jake's arms. Neither one of us felt like ending our private moment. Closing my eyes. I felt Jake pull himself out of me. Instantly I wanted to demand we have another round. My vampire side wanted to have him in me again. However my human side won out. Causing me to fall asleep from exhaustion in Jake's arms. Jake kissed my forehead as I drifted off.


	70. Chapter 70

Authors note: I am so sorry it has been awhile since I uploaded. I have so many plans for this story. My life has just gotten crazy. I moved to a small town and currently do not have internet. Once I have internet I will be able to upload more often I promise. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen next. As always Happy Reading!

Chapter 70

POV: Jake

God how did I get so lucky to have this woman in my life. If you would have told 16 year old me that I would be this happy one day I would have hit you. I could not see happiness in anything other than Bella. Now I know that that was not anything close to the love I have found in Renesmee. She is the strongest person I have ever met. I will never be able to express how much I love her. She is my favourite person. I could not wrap my mind around how we are on the verge of going from being a family of two to a family of three. The thought filled my heart with warmth and my stomach with nervous butterflies. Was I ready to be a Dad? I was still learning to be an adult, boyfriend and Alpha. Would I be able to add being a father to the mix without breaking? I hope so.

Bringing my big hand I rubbed her stomach. "I can not wait to meet you." I spoke to her stomach. "You are going to be so loved. There is nothing that I would not do for you. Do you know how excited I am for you?" I spoke as I rubbed against her stomach. "One day when you are old enough. I will tell you my story about how I fell in love with your mom" I said and sighed pulling Renesmee closer to me. "I wonder what you are going to be. Right now I am picturing you as a boy because of the stories. You know an Alpha is meant to have a son as a first born. Though if you are a girl, you can still be an Alpha. I won't deny you that right" I vowed to my unborn baby. "I love you already" I murmured to the baby. I felt myself falling asleep holding Renesmee to my chest my hand holding her stomach.

I woke to the howl. Instantly awake. My mind panicked. I quickly shifted the sleeping form of Renesmee off my body. I saw her stir slightly in her sleep. I paused only slightly to see if she was going to wake up. When it seemed that she was going to stay sleeping soundly I jumped out of bed. I turned kissing her on her forehead before running out of the room. I shut the door softly. As I ran out of the house I phased instantly.

The minds I linked to are focused and single minded. The youngest son was back. I ran following the chase. Seth flanked me as we ran away from the house. I did not want to leave Renesmee unguarded. Though I could see the youngest son in Sams view. As long as we could keep him in our sights he would not get anywhere near her. He will not be near Renesmee.

Seth bumped into me. Allowing me to refocus on the chase. I watched the youngest son in Sam's mind. He was running to the beach. I pushed harder. Changing the direction of my running. I wanted to head him off. As long as Sam kept pushing him in that direction I would be able to intercept him around the tide pools.

I let my wolf senses take control as I ran through the trees. I could sense Seth following at my flank. We would be the only two wolves facing him from the other direction. I pushed myself faster. Feeling my paws dig deeper into the soil pushing myself further with each stride. I weaved myself through the trees. I was grateful for the years that I was only thinking wolf in this moment. It had trained me to understand every movement in this wolf body. I was at prime physical form to meet this threat head on.

I reached the tide pools and pushed myself towards where Sam saw the youngest son. I was lucky that I had made it to the pools before the youngest son. This allowed me to push towards him. Before he knew it, I was going to dig my teeth into his flesh. I was going to rip him apart. Kill him before he could hurt my family. Before he could hurt my Renesmee.

I caught the bloodsuckers scent on the wind. Running against it meant that I could smell him without him catching my scent. As the scent grew I could almost taste him in my mouth. Feel my claws penetrating his skin. I found myself feeling bloodlust towards the youngest son.

That is when his scent disappeared. I continued to run. Continued to search for the scent on the wind. The wind was still blowing towards me. I wanted to find him. I wanted to kill him. So I could protect my family. I ran until I saw Sam running towards me. He was snarling with anger. We stopped when we met each other on the empty beach.

'Where did he go?' I snarled

'He touched me then disappeared' Sam thought back to me.

'We lost him' Jarred added.

'Look for him then!' I mentally screamed at them. This was not something that could be so light that we had just lost him. I have my entire world dependent on this situation. I need to kill him or I will never be able to feel peace again. I will always be on the alert. Always be waiting for him to attack.

'Sorry we lost him Jake' Quill thought to me.

'Circle around. Find him' Sam demanded.

'I will go check on Ren' Seth commented. He ran into the trees.

I felt a pull to go back to her. I wanted to be the one who runs after her. I wanted to be the one that stays up and protects her. Being an Alpha sucks in these moments. Knowing that I needed to worry about more than just my family. I needed to have the tribes best interest at heart.

I broke the pack up into groups of three. Each took a different route around our land. It would make it impossible for the bloodsucker to hide. We would be able to smell him. I could find him. I ran headlong into the trees knowing we needed help. Who better to hunt a bloodsucker than a bloodsucker. As much as 16 year old Jake would hate to admit it I needed help, from Edward. The youngest son just disappeared. Edward could be able to find the youngest son even during his disappearing act. I hope.


	71. Chapter 71

Let me know what you think ;) Happy Reading!

Chapter 71

POV: Ren

My body knew when Jake left. Though I did not expect myself to start waking up. It was not my first time when my love would abandon me in the middle of my sleep. Normally my body would adjust to him not being in bed. I would sprawl out like a starfish when he left. Not this time however.

I woke when I noticed a chill running over my body. That was not normal for me. Not since my parents had stopped waking me up in the mornings. Their skin was the only thing that could cause a chill to my body. I curled up tighter into a ball. Trying to get the chill to disappear from my skin. I needed sleep. My body was not ready to wake up. I forced myself to ignore the chill.

I heard a sigh. My body responded to the unfamiliar noise by trying to wake me up. Though as I started feeling myself chill further as I fell deeper into unconsciousness.

I woke wrapped up in my blanket. I cuddled into it deeper trying to allow myself to sleep in. It has been so long since the possibility to sleep in had presented itself to me. What a better time to try to sleep in the morning after the best night ever with my Jake.

My mind was replaying what had occurred last night. I found myself smiling into my blanket. Feeling the warmth spread over my skin reminded me how cold I was earlier this morning. Was that just a dream? I reached one hand out of my blanket. Reaching out looking to see if Jake was near. Even when he was not in bed whenever I searched for him if he noticed he would often come cuddle with me.

Instead of Jacob I found a cold stone floor. I allowed my one eye to open. I could not see anything. The area around me was too dark. Rolling over onto my back I sat up. Looking out into the darkness that seemed to have swallowed me. Pulling my blanket closer to me I waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The darkness surrounding me was thicker than most of the darkness I have ever been in. It seemed to be too dark to allow my eyes to adjust. I thought I saw Jake. Deciding to go to him, just in case his eyes had not adjusted yet I crawled against the jagged floor. My knees felt like they are on the verge of breaking the skin when I reached the space that Jake was standing moments before. Reaching out into the darkness I found something hard as stone and cold enough to match.

The dark stone wall had a soft texture. Softer than the floor beneath my knees. I turned placing my back against the rock wall. Pulling my blanket up tight to my body. I waited in the darkness. Waiting for things to make sense. Waiting for my brain to remember how I got here. When nothing occurred I resigned myself to sit back and scan the darkness.

I put my hand against my stomach and whispered "don't worry. Mommies got you baby."


	72. Chapter 72

I am so sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I honestly thought I posted it a while ago. Currently I am living in a location that I do not have internet. Except on my phone, so if you notice I haven't posted in a while please TELL ME. Because sometimes for whatever reason it just does not post. Anyway. Please Review this chapter. I am so excited to explore this story line with all of you. That being said let me know what you are thinking.

(Also before you read. I really want to be respectful of my readers. If anyone is wanting trigger warnings for subjects or scenes please do let me know. I want to make sure that everyone feels safe and warned when reading my content.)

As Always Happy Reading! ;) ~Turtlealue

Chapter 72

POV: Ren

I woke with a pounding head. My body felt sluggish like it is fighting something in my system. Eyes strained to understand what was going on. Why was the world so dark. Even on the darkest nights Jake would leave some little bit of light on. Just in case I woke up in the night. He knew how much the complete darkness bothered me.

Leaning back I felt the hard stone against my spine. Choking back a whimper I swallowed hard. Needing to keep my calm. I must have lost consciousness last night. When your eyes open is the same as your eyes closed. My body tended to not notice when I fell asleep in this cave.

I could not let myself focus on the length of time I have been in this black cave. The darkness seemed to swell around me. Instead I focused my attention on my plan to get out of here. The second I saw whomever put me in here. I would fight them.

Pop out their eyeballs. Rip out their gut. Bite out their heart. I would ensure that they will never take another breath again.

Staying on my hands and knees I crawled around the cave prison. Trying to find the exit. I did this regularly. Checking just in case I forgot to check one wall for the exit.

"We are going to get out of here baby. I promise you that" I whispered to my fetus. They would not be able to hear me. I knew I was promising for my own sake. For my own sanity.

After the short circle I found myself back at the start. Only knowing this because of the pile of rocks I positioned for this very reason. Leaning back into the rock wall I settled. Waiting for something to change. Whoever took me could not just leave me here… right? Fuck. I didn't even know that. I have no guarantee on life after this cave.

I let my head fall down. My body giving up on my circumstances. Nausea rolled over me.

"No. No baby this is not the right time to do this to me" I commented. Begging my fetus to stop causing me to have morning sickness. My stomach rolled one more time. I leaned to my left. Crawling to the little divot in the wall I found earlier. It was a deep whole just inside the divot. Like someone had created a bathroom in this hell. Nausea rolled over me again. The thought of a premeditated attack made me sick.

I allowed the sickness to roll out of me.

I rolled to my side exhausted after the minutes of sickness I just survived. Tears stung my eyes. I just wanted Jake to be here. I wanted his hands in my hair holding it away from my face. His warm body supporting mine.

If someone had asked me if I ever thought I would be vomiting into a pit in a cave I was being held prisoner in. I would have rolled my eyes. Add pregnant on top of that and I would have laughed.

No way would my family ever allow that to happen to me. Never would my dad had left me alone long enough for me to be in any kind of danger.

If it wasn't my father protecting me it would have been Seth or Embry that provided me with the safety net. The net that I desperately wanted right now. Needed. Yearned for.

I allowed myself to fully collapse on the floor as the sobs wrecked through my body. Everything was fear and anxiety. Nothing was going to feel right in this place. I needed to find a way out. The cold ground felt like daggers as it tried to penetrate my flesh.

The sobs slowed as my body ran out of the hydration to fuel them. My mouth went dry and lips felt cracked. I tried to swallow and found that my throat is swollen and felt as if the inside had been scraped raw.

I forced myself back into the part of the cave that was soft enough to lean on. Touching my face I could feel the sticky river lines that my tears had created as they fell down my face. Anger washed over me. I was not the girl who cried. I am a Fucking Culen. Holding my stomach in an embrace I projected pictures to my baby.

Flashing them pictures of happier times. We both needed to remember positivity. Also I hoped that if the baby felt that they are loved. They won't be penetrated by the hatred in my heart for whomever did this to us.

That is the moment that I heard the sliding of rock. Light penetrated the darkness as a figure stepped inside.


	73. Chapter 73

Authors Note: Okay I am being a tease I know I am. Just let me know how soon you want the next chapter or what you are thinking in the reviews. ;) AS ALWAYS Happy Reading!

Chapter 73

POV: Jake

I ran. Faster than I had ever pushed myself before. Distracted in my strides because my mind was half focused on where I was running. The other half was in Seth mind. I watched him running where I wanted to run. Running to the love of my life.

Reaching the back door of the Culens main house. Rosalie stood in the doorframe.

"What do you want dog?" Her voice still held that pinch of disdain that I remembered from when we were still young.

I growled. Loud enough to draw out the one person I needed to be here.

He appeared moments after in the doorway. I could see a trail of lipstick going down his neck until it disappeared under his collar of his shirt.

'I need you to watch Renesmee until we have killed the 3rd son' I thought yelled at her.

Seeing him nod and run back into the house. I allowed myself to fully focus into Seth's mind. Even with Blonde staring daggers at me, I knew she would defend me if the 3rd son popped up to attack me. Renesmee seemed to trust her. So I might as well let her protect me in this moment.

(INSIDE SETH'S MIND)

Come on legs faster. I need to make sure Ren is okay. Honestly I do not know what I would do without my best friend. What if…. No…. Run Faster.

Trees fly past as I run faster. Needing to get to her.

Do I phase when I get to the house? I don't want to scare her. If she is still unconscious and wakes up with me in wolf form will she be scared?

No. She won't be. I used to sleep next to her in wolf form when she was younger. Her small hands would stroke my fur. Latching onto my fur tight when she was having a bad dream. All I would need to do to calm her was pull her tight to my body. She would let out one whimper before saying my name in her sleep. Before weaving her fingers in my fur. Pulling me closer to her. Where she would sleep soundly again.

My heart lurched at that memory. As if it was longing to be back in that moment. Back with her in my arms… Shaking my head I tried to clear it. She is with Jake. She is with Jake. I repeated to myself.

Reaching her house I turned the door knob with my teeth. Pushing through the living room I be-lined it for her room. The door was slightly ajar. I shouldered it open. Not thinking about giving her warning. I needed to see her alive and well in bed.

The bed was empty. I ran into the bathroom it was also empty. Breathing deeply I smelled him. The 3rd son. I could only smell his scent on her sheets. Running around the house, I could not find his scent.

(Jacobs mind)

I felt nauseous. Like I was about to vomit. Despair filled my system. Why the fuck did I think I could leave her alone. We knew he was after her.

My wolf's body did not understand the depths of emotion I was feeling. My body felt as if I was being skinned alive. Just do to the complete pain of this moment. As the pain got too much I felt my body change.

Human screams escaped my throat. Causing it to become raw with emotions. Collapsing onto the gravel I felt frozen.

Cold hands grabbed my shoulders.

"What is wrong Jake? How can I help you?" Bella asked. Her voice so similar to her daughters. Caused me more pain than comfort.

"She is gone" my voice sounded unrecognizable to me.

The emotions triggered something deep inside me. Causing me to lose myself in the pain. I felt the shift. As I heard all the vampires growl.


	74. Chapter 74

Dear Reader,

I want to thank everyone of you that have made it this far in the story. I hope you are enjoying the many twists in this story. I am adding one more this chapter. So please Review! The reviews let me know if I have gaps in my story that you want clarity on or if I should go further into explaining something. Please Let me know! 

As Always Happy Reading

~Meg

Chapter 74

POV: Ren.

That is the moment that I heard the sliding of rock. Light penetrated the darkness as a figure stepped inside.

I could only see the figures foot.

"Might I come in?" a nice sounding male voice asked.

I froze. This was not what I was expecting. I was expecting someone to enter this cave and tourcher me, hurt me. My defencive side was strong holding my over my stomach, protecting my baby.

"Are you alright? If you want me to come back please let me know." The voice offered.

"You can come in" I could hear the confusion in my voice.

A tall russet skin toned lean man stepped into the room. He looked like how billy looked when he was in his mid teens. Lean and muscled, thought not as muscled as Jake is. If you stood this man next to the pictures of young Jake from Billies photo book, they would look like cousins.

He sat on the rock floor cross legged. Placing a lantern in between us. I found my eyes judging how much damage I could do with the lantern in hand. Could it become a weapon?

He tapped the lantern "cheap plastic. It will not do any damage." his smile split his face. I could tell he was a vampire in that moment. He smiled to perfect. The same type of smile that my parents and vampire family had. The smile was too photoshop perfect to be a human smile.

I felt my body tremer as I realized who this must be.

"You know who I am?" He asked. His head tilted to the side as he studied me.

"I know what you are." I told him.

"Then you know who I am." He smiled.

"No" escaped my lips.

"No?" He questioned.

"I know you from a story. Years have passed. Who are you now?" I asked.

We sat in silence the only noise was my breathing and heartbeat. This made me uncomfortable. Hearing my heartbeat this close to a vampire.

He leaned closer to the light. I could see his red eyes. My stomach was in my throat, as fear encompassed me. I pushed the fear down my body. Sending butterflies stirring in my stomach. I needed to keep my face calm. I relaxed my eyes. I could not focus on anything except holding my calm face.

"You are not like the humans I knew in the past. Then again you are not fully human are you?" His face tilted backwards and forwards as he examined me.

"I was asking about you" I commented.

"Well let me answer your questions over dinner" He commented. Standing. My stomach dropped. Dinner? He is a vampire. He drinks blood. Red eyes.. He drinks human blood. I can not drink human blood. I am a vegetarian. I do not want to kill a person, just for their blood.

"First though I think you should get cleaned up. Sorry I kept you here to long. I wanted to make sure it was safe for you." He walked out the door. I hesitated. What are my options. Stay in this cave and die or follow him and have a higher possibility of escape.

Scrambling to my feet I followed behind him.

Walking through a maze of tunnels, I found myself becoming turned around. It was like a labyrinth of pathways. He seemed to pick them as random.

We came across a bright purple door. "This is your room for the time being. That is until it is safe to move back to the mother house. I do hope you will find it sutible" his voice sounded sincere.

He opened the door revealing a huge bed inside a well lit room. The room seemed to glow a bright white light. I stepped into the room. He shut the door behind me, I felt the breeze and heard the click of the door.

I turned on my heels staring at the closed door. I knew the click must have meant he locked it. So I did not try the handle. I let out a sigh, from one locked room to another.

I heard someone clearing their throat. Spinning fast I noticed a girl standing in the room.

"I did not want to startle you" the girl spoke. Her voice had a slight accent that I could not place.

"I did not know anyone was here." I commented truthfully.

"Relax I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you." the girl commented.

She stepped out of the corner of the room. Her brown hair shifted to copper as she walked. My eyes are fixated on her green kind eyes. I felt like I could instantly trust her. Like she is my long lost sister.

Authors Note: Do you know who the girl is? If you do put your answer in the review!


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N I am not the author of Twilight. I am borrowing all these characters.**

**On a real note. I am so sorry. Writer's block has hit me hard these past few months. Not only that but I found myself working in a new position that is soul crushing and isolating. I came home from work and would never feel like I could produce something of quality for you all to read. I love hearing from you. I value you as readers. It is the last thing I have ever intended was to leave you out of the loop. I love our interactions. This past little bit I went through a lot in my personal life. Not only the new work position but I had left my last long term relationship. It was hard for a month to write this chapter without my words sounding like I was being sarcastic about love. I hope you all as my valued readers can forgive me. I am in a much better head space and am ready to write more chapters for all of you again. Also with the Covid-19 I have become reinspired by the story again. This is a short one but I have started the next chapter already. Please ask me anything you would like me to answer. **

**As always Happy Reading, **

**Meg **

**Chapter 75 **

I looked everywhere for her. My paws slamming against the cold of the hard earth. The blades of grass have begun to gain a light coating of ice. Panic filled my throat. I knew this meant that winter was coming. Would Ness be okay in the cold? Would our baby be okay? I pushed my legs harder against the earth. Feeling my paws leaving little tufts of earth in my wake.

I could hear my pack urging me to not leave a trail. The last thing we needed was the hunters in the area to be going out hunting us again. We needed to be able to run freely throughout the forest to be able to find them. I lost them.

Agony and depression washed through my body. The separation with my imprint was like a strane on my heart. It is like someone was squeezing the blood out of my heart. As the blood left my heart it turned cold. My entire body felt cold in the way that I have neer felt before in my life. Even before the transformation to my wolf form my blood has never been this cold.

The world became black. Panic overtook. All I could see was inky blackness. All I could feel was dispare. I gasped for air. Gasped for hope. As the air filled my lungs, too fast, the inky blackness began to swim around me.

'Jake don't lose hope. We will find them.' multiple pack members voices echoed in my mind. None held the right amount of loss. None except for Seth. He was in a state. Looking into his mind was like looking into a shallower pool of my own despair. The longer my mind focused on the connections of my pack the more it forced me to lose consciousness. How could I be so connected to my brothers and yet so far from my imprint. I did not fight it any longer. I allowed myself to drift.

The last thing my mind could comprehend was my father's voice saying "he needs rest. It will take a lot of energy and strength to be separated from her. We need to find her. The longer they are separated the more agony his soul will endure."


	76. Chapter 76

Author note: Not my characters I did not write Twilight. Hey everyone with everything happening in the world right now I thought I would give you little parts more frequently. Let me know what you think. I read the reviews and love the interactions we have so please let me know your thoughts. As Always Happy Reading!

"I am so sorry that this is happening to you" the girl whispered as she laced up the back of a beautiful green dress.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" I whisper back.

I can feel her finish the bow of lace at my waist. She slowly turns me so that I am facing her. Her gentle hands move slowly over the front of my dress. Smoothing the folded fabric so that it lays perfectly over my baby bump.

"I can't tell you what is going to happen. I do not know what his plan is with you." her tone of voice sounded frustrated.

I walked past her to the mirror. The green dress landed beautifully flattering both my curves and my baby bump.

"I left it long enough to cover your shoes. Do you want heals or flats?" She asked. Holding a set of beautiful stiletto heels and a pair of ballet flats. "I know the stilettos are so pretty and expected of you when dining with the mighty master. Though you will have plenty of time to wear the stilettos when you are not pregnant. I would wear the ballet flats because you have not learned the floor layout." She finished speaking and smiled at me.

"Flats. As much as aunty Alice would lecture me for choosing them." I smiled at the thought. If I can hold onto the memory of my family I can find the strength to get back to them.

She helped me step into my ballet flats. Pausing only when she noticed the scrapes on my feet. She looked into my eyes, without any words we both understood our new connection. Guiding me to the bed I sat as she cleaned and bandaged my feet. Carefully wrapping them in a way that would not be visible when covered by the shoes.

A knock sounded at the door. My heart stopped. I needed to get out of here, not walk into the man's dining room. Dinning…. Vampire… Red Eyes. My heart beat picked up. My blood felt like it turned to jelly in my veins. I was going to have to drink from a human. I have tried my hardest to follow my family's way. Would they take me back if I drank the blood of a human? Would the pack forgive me if I drank from a human? What if I am not strong enough? What if my body craves more? What if I get hooked? This could be it. I could be forced to step off the golden eyed path of my family.

She touched my face. Brushing a tear off my cheek. "Take a breath. For your baby you can do anything" She whispered.

Gaining strength from her words I pushed the fear back down into my heart. Like bile it tried to force its way back up. Taking a deep breath I gave myself a moment to let it settle. I walked with her to the door.

She opened it to show a young boy standing just beyond. His bright blond hair was in stark contrast with his olive toned skin.

"Hugo" The girl greeted.

The young boy nodded to her. Not making eye contact with either of us.

"You will go to dinner and come back here for bed. That is the plan for her to correct Hugo?" The authority in her voice shocked me.

The young boy nodded. He turned and started walking down the hall. I started to follow. The girl held my hand and gave my hand a squeeze. As I walked beyond the threshold of the door. I felt the change in the air. This dinner was not just a welcome, it was a test. With a deep breath I focused on this next step.


	77. Chapter 77

Authors Note: Hi Friends. Welcome back to another chapter. WOW. you have read 76 Chapters already. I am honored to write for readers such as yourself! Thank you so much! Please let me know what you think of the story so far. It is motivation for me to continue writing more chapters. The more responses the faster I typically produce the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story.

As always Happy Reading.

…...….

I followed the blond haired boy. Walking through the tight corridors. I tried my hardest to remember every turn. The entire place masked my ability to smell. It covered the smells of people passing as you walked. If I did not see the young boy 10 meters in front of me I would not be able to follow him by scent alone. The moist walls covered all sent except for a pungent moldy embrace.

The boy slowed in front of me. He turned to his left and pulled a lever. The wall opened into complete darkness. He walked slowly into the darkness.

My hands went around my belly as I followed him into the darkness. The smell of mold intensified. I was not sure that it was even possible that it would smell worse. It stung my eyes with a pungent vinegar burn. Like a sick joke that someone tried to take the mold away with industrial grade vinegar. I wanted to squint and close my eyes to block out the burn. Instead I opened my eyes wider so I could keep track of the boy in the darkness.

He touched something on the wall and the wall beside me opened. I forced myself to not jump. The blond boy walked into the new opening.

After I walked into this room the wall closed behind me. The room had a decadent table in the middle full of overflowing food. The room was all white except for the wooden table and red carpet.

"Welcome to dinner" His voice carried from the far wall. I had not noticed him in the room. "I hope you found your room accommodation suitable"

"Oh yes. It has everything I could have asked for." I responded sincerely. Who else would have asked for a personal assistant in the room of your personal prison.

"I am glad. When I was choosing who would be there to help you adjust to our way of life I was not sure. Then when I announced to our kingdom that I have found their new queen I realised that the perfect person would be Rebecca." He said.

"Why did you choose Rebecca?" I paused. Not knowing his name.

"Oh darling everyone here calls me Master. Though we can probably agree to a different name for you my Queen" Master smiled at me.

I forced a smile back. Knowing that I need to be on his good side. Possibly if I am on his good side I will be able to get both me and my baby out of here. Back home.

"Please my Queen you must be hungry" Master stated as he gestured to the massive amount of food perched precariously on the table.

I approached the table. The food stacked on it was decident. Smelling so good that it cut through the stale smell of the environment. I walked over to take a piece of pressed duck.

"Good choice my Queen. We have been preparing for your coming for days. I have many followers to cook for you my Queen." Master cooed.

I slowly took a bite of food. The rich sauce touched my lips and I felt as if I haven't eaten in a while. Probably because I haven't eaten in a while. My baby started doing flips in my belly. Shit sorry baby. I tried to keep my face neutral even though my baby was causing me to feel nauseous. I wasn't sure when I would be able to eat again. I need this meal to stay in my stomach. Finishing half the plate before Master spoke again.

"I am glad you can eat my Queen. It was a worry that with you so close to labor that you wouldn't be able to" Master spoke.

"I am able to eat still. Also I do not think I am that close to labor. It is not something that needs to be taken into consideration" I told him. I will be out of here before I have this baby.

"Do not worry. Rebecca has helped many of my slaves through labor. When time comes she will help my Queen. Then we will start to execute the real plan. Unless it will take too long to get you to term. Then we can take this baby out and dispose of it. That way you can have a womb ready for our ultimate destiny." Master passed as he spoke.

"I am not sure about how far along I am" I spoke before I thought.

"Oh do not worry. Rebecca has been informed to do an assessment when you go back to your room tonight. She has performed many assessments on slaves in your condition. I am not sure how long I can afford to wait to start our plans." Master moved towards me as he spoke.

"What exactly is your plan?" I asked him.

"Our plan my Queen" Master corrected as he wandered closer.

"What exactly is our plan, Master?" I spoke. Playing up to his narcissistic name choice.

"Our plans are to rule over our followers. Collecting those from other covens and packs to best serve our needs. Creating a stronger family as we gain and train our members. This is going to be the strongest community. Of course our family will lead the followers through this dark time." Master spoke.

"Dark Time?" I asked. Swallowing down the bile that was stirred thinking about a family with this man.

"We live in a time that has no true direction. A niche is needed for a family to rule over the civilized. To civilize the uncultured. We will fill our purpose to create a path towards the light for those in the darkness." Master spoke.

"You are going to lead them on your own?" I spoke the words as a last stitch hope. Wanting him to agree. That he could fulfill the mission without me. That I do not need to be here. That I could go home to Jake. The baby rolled in my stomach at the thought of Jacob. I missed him and I could tell the baby did too.

"No my Queen. I need you for this to be successful. Think of our followers." Master walked closer to me.

"What exactly do you need me to do as your Queen?" curiosity forced the words from my lips.

"You will be required to support me in leading our followers to fulfill our vision. With you I will be able to lead them."

"Why me?" I spoke before thinking.

"You have been chosen by the ancestors to support the chief in leading the tribe. That is the kind of support I will need. I have seen the devotion of a bonded partner. You know how to be a bonded partner. Be mine now. You will have my children and train them to follow me. We will use them to build up our tribe to protect and lead our community." He spoke this with complete confidence.

I could not respond. The thought of him as my partner sickened me to the soul. It hurt me. My soul ached for Jake. I needed him in a way that I had taken advantage of before. If I get back to him I will never take him for granted again.

"It must be hard for you to fully commit yourself to me with my nephew's baby in your stomach." Master spoke.

Fear encased my heart. I had already almost lost my child once. This was a direct threat to the safety of my child. Jakes child. My only physical link to the world that seemed so far from me now. A world that cherished and loved me.

"No. It is not hard. I will be your Queen. Let me know what I need to do." My voice rang in an emotionless echo of its former tone.


	78. Luminous Horizions Reworking

Hello,

I am so proud of you for making it this far into my story. I am going to apologies as of recently I have noticed some chapters in this work are not up to my standard for writing. As such I have decided to rework this story. Focusing on filling in the gaps and plot holes. Do not worry I will not take away this work from the site. Instead I am reworking under a different title Luminous Horizon. Please let me know what you think. Also any plot holes you have questions for.

I honestly am so proud of anyone who has made it this far with me on this story. I hope you will continue to support it as I fill in the details that have been missing.

As Always Happy Reading.

(Bran new chapters for the rewrite begin on chapter 27. Please let me know what you think!)


End file.
